La Chiamata Silenziosa della Aurora
by Saya Christopher
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra los enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo I **** "Carta del destino"**

Caminar abajo de la lluvia ¿Por qué le resultaba tan gratificante? Era una de las preguntas de toda su vida, no entendía por qué pero le resultaba divertido. Lo admitía, era un mal hábito pues podía enfermar pero aún así, siempre lo hacía. En especial en momentos  
difíciles.  
Su padre había recibido una carta esa tarde, una carta que no sabía si recibirla con alegría o preocupación, y es que su tío Aizen volvería de Francia. Era un regreso algo anticipado por una razón, Senna su hermana gemela, a quien no veía desde hace años estaba con él.  
Luego de la anunciada separación de sus padres, Rukia y Kuchiki Byakuya, que así se llamaba su querido progenitor, habían vuelto a Japón en donde su padre había sacado adelante una de las mejores investigadoras del país y vivía sin pensar realmente en su madre y su hermana que había quedado bajo su tutela. Desde que tenía memoria su padre le dijo que Senna se había quedado con su madre por el hecho de que ésta quería convertirla en una artista, pues la niña contaba con un talento alucinante. Todos pensaban que su padre estaba equivocado, que había dejado escapar a una mujer perfecta, incluso su hermano Aizen que decidió quedarse con su cuñada y sobrina rompiendo toda relación con  
su único hermano.  
La carta expresaba que su madre había muerto hace un año y que Senna deseaba ver a su padre y a su querida hermana. Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba tramando su tío? Hace un año, hace un año se produjo el deceso de su madre y nadie le había dicho, es decir aunque ella la hubiera abandonado y jamás hubiera pensado en su hija, aún así era su madre. Y ahora, después de un tiempo quiere volver con Senna, que en toda la separación no había escrito ni una sola vez. Es por esto que necesitaba aclarar y despejar su mente.  
-Estoy en casa- dijo Rukia dejando su abrigo en la entrada en señal de cansancio.  
- ¡Bienvenida! ¿Te ha ido bien hoy en la prueba?  
- No lo sé Kon, puede que sí ¿En dónde está mi papá? Necesito hablar con él.  
- Byakuya no está.  
-¿Y Hitsugaya?  
- Aún no ha vuelto.  
- Por dios, seguro está con Matsumoto. Bueno voy a tomar una ducha y...- es interrumpida mientras Kon la toma del brazo suavemente.  
- Alguien te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo en el salón, me dijo que no te dijera de quién se trataba.  
- Kon, solo dímelo. Estoy rendida, hablo en serio- Rukia calla al escuchar la hermosa melodía de un violín, pero no una melodía cualquiera, ésta era una que ella conocía de sobra y que llenaba su oscuro corazón de sentimientos de felicidad- ¿Renji?- murmura al ver al chico de rojo tocar el instrumento con tanta pasión- No lo creo, simplemente no  
lo creo.  
- ¡Rukia! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- sale disparado a abrazarla.  
- Es verdad, siéntate ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?  
- Hoy. Tenía que contarles algo de lo que supe en Francia cuando...  
- Ya lo sé, mi tío volverá. Envió una carta.  
- ¿No estás feliz? Tú la querías de vuelta contigo.  
- Sí, pero tengo miedo ¿sabes?! Ella ha sufrido como yo. Tengo miedo de que me odie.  
- ¿Por qué lo haría? Tú misma lo has dicho, tú también sufriste con el fracaso del matrimonio de sus padres.  
- Sí pero yo me quedé con mi padre y he vivido acomodadamente, él se casó de nuevo y, aunque lastimosamente mi madrastra haya muerto, soy muy feliz con Hitsugaya y Kon, los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos. En cambio yo no sé si ha sido igual para ella. Se quedó en Francia con mi madre y mi tío y nunca supimos nada de ellos hasta hace unos días.  
Mi padre los buscó pero fue imposible, era como si la tierra los hubiera tragado.  
En ese momento entra Kuchiki Byakuya. Al ver a Renji camina hacia él y le da un apretón de manos.  
- Renji, ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo te fue en Irlanda? – dice el japonés muy entusiasmado aunque no lo demostrara mucho.  
- Hola Kuchiki-sama. Me fue muy bien, he cursado la carrera y ahora soy Psiquiatra. Es bueno volver- expresó con una sonrisa- me he enterado en mi paso por Francia del asunto de Aizen.  
- Sí, al parecer llega dentro de unos días. Al parecer no solo de visita, viene a fijar su farmacéutica aquí, en Tokio.  
- Sí, escuche de ella. Es el líder de Hueco Mundo..  
- Así es, no lo sé. Al parecer lo hace para molestarme. Se lanza al mercado japonés como rival de la Sociedad de Almas, una compañía que me ha costado levantar. Bueno dejemos esta incómoda charla ¿Viste a Kon? Es hijo de mi difunta esposa.  
- Sí lo he conocido. Pero hay uno más ¿No es así?  
- sí ese es Hitsugaya, pero al parecer aún no llega, fue a ver a su padre un momento. Me dijo que cenáramos sin él pues cenaría con Ukitake, así que vamos. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

Durante toda la noche no pudo pegar un ojo. No sabía que era pero algo hacía que estuviera preocupada, y tenía que ver con un recuerdo del pasado. Ignoraba la causa pero con frecuencia recordaba la ocasión en que escuchó a Senna cantar en compañía de su madre. Ésta había sido una famosa pianista pero su fama acabó cuando se casó con Kuchiki Byakuya, magnate de negocios y científico japonés que se enamoró de ella en uno  
de sus recitales. Al poco tiempo quedó embarazada y nueve meses después dio a luz a unas gemelas que solo se diferenciaban porque la pequeña Senna tenía los ojos tan dorados como el sol en primavera, muy parecidos a los de su madre; mientras Rukia tenía ojos índigo como los de su padre. Esta mujer había pasado por muchas discusiones familiares  
a causa de que sus padres, japoneses y tradicionalistas, ya habían arreglado su compromiso con un joven muy adinerado; pero al negarse ésta a casarse con el asiático y renunciar a todo incluyendo su carrera de pianista para casarse con el dueño de La sociedad de almas se despidió para siempre de su país y su familia y así juró jamás volver, yendo a Francia con su esposo. Ya en Francia y con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que su hija Senna podía algún dio convertirse en una cantante famosa, ya a su edad se la podía considerar como una meso-soprano. Entonces contactó a su maestro de canto, a aquel hombre que la llevó a la fama, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
Era un recuerdo concurrente, el de Senna al ritmo que le fijaba su madre con el piano. Siempre lo había sabido, que su madre tenía preferencia hacia Senna. Esto quedó confirmado durante el divorcio. Ella había pedido solo que Senna estuviera bajo su cargo.  
Renji le decía siempre que las quería igual pero que su madre veía plasmada en su hermana melliza toda su juventud. Como fuera Senna jamás le había demostrado ni una pisca de cariño y menos aún su tío, Aizen.

* * *

Rukia sale corriendo y sube al metro, se había levantado tarde y tuvo que correr lo más rápido posible. Si perdía el último tren llegaría tarde a su examen, se terminaba el semestre y estaba estudiando mucho para aprobar las pruebas en la Universidad. Ella quería ser científica, pues en el futuro se ocuparía de La sociedad de almas.  
- Entra rápido, Rukia. Vas a perderte el examen- le grita Hitsugaya reclamándole sobreprotectoramente como de costumbre.  
- Ya lo sé, no molestes.  
Entra corriendo, abre la puerta de la universidad apresuradamente y se precipita a ingresar. Pero no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aquel hombre venía en dirección opuesta bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Era demasiado tarde, no podía detener el paso. Un gran  
estruendo se escuchó en los pasillos cuando la gente al fin empezaba a dispersarse.  
- lo siento, es que estoy apurada y no lo vi. Perdone por favor ¿Lo herí?- pregunta Rukia al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con un joven increíblemente atractivo de cabello anaranjado. Éste vestía un traje negro y le sonreía mientras se sacudía.  
- No, no te preocupes- contestó este al fin- no me pasó nada. Fue mi culpa, estoy algo ocupado y no vi mi camino. Es difícil concentrarse con tantas personas posando miradas de curiosidad sobre tu persona- la observa detenidamente- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Kuchiki Rukia, gusto en conocerte- contestó tímidamente. Al escuchar ese apellido el joven se sorprende un poco, pero luego le dirige una sonrisa un poco socarrona- Ha sido un placer, nos vemos- le dijo luego con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se iba.  
- ¡Demonios, llegaré tarde!- dice en voz baja y sale corriendo.  
El hombre se da vuelta a ver a la joven de pelo corto y tez blanca alejarse.  
-Será divertido estar aquí- dice para sí Kurosaki Ichigo mientras apuraba el paso.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola, mis cordiales saludos a todos los que estén leyendo esto! Bueno esta historia la había escrito para un fic de otro anime pero creo que funcionará mejor con Bleach. Es una historia totalmente distinta a la del anime, espero que les guste.

Quiero decirles que actualizaré cada semana, sin falta porque luego comienzo la universidad y pasaré mis noches estudiando. Tendré todo terminado para ese entonces. Sin más espero que me apoyen ¡Gracias por leer!

_**El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana (STALIN)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo II - "Sueños y Ambiciones"**

Se habían levantado temprano esa mañana para subir al jet que había preparado Aizen para su partida hacia Japón. No lo entendía, no lo entendía en absoluto ¿por qué debía ir a ese patético país del cual su madre hablaba pestes solo por ver a su lamentable padre y a su mentecata hermana? Sencillamente no entendía a Aizen, hacer que dejara congelados sus proyectos en Francia era inconcebible, debía prepararse para su próxima gira, no tenía tiempo para jugar a la familia maldita sea.  
- Senna, es la quinta vez que te llamo, deja de fruncir el ceño de forma tan atroz- le dijo el viejo Mayuri enojado.  
- No estoy de humor Mayuri, no entiendo por qué Aizen hace que viaje tan apresuradamente. No tiene sentido.  
- bueno bueno mi queridísima sirena, no te enfades- sale Aizen de la cabina del jet para unirse al fin a la conversación y escuchar los vituperios lanzados por su joven sobrina en su contra- Tenemos  
negocios en Japón y lo sabes, aun tú debes ayudar, estamos moviendo las fichas porque no hay tiempo que perder. Dime ¿qué pasó con el ímpetu con el que pedías venganza hacia tu padre y hermana luego de la  
muerte de tu madre? ¿Se ha esfumado acaso?  
- No seas ridículo Aizen, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, mi odio sigue latente pero hay dos realidades que colisionan, mis deseos de venganza y mis proyectos ¿Cómo voy a llevar a cabo mis proyectos si  
estoy perdiendo el tiempo en un avión rumbo a un país lejano de la catedral de la cultura? El alcanzar la realización de mis proyectos está ligado directamente al desarrollo de mi venganza pero no entiendo  
por qué decidiste cumplir con la venganza primero dejando de lado mis sueños y aspiraciones- se queja Senna muy abatida, de forma casi histérica.  
- calma mi musa inspiradora- dice Aizen con una sonrisa malvada mirando por las ventanillas del avión con la vista pues en el océano por encima del cual volaban- nadie dijo que ibas a dejar tus sueños,  
vamos a llevar a cabo tus proyectos y los míos al mismo tiempo, ya que tú y yo dependemos uno del otro ¡Nnoitra, ven acá!- llama Aizen sin retirar la vista del paisaje.  
En eso entra el hombre al cual se dirigió con el nombre de Nnoitra, un hombre alto y de tez blanca. Nnoitra Gilga, que éste era su nombre, era un hombre que conoció a Senna luego de uno de sus conciertos. Quedó tan prendado de su belleza y voz que juró jamás alejarse de su lado y desde ese entonces es conocido como uno de sus guardianes, pues estos eran los colaboradores de la joven mujer, los guardianes del ángel,  
como les decían los paparazzi en Francia.  
-Dile de nuestros planes a Senna, ya se está impacientando y yo tengo cosas que hacer antes de aterrizar, no puedo lidiar con su furia, ahora si me permite mi querida princesa, voy a cumplir con mi deber.  
En cuanto Aizen sale del lugar rumbo a la cabina nuevamente, Nnoitra posa una de sus rodillas a la superficie lisa quedando así arrodillado al frente de la que él llamaba su diosa, la amable y hermosa diva.  
- Mi querida Senna, por favor no se enoje con sus pobres servidores, está siendo muy injusta pues hemos corrido de Japón a Francia y viceversa mil veces velando por sus intereses. Hemos preparado una  
gira por Japón, una gira que su padre y su hermana jamás olvidarán, no puedo decirle más, pero por favor muéstrese paciente y condescendiente- le dice dulcemente mirándola a los ojos y besando la  
mano que Senna tenía puesta es sus rodillas.  
- ¿Es así, es así mi querido Nnoitra?- le da un beso en la frente al que era el guardián que más la apreciaba- Si es así entonces estaba siendo en extremo injusta, ahora luego de saber de los planes de mi  
querido tío Aizen solo me muestro muy pero muy ilusionada, le traeré a Japón el cantar de los ángeles acompañados con las cítaras- dice Senna con una sonrisa impregnada de veneno, como la hecha por Aizen  
minutos antes de su partida- Será tu regalo de cumpleaños mi queridísimo padre.

* * *

Luego de su encuentro con aquel hombre de pelo anaranjado su día había transcurrido con la mayor naturalidad, había salido de clases luego de tener unas tres horas de química para dirigirse a la oficina de su  
profesor y encargado de "La sociedad de almas" Urahara Kisuke para tener una charla acerca de los planes de la compañía con respecto a los últimos acontecimiento acaecido luego de la llegada de la carta de su hermana  
y de la llegada de "Hueco mundo" al mercado japonés.  
Llega a la oficina y golpea la puerta, en esto se escucha una voz apagada desde dentro que le dirige un "pase" sin el mayor interés. Rukia se dirige al interior de la habitación y en el fondo ve a su profesor analizando unas muestras junto a Yoruichi Shihōin, una colega suya y empleada de la empresa de su padre.  
- Buenos días kisuke; Yoruichi no te veía desde hace mucho.- dice Rukia sentándose en una silla cercana a donde éstos se encontraban.  
- Hola Rukia, siento no poder hablar mucho contigo, estoy algo atareada con los experimentos, la llegada de la empresa de tu tío fue una sorpresa y al parecer todo Japón está expectante por la competencia  
entre ambas empresas. Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos luego pequeña- se despide Yoruichi llevándose unos tubos de ensayo.  
- Rukia, que bueno que viniste. Debo hablarte de que quisiera que empieces a ayudar aquí, la llegada de Hueco Mundo nos ha vuelto locos y hay dos razones, la primera de ellas es que al parecer ha estado comprando las acciones de otras empresas más pequeñas y está contratando a una gran masa de científicos de primera, incluso lo están intentando con Yoruichi y la segunda- dice masajeando sus ojos pues estos estaban cargados del cansancio resultante de una noche sin dormir- es que su líder, bueno así lo creemos pues nunca han dicho el  
nombre de su dueño neto, uno de los mayores accionistas Ulquiorra Schiffer ha pedido hablar con la joven heredera.  
- ¿Ulquiorra?- dice Rukia sorprendida y con un tinte de expectación y sus mejillas  
- ¿lo conoces?- Kisuke inquiere al notar la pequeña turbación en el rostro de la joven  
- Sí, lo conocí en un viaje que hice con mi padre a Alemania. No lo puedo creer, que esté trabajando para Hueco Mundo, es más creí jamás volver a verlo.  
- Hahahaha y no solo está trabajando para ellos, es probable que sea el rey en el tablero de ajedrez ¿Irás a verlo?  
- Tendré que hacerlo, en estos momentos debemos ser diplomáticos, tú lo has dicho, andan detrás de nuestros científicos y el hecho de que compren acciones de otras empresas solo demuestra que están tratando  
de ser un bloque capaz de vampirizar el campo científico, pretende fortalecer sus cimientos en Japón, pretende darnos una pelea épica.  
- es por esto que quiero que ayudes, como se espera de la hija de Kuchiki Byakuya tienes una vista aguda para los negocios, puedes ser el as bajo nuestras mangas. Te pediría solo que no le digas a tu padre sobre  
la reunión, no te dejará ir de lo contrario.  
- Está bien ¿te dijo cuando quiere verme?  
- el miércoles, eso te da dos días de preparación.  
- Está bien Kisuke, me mantendré en contacto. Por cierto, te traje la invitación para la fiesta de mi padre. Te los dejo aquí, nos vemos. Urahara ve la espalda de la joven mujer alejarse lentamente con la cabeza gacha.  
- Así que se conocían ¿Qué pretende ese hombre? Esto se pone cada vez más divertido, la competencia es lo más atractivo de este negocio, esto se va a poder interesante- dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción  
dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta por la cual salía la joven Kuchiki.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. La kuchiki Rukia es algo distinta a la del anime pero al pasar de la historia lo entenderán todo mejor. Es una historia con muchos personajes así que se dividirá en actos. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que comenten para saber si les gustó la historia y si quieren que cambie algo. Muchas gracias por leerla.

_**El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana (STALIN)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo III - La búsqueda en el baúl de los recuerdos**

**Un año antes… **_**(Berlín- Alemania)**_

Kuchiki Rukia y su padre bajan del avión privado enviado por el gobierno alemán para su arribo al país. Se habían dirigido a Alemania por cuestiones de negocios, su padre pensaba implantar su empresa en ese país y con este fin se había dirigido había él, debía tratarse directamente con el gobierno pues era mayor interesado en que "La sociedad de almas" se desplegase sin mayores pormenores en el campo de la ciencia alemana. La joven de, en ese entonces 20 años, Kuchiki Rukia había acompañado a su padre por querer éste que ella cobrara experiencia en las negociaciones como futura cabeza de la empresa. Esos momentos no eran los mejores para ella, se encontraba constantemente desbordando tristeza y era una joven hasta hostil, algo que preocupaba a Byakuya, su pequeña se mostraba tan arisca al trato con las personas que estaba aterrado y eso se debía a que él enlazó su vida recientemente con una mujer que al parecer a Rukia no le agradaba, pelearon mucho por tal causa y al fin ella dejó de hablar con otros para sumirse en el mundo del silencio. Su pequeña hija solo le dirigía la palabra a su amigo de la infancia Renji, más bien solo interactuaba con él por el hecho de que practicaban juntos, ella le enseñaba a tocar el violín, solo a eso se reducía su contacto con el mundo exterior. Rukia se mostraba totalmente enojada con sus hermanastros y más con su madrastra pues sentía que estaba traicionando a Senna de muchas formas, esto le resultaba particularmente doloroso.

En fin, al llegar al aeropuerto fueron recibidos por el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores que los esperaba desde hace una hora revisando distintos papeles relacionados al próximo arreglo entre La Sociedad de Almas y el gobierno teutón.

Es una gracia encontrarlo al fin aquí Señor Kuchiki Byakuya- dice el embajador haciendo una reverencia.

Es un placer verlo al fin, luego de meses de trato- le responde la reverencia el hombre japonés- le presento a mi hija Rukia- la susodicha le ofrece una reverencia igual a la de su padre.

Es una joven realmente hermosa- le dedica una sonrisa fría pero amable- vamos al hotel en el cual se van a hospedar y esta noche si me lo permiten los irán a buscar para un cena que tendremos en mi residencia, les presentaré a mi familia y hablaremos luego de lo que lo trae aquí Señor Kuchiki- se dirige al japonés nuevamente.

Que así sea- responde éste al gesto amable del ministro.

El día había transcurrido como se supone que transcurriría, el presidente de La Sociedad de Almas, Kuchiki Byakuya, en reuniones constantes con representantes de las empresas alemanas y Rukia, bueno como se supone por el carácter de ésta, tan difícil, en ese entonces simplemente se remitió a practicar nuevas canciones para enseñárselas a Renji, el cual era su único sustento en ese entonces. Pero, tal vez se preguntarán por qué ¿Por qué Rukia se encerraba en el silencio y la soledad? ¿Por qué odiaba en tal grado a su madrastra y hermanastros? Porque valga la aclaración Rukia aborrecía a todos ellos simplemente por una clara razón, Kon le parecía un demonio acosador con cara de ángel y Hitsugaya el más hostil y salvaje animal de la selva. El primero trataba de ganarse su cariño, lo sabía, pero se estampaba a ella y trataba de llegar a su corazón con esa luminosidad característica de sus marrones orbes, capaces de ver la verdad escondida en su alma, capaz de palpar su fría soledad ¡Dios como lo odiaba! Y en cuanto al bellaco de su hermano mayor, éste le reclamaba constantemente por herir los sentimientos de Kon cada vez que osaba acercarse a la hostil muchacha. Ambos eran un caso perdido; en cuanto a su madrastra, era tan molestamente amable que no soportaba estar en el mismo cuarto que ella por mucho tiempo. No es que la odiara completamente, es que sentía que su alma se desgarraba por concebir esa extraña calidez en su pecho cada vez que ella le sonreía, sentía que estaba traicionando a ¿Senna? Sí, a Senna. Ella sabía que su hermana vivía con su madre, pero esta no era una madre amorosa, era una madre que moldearía a su hija hasta convertirla en lo que ella deseaba. Se sentía culpable por vivir ese sentimiento muy adentro suyo sabiendo que Senna vivía en la completa oscuridad, sumida solo en refinar su talento. Es por eso que sentía que debía alejar a todo aquel que despertara sentimientos agradables en ella.

Llegada la noche, como lo había dicho el ministro, fueron a recogerlos y los llevaron a casa del susodicho. Kuchiki Rukia era un hombre realmente alto, imponente no solo por su altura sino porque era elegante y un hombre culto, como pocos se ven hoy en día, este llevaba un traje de color negro, con un chaleco de color gris adentro del saco y una camisa negra llevando al cuello una corbata del mismo color que el chaleco antes mencionado que completaba el elegante conjunto. A pesar de sus 45 años aún mantenía su cabellera negra intacta con unos hilos blancos apenas notables, prueba de que los años no ignoran a nadie, se las tomaban incluso con alguien tan atractivo como él, sus ojos índigos aún conservaban ese brillo tan sublime, un brillo que denotaba sinceridad y a la vez galantería. En cuanto a su hija Rukia, ésta lucía un vestido negro con mangas cortas con un cinturón plateado que lo ajustaba a su joven silueta, el vestido besaba sus piernas por encima de la rodilla; sellaba el conjunto con un zapato negro con tiras; el atuendo resaltaba realmente bien su pálida piel y pelo negro azabache el cual llegaba hasta su cintura en ese entonces.

Al llegar a la mansión el mismo Schiffer, que éste era el nombre del ministro, salía a recibirlos y al mirar más fijamente se podía ver a su joven esposa junto a un hombre de unos 21 años en la puerta principal esperándolos. Al llegar al punto en donde éstos se encontraban Saya y su padre se acercaron a éstos recibiendo una reverencia y ofreciéndola al mismo tiempo. Durante la cena Rukia se mostró algo reservada pues los actos protocolares no eran lo suyo, se cohibía con mucha facilidad ante otras personas. Pero algo hizo despertar en su pálido rostro un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo, el hecho que causó este efecto en ella fue la mirada que le dedicó el joven hijo del ministro al encontrarse sus ojos. Rukia como se puede suponer, esquivó su mirada y no volvió a dirigir sus índigos orbes al hombre. Una vez el ministro y su progenitor terminaron de hablar de negocios se dirigieron a la biblioteca a empezar una partida de Die Siedler von Catan (Los Colonos de Catán) entre el mandatario, el líder de La Sociedad de Almas y la joven esposa del mandatario, al parecer muy acostumbrada al juego. Al declinar la invitación a unirse a la "diversión" nuestra joven protagonista solo se retira del salón y pasar unos minutos en el jardín del lugar para alejarse de esas extrañas personas, pero la soledad y la tranquilidad no le duró mucho pues después de unos minutos el joven Schiffer se aproximaba a ella y empezaba una conversación casi unilateral.

Al parecer le gusta estar sola- empezó el joven de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda al acercarse a la joven azabache- me llamo Ulquiorra- culminó de forma fría.

No se ofenda, pero quisiera estar sola- dijo Rukia sin dirigirle la mirada con un tono cansino de voz- no me gusta estar con otras personas.

Eso lo he notado, pues durante la cena traté por todo medio hacerla sentir cómoda, pensando que su silencio se debía solo al simple hecho de la timidez pero luego de que mis ojos y los suyos se encontraran y me mostrara esa mirada tan vacía y fría como un iceberg concluí que solo guardaba silencio porque la conversación le resultaba inherente y hasta aburrida ¿Me equivoco?- se dirige nuevamente a nuestra joven de 20 años mirándola para poder estudiar mejor sus rasgos.

Veo que es un buen fisonomista, en todo lo que ha dicho ha acertado menos en un punto, no le dirigí solo una mirada vacía, le dirigí una mirada despectiva para denotar mi desprecio hacia la falsa mirada que usted me dirigió- le habla a Ulquiorra pero no con un tono molesto, sino con uno distante fijando sus orbes de color índigo en él por primera vez- yo no necesito muestras de amabilidad falsas- concluyó triunfante.

Era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a él de esa forma, era la primera vez que encontraba una personalidad tan refrescante como la suya y no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa, no muy cálida pero sonrisa al fin. Había encontrado a una persona distante como él.

- ¿De qué demonios se ríe?- le increpó Rukia con el ceño fruncido.  
- Es que me pareces muy interesante ¿Puedo llamarla Rukia?  
- No- desvía violentamente su mirada al paisaje que tenía enfrente- no me parece apropiado que tutee a una persona que acaba de conocer.  
- Tampoco me parece apropiado que me trate de forma tan áspera y cruel cuando acabamos de conocernos, ambos estamos en problemas- ante tal acotación solo calló  
- ¿Y bien?- pregunta de nuevo Ulquiorra haciendo que Rukia quisiera golpearlo- Me supongo que ha salido de su hotel a ver la ciudad ¿No es así?  
- Se equivoca de nuevo, no he salido porque no me interesa hacerlo, solo quiero que termine esta tortuosa semana para irme de vuelta a vivir mi vida como siempre.  
- ¿Cómo vive su vida normalmente?- le dedica una sonrisa.  
- Ese no es su problema- dio la vuelta para dirigirse al interior del lugar de vuelta pero una mano que tomó su muñeca se lo impidió- ¿Qué crees que haces?- le increpó molesta.  
- Al fin me tuteó- dice Ulquiorra mirándola fijamente a los ojos hasta el punto en que la azabache tuvo que desviar la mirada, era algo demasiado poderoso.  
- Todo acerca de usted y su personalidad me resulta molesto.  
- Usted y yo somos iguales hasta podríamos llevarnos bien, déjeme ser su amigo.  
Al escuchar voces adentro de la casa ambos se giran viendo llegar al ministro Schiffer y a Byakuya charlando.  
- Rukia, es hora de retirarnos- el japonés dirige su mirada a ambos.  
Rukia va hacia los mayores pero Ulquiorra la detiene cuando nadie los miraba.  
- Mañana iré a buscarla al hotel, le mostraré toda la ciudad.  
- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir?  
- No le estoy preguntando si quiere ir, le estoy afirmando que irá.  
Rukia le dirige una fiera mirada y termina de llegar hasta su padre.  
- Nos vemos mañana en su despacho ministro- Byakuya termina con los actos protocolares y sale del lugar acompañado de su confundida hija.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente su padre había salido muy temprano y Rukia se había levantado, había acabado su desayuno y estaba planeando quedarse en el hotel a leer cuando llaman a la puerta de la habitación, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con el que sería su peor pesadilla.  
- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
- Cumplo con mi promesa- dice Ulquiorra Schiffer con una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.  
- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras idiota- Rukia estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba  
- Tranquila Rukia, recuerde que le dije que no le estaba preguntando si quería ir, le estoy afirmando que irá- en el momento en que dijo lo último toma uno de sus brazos y empieza a prácticamente arrastrarla por los pasillos.  
- ¡Suéltame maldita sea! Si no lo haces gritaré que me están secuestrando y que eres un acosador.  
- No es conveniente, se armaría un escándalo y no solo yo saldría en las noticias, sino también usted, la hija del dueño de La Sociedad de Almas y el hijo del Ministro, ambos arruinaríamos nuestra reputación, vamos no es nada del otro mundo, es solo que usted me cae bien- y era verdad Ulquiorra era extremadamente frío con otras personas, ni él entendía por qué quería salir con esa mujer pero sentía que quería conocerla. En ese momento Rukia muerde la mano del joven alemán y se suelta echándose a correr como si el mismísimo Satán la persiguiera.  
- Jamás iré contigo a ninguna parte, nunca accederé, no lograrás llevarme- dice corriendo a toda velocidad.  
No sé si les ha pasado pero parece que el destino al escuchar la palabra "nunca" se entretiene en hacer que los hechos se conviertan en un "siempre" porque has osado contradecirlo. Bueno eso sucedió con Rukia que ahora se encontraba caminando por Berlín al lado de ese  
extraño hombre.  
- No puedo creer que estoy caminando contigo- dice Rukia aún molesta por haber perdido la pelea.  
- Te dije que vendrías- le dice Ulquiorra triunfante tuteándola por primera vez con una sonrisa alegre jamás esbozada por él.  
La tarde había pasado con el largo recorrido de los dos, con Ulquiorra sonriéndole de vez en cuando y Rukia tratando de huir constantemente. Al entrar a un restaurant para comer al fin consigue Ulquiorra mantener una conversación decente con la joven que hasta entonces solo lo había ignorado.  
- ¿Vives sola con tu padre?  
- No, tengo una madrastra y dos odiosos hermanastros.  
- ¿Odiosos? ¿Por qué?  
- Porque lo son.  
- Vamos dame respuestas más concisas y largas, no pierdes nada- Ulquiorra le sonríe de nuevo  
- Deja de sonreír idiota, no me interesa hablar contigo.  
- Escuché que tu padre se había casado con Soi Fong. Es tu madre ¿No? Tiene un talento impresionante.  
- Sí, lo es pero ya no vive con nosotros. Mi hermana Senna y ella viven en Francia.  
- ¿Las ves mucho?  
- Nunca las veo, ni siquiera sé sobre ellas.  
- ¿Por eso estás molesta?- al escuchar esto Rukia abre sus ojos en señal de claro asombro, ni siquiera su padre podía leer sus pensamientos de esa forma ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera hacerlo?  
- ¿Acerté?- preguntó nuevamente el de pelo negro.  
Rukia solo calló, luego ella misma rompía el silencio de nuevo, por alguna razón quería saber más de él.  
- Tu madre es realmente joven- dice al fin  
- Ella no es mi madre, es mi madrastra- guarda silencio un momento y luego continúa- mi madre murió cuando tenía dos años.  
- Ah- Rukia dirige su mirada hacia otro lado para no aceptar el error que había cometido.  
- Eres tan orgullosa que no puedes pedir perdón ni cuando te equivocas, que persona más interesante- el alemán no lo dijo con malicia, ella de verdad le parecía interesante porque portaba una sinceridad única.  
- Por qué debería disculparme, no lo hice adrede, no es mi culpa.  
- Está bien, no te preocupes.  
- ¿Por qué insististe tanto en que saliera contigo? Toda la tarde te he tratado como a un perro y aún así guardas la calma. Eres más idiota de lo que pensé.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, nunca conocí a alguien como tú, alguien que no da sonrisas falsas, eres como un enigma, tu personalidad es tan ambigua que al observarte por largo tiempo lo único que puedo concluir es que no puedo concluir nada. Supongo que me gusta tu forma de ser- Rukia no respondió nada, solo sonrió, fue una sonrisa algo fría pero le sonrió pues le había parecido la arenga más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida y no podía evitar pensar que algo en él era interesante y que él... Podía ver a través de ella.  
- Llévame al hotel idiota- Rukia se dirigió a la salida.  
Luego de un largo camino en silencio llegaron al hotel, eran las 8 de la noche. Cuando iba a bajar del auto él la detiene de nuevo pero esta vez para sellar los rojos labios de la joven de pelo largo con los suyos solo por unos segundo y luego dirigirle una sonrisa. Rukia estaba tan estupefacta que lo único que logró hacer fue bajar del auto sin decir nada y entrar al hotel.

* * *

Luego de eso se vieron de forma constante pero ninguno de los dos habló de eso. Empezaron a tratar más y Rukia le prometió intentar conocerlo pues él parecía distinto a todos los demás hombres, era reservado y frío para los demás pero con ella era cálido.

Como ninguno de los dos vivía con su madre ambos entendían la tristeza sentida por el otro, pasaban horas hablando y en esos momentos Rukia ya no quería volver, no quería volver a sentir los fríos sentimientos, a los fríos rincones de su cuarto que solo le recordaban que ella no amaba a nadie y que nadie la amaba realmente. Sintió que ahora no solo tenía Renji sino también a este hombre que le sonreía tan amablemente. Ciertamente algo en ella empezó a cambiar, sentía como si hubiera vivido en el invierno hasta que un día salió el sol y calentó a su  
piel, eso sentía, una calidez significativa. Su padre lo notó, como Rukia en esos momentos tenía un brillo en los ojos que no veía hace mucho y se alegró en silencio de que su pequeña Rukia encontrara algo que la animara a tal grado.  
Igualmente Ulquiorra sentía que había encontrado un tesoro único, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella pero sabía que ella se iría y que no podría detenerla, sentía que volvería a su fría coraza bajo la cual odiaba vivir. Un día antes de que se fuera sintió una desesperación enorme y fue al hotel a las 7 de la mañana apenas Kuchiki había salido. Llamó a Rukia pero como ésta no contestaba simplemente se quedó esperándola en la recepción. Se pueden imaginar la sorpresa de la azabache al ver al teutón en el hotel al bajar para buscar la carta que le había mandado Renji.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Vine a molestarte- sonríe Ulquiorra mirándola.  
- Cumpliste con tu cometido- Rukia se mostraba especialmente fría por alguna razón que él desconocía así que decidió hablar rápidamente.  
- Tengo que decir algo importante antes de que te vayas, esta semana ha sido la semana más feliz de mi vida y quisiera que jamás te fueras pero sé que lo harás, yo sé que algo está creciendo dentro mío y...-  
Rukia lo interrumpe con la mirada más fría que él había visto en su vida, algo le dijo que ella hablaría en serio.  
- Ha sido una semana grata pero no ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida así que no te equivoques, sé lo que vas a decir y te detengo antes de que lo hagas, no me subestimes, apenas me conoces. No pienses que por estar contigo una semana quiero algo más que una simple amistad, si quieres proponerme algo más simplemente vete porque, estoy segura de  
que lo sabes, puedo ser bastante cruel- sin más deja a Ulquiorra parado en la recepción y se va, ella sabía que en un momento determinado aplastaría su corazón pero eso se había convertido en lo único que en ese entonces sabía hacer.  
Al día siguiente salieron de Berlín y ella jamás volvió a saber nada de Ulquiorra Schiffer hasta ese entonces. Volverían a intercambiar palabras luego de un año. Rukia sabía que sería un encuentro bastante molesto y rogaba porque el momento simplemente pasara rápido para así ya jamás volver a cruzar miradas con él.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas! Fue algo difícil idealizar a Ulquiorra y es que es tan frío que no sabes cómo hacer que demuestre algo de sentimientos. Bueno quería aclararles por qué Rukia se muestra así, bueno creo que quedó medio claro cuando explicó que no le gusta sentir nada porque piensa que Senna es lastimada ¿no? Bueno la personalidad de la Rukia de la historia normal es resultado de eso y una historia vivida con su difunta madrastra, esta historia se contará en los siguientes capítulos ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que haya sido así, si tienen algún reclamo, alguna sugerencia, ideas, amenazas de muerte pueden dejarme sus reviews. Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que leen el fic pero por sobre todo a esas personas que se detienen a comentar y quiero decirles que no desesperen, el Ichiruki se viene pronto.

_**El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana (STALIN)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Jugarreta del destino**

Dejemos los distantes recuerdos y volvamos a la historia original. Luego de llegar de Irlanda Renji se dirigió rápidamente a la mansión de los Kuchiki por una sencilla razón, debía informar ciertas cosas a su bienhechor, Byakuya. Renji era hijo del mejor amigo del japonés, luego de su deceso, causado por un accidente automovilístico que también tuvo como resultado que su madre se durmiera para siempre, Renji había quedado bajo el cuidado del científico, él era en ese entonces un joven de 13 años de edad. Sus padres trabajaban en "La Sociedad de Almas"; su madre era una bióloga muy famosa y su padre un psiquiatra.  
Murieron bajo causas aún desconocidas. Él ahora cumplía con investigaciones muy importantes acerca del movimiento de La Sociedad de Almas y su impacto en el mercado japonés pero tenía un trabajo oculto y era velar por el bienestar de Rukia. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Irlanda se dedicó a investigar los movimientos de Aizen y de Senna descubriendo que el primero probablemente estaba ligado al tráfico de órganos. Había investigado y tenía folios realmente interesantes con toda clase de información. Es por esta causa que volvió tan rápido además de que cuando supo que Aizen y su sobrina volverían sintió un extraño peso en el corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento.  
- Ya veo ¿Crees que sus colaboradores sepan de sus negocios sucios?- el japonés se mostraba realmente pensativo sentado enfrente de su escritorio en el despacho bajo la atenta mirada de su informante.  
- No creo que lo sepan porque según mis investigaciones Aizen es el único que trata con éstos socios, si los accionistas de Hueco mundo supieran los tratos los harían ellos ¿No cree?- contesta al fin- Eso me recuerda, uno de los accionistas es nada más y nada menos que Ulquiorra Schiffer.  
- ¡COMO DICES?- Byakuya se levanta de su asiento bastante sorprendido- ¡Maldito seas, Aizen! Eso explica por qué unos meses después de que volviera de Berlín se rompió el contrato con Alemania y que meses después Hueco Mundo ingresara a dicho país.  
- Sí y no solo eso, también está colaborando con él un médico brillante, un hombre muy diplomático. Su hermano, si me permite señor, sabe que piezas mover. Sabe que su trato con las personas es muy áspero entonces utiliza a este médico que tiene un trato exquisito para atrapar inversionistas.  
- ¿Cuál es el nombre del médico?  
- Kurosaki Ichigo, tiene 23 años y residía en París hasta la primavera pasada fecha en que se trasladó a Burdeaux.  
- ¿Solo sabemos de ellos dos?  
- No señor, también Mayuri Kurotsuchi es accionista.  
- El ex-manager de Soi Fong  
- Así es, el inglés ahora es también manager de Senna. Por último llegamos a descubrir el nombre de un francés, Nnoitra Gilga que al parecer maneja también la parte de Senna. Es decir maneja sus acciones y las de Senna, pero creo que aún hay nombres ocultos.  
- Ya veo, has hecho un excelente trabajo Abarai.  
- Gracias señor, hay algo más si me permite- Renji toma un poco de agua pues llevaba cerca de una hora exponiendo sus descubrimientos- Kurosaki Ichigo fue a ver a Yoruichi ayer; según Urahara-san están tratando de llevársela.  
- Sí, sabía que tarde o temprano la buscarían- se queda pensativo y luego mira de nuevo a Renji- Está bien, puedes irte Abarai, sé que has extrañado a Rukia, ve.  
- Con su permiso señor- se levanta dejando el lugar en donde había estado sentado y sale del despacho con paso distraído hasta dejar solo a Byakuya.  
- ¿Qué demonios estás tramando, Aizen?- el asiático se encorva ligeramente arrugando con sus malos la foto que Renji le había entregado anteriormente en donde se veía a su hermano y a Senna subir a un Jet en París.

* * *

Matsumoto y Hitsugaya llevaban un año saliendo juntos, un año bastante tormentoso, pues empezaron a salir antes de que su madre muriera y uno de los peores momentos de su relación fue precisamente luego de este acontecimiento. Rangiku varias veces había hecho ciertos comentarios ofensivos que hacían que Toshiro quisiera que desapareciera. Varias veces expuso la posibilidad de que Rukia hubiera tenido que ver con la muerte de su progenitora, diciendo que las circunstancias habían sido extrañas. Eso despertaba en él un instinto asesino indescriptible y voraz. Sabía que en ese entonces Rukia los odiaba, pero no solo a ellos, odiaba a todo aquel que tuviera sangre caliente, Renji era la excepción porque no parecía tener esa característica, era tan idiota que no creía que fuera un ser humano normal, siempre tan salvaje, siempre tan pegado a Rukia, como le molestaba ese tipo; pero el hecho de que los odiara no la convertía en posible asesina.  
Precisamente hoy cumplían un año de noviazgo y Matsumoto había insistido en salir a festejar. Al principio se negó pero ella insistió tanto que con tal de que cerrara su bendita boca accedió. Se preguntarán por qué estaba de tan mal humor. Se encontraba así porque su padre Ukitake estaba enfermo, y últimamente su estado estaba peor pero no sabía por qué. Este había caído en el alcoholismo luego de la muerte de su ex-esposa pues aún la amaba, pero Kon y él habían tratado por todos los medios que dejara ese mal hábito hasta que lo lograron, pero el hecho de que consumiera bebidas alcohólicas había empeorado su estado original. En fin, que Matsumoto lo estuviera arrastrando por la ciudad no ayudaba en nada.  
- ¡Matsumoto, ya basta deja mi brazo en paz!- grita ya molesto por el fuerte agarre de la chica recibiendo miradas furtivas de los civiles.  
- Entonces solo camina, Hitsugaya.  
Llegaron entre peleas al restaurant y se sentaron.  
- Bien, intercambiemos regalos- dice una muy sonriente Rangiku.  
- ¿Regalos? Yo no te traje nada Matsumoto- dice Toshiro con cara de despistado.  
- ¿QUEEEEE? Toshiro ¿Hablas en serio?  
- Matsumoto yo ni siquiera quería venir, agradece que estoy aquí y que aún muestro algo de paciencia, ese es tu regalo- odiaba que la pelinaranja lo llamara por su nombre.  
- Eres muy cruel Hitsugaya y yo que te compré un... - es interrumpida por el timbre del celular de Toshiro que empieza a hablar y luego sale disparado hacia la salida- ¿Quién era?  
- La casera de mi padre, tuvo una recaída- dice montándose a una MV-Augusta F4CC.  
- Espera un segundo, iré contigo- Rangiku sube y se dirigen al hospital, así termina su para nada romántica velada.

Durante el camino y por el pedido con cara de psicópata que le había hecho Hitsugaya tuvo que tomar su teléfono, tragarse su orgullo y discar; parecía fácil pero no lo era ¿Por qué? Porque estaba llamando a la reina de los vampiros y de la gente rara, a Rukia. Escuchó el tono de llamada como por un minuto y luego escuchó un "¿Sí?" algo apagado del otro lado de la línea.

-Rukia, soy Matsumoto. Llamo para decirte que… Ukitake sufrió una recaída y estamos yendo al hospital, ahora estoy con Toshiro- culmina algo cansada por el enooorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-Deja de hablar tanto ¿En qué hospital está?- dice siempre de forma cansina

- Está en el Noboru taiyō no tochi- responde queriéndose lanzar de la moto por lo mucho que la odiaba- Ah Rukia espero que…- la maldita le había colgado ¡Maldita seas, Kuchiki Rukia!

Hicieron el viaje realmente rápido y llegaron al hospital entrando a grandes zancadas. Preguntaron en la recepción por Ukitake, al llegar a su sala una de las enfermeras les dijo que no era nada grave pero que debía seguir ahí por al menos una semana.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- preguntó muy preocupado Hitsugaya.

-Sí, pero no lo alteren. El doctor vendrá dentro de unos minutos a verlo de nuevo.

Toshiro y Rangiku entran pero al ver que Ukitake estaba dormido, deciden simplemente esperar afuera del cuarto. Al salir a los pasillos escuchan pasos y voces que se dirigían al punto en el que estaban, eran Rukia y Renji.

El albino esbozó una sonrisa al ver a la primera pero sus ojos se incendiaron al ver a Renji pegado a la espalda de la azabache.

-¿No podías venir sola, Rukia?- pregunta con obvio enojo.

-Estábamos juntos cuando llamaste, Toshiro. Bueno, más bien cuando llamó tu novia- dice Rukia viendo la peligrosa aura negra que despedía Matsumoto.

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí?- pregunta Renji sin ningún interés.

-Sí, absolutamente. No sé cómo pero de alguna forma siempre apareces en donde no te llaman ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Es algún tipo de poder?

-No es mi culpa que tú siempre llames cuando estoy con Rukia. En cuanto a la molestia que sientes por mi presencia…- calla por un momento y saca la sonrisa que tanto molestaba a Toshiro- no me importa- culmina haciendo que el albino se acercara con furia.

-Renji, ya basta- dice al fin la azabache poniéndose entre ambos hombres evitando así una catástrofe- Hitsugaya, cómo se encuentra Ukitake.

-Según nos dijo la enfermera se encuentra estable.

-¿Crees que papá pueda venir?

-No sé si es correcto, aunque Byakuya aprecia a mi padre, bueno… aún no se llevan bien.

-Tienes razón- en ese momento Rukia gira el rostro y se encuentra con los cabellos anaranjados que había visto días atrás en los pasillos de la universidad, llevaba una bata pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, tenía la mirada puesta en el historial médico de Ukitake. Rukia se quedó mirándolo sin poder entender qué hacía ahí aquel hombre, pero al verlo entrar a la habitación del padre de Toshiro y Kon lo entendió. Se dirigió entonces al interior de ella bajo la atenta mirada de Matsumoto que interceptó el cambio en el rostro de su "némesis" al ver al apuesto médico. Hitsugaya y Renji por su parte siguieron a la azabache comprendiendo que aquel hombre era el médico de su padre.

- ¿Es usted el médico que está a cargo de mi padre?- pregunta Toshiro dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

- Así es, soy el Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo. Al parecer su padre una recaída, un ataque de toz lo trajo aquí, el estado de la tuberculosis mejoró pero aún quedan muchos de estos episodios- todo eso lo había dicho fijando su vista en los aparatos del enfermo anotando su ritmo cardiaco y otras cosas que debía controlar, pero al darse la vuelta para sostener una conversación con los familiares de su paciente, se vio por primera vez expuesto a la atenta mirada de la joven, aquella que conoció en su paso por Tōkyō Daigaku (Universidad de Tokio u.u) días atrás.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! Yo la conocí hace unos días ¿No?- dice con una sonrisa que contrastaba con su ceño fruncido al ver a la joven que llamó su atención.

- Sí, quién diría que nos volveríamos a ver, pensé que al estar en la Universidad sería por motivos de alguna inscripción o algo así- dijo por fin haciendo alusión exactamente a lo que todos querían saber en ese momento, es decir, se veía muy joven para ser un médico (muy joven y sexy u.u).

- En realidad fui por cuestiones de negocios- al darse cuenta de que causó una gran sorpresa en los demás no pudo evitar sonreír- lo sé, me veo joven, me lo dicen siempre pero en realidad tengo 23 años, otorguen mi título a mis incontables noches en vela estudiando sin cesar (lo que me espera -_-)- dice con una sonrisa que dejó boquiabierta a Matsumoto por lo hermoso que se veía ese hombre con tan diabólica sonrisa, a Rukia confundida como la vez anterior, a Hitsugaya con la misma cara de siempre sin importarle ni un poco la reacción de su novia y a Renji con ganas de romperle la cara después de ver la reacción de Rukia- ¿tienen alguna duda?- preguntó al ver a todos con distintas expresiones.

- No- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Bien, vendré en la mañana de vuelta- va hacia la puerta dirigiendo una mirada a Rukia- me alegra verla de nuevo- sale del lugar bajo la mirada de Renji que le podría valer el título de "príncipe de Gehena" mientras Hitsugaya mostraba una mirada fría pero en su mente algo le decía que ese hombre era peligroso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Al fin Ichigo y Rukia en la misma habitación. Ya sé probablemente me quieran matar porque Rukia e Ichigo no han tenido un acercamiento real pero lo bueno se hace esperar, luego se divertirán mucho con los hechos, se los prometo, pero primero tengo que explicar la historia como se debe. Pronto entenderán por qué Ichigo trabaja con Aizen y lo sé, la pareja de Matsumoto y Hitsugaya no es la mejor pero se vienen cosas interesantes para ambos. Espero que comenten y les agradezco por seguir el fic. Detenganse y dejenme un pequeño review aunque sea para decirme que me buscarán para matarme si no hago que Ichigo y Rukia tengan un buen romance ;D Ja neee

_**El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana (STALIN)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo V - Recuerdos que llevarán al inevitable encuentro**

La noche anterior había sido la más rara de su vida. Encontrarse nuevamente a ese hombre, fue una sorpresa y por alguna razón ella se sintió feliz al tan solo ver su rostro de nuevo, hasta que después sintió que su corazón se desbordaba cuando él demostró recordarla. Una serie de sentimientos que no entendía. Claro todo se derrumbó cuando al salir el Doctor Kurosaki de la sala Renji empezó a interrogarla como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Después de lo ocurrido simplemente se fue a su casa pues salió tan rápido que Byakuya había quedado preocupado al ver a su hija correr como un rayo seguida de cerca por Renji (shumpoo). Como sea al volver le refirió el asunto.  
- Ya veo, realmente espero que se mejore- dice Byakuya algo decaído por la noticia, hablando con Rukia que se encontraba sentada en el porta brazos de la silla de Renji- trataré de hablar con Kon con toda calma.  
- Está bien papá, el médico dijo que no era grave- simuló que le picaba la cara para echarle la culpa de su sonrojo a una alergia si alguien le preguntaba la causa de que su rostro estuviera tan encendido- bien, me voy a dormir- iba a salir del salón pero su padre la detiene murmurando su nombre casi inaudiblemente, ella se limitó a girar el rostro y escuchar.  
- Han llegado 6 invitaciones para el recital de Senna en el "Palacio Las Noches" junto a una carta de su puño y letra en donde nos...- un sollozo amenazante hizo que estuviera en silencio por un momento- nos pide que vayamos, dice que nos extraña- culmina al fin. Ella al parecer piensa que tu madrastra aún vive.

Rukia simplemente salió del salón, al llegar a su cuarto se lanzó a la cama y empezó a echar su vistazo a su libro preferido "Guerra y Paz" de León Tolstoi, explícitamente siempre leía la parte en la que se refería la muerte de Petia Rostov bajo la mirada de Denisov ¿Por qué?  
Sencillamente porque se identificaba con Denisov, ver morir a una persona tan valiente, alegre e inocente como Petia, saber que sus seres queridos esperaban volver a verlo luego de la guerra, saber que estaba a su cargo y que no pudo protegerlo, seguramente le rompió el corazón, seguramente se preguntó ¿Cómo se lo explicaré a su madre, a su padre? ¿Cómo le daré la cara a Nicolás y a Natasha? Esto fue exactamente lo que sintió Rukia al ver morir a su madrastra en frente suyo ¿Cómo le explicaría a Kon y a Toshiro? ¿Cómo le daría la cara a su padre? Eran recuerdos dolorosos y el momento del asesinato volvía a su mente cada vez que escuchaba que alguien hablaba de ella; lo único que la reconfortaba era que el final que tuvo Denisov fue igual al suyo, nadie le echó la culpa, solo compartieron su dolor. A ninguno de los dos se lo reprocharon, pero ella no se perdonaba el hecho de haberla dejado morir ¿Tú te lo perdonaste Denisov? Cada vez que leía el libro buscaba la respuesta en sus páginas, en el fondo quería leer "Denisov olvidó la culpa que sintió luego de la muerte del niño y vivió en una campiña a la cual bautizó con el nombre de Petia, siguió con su vida y fue feliz sin la sombra del pasado sino con la luz del futuro" rogaba por ese final, había leído "Guerra y Paz" mil veces pero no lo encontraba.  
- Rukia, sería mejor que leyeras el final feliz de Natasha Rostov ¿No crees? No se aferró al pasado y se permitió ser feliz a pesar de todos los errores que cometió. Tú deberías hacerlo también- dijo sentándose en la cama acariciando los cabellos de la joven.  
- Tal vez tengas razón. Dime, Renji ¿Crees que Denisov se perdonó a sí mismo?- preguntó Rukia con un hilo de voz que denotaba que estaba cayendo en las manos de Somnus*.  
- Creo que le costó hacerlo pero que al ver como Natasha, Iliá Andréievich y Nicolás se lo perdonaron decidió hacer lo mismo. Deberías hacerlo también- termino al fin viendo que Rukia se dormía con una dulce sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó del cuarto para no despertar a tan abatida niña.

* * *

Había despertado temprano y se había dirigido a su cita con Ulquiorra, sí que sería un largo día. Al llegar a la dirección indicada por Urahara Kisuke bajó del Bentley y se dirigió al edificio.

Era increíble, sentía que el ascensor no avanzaba en lo más mínimo. Al llegar a destino caminó desplegando toda su elegancia y poniendo en su rostro la expresión más fría que poseía. Al escuchar que la recepcionista le preguntó si tenía cita afirmó con la cabeza de forma autómata y al pedirle su nombre para anunciarla dijo con toda seguridad- Kuchiki Rukia- levantando la mirada. Escuchó como la mujer hablaba con el que sería su jefe para luego dirigirle un "sígame por favor". La llevó a una gran puerta de roble y le dio paso. Ésta se abrió camino con toda gracia, ingresando a una oficina de pisos de mármol. Tenía un gran escritorio de madera maciza y de la más fina la cual tenía tallada de forma artística "Hueco Mundo", poseía también un gran ventanal de vidrio templado, que dejaba ver un gran paisaje y más allá del escritorio había un sofá extremadamente fino de cuero italiano de color blanco junto a otros más pequeños de color café. Igualmente unas sillas enfrente al escritorio de color café estaban dispuestas formando un paréntesis enfrente a él. Mirando hacia el paisaje se encontraba la persona sentada en el escritorio, que estaba acomodada en una silla giratoria de cuero blanco. Estuvo en silencio por unos 5 minutos, entonces Rukia se cansó de esperar mostrando que mantenía el mismo carácter altivo de hace tiempo.  
- Han pasado 5 minutos desde que estoy aquí y ni siquiera ha volteado, no piense que porque usted llama yo vendré corriendo a perder el tiempo para observar tan solo la parte posterior de su silla- lanza un respiro en clara señal de hastío- no estoy dispuesta a perder mi valioso tiempo.  
- Tan sincera y altiva como siempre, Kuchiki Rukia- dice al fin una voz que ella reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno, entre los altos ayes descriptos por Dante Alighieri. Ulquiorra termino de darse la vuelta para mostrar su rostro.  
- Tan inmutable como siempre, Ulquiorra- dice con voz triunfante y con una mirada amenazadora que claramente decía "limpié el piso en el pasado contigo, no me retes porque puedo hacerlo de nuevo".  
- Vamos Rukia, en el pasado hubo un tiempo en el que pasamos momentos juntos, momentos memorables- se había acercado al decir estoy y al llegar a Rukia toma el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos- ¿Recuerdas como se unieron nuestros labios esa noche?  
- ¿Y recuerdas como te mandé al demonio al final?- dijo provocando en Ulquiorra una mueca de dolor que terminó alejándose de ella, pero con el semblante altivo y frío de siempre, solo Rukia podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, llegó a conocerlo realmente bien. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal de nuevo.  
- Te cortaste el pelo.  
- Así parece- contesta Rukia sin interés.  
- Sabes yo realmente... Te extrañé. Pero eso está en el pasado, ahora jugamos en bandos contrarios- él esperaba algo que le dijera que Rukia había recapacitado sobre sus decisiones del pasado.  
- ¿Me llamaste solo para rogarme Ulquiorra?- dijo con un escudo enfrente suyo demostrándole a su interlocutor que nada la conmovía.

- Sabía que reaccionarías así, después de que me rechazaras y me lastimaras a tal grado decidí perdonarte, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi corazón para que lo aplastes- dijo alzando la voz y golpeando el escritorio.  
- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, fuiste tú el que desde un principio me siguió, el que me obligó a aceptarlo en mi presencia, así que no me culpes porque fui bastante sincera contigo- dijo Rukia como siempre inmutable.  
- No me importa que pienses, no me importa que me odies, porque al final yo sabía que en algún momento todo terminaría entre nosotros y aprendí a olvidar lo que sentí por tí.  
- Es una suerte que hayas olvidado el pasado, porque si vinieras a mí buscando amor, no lograrías más que salir lastimado. Si antes no te amé ahora menos- Rukia se dirigió a la puerta para largarse de ese loquero pero Ulquiorra la detuvo pegándose a su espalda para hablarle al oído.  
- Ya no será como antes, porque ahora seguiré adelante hasta destruirte. No me importan mis sentimientos porque ahora tengo un objetivo claro, tumbar a la Sociedad de Almas.

- Espera ese día sentado- dice Rukia mientras se suelta del agarre y sale de la oficina para ir hacia el ascensor, al instante en el que iba a ingresar en él se cruza con un hombre que lo abandonaba, el cual se quedó fijamente mirándola. Rukia simplemente ignoró el hecho de que ese hombre la estuviese estudiando, solamente quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Mayuri salía del ascensor cuando se encuentra con alguien a quien no esperaba ver y menos en las oficinas de Hueco Mundo, era nada más y nada menos que la otra hija de Soi Fong y Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia. Al parecer está no lo reconoció o simplemente no se percató de su presencia. Al verse frente a ella, después de reconocerla por el enorme parecido con su hermana Senna, fue hacia la oficina de Ulquiorra. Ingresó a esta como una tormenta encontrándolo sentado en el escritorio. Al ver que Schiffer estaba sumido en sus pensamientos se dirige hacia el sofá blanco y se sienta.

-¿Qué hacía Rukia aquí?- pregunta al fin para llamar la atención del europeo.

-Ella y yo teníamos temas que tratar- dijo Ulquiorra sin apartar la vista del ventanal.

-Aún no la olvidas, deberías empezar a hacerlo, Senna se disgustará si se entera de que sientes algo por su hermana.

-No tiene por qué meterse, soy uno de sus guardianes, pero eso no le da derecho a meterse en mi vida privada- increpa Ulquiorra muy molesto.

-No digas eso enfrente suyo, en estos momentos está de muy mal humor porque Grimmjow no ha ido a verla por orden de Aizen y mía, se distrae totalmente cuando lo ve.

-¿Ves? Ella tiene otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, no soy como Nnoitra, no voy a gastar mis energías por los caprichos de una niña. No la estoy traicionando, lo que pasó entre su hermana y yo no tiene nada que ver ni con ella ni con Hueco Mundo.

- De todas formas fue muy arriesgado traerla hoy, tenemos una reunión estratégica aquí y se podía haber encontrado con Aizen, eso no nos conviene, no la vuelvas a traer- ordenó bajo la mirada de Ulquiorra que despedía enojo por la orden. Ambos quedaron en silencio esperando la llegada de todos los demás accionistas de Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Hitsugaya había salido rumbo a la oficina por orden de Urahara, al parecer necesitaba su ayuda para cerrar algunos acuerdos con otras empresas rápidamente, así que dejó a Kon con su padre que había despertado esa mañana luego de la visita de su médico, ese pelinaranja con complejo de Robert Downey Jr. (el de Iron man). Rukia lo había observado como si se tratara del hombre más interesante del mundo, en algo había estado de acuerdo Renji y él, ese tipo era raro. No es como si prohibiera que los hombres se acercaran a Rukia, es que nadie era suficientemente bueno para ella, no quería que la hicieran sufrir.

Al llegar a La Sociedad de Almas se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del mayor y al entrar se encontró bajo la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos negros, ambos pertenecientes a dos jóvenes de cabello negro, un hombre y una mujer.

-Toshiro-kun, que bueno que llegaste tan rápido, te presento a los actuales propietarios de Seireitei- dice Kisuke sin levantar la mirada de la montaña de papeles que estaba revisando- Ellos son Hisagi Shuuhei y Hinamori, comparten la presidencia de la empresa pues su abuelo acaba de fallecer. Se han decidido por hacer tratos con nosotros, pues su abuelo era un buen amigo de tu padrastro.

-Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- Toshiro hace una reverencia para luego ir hacia Urahara.

-Necesito que les digas todos los planes que hemos estado forjando, yo debo ir con Yoruichi y Tessai a trabajar con las muestras que preparamos ayer, pero Hirako se quedará para ayudarte.

-Está bien, síganme por favor- dice Toshiro dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, preferiría tratar con alguien que posea más experiencia ¿No se encuentra Byakuya aquí?- esta vez el que habla es Hisagi dirigiéndose a Kisuke.

-¡Onii-san!- Hinamori reprende a su hermano mayor muy apenada.

-Si me disculpa, usted no me conoce ni sabe si soy capaz o no de hacer mi trabajo- dice ofendido Hitsugaya.

-Mire Hisagi, la cosa es que yo no puedo hacerme cargo del asunto ahora, tengo muestras que están inconclusas, si sigo descuidándolas no cumpliré con mis fechas límites. Por su parte Kuchiki Byakuya se encuentra con su hijo Kon en el Noboru taiyō no tochi, está visitando justamente al padre de este chico que ve parado enfrente de usted, él no debería estar aquí pero yo lo llamé aún sabiendo que está pasando por un momento difícil, esto es todo lo que hay tómelo o déjelo- culmina Urahara con un deje de grandeza por tal acotación.

-Por supuesto que vamos a tratar con usted y por favor perdone la indiscreción y rudeza de mi hermano, como verá somos jóvenes y no nos toman en serio así que debemos mostrarnos duros, lo siento mucho- Hinamori le ofrece una reverencia a Hitsugaya, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

-Bien, veo que todo marcha como se debe- Kisuke se levanta y se dirige a la puerta- lo dejo en tus manos Hitsugaya.

- Está bien. Por favor acompáñenme.

Hisagi sale de la oficina con aire afectado seguido por su hermana y Kisuke. Al ver esto Hirako sonríe.

- Hirako, observa a Hitsugaya, será algo difícil para él porque no tiene credibilidad por ser tan joven, así que ayúdalo – Kisuke se dirige al rubio y se va, éste se acerca a Hitsugaya acompañándolo.

- Parece que no la tendrás fácil- Hirako le da un codazo al susodicho burlándose.

- Cállate, Shinji- Hitsugaya sale del lugar disparado.

- Hahahaha tan frío como siempre, bien, al trabajo- se dice el rubio y corre atrás del joven empresario.

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos como lo habían previsto, todos ocupaban sus respectivos lugares a las 10 Am con Aizen a la cabeza.

-Bien, los reuní para que me expongan sus investigaciones y si han llevado a cabo nuestros planes. Empezamos contigo Kurosaki- le dirige la mirada al pelinaranja.

-He hecho lo que me has pedido, he ido a Tōkyō Daigaku para persuadir a Yoruichi de que trabaje para nosotros de ahora en más. Me alegra decirte que se negó sin más, pero he analizado la situación y también he averiguado ciertas cosas y ella siente gran respeto y admiración por Urahara Kisuke, jefe de la sección científica, así que me dije que él era el arma para atraerla, así que deberíamos persuadirlo, pero dudo que lo logremos, es demasiado fiel a La Sociedad de Almas.

-Tan crudo como siempre, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos y al final aceptará- dice Aizen acercando mucho su cara a Kurosaki con una sonrisa- ¿Aún me odias?

-Más que nunca- dice éste alejándose del castaño para no matarlo.

-Bien ¿Nnoitra?- llama Aizen ignorando al hostil joven.

-He estado siguiendo a la hija de Kuchiki Byakuya, a la hermana de Senna, y en los últimos días estuvo en el Noboru taiyō no tochi, en el Tōkyō Daigaku y… aquí.

-¿Aquí?- abre desmesuradamente los ojos- ¿qué hacía aquí?

-Pregúnteselo a Ulquiorra- dijo el azabache con un deje de maldad.

-Vino porque yo se lo pedí, habían asuntos personales que debía atender con ella.

-Soy consciente de tu pequeño romance con ella Ulquiorra, así que lo dejaré pasar, es más podemos usarla para nuestros planes. Trata de acercarte a ella - dice con una sonrisa malévola Aizen.

-No creo que sea tan fácil pero lo intentaré- en eso escuchan a Mayuri reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Kurotsuchi?

-Por lo que me contó Ulquiorra será imposible, la mujer es una fiera. Aplastó al pobre hombre como hace un año hahahaha, amo a esa clase de gente- cierra los ojos y junta las manos- el amor, la pasión, la desesperación, la venganza, son los ingredientes perfectos de una tragedia- en eso ven un ligero sonrojo en la mejillas del inglés, Kurosaki ríe ante tal locura mientras Schiffer hace una mueca.

-Haz hasta lo imposible para que acceda, Ulquiorra- esta vez Aizen se pone serio e increpa con la mirada a Ichigo para seguir con lo que los había reunido ahí- bien seguimos contigo Mayuri.

-Bien, ya he enviado las invitaciones del recital a Byakuya y también una carta de Senna. Igualmente hemos preparado las canciones alusivas como lo quisiste y hemos llamado a la prensa. Todo está preparado- culmina.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi Senna?

-Molesta por lo poder ver a la luz de sus ojos- Mayuri dirige una sonrisa a Grimmjow.

-Trata de distraerla, lo verá después de que todo esté hecho. Bien señores, éste será un momento importante y debemos mover bien las fichas, no piensen que son fáciles de engañar, tienen sus propias armas, así que debemos movernos rápido y de forma cautelosa.

* * *

Llegó a la sede de La Sociedad de Almas como una tormenta, buscando a la única persona que podía calmar a su demonio interno, a Renji. Este estaba haciendo un informe, pero al verla dejó todo de lado pues despedía un aura sombría.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta Renji llevando sus ojos hacia la azabache.

- Tuve un mal día, eso es todo- culminó ésta.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Rukia se queda en silencio un momento, si bien le contó todo lo relacionado con Ulquiorra a Renji, éste le había dicho que encontrarse con él y a escondidas de Byakuya era un error. Aún así optó por decirle la verdad.

-Vengo de las oficinas de Hueco Mundo- levantó la mirada hacia Renji.

-Te encontraste con él- afirmó su amigo.

-Sí y juro que me arrepiento de ello, pensé que me habló para decirme que me amaba o algo así, pero en realidad me llamó para… declararme la guerra.

-¿Tú sientes algo por él?- Renji sentía un calor que no le gustaba en su interior, algo que oprimía su pecho.

-No, lo sabes. Es solo que no entiendo a ese hombre, creo incluso que es impredecible- Rukia solo sonrió ante la cara seria de Renji- ¿me acompañas a ver a Ukitake?

-Está bien- dijo luego de haber guardado silencio por un tiempo.

Durante el camino no pudo evitar caer en cavilaciones, él había callado durante todo ese tiempo, lo que sentía se lo había tragado y en muchos momentos sus sentimientos se habían convertido en su peor enemigo. Existieron momentos en que, aunque parezca egoísta, se sintió realmente feliz al tenerla solo para él. Recordar que Rukia se sintió culpable luego de haber rechazado a ese tipo lo volvía loco, realmente no quería que ella sintiera cosas por ese hombre. Sus días habían sido oscuros en ese tiempo, al ver a la joven reprocharse el haber sido tan dura. Ni siquiera lo conocía pero sentía un fuerte desprecio hacia él, esos eran ¿Celos?

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Buenas mis queridísimos lectores! Realmente les agradezco que lean la historia. Bien se preguntarán por qué Ichigo trabaja con Aizen si lo odia. Bueno eso es porque… no se los diré arruinaría la historia Gyajajajajaja (soy mala). En fin ¿les gustó? ¿Algún pedido en especial? Por cierto una aclaración Somnus es el dios romano del sueño.

En cuanto al libro del que hablaba, "Guerra y Paz" de León Tolstoi, en realidad es un excelente libro. La historia a la que me refería era a la del hijo menor del conde Rostov, Petia Rostov que va como soldado a servicio del Zar Alejandro, Petia estaba a cargo de Denisov, que era un amigo de su hermano Nicolás y un tiempo estuvo enamorado de su hermana Natasha, éste era un soldado. Petia muere en la lucha contra el ejército de Napoleón justo enfrente de Denisov que lo conocía desde siempre, Denisov quedó abatido pero al final Nicolás, Natasha e Ilia Andréievich (el conde Rostov) comprenden que no fue su culpa. Es una obra maestra y más esa terrible escena de la muerte, fue tan épica u.u léanlo, se los recomiendo, tiene 1989 páginas pero cada una de ellas vale la pena.

Sé que se están desesperando porque aún no hay Ichiruki pero vendrá pronto, dentro de un capítulo más, se sorprenderán.

Para aquellas personas que gustan de la pareja de Renji y Rukia ¡Les tengo una sorpresa! Habrán ciertos indicios, también se viene la presentación de Senna… En fin sin más me despido, hasta la próxima semana. Por favor no olviden comentar, cualquier crítica me ayudará a mejorar y a abrir mi mente en los momentos en que la inspiración no llega.

_**El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana (STALIN)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo VI - El día del reencuentro.**

La semana había transcurrido exactamente igual para todos nuestros personajes, de la forma más monótona. Al menos para los que formaban parte de La Sociedad de Almas todo había transcurrido con la mayor naturalidad. En cambio los miembros de Hueco Mundo tenían muchas cosas que hacer y en esto se encontraban, recorriendo la ciudad de Tokio y haciendo todas las investigaciones y arreglos de último momento para el recital de la joven Senna. Fijémonos en ella que en esos momentos se encontraba en su mansión relajándose en, el que todos llamaban, el Bosque de los Gillian pues éste constituía un hermoso jardín hecho por los hermanos Gillian. Se encontraba pues escribiendo la que sería la canción de apertura junto a su manager Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Estaba muy cansada de sus clases de canto, de las pruebas de vestuario y de las sesiones de escritura.

-Mayuri, tomemos un descanso- Senna mira con ojos suplicantes al inglés.

-Está bien Senna pero debemos continuar luego, quedan solo unas horas para terminar la canción. Debes aprendértela bien.

Senna se levanta del suelo y va hacia la mesa blanca que estaba ubicada en medio del vivero en el que se encontraban, estaba tan cansada, tan aburrida, ni siquiera le permitían ver a sus "guardines", solo al muy aburrido Kurotsuchi. Se disponía a tomar un poco de té inglés cuando vio ingresar a un destello celeste muy conocido por ella.

-¡Grimmjow!- la pelinegra se lanza a él y se abraza a su cintura.

-Senna, no puedo respirar- dice la pantera, que así lo apodaban, con una amable sonrisa dirigida a la única persona por la que sentía un poco de aprecio- veo que has estado trabajando muy duro.

-No quiero trabajar más, quiero salir contigo- dice Senna fregando su rostro contra el pecho del joven Jeagerjaques y haciendo un puchero.

-¿No te dijo Aizen que no vinieras?- esta vez es Mayuri el que le dirige la palabra.

-Él mismo me envió porque el piano blanco que pidieron ya está en el Palacio Las Noches, quisiera que pasen a verlo- dijo enojado por el tono que había usado el manager de Senna.

-Ven con nosotros, Grimmjow. Mayuri no te molestará- envía una mirada fiera al susodicho.

-Lo siento, pero debo volver al trabajo. Pero en unas horas estaré en primero fila- dice el joven tratando de no mostrar interés.

-¡Está bien!- Senna besa el rostro del joven y sale corriendo para ir a cambiarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Mayuri una vez que Senna sale.

-Tengo que ir con Aizen a llevarle unos datos sobre la cita a la cual asistirá hoy con Kurosaki, irán a hablar con unos empresarios, al parecer quieren hacer tratos con La Sociedad de Almas y ya sabes- hace una sonrisa socarrona- hay que robarles los clientes.

* * *

Hitsugaya estaba realmente furioso ¿Se preguntan por qué? Simplemente porque este tipo le estaba matando lentamente, Hisagi Shuuhei se estaba encargando de hacer su vida miserable. Cada vez que le explicaba algo hacía comentarios sarcásticos y no dejaba de importunarlos con preguntas estúpidas. En este momento se dirigía a hablar con su hermana, la joven era bastante inteligente y si no fuera por ella hubiera renunciado hace un buen tiempo a tratar con "Seireitei".

Ésta lo había citado en un Café cercano a las oficinas de Las Sociedad de Almas para hablar de algo que según dijo era realmente importante. Al llegar la encontró en una mesa esperándolo.

-Usted sí que es puntual- hace una reverencia y ocupa el asiento enfrente de la azabache.

-Lo siento, es que me urgía verlo.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunta Toshiro ya algo preocupado.

-Verá, Hueco Mundo me ha hecho algunas propuestas y como sabrá mi hermano ha viajado a Corea por cuestiones de negocios, en estos momentos me encuentro sola y no sé como lidiaré con este tema.

-Es justo como Urahara dijo, ellos lo han hecho con otra empresa que también haría negocios con nosotros, al último minuto éstos se arrepintieron y rechazaron la firma del contrato.

-Por la amistad que unía a mi abuelo y a su padre supuse que usted accedería a estar conmigo.

-¿Quiere que esté presente en la reunión?- pregunta muy confundido Hitsugaya.

-Quiero que esté presente para que ellos entiendan que "La Sociedad de Almas" y "Seireitei" tienen un trato firme, pero como no está mi hermano me siento… muy insegura- Hinamori baja la mirada, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa.

-No se preocupe, yo la asistiré- Toshiro le envía una mirada firme en señal de claro apoyo- creo que al ser socios e hijos de unos viejos amigos no deberíamos hablar con tanto respeto, me siento incómodo hablando con una persona de mi misma edad de esa forma, así que llámeme Hitsugaya como todo los inservibles de la empresa de mi padrastro.

-Hitsu…gaya - dice muy nerviosa Hinamori con un color carmesí en las mejillas.

-Muy bien ¿Cuándo es la reunión?- pregunta mirando hacia otro lado.

-Dentro de unos minutos estarán aquí, los cité en este lugar contando con su apoyo.

-Bien pensado.

En esos momentos ven entrar al ¿Doctor de su padre? y un hombre de pelo castaño de unos 39 años.

-¿Son ellos?- pregunta Toshiro muy sorprendido sentándose próximo a Hinamori.

-Sí, son ellos.

Ambos hombres hablan con el mesero que les señala el lugar en el que el joven de La Sociedad de Almas y la heredera de Seireitei se encontraban. Aizen va hacia la dirección de ambos seguido por Kurosaki Ichigo que aún no había puesto sus ojos en ellos.

-¡Buenas tardes! Supongo que ustedes son Hisagi Shuuhei y Hinamori- dice Aizen evocando una falsa sonrisa.

En esos momentos Ichigo se encuentra con los jóvenes abriendo sus ojos castaños.

-No, está equivocado. Déjeme quitarle la duda, ella es Hinamori Shuuhei y yo…- calla un momento para dirigir una altanera mirada a Ichigo- yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro de "La Sociedad de Almas".

Aizen quedó sorprendido por unos segundos pero como toda persona sin una pizca de conciencia sonríe de nuevo y se sienta. Kurosaki Ichigo al ver la escena decide imitar a su socio.

-¿A qué debemos su presencia, joven empresario?

-Simplemente estoy aquí apoyando a la nieta del difunto amigo de mi padre como empresario, con el fin de aconsejarla ya que Hisagi Shuuhei no se encuentra en el país, claro ustedes ya deberán saberlo- comenta irónicamente Hitsugaya.

-Muy bien, procedamos entonces Señorita- Aizen ignora el comentario- hablemos de su posible trato con nosotros, he traído el contrato conmigo y se lo aclararé todo.

-Lo siento pero yo lo he llamado con un fin y es aclararle como ya lo hice por teléfono que, Seireitei mantiene tratos exclusivamente con La Sociedad de Almas.

-Pero según entiendo ese trato aún no es definitivo- dice Aizen ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Señorita, perdone, pero como aún no hay un contrato de por medio eso le permite estudiar otras opciones, nosotros solo la estamos ayudando a elegir bien- dice Ichigo interviniendo pues la situación no se veía nada bien.

-Yo no me preocuparía si fuera ustedes- dice Hitsugaya quitando una carpeta con papeles dentro y sacando una pluma de su saco- ella no elegirá mal y quiero aclarárselos, ahora mismo se cierra el contrato con Seireitei- le pasa la pluma a Hinamori que firma sin rechistar- como pueden ver el contrato está completo pues ya poseíamos la firma del otro líder, Hisagi Shuuhei.

-No cante victoria joven, necesita el sello del dueño de La Sociedad de Almas y su firma, en todo caso la firma y sello de los herederos directos de la empresa, un simple empleado no puede cerrar un contrato- Ichigo simplemente suspiró por lo que se venía, sonriendo por lo bajo.

-Está en lo correcto pero sucede que todo el poder yo lo tengo pues- saca el sello posándolo en el papel dejando ver la marca del rombo carácterístico de la empresa- sucede que soy uno de los herederos directos de Kuchiki Byakuya, tal vez no se lo aclaré pero soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, hijo del propietario.

Ante tal dato en la mesa se vivían distintas emociones, en Aizen surgía la rabia por verse embaucado de tal forma ante un niño, en Ichigo una alegría indescriptible por el ridículo en que había quedado Aizen pero con un poco de preocupación por lo que haría el hombre en ese momento y en Hinamori un sentimiento de admiración mezclado con algo más que hasta ella misma desconocía.

Sin que nadie pudiera adivinarlo Aizen simplemente se levanta y sale del café bajo la victoriosa mirada del albino. Antes de que Ichigo se levantara Hitsugaya se le adelanta.

-Así que simplemente nos estabas vigilando, es una gran sorpresa. Es momento de que sepan que no somos tan ilusos como ustedes piensan, no les dejaremos el camino libre- Kurosaki simplemente sale del lugar luego de dirigirle una cálida sonrisa dejando confundido a Hitsugaya.

-¡Eso fue impresionante Hitsugaya-san!- antes de darse cuenta Hinamori abraza a Toshiro fuertemente- ¡Lo siento mucho!- se aleja de forma nerviosa, bajando la cabeza-¡Lo siento!

-Está bien- dice aún abatido por lo sucedido y con un pequeño sonrojo.

¿Qué era todo eso? Algo en ella hacía que se sintiera inquieta, por alguna razón su corazón… su corazón latía fuertemente.

Aizen estaba realmente furioso, cómo es que había quedado en tal ridículo, era inconcebible, fue hacia el estacionamiento directamente luego del incidente sin siquiera ver si Ichigo lo seguía. Luego lo miró de reojo viendo como el pelinaranja esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Estás muy contento por lo sucedido ¿no es así?

- Más que nunca.

- Eres un fracaso Kurosaki Ichigo, has estado siguiéndolos todo este tiempo pero no has podido prever esto ¿puede ser que un mocoso sea más inteligente que tú? Recuerda que si no cooperas conmigo ya no verás a tus queridas hermanas, recuerda muy bien que no has podido encontrarlas en todo este tiempo y que no lo harás si yo no quiero, así que no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo- Aizen sube al auto y se va dejando a un muy enojado Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Matsumoto se había dirigido a la empresa de su padre esperando a que éste estuviera libre, Urahara le había pedido que hablara con su progenitor para una posible afiliación de ambas empresas. Pero veía muy difícil poder tratar con su padre en ese momento ya que Gotei 13 estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos y Hueco Mundo llamaba a su padre diariamente para programar una cita. En el caso de que su padre no estuviera tendría que tratar con ese despreciable hombre, el asistente de éste y el hombre más molesto del mundo, el director de la oficina de comunicaciones y relaciones institucionales, Ichimaru Gin.

Entró rápidamente y preguntó a Riruka, la secretaria de su papá, por el susodicho.

-El está en una reunión Señorita, pero como sabía que usted vendría dejó a Ichimaru-san a cargo.

-Demonios, lo que me faltaba. Si pregunta por mí dile que nunca vine ¿Ok?- dice Rangiku en voz baja dirigiéndose a la secretaria.

-Por qué me diría eso si te estoy viendo ahora mismo- era su mayor verdugo quien se burlaba de ella con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre apareces en el momento menos indicado ¿Te cuesta trabajo o es algo instantáneo en tu odiosa personalidad?- increpa la pelinaranja muy molesta.

-Tan madura como siempre, Matsumoto.

-Cállate idiota.

Así es como empezaron a pelear en frente al escritorio de Riruka a quien se le deslizaba una gotita por la sien, cada vez que se encontraban era la misma historia. Como lo hizo la última vez tuvo que recurrir a la Jefa de recursos humanos Jackie Tristan, una mujer muy estricta, para que los hiciera callar. Así es como fueron arrastrados a la oficina de Ichimaru con dolor de cabeza por la reprimenda que se llevaron por tan infantil comportamiento. Una vez ya calmados empezaron con lo que llevó a Matsumoto a hablar con su padre Kensei.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta al fin Gin llegando hasta el estante de libros de su oficina tomando unos cuantos.

-Quiero que detengas a mi padre, soy consciente de que está pensando firmar un contrato con Hueco Mundo, pero eso no nos conviene- Rangiku se dirige al mayor sentada en la silla giratoria que le correspondería a él ocupar detrás del escritorio.

-Por qué debería hacerlo ¿Acaso solo porque tu noviecito te lo pidió? Esto no funciona así, Matsumoto.

-No seas idiota, Hitsugaya no me pidió nada. Urahara-san me dijo que si no queríamos arruinar esta empresa nos alejáramos de Hueco Mundo, no sé sus motivos pero se veía muy serio. No confío en ellos- Gin se vuelve para mirarla.

-No podemos dejarnos llevar solo por corazonadas. Si te digo la verdad, tampoco me gustan pero necesito una razón válida para hablar con Kensei-san, no puedo llegar y simplemente decir "Están siendo deshonestos, nos llevarán a la bancarrota"- Ichimaru se sienta en frente suyo con una mirada comprensiva.

-Ellos se han metido en el camino de La Sociedad de Almas mil veces, juegan sucio. La última vez impidieron la firma del contrato con Xcution, días antes de que se efectuara todo, Hueco Mundo, según parece atemorizó al dueño ¿Quieres que ocurra lo mismo con Gotei 13?- explicó Rangiku con determinación.

-Está bien, hablaré con tu padre. Es más, creo que sería mejor que nos acompañaras. Ellos no se ven confiables.

-Está bien, le diré a Urahara-san que nos acompañe. Hay que cerrar el acuerdo antes de que ellos le metan más cosas en la cabeza a mi papá- la pelinaranja se levanta para irse.

-Matsumoto, me preguntaba si… veras tu papá me dijo que te invitara pues él no puede ir, ya sabes, a la boda de mi hermana Lisa- dijo muy nervioso Ichimaru, por alguna razón al entrar en temas personales se ponía a temblar ante la pelinaranja ¿Tanto le gustaba? La respuesta era obvia, aunque él quisiera negarlo, hace más de 2 años que estaba enamorado de la joven.

-Está bien, pásame los datos luego y nos pondremos de acuerdo- dice Matsumoto luego de un momento en silencio en el que se dedicó a observarlo. Luego de eso sale de la oficina bajo la atenta mirada del hombre.

* * *

El recital había llegado, la familia Kuchiki se dirigió al teatro "Palacio Las Noches" a la hora fijada, Byakuya estaba muy ansioso por volver a ver a su hija así como Rukia queno cabía en sí por los sentimientos que la embargaban. Como habían enviado una invitación de más Hitsugaya decidió usarla para invitar a Hinamori que se sentía muy sola sin su hermano.

Sin más entraron al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo el recital ocupando sus butacas, notando la presencia de numerosos medios de comunicación.

A eso de las 21:00 hs se abrieron los telones dejando ver a una joven de pelo largo y negro, blanca como la nieve que usaba un vestido al estilo victoriano de color azul oscuro sentada enfrente a un piano blanco.

Sin más dedicó una fría sonrisa aunque algo tierna al público y empezó a ejecutar la pieza de apertura. Tocaba el piano con tanto sentimiento que las personas no podían más que maravillarse, todos menos Kuchiki Byakuya que ya había visto aquel talento años atrás.

Entonces dejó salir la voz más angelical que oídos humanos escucharían jamás, sus labios se abrieron para la interpretación de una lúgubre canción que decía así:

Hubo una vez una joven quien

Vivió en un castillo con su hermana con la que

Tenía un parecido enorme, la niña era la otra parte de su alma

Y encajaban tan bien que juntas formaban a una damisela digna

de suspiros y dulces caricias.

Un día sucedió que su hermana se marchó con el Rey y dejaron así

a la pobre princesa sola y con el alma rota añorando su regreso.

Ese día jamás llegó y tal hecho convirtió

a tan alegre niña en una fría joven

que camina por campos deshabitados buscando a su otra mitad,

pues al arrancársele a su hermana, se le arrancó la misma alma.

Al caminar por verdes praderas ella convierte el césped en desquicios de su roto corazón, dejándolos tan negros como una sombra de su razón.

Hoy la joven busca aún a su hermana

pidiendo a los ángeles que la ayuden a encontrarla,

pues al arrancársele su alma ella ya no tiene reflejo;

ella ya no encuentra su imagen en las aguas y menos en los espejos.

Porque con su hermana se llevaron no solo su alma

También su corazón, su reflejo, su vida, sus sonrisas y su existencia misma.

Al culminar la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pues la joven la había interpretado con tanto sentimiento que se le partía a uno el corazón. Imagínense a Rukia y a Byakuya quienes no podían evitar pensar que la habían abandonado pensando en cuanto de seguro los odiaba Senna.

Luego de recibir los aplausos en silencio mira al público encontrándose bajo la mirada de su hermana y padre.

-Esa canción de mi autoría está dedicada a mi hermana y mi padre a quienes no veía desde hace años pero que hoy han venido a escucharme en este recital.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a donde apuntaba la artista dejando ver al gran Kuchiki Byakuya, magnate de negocios, sumido en sus pensamientos por tal sorpresa al lado de su joven hija.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo porque la historia como verán es algo dramática y debo idear muchas cosas. En fin logré terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen reviews para saber que piensan de la historia.

_**El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana (STALIN)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento! **

**Saya Christopher**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo VII - Parte del enemigo se convierte en aliado.**

Kuchiki Rukia no lograba darle crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era Senna, pero no era la que ella recordaba, esa mujer parecía fría.

Les esbozaba una sonrisa pero en realidad era una carente de sentimiento alguno. Luego del anuncio que causó gran conmoción en el Palacio Las noches el recital continuó sin más. Por su parte Byakuya no podía dejar del pensar en la posibilidad de haber arruinado la vida de su hija, y es que al solo verla uno de daba cuenta de que ésta no era feliz, sus muestras de simpatía partían una simple ironía y todas las canciones que tocaban estaban impregnadas en dolor, en verdad sentía un gran pesar, jamás debió dejar que Soi Fong se la llevara.

Al terminar la quinta canción Rukia notó en uno de los palcos a su tío Aizen y no solo a él, también a Ulquiorra Schiffer junto a Kurotsuchi Mayuri y tres hombres más que no reconocía. Todos ellos miraban atentamente a la joven estrella, al decirle a su padre sobre la presencia de Aizen éste tensó el rostro y luego lo relajó nuevamente, pues se dio cuenta de que las personas estaban muy atentas a cada una de sus reacciones.

El recital terminó luego de 2 horas, al término de las cuales se dirigieron al camerino de la estrella con Byakuya a la cabeza y como Hitsugaya había notado el ambiente tenso, decidió cuidar de Kon en compañía de Renji y Hinamori.

Al llegar al camerino el azabache se remitió a un pequeño golpe a la puerta, el cual fue respondido con un frío "pase" del otro lado. Al ingresar ambos notaron un enorme cuarto blanco dentro del cual se veían un sofá de cuero del color antes mencionado y un enorme espejo con una silla del mismo color, en donde se encontraba sentada la joven pianista cepillándose el pelo. En el sofá antes mencionado estaba Aizen Sousuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras en la especie de bar de una de las esquinas se encontraban, un azabache sirviéndose un trago, un peliceleste ya degustándolo mirando hacia el antes mencionado y Ulquiorra mirando hacia la puerta. Como se puedo suponer al entrar Rukia el azabache posó la vista sobre ella estudiándola mientras ésta hacia lo propio, paseaba su mirada de su tío a su padre y de su padre a su hermana, siempre con el mismo recorrido. Senna los miraba por el espejo con cara de pocos amigos sin decir nada, hasta que al fin Byakuya rompió el silencio.

- Cantas realmente bien, hija. Tienes el talento de tu madre sin lugar a dudas- dijo el azabache con la misma voz dulce que usaba con Rukia.

- No me llame así, yo no soy su hija. Yo no tengo otro padre que mi tío- dice Senna con una burda mirada desde el espejo.

- Ahí lo tienes, querido hermano. Es lo que lograste al haberla dejado, muy bien- esta vez Aizen hace más insoportable su presencia al decir esto burlonamente a la vez que aplaudía de forma sonora.

- No debería meterse tío, usted no sabe nada de la vida que ha llevado mi padre todo este tiempo, así que le agradecería que cerrara la boca- Rukia estaba molesta por la actitud del hombre. Ante lo que había dicho Rukia; Grimmjow había dado vuelta por primera vez para ver el rostro de la persona que había callado a Aizen, mientras Nnoitra enarcaba una ceja, Ulquiorra fue el único que no se mostró sorprendido, después de todo él la conocía de sobra.

- ¿Qué crees que haces al hablarle así? Qué sabes tú de todo lo que hemos pasado nosotros, no vengas a gritar enfrente mío, Rukia. La susodicha estaba realmente molesta por la acotación de su hermana y le iba responder, pero al ver a su padre posar sus índigos orbes sobre ella entendió que si quería que Senna los perdonara debía callar, pero le costaba tanto que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para callar.

- Tranquilícense ambas, naturalmente todos aquí ignoramos la realidad del otro, así que Rukia no dirá nada a la ligera pero debes admitir, Aizen, que también actuaste mal al prejuzgar- dice de mala gana al dirigir la mirada a su hermano menor.

- Yo no prejuzgo, Aniki. Yo solo hablo de cosas que sé- culmina éste socarronamente ganándose otra mirada de odio de la Kuchiki.

- ¿No le vas a gritar a él también?- dice Rukia dirigiéndose a Senna quién le devolvió una mirada molesta.

- Él dice la verdad, ambos sabemos la verdad- responde al fin.

- ¿Y cuál es la verdad, Senna?- esta vez interviene el propietario de La Sociedad de Almas.

- Que ambos me abandonaron.

- No te abandonamos, tu madre y yo nos separamos y ella pidió tu custodia.

- Pudiste haberme buscado.

- Ella huyó con ayuda de tu tío- dice Byakuya mirando a Aizen.

- En todo caso Senna, yo pudiera decir lo mismo. Tú y mi madre me abandonaron también, tampoco nos buscaste- interviene Rukia, la conversación la estaba desgastando.

- No es lo mismo.

- Por qué ¿Porque si lo piensas te darás cuenta de que todo lo que te dijeron fue una gran mentira? ¿Por eso?

- ¡Basta!- grita Senna llorando- ¡los destruiré, lo juro, especialmente a ti, Rukia! ¡Váyanse!- dice yendo hacia Grimmjow que la recibió entre sus brazos. Rukia no podía más así que simplemente hizo caso a la petición de su hermana saliendo del camerino dejando todo atrás. Por su parte Byakuya miró con ternura a Senna pero al ver la sádica sonrisa de su hermano no pudo contenerse.

-Todo lo que le has dicho ha sido una vil mentira, no te lo perdonaré jamás. Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo Senna está sufriendo, también Rukia- dijo secamente para luego dirigir la mirada a Senna que seguía recargada en el pecho de Grimmjow- tienes toda la razón, Senna, pero no solo nosotros ignoramos tu pasado, tú también ignoras el nuestro. Nadie sabe mejores las historias del pasado que yo y si no te detienes a pensar todo bien saldrás lastimada más tarde lastimando así no solo a tu hermana, sino también a mí y los que sienten cariño por ti- esto último lo dijo mirando a Grimmjow. Luego de las últimas palabras simplemente salió del lugar, no era un buen momento para dejar en evidencia a Aizen.

* * *

Hitsugaya, Kon, Hinamori y Renji estaban sentados en la recepción del Palacio Las Noches, cuando vieron avanzar a una cabizbaja Rukia hacia la salida.

-¡Rukia! Espera- Renji va corriendo hacia ella.

Rukia por su parte solo pensaba en cuánto los odiaba Senna pero sobre todo, pensaba en el dolor que cargaba, tan grande que se podía ver en sus ojos. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a su entorno, no se dio cuenta de que iba hacia el estacionamiento como una zombi, menos aún se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese hombre de nuevo hasta que cayó al suelo sobre él quien amortiguó su caída.

-Demonios, por qué cada vez que me encuentro contigo estás distraída- dice Ichigo sobándose la cabeza.

-También es tu culpa, ni que quisiera chocarme contigo siempre- contesta Rukia de mala gana aún sobre el cuerpo del hombre.

-¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien? Quítale las manos de encima, pervertido- aparece Renji levantando a Rukia y lanzado una mirada rabiosa a Ichigo.

-¿Pervertido? Te informo que fue ella la que se lanzó hacia mí, además, como puedes tú decirme pervertido, no te ves muy decente con esos tatuajes en el rostro- contesta Ichigo muy molesto chocando su frente con la del pelirrojo.

-Cállate cabeza de zanahoria.

-¡Ya basta! Ambos son unos pervertidos- grita Rukia para luego seguir su camino hacia su auto, sube al Bentley y se va.

-Es tu culpa, cabeza de zanahoria- increpa Renji.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amiga sea una psicópata- responde éste.

-Cállate- Renji simplemente sube a su auto y va tras Rukia.

-Locos- dice Ichigo para sí cuando se da cuenta de que la joven había dejado caer su bolso- encima de loca distraída.

* * *

Ishida Uryuu llegaba en ese momento a su departamento, había salido del país para investigar el paradero de las hermanas de Kurosaki, pero era como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado. Aizen las había desaparecido totalmente y era preocupante. Lo peor de todo era que no había podido ponerse en contacto con el cabeza de zanahoria, le llamaba al celular y no contestaba.

-Maldito Kurosaki- dice este parándose del sofá e ir hasta la nevera, realmente estaba cansado de sentarse, 4 horas en avión le habían aplanado el trasero. Pero tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, había enviado a Sado a Rusia y a Inoue a Francia en busca de pistas pero estos habían salido hace una semana y aún no tenía noticias. Probó con llamar de nuevo a Kurosaki con éxito esta vez.

- Ishida- responde éste desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Qué.

-Averigua en dónde vive Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Qué? A quién quieres acosar ahora- responde éste confundido.

-¿Acosar? Por qué todos me tratan como si fuera un pervertido- dice Kurosaki molesto por el adjetivo utilizado por el heredero Quincy.

-Porque lo eres- contesta- espera un momento ¿no es la hija de Kuchiki Byakuya? Oi, Ichigo no te metas con ella.

-No haré nada, se le cayó el bolso a la muy idiota y quiero devolverle sus cosas, a propósito ¿Encontraste alguna pista en América?

-Nada.

-Ya veo, bien seguiremos buscando. Envíame los datos de la loca esa.

-No me digas qué hacer- contesta el Quincy colgando.

* * *

Byakuya se había dirigido a casa luego de todo lo ocurrido por una llamada de Renji que le informó que Rukia no contestaba el celular. Había dejado a Hinamori en su casa y fue directo a la mansión. Encontró a su hija durmiendo así que no la molestó.

-Qué demonios sucedió, Rukia se veía muy mal- pregunta Hitsugaya preocupado por su hermana.

-Senna, ella nos odia, definitivamente nos odia- contesta Byakuya con la copa de vino en las manos- no sé qué mentiras le dijo Aizen pero ella se lo creyó totalmente. Por el bien de Rukia debo arreglar las cosas, se veía desecha al igual que Senna.

-Ella se ve como una persona triste, Senna- dice Hitsugaya.

-Ella es una persona triste.

En ese momento suena el celular de Hitsugaya este se aleja para atender la llamada.

-¿Matsumoto?

-Por qué demonios la llevaste a ella ¿Qué no tienes novia?

-La tengo, pero es tan molesta que no me provoca quitarla- contesta Hitsugaya molesto por los desesperantes gritos de la mujer.

-Eres tan cruel Hitsugaya, no lo puedo creer. Yo aquí esperando tu llamada, mientras el señor no hace más que estar con otra- grita la pelinaranja desde el otro lado de la línea.

-NO ME JODAS- le grita Hitsugaya cortando la llamada bajo la atenta mirada de Byakuya que no pudo ignorar el tono de voz del albino.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunta.

-Sí, una loca celosa- contesta saliendo del lugar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y como era sábado Rukia fue a la sede de La Sociedad de Almas pues le dijeron que debía empezar su trabajo con Seireitei, ayudaría a Hitsugaya con el nuevo proyecto. Al llegar ya se encontraban ahí esperándola, ella se había que dado dormida y no solo eso, se había percatado de la pérdida de su bolso.

-Perdón, perdónenme es que perdí todo, mi billetera, mi celular, todo- se excusa Rukia al ver la cara de pocos amigos del albino y una no muy amable de dueño de Seireitei.

-Está bien Rukia-chan, aún no empezamos de todos modos.

-Bien como saben el contrato ya está firmado-empieza Hitsugaya- eso le da responsabilidades a ambos empresas, empezaremos la fabricación de un nuevo prototipo así que debemos unirnos, el proyecto podría traernos grandes ganancias pero si el resultado no es bueno también puede arruinar nuestra imagen.

-Saben que tenemos el mejor equipo y los mejores científicos pero con eso no es suficiente, necesitamos mantenernos unidos para que Hueco Mundo no nos lleve por delante, saben que ellos juegan sucio, lo han hecho incluso con ustedes- dice Rukia fijando su atención en los jóvenes- así que estamos buscando formar un bloque indestructible con la posible unión de Gotei 13, así que esperamos su colaboración.

-Indudablemente Hueco Mundo juega sucio, tratar de que mi hermana firmara con ellos un contrato sabiendo que ya teníamos negocios con la Sociedad de Almas es bastante delicado, así que cooperaremos en lo que podamos- responde Hisagi muy confiado.

-Bien ahora les mostraremos las instalaciones y el lugar que corresponderá a Seireitei en este edificio, se han hecho los arreglos pertinentes para la ocupación de su departamento así que pueden estar tranquilos.

Todos los ahí presentes se dirigieron efectivamente a un recorrido por la empresa cuando en las instalaciones encuentran a cierto pelinaranja preguntado por Kuchiki Rukia.

-Qué haces tú aquí- le grita Hitsugaya reconociéndolo.

Al ver Ichigo quién le había lanzado esa oración se vuelve y encuentra no solo a la persona que estaba buscando sino también al que dejó en total ridículo a Aizen.

-Es un placer verlo de nuevo, dejó muy mal parado a mi jefe en la reunión anterior- dice Ichigo sarcásticamente haciendo enojar aún más al albino. Por su parte Rukia no entendía de qué reunión hablaban.

-No sé cómo dejaron entrar a alguien de Hueco Mundo aquí pero más te vale irte si no quieres que te eche- amenaza Hitsugaya.

-¿Un enano como tú me va a sacar?

-Temeee

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!-Rukia se puso en medio para evitar que se golpearan- Qué haces aquí, responde- dice a Ichigo.

-Vine a traer esto a cierta histérica- dice Rukia portando el bolso de Rukia en las manos- pero creo que mejor lo quemaré y ya… de todos modos no se ve costoso.

-Temeee- esta vez era Rukia quien era contenida por Hitsugaya.

-En cuanto a ti hombre-chibi no te preocupes no me molestó en lo más mínimo que molestaras a Aizen, más bien me dio satisfacción, no me parece algo muy ético robar clientes ¿Sabes? Bien ahora que sé que solo debo tirar el bolso a la basura- eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, lanzó el bolso al bote de la basura bajo la rabiosa mirada de Rukia- me voy.

-Espera un minuto- lo detiene Hisagi que había estado escuchando- ¿dices que no te molestó que tu jefe perdiera el contrato?

- Por qué me molestaría, después de todo Aizen Sousuke es la persona más molesta que existe- responde Ichigo dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espera, deberíamos hablar- dice Hitsugaya viendo una posibilidad de quitar provecho de la situación.

-No puedo fraternizar con el enemigo- dice Ichigo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Si tanto odias a Aizen ¿Por qué trabajas para él?- pregunta Rukia.

-Porque no tengo otra alternativa.

-¿Y si te diéramos otra alternativa?- todos miraban atentos al que había dicho eso, era Urahara Kisuke que lo había escuchado todo. Ichigo se volvió hacia ellos y miró a aquel hombre, se veía algo confiable.

-No es tan fácil como aceptar una oportunidad, ustedes ni siquiera saben lo que sucede- contesta. En ese momento Kisuke supo que lo tenía en las manos.

-Ven conmigo y hablemos- Dice luego de estudiar su próxima jugada.

Ichigo solamente lo siguió como si estuviera hipnotizado. Al ver esto Rukia y Hitsugaya intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sabían que el joven sería convencido.

* * *

Byakuya había salido esa mañana rumbo al hospital para ver a Ukitake, desde esa mañana estaba deprimido no solo por las frías palabras que su hija le había dirigido ayer sino también por lo que la prensa publicaba hoy, los distintos titulares hablaban de supuesto abandono de parte del magnate de negocios, decían cosas como que su hija Senna fue criada por su madre y su tío siendo siempre ignorada por su padre. Todo eso lo habían creado con las palabras de Senna del día anterior y desde esa mañana su teléfono no había dejado de sonar, había recibido la llamada de canales de televisión, emisoras de radio incluso algunos periodistas pidieron una cita, pero eso lo enfrentaría luego. Ahora lo importante era la salud del padre de sus hijastros.

-Cómo te va Ukitake- dice Byakuya al cruzar la puerta de la habitación.

- Estoy bastante bien, aunque ya quiero marcharme- dice éste con su típica sonrisa- Rukia ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Viste las noticias

-Sí- dice Ukitake bajando la cabeza- he notado que ella no ha superado la muerte de Hisana y tampoco supera la separación de su hermana- yo desearía que la traigas, verás yo… no caí en la desgracia por la culpa su culpa, lo hice porque no pensé en nadie más que en mí mismo. Es una vergüenza ¿No? Soy un hombre de 40 años que decidió huir de sus problemas. Ahora lo comprendo y quisiera que… me perdonarás, ahora sé que fui totalmente egoísta, ella acababa de morir y yo les puse un peso más encima a todos, especialmente a mis hijos a la pobre Rukia- Ukitake exponía sus sentimientos con mucho dolor escondiendo su lloroso rostro entre sus manos ¿Podrías decirle a Rukia que venga luego? Realmente necesito hablar con ella- en ese momento levanta la vista y mira a Byakuya que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa pero fueron interrumpido por una llamada al azabache.

-Kisuke ¿Qué sucede?- habla sin dejar de mirar al albino- ¿Cómo dices? Voy enseguida- corta la llamada y se dirige nuevamente a Ukitake- debo irme, le diré a Rukia que venga, no te preocupes- sale rápidamente.

* * *

Mientras en la oficina de Urahara Kisuke y con la presencia de Yoruichi había gran expectación y es que no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-¿Dices que Aizen sabe en dónde están tus hermanas?- pregunta nuevamente.

-Así es, él… mi padre hizo negocios con Aizen, más bien con Hueco Mundo, mi padre era dueño de Xcution. Según sé mi padre tenía tratos con ustedes pero días antes de que se firmara el contrato mi padre empezó a comportarse de forma extraña, incluso tuvo pelean con mi madre pues quería dejar de hacer tratos con ustedes pero mi madre no confiaba en Hueco Mundo. Ahora, y después de la muerte de ellos, Aizen me obligó a ayudarlo, según creo él tomó a mis hermanas Yuzu y Karin, se las llevó a donde yo no pudiera encontrarlas, he tratado por todos los medios de hallarlas, tengo investigadores en el caso pero no las encuentro- terminó Kurosaki Ichigo muy abatido, el solo recuerdo de los pasados hechos le causaba un gran pesar.

-Kurosaki-san, nosotros ya sabíamos que Aizen había hecho algo para lograr ese contrato pero no teníamos pruebas. Mire, si usted se une a nosotros le ayudaremos a encontrar a sus hermanas y terminaremos que sus pesares de una buena vez. Qué dice- le propone el científico.

-Urahara-san no puedo abandonar Hueco Mundo, aunque quiera hacerlo, él podría hacerles algo a Yuzu y Karin.

-Entonces solo finge estar con ellos y ayúdanos, serás el espía que protegeremos- entra Kuchiki Byakuya que aunque no había escuchado la historia completa había hilado cabos- no solo te protegeremos a ti, también a tus hermanas; una vez las recuperemos pasaras a nuestro bando. Qué dices Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba impactado, cómo es que existían personas como esas, Urahara Kisuke le enviaba una sonrisa de aprobación, Yoruichi-san una sonrisa de apoyo y el recién ingresado una mirada que demostraba ¿Determinación? Esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan cerca de la victoria.

-Te conviene aceptar Kurosaki, los que perderíamos algo seríamos nosotros por creer en ti- afirma Yoruichi.

-Está bien, me uniré a ustedes- dice al fin muy seguro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

****Hola queridísimos lectores. Ayer les dejé un capítulos pero como muchas ruegan por el Ichiruki aquí se los traje, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que la historia ha sido algo larga y que me he ocupado de muchos personajes dejando un poco de lado a los importantes así que como recompensa aquí está lo prometido, ahora comenzará la trama así que espero que sigan la historia y dejen sus reviews para indicarme si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, ya saben ese es el único premio para alguien que escribe. Gracias por leer y gracias por dejar sus reviews.

**_El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana (STALIN)_**

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento! **

****Saya Christopher**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo VIII - Necesito un tiempo.**

- Está bien, me uniré a ustedes - dice al fin Kurosaki Ichigo, no sabía qué era pero esas personas lo hacían sentir seguro. Además, llevaba meses tratando de encontrar a sus hermanas y no había pista alguna de su paradero.

- Muy bien, ven conmigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dejaremos todo preparado, te daremos una oficina, como comprenderás no tendrás una para ti solo, eso sería algo estúpido de nuestra parte así que la compartirás con mi hija. Ven, te la presentaré - Byakuya explicaba sin mirar al pelinaranja, que lo seguía pensando "Ya conozco a la bruja de su hija". Ambos salieron al pasillo, ya solo quedaban en él Renji y Rukia que trataba de desinfectar su bolso nuevo que había sido lanzado a la basura. Al ver al responsable caminó hacia él con deseos de matarlo, pero como vio que su padre estaba con él se detuvo súbitamente.

- Rukia, desde hoy Kurosaki Ichigo trabajará con nosotros, tú te encargarás de que haga las cosas correctamente, por esta razón lo pusimos en tu oficina, serás su sempai. Bien, como no hay nada más que decir, me voy a hacer mi trabajo - Byakuya se alejaba por el pasillo, Rukia pasó su mirada desde su padre hasta el tipo recién llegado que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

- Será un placer trabajar con usted, Rukia-sempai, seré un buen Kouhai - Kurosaki jugaba con su destino haciendo una reverencia sacando chispas de furia a Rukia, que lo miró por un segundo y luego corrió tras su padre hasta conseguir igualar su paso.

- Qué crees que estás haciendo, Papá, ese tipo nos ha estado espiando todo el tiempo y tú lo aceptas como si nada - Rukia se mostraba realmente enojada.

- Rukia, él es hijo del dueño de Xcution, su padre está muerto al igual que su madre, sus hermanas están cautivas en manos de Aizen, créeme, trabajará mejor para nosotros que para Aizen - Dice calmado sentándose en el escritorio - lo puse a tu cargo para que lo vigiles, esto puede ser beneficioso pero también puede convertirse en un problema, así que mantén los ojos abiertos y no te despegues de él.

Rukia no contestó nada, simplemente salió de su oficina pensando, puede que ese tipo estuviera diciendo la verdad pero también puede que estuviera mintiendo así que debía vigilarlo. Al llegar a su oficina encontró al pelinaranja en el lugar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba sentado frente al escritorio con las patas arriba.

- Qué demonios haces en mi asiento, saca tus patas de mi escritorio - dice acercándose a él tratando de espantarlo con movimientos de mano como a una mosca - te dije que te muevas y ni pienses que he olvidado lo que hiciste con mi bolso, me comprarás uno nuevo del mismo modelo - dice agarrándolo de la camisa y tratando de levantarlo del asiento - muévete, idiota.

- Qué está haciendo Señorita Kuchiki, acabamos de conocernos y usted ya está tratando de quitarme la ropa y tocarme - Ichigo seguía jugando con la poca paciencia que cargaba Rukia con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Vas a morir - Rukia agarra su lapicero de metal y se lo lanza.

- Está bien, no hace falta que me abras la cabeza, sí que eres consentida, Princesa - dice Ichigo poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el sofá próximo al librero, posicionado en la esquina más lejana de la oficina.

- No me llames princesa, idiota - Rukia ya se estaba cansando de ese juego.

- No me llames idiota y dejo de llamarte princesa - ambos se miraban fijamente, se podían ver sus miradas chocar, era impresionante como después de solo 5 minutos de conocerse podían llegar a odiarse tanto.

- ¿Trabajarás con nosotros? - pregunta Rukia sentándose en su escritorio, claro, luego de limpiarlo bajo la atenta mirada de Ichigo.

- Tu padre dijo que me ayudarían así que yo haré mi parte.

- Qué es lo que quieres a cambio, es decir, todos tienen un precio.

- Quiero encontrar a mis hermanas - contesta éste mirando al suelo.

- Mi padre dijo que Aizen las tiene. No te las dejará fácil, seguramente están escondidas en el rincón más recóndito del orbe; verás, cuando él, mi madre y mi hermana desaparecieron mi padre los buscó por todos lados pero no los encontró - explicó Rukia mirando unos documentos.

- ¿No las abandonó acaso tu padre? Senna piensa eso.

- ¿La conoces? - había llamado la atención de Rukia por primera vez, ésta prácticamente se levantó del asiento exigiendo una respuesta a su pregunta.

- Sí, la he visto mil veces pero al parecer no le simpatizo. No me malentiendas, ella tampoco me parece una niña adorable, es incluso más consentida que tú, Princesa - dice Ichigo mirando al techo con los brazos extendidos en el respaldero del sofá.

- No me digas princesa, Idiota. Volviendo al tema, eso quiere decir que no eres un empleado cualquiera en Hueco Mundo, mi padre dijo una vez que los que trabajan con Aizen y los únicos que conocen a Senna son sus llamados "Guardianes".

- Tu padre tiene una buena fuente de información, yo soy uno de esos Guardianes y me ocupo principalmente de convencer a otras empresas de hacer tratos con Hueco Mundo ¿Sabes? Tu tío no es muy diplomático, es incluso desbocado en algunos casos, así que yo tengo que arreglar los problemas que él causa. Senna es igual a él, es descarada, malcriada, altanera y nadie puede controlarla, solo uno de los Guardianes, que no sé qué trucos usa pero siempre la convence.

- ¿El tipo del cabello celeste? - pregunta Rukia recordando cómo Senna había abrazado al hombre.

- Sí, él. Su nombre es Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, hace como un año trabaja para Hueco Mundo, la cuestión es que siempre está con Senna y es muy probable que tu hermana esté enamorada de él. Es un tipo realmente astuto, hace todas sus jugadas bien.

- Vigílalo, no quiero que cualquier hombre ronde a Senna - ordena Rukia.

- Yo trabajo contigo, no para ti, Princesa - contesta de mala gana.

- Trabajas conmigo, pero trabajas para mi padre, estoy seguro de que él te pedirá lo mismo - argumenta la azabache.

- Entonces que me lo pida él, no tengo ganas de seguir las órdenes de una niña - Ichigo se levanta y va hacia la puerta perdiéndose en pocos segundos de la vista de Rukia.

- Idiota - dice ésta entre dientes.

* * *

Matsumoto se encontraba en esos momentos en el Gotei 13, Ichimaru indudablemente había hablado con su padre y lo había convencido. Ahora mismo se encontraba con Urahara-san firmando el contrato. Ella por su parte se había quitado un peso de encima, sin embargo, escucho de Urahara algo que no le gustó.

**Flashback.**

El científico llegaba en esos momentos con Yoruichi, habían quedado con Kensei a las 7am, eran las 6:55 y ellos ya se encontraban en el edificio, extremadamente puntuales. Matsumoto había ido por una razón, estaba realmente nerviosa, temía algún contratiempo así que fue con una hora de anticipación.

- Qué hace aquí, Matsumoto-chan - pregunta Urahara al ver a la chica en pie tan temprano.

- Tenía que venir a ver que todo marcha bien, los juegos sucios de Hueco Mundo me preocupan - contestó con una sonrisa.

- Y deberían, pero no creo que actúen en un buen tiempo, verás, tu novio les dio una lección ayer, Hinamori-chan lo llamó y le pidió que la acompañara a una cita con Aizen Sousuke, Hitsugaya-kun quitó el contrato en medio de la cita e hizo que Hinamori-chan lo firmara dejando a Aizen congelado. Lo juro, haber abrazado a Hitsugaya es poco regalo, yo lo hubiera besado - culminó Urahara sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sin prestarle atención a la expresión de enfado de Rangiku - Bien, nos vemos luego Matsumoto-chan - simplemente se va.

- Has metido la pata en grande - increpa Yoruichi a Kisuke.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? - pregunta éste con un puchero, sacando una gotita a Yoruichi.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ella era especialmente celosa, incluso veía a Rukia como una amenaza, bastaba una llamada suya para que Toshiro dejara todo y fuera a su encuentro, la odiaba. Y ahora no solo debía competir con ella, sino también con Hinamori. Ya lo sabía, él la había llevado al recital de Senna, pero le había dicho que lo había hecho por simple educación, ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Hace unos minutos le había enviado un mensaje a Hitsugaya diciéndole que debían hablar.

- Matsumoto, deja de soñar despierta - le grita Ichimaru que llevaba como 5 minutos diciendo su nombre.

- Qué demonios quieres ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? - contesta ésta enojada.

- No estás ocupada, estás sentada ahí respirando como un caballo.

- Qué demonios quieres - pregunta de nuevo escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

- Quería recordarte que la boda es hoy, a las 7.

- Ah, sí, no creo poder ir, verás… - Rangiku se interrumpe por un segundo pensando en una excusa - más bien no quiero ir - culmina.

- Por qué ¿Problemas con el enano?

- Ahora está decidido, no iré - dice alejándose por los pasillos.

- Pasaré a buscarte, a las 7. Si no quieres ir, iré solo, pero aún así te doy una oportunidad - gritó, Rangiku simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano. Ichimaru estaba enojado, sabía que esa dinámica mujer solo se deprimía cuando se trataba del albino - maldito enano - dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Rangiku había ido sin pensar al restaurante en donde se encontrarían, llegó 10 minutos antes de la hora fijada y esperó otros 10 para que su novio llegara. Estaba cansada de convivir con la apatía de Hitsugaya, ella trataba de negarlo, de no pensar en ello pero era más que evidente que el albino no sentía nada por ella, llevaban un año juntos pero fue un año que pasaron en su mayor parte distanciados, la muerte de Hisana lo alejó aún más, se había dedicado a cuidar de Rukia y casi no se vieron por un período de tres meses. Ahora se pueden explicar por qué la odiaba tanto. Desde ese momento él había perdido el interés en su relación, a veces ella incluso pensaba que seguían juntos solo porque ella lo quería así y él quería evitarse las peleas previas al término de una relación. En fin, ahí estaba, luchando de nuevo por una relación unilateral, en donde la única que llamaba, enviaba mensajes y pedía citas era ella. Pero todos tienen un límite y Rangiku había llegado al suyo. Sin darse cuenta ella había estado pensativa, sumida en sus fríos pensamientos; él ya se había sentado y la había llamado tres veces sin que ella dijera palabra alguna. Luego de unos cincos minutos levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia su acompañante.

- ¿Acabas de llegar?

- No, llegué como hace cinco minutos, te estuve hablando hasta que me di cuenta de que no me escuchabas. Matsumoto, si quieres que te diga la verdad, hoy no tengo ganas de nada así que si tenías planeado algo solo déjalo por la paz, lo haremos otro día - dijo éste escribiendo en el celular sin mirar a la mujer.

- Sí, ya lo sé, tú nunca tienes ganas. Te llamé porque quería hacerte una pregunta… Shiro ¿Qué significo para ti? - pregunta Matsumoto mirando a su novio.

- Qué se supone que significa eso.

- Te estoy preguntando qué sientes por mí - pregunta de nuevo suspirando, se estaba cansando de ese juego.

- Por qué estás preguntando eso ¿Estás siendo paranoica de nuevo? - preguntó Hitsugaya.

Rangiku se dio cuenta de que claramente estaba evadiendo la pregunta, eso le molestó mucho, él no la estaba tomando en serio.

- ¿Sabes por qué te lo pregunto? Porque no sé si sigues con esto porque lo deseas o porque piensas que yo te obligo, no estás obligado a estar con alguien por quien no sientes nada. Incluso si ya encontraste a otra persona… - remarcó bien las últimas palabras - está bien, yo lo aceptaré porque ¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de ser yo la que siempre llama, la que siempre busca un poco de calidez en una relación inerte y totalmente infértil. Así que dime lo que quieres, porque ahora mismo siento que he malgastado un año de mi vida contigo - su cabeza pasaba escenas cada cinco segundos, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

- Estás echándome en cara de nuevo lo del recital ¿verdad? Ya te lo expliqué, Matsumoto. Ella debía asistir porque estaba sola esa noche y acabamos de concretar la firma del contrato, no tienes por qué molestarte.

- Tú no entiendes, las cosas están mal y a ti no te importa - Rangiku estaba muy molesta, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que haya llevado a otra al recital, era su actitud lo que le molestaba - tal vez… tal vez debamos separarnos por un tiempo - Matsumoto se había levantado y se había marchado, estaba muy molesta como para hacer lo que siempre hacía, solo sonreír por la mala actitud del albino, esta vez todo era distinto, esta vez era ella la que necesitaba alejarse. Hitsugaya, por su parte había quedado asombrado, ella siempre le regañaba pero siempre terminaba sonriéndole y dejaba el drama luego de unos minutos, esta vez… esta vez era en serio, estaba enojada.

* * *

Matsumoto simplemente había ido a su casa esperando terminar con su mal humor, pero no lo había conseguido, se había cambiado y se había lanzado al sillón más cercano esperando morir, eran las 6 de la tarde y estaba acostada tomando vino y comiendo papas, un hábito que había incorporado a su vida últimamente. En esos momentos escucha el timbre sonar, se arrastró hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró con un Ichimaru totalmente trajeado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó con su típica sonrisa - te ves fatal.

- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? No estoy de humor - Rangiku va de nuevo a su lugar original.

- ¿No me acompañarás? - pregunta Ichimaru llegando al salón mirando fijamente a la joven pelinaranja.

- No creo, ya te dije que no estoy de humor.

- ¿Es por él? Escuché de Urahara-san sobre la joven heredera del Seireitei ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?

Matsumoto simplemente calló, no quería contestar a esa pregunta. Por otro lado, ella no era de las que se dejaban vencer quedándose en cama llorando por un hombre, así que tomó la decisión de ir con Ichimaru a la dichosa boda.

- Muy bien, espera mientras me preparo. Ve a buscar algo que comer si quieres, aún queda una hora y como supondrás es poco tiempo para el arreglo de una mujer.

- Bien, no te preocupes, esperaré pacientemente.

* * *

Desde el reencuentro con su hermana y su padre no había podido pegar un ojo, todo el tiempo analizaba sus recuerdos y nada, nada parecía lógico. Aizen y su madre se lo habían dicho claramente, su padre y su hermana la habían abandonado; pero no podía evitar recordar los cálidos abrazos de su padre, los paseos por el jardín, eran recuerdos de su dulce infancia, el único momento en el que fue realmente feliz. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sucedido ayer, su padre la cargaba en sus hombres y corría por todo el jardín, aún podía sentir la brisa acariciando su jovial rostro. Esos recuerdos la embriagaban de alegría pero luego era golpeada por la funesta realidad, su padre se había llevado a Rukia y la había abandonado a su suerte ¿Esa será la verdad? Se preguntaba, y es que aún recordaba cómo la miraba Rukia estaba llena de determinación, estaba segura como si pudiera poner las manos en el fuego por la verdad que defendía, segura de no estar equivocada ¿Ella podía mostrarse así? No, porque ahora mismo dudaba hasta de su mismo nombre.

Había salido a caminar al jardín, por alguna razón Aizen no se había aparecido en todo ese tiempo así como tampoco sus otros "Guardianes". Se sentía sola y... Dudosa.

Se había sentado en la pequeña mesa dispuesta en el enorme jardín, la sirvienta le había traído té y un poco de galletas; se disponía pues a disgustarlos, aún no había probado bocado en todo el día, hasta que vio una melena celeste, la melena que tanto amaba y añoraba cuando se ausentaba, su Grimmjow.

- ¡Grimmjow!- gritó la niña lanzándose a los brazos del hombre. No lo podía evitar, no lo podía esconder, ella estaba enamorada de él, como una completa idiota.

- No me arrugues la camisa, Senna ¿Qué haces sola aquí? - pregunta éste estudiando el lugar sin encontrar a nadie más con la de ojos dorados - Pensé que Aizen estaría aquí.

- Pues pensaste mal - dijo enfadada Senna sentándose de nuevo en la silla que había abandonado momentos atrás, realmente pensó que había ido a verla - él no ha aparecido desde mi encuentro con Rukia y mi padre, así que puedes irte si quieres, no lo encontrarás aquí - lo sabía, él en realidad no le prestaba atención.

Grimmjow la miró por un segundo interpretando lo que le sucedía.

- Senna ¿Sigues enamorada de mí? - inquirió el peliceleste sentándose al frente de la niña y tomando una galleta para llevarla a sus labios.

- Algo así - responde Senna bajando la cabeza.

- Dijiste que me olvidarías - dice él luego de un suspiro.

- No, dije que intentaría hacerlo, no... no es tan fácil lograrlo.

- No soy bueno para ti, con el tiempo te darás cuenta - contestó con un soplido, como si quiera hacer volar algún pensamiento y es que él sabía la verdad, él sabía que Senna vivía una completa mentira, guardaba odio hacia las personas equivocadas. Así es, Aizen se lo había dicho en un momento, cuando tuvo que esconder a Senna de Byakuya en una de aquellas veces en que casi los encuentra ¿Por qué callaba? Porque Senna lo odiaría si supiera la verdad.

- Eso lo decido yo, Grimmjow. Sé que eres bueno para mí, si tan solo... si tan solo lo intentaras - Senna caminó hacia el joven, se puso de rodillas a su lado viendo como él giraba el rostro hacia ella, la joven agarraba con fuerzas la manga derecha de su camisa blanca - si tan solo dejaras de pensar que soy una niña - Senna acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Grimmjow, atrapando el labio inferior, tirándolo levemente para luego soltarlo. Éste había terminado rojo por el contacto; ella tenía las mejillas de color carmín y miraba a su guardián directamente a los ojos dejándolo hipnotizado. Nuevamente se acercó a aquellos dulces labios, esta vez para lamerlos pidiendo acceso, poco a poco el hombre fue otorgándolo, abriendo sus labios cada vez un poco más hasta que Senna pudo saborearlo completamente. Sus besos se remitían a jugar con los labios del mayor, eran besos juguetones pero a la vez inocentes. Grimmjow había tomado su rostro entre sus blancas manos acariciándola mientras sentía sus suaves labios en su boca. Luego de unos minutos de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos se alejó violentamente de ella, quien buscaba aún el contacto con sus labios, volviendo a dirigirlos hacía el joven, pero éste se levantó del asiento dejándola aún arrodillada.

- Lo siento, Senna. Yo... no puedo hacerlo - simplemente se volvió y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Subió al automóvil y descargó toda su furia con el volante para luego tocar sus aún calientes y rojos labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Maldita sea, volví a caer - dijo para sí mismo sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con abandonar su pecho.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Ohayo queridos lectores! Bien, a partir de ahora el Ichiruki estará muy presente, espero que no les incomode la presencia de otras parejas. Personalmente no me agrada Senna y tampoco pensaba que formara parte de una pareja con Grimmjow pero para mí sorpresa, sucedió así. Lo siento, me gusta demasiado Grimmjow y creo que no puedo dejarlo solo, prometo hacer a Senna más aceptable y digna de su amor.

¿Y bien? Qué les pareció el capítulo. Espero que me hagan felíz dejando sus reviews.

**_El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana (STALIN)_**

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento! **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****Saya Christopher**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

**Capítulo IX - ¿Orihime Inoue?**

Rangiku había salido del cuarto totalmente vestida, llevaba un vestido negro y el cabello suelto dejando que éste bailara a sus espaldas, tenía una gargantilla de oro que hacía que se viera aún más elegante y unos zapatos que hacían resaltar sus hermosas piernas. Al verla enfrente suyo Ichimaru no pudo más que entreabrir los labios en señal de clara sorpresa, estaba hermosísima.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí con la boca abierta por siempre o planeas ir también?- reclama Matsumoto que ya se estaba sintiendo cohibida por el contacto visual.

- Vamos- contestó Gin recuperándose de la sorpresa.

Ambos subieron al auto del mayor sin decir palabra alguna en el trayecto. Matsumoto seguía pensando en el idiota de Hitsugaya que no había dicho palabra alguna luego de la cita y menos aún la había llamado. Estaba realmente molesta, no pensaba ceder porque esta vez no eran solo celos, eran cansancio y desinterés.

Ichimaru la estuvo observando de reojo todo el tiempo, notando claramente que la joven fruncía el ceño así que se animó a preguntar luego de varios minutos de observancia.

- Qué pasó ahora.

- No quiero hablar de eso - contestó desviando la mirada hacia la carretera.

- Te ves molesta - esta vez la observó detenidamente, estaba decidido a hacer que hablara.

- Lo estoy - lo observó también notando determinación en los orbes carmín del albino que con su característica sonrisa la intimidaba un poco. Se deslizó un poco en el asiento del copiloto bajando la mirada.

- ¿Él terminó contigo? - preguntó volviendo la vista hacia el frente.

- Yo le pedí un tiempo - contestó luego de un minuto bajando la cabeza. Como Gin no dijo nada supuso que quería que prosiguiera así que lo hizo - él no está muy interesado en mí, creo que es algo de debí verlo hace tiempo, es estúpido seguir con algo que no tiene futuro, así que le dije que debíamos pensar en lo que haríamos.

- ¿Esa es la única razón? - la suspicacia era uno de los mejores dones de Ichimaru que conocía a la pelinaranja como a la palma de su mano.

- No, él… tal vez a él le gusta otra - contestó luego de un momento.

El trayecto lo siguieron en silencio pues Gin había logrado saber lo que quería y se sentía realmente felíz, debía admitirlo, no era un sentimiento sano pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Al llegar bajaron y caminaron con destino a la recepción de la fiesta, sorprendentemente Rangiku tomó del brazo a su acompañante que luego de ver el gesto de la pelinaranja tocó levemente su mano sintiendo como se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca con un solo contacto de pieles. Fueron recibidos por los esposos que estaban realmente contestos, incluso reclamaron a Gin que no asistiera a la ceremonia para luego ser benevolentes, comprendiendo que no se encontraba en Tokio hasta hace una hora, tiempo en el que llegó a casa de Matsumoto luego de un viaje express de negocios a Kioto con Kensei.

Entraron pues y tomaron asiento en la mesa que se les había indicado encontrando a varios amigos del joven albino que empezaron a babear por la belleza que éste había llevado, ganándose una mirada de odio del joven.

Para sorpresa de Matsumoto una joven se acercó al mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que él respondió con un respingo.

- Halibel, no esperaba verte aquí - contestó alejándose un poco de la rubia morena.

- Tu madre me invitó, dime ¿Es tu novia? - preguntó mirando a Matsumoto con algo parecido al desprecio asomando a sus orbes color verde agua - vaya hace solo unos meses terminamos, te recuperas rápido, Gin - eso por alguna razón hizo que Matsumoto hirviera, lo llamó expresamente por su nombre; sin dudar decidió jugar con los nervios de la joven, sería más que interesante.

- Ella es… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Matsumoto acarició su rostro con uno de sus dedos haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara.

- Soy su novia, Rangiku Matsumoto, mucho gusto - sonrió bajo la mirada del albino que estaba sorprendido por la mentira. Halibel enarcó una ceja mirándola fijamente.

- Díganme ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? - preguntó molesta.

- Un mes - dijo sin rechistar bajo la sorprendida mirada de Gin que no podía creer que mintiera con tanta naturalidad.

- Pues los felicito - contestó para luego marcharse.

- Por qué mentiste - Gin se acercó a ella para que nadie más los escuchara.

- Para que ella no te molestara, además no me gustó su actitud, ella creyó en un principio que tú aún seguías a sus pies ¿Es así? ¿Sigues a sus pies? - esperó una respuesta que no sabía por qué pero la deseaba con toda su alma.

- No, yo ya no siento nada por ella - "victoria", pensó para luego darse una cachetada mental, en qué demonios estaba pensando.

Los novios habían pasado en esos momentos a bailar por primera vez como esposos, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes y siendo fotografiados frecuentemente. Rangiku se había fijado en la joven morena que los observaba atentamente lanzándole miradas de odio. Así ella empezó a acariciar el brazo de Ichimaru de forma cariñosa ganándose la mirada del joven.

- Tu amiga nos está mirando y parece algo molesta así que la estoy tranquilizando - argumentó muy cerca del rostro del joven sin saber que él se estaba derritiendo por el contacto.

Las parejas empezaron a asistir a la pista de baile, secundando la asistencia de los novios en ella, así que Ichimaru tomó de la mano a Rangiku y la llevó a bailar. Ésta posó sus manos en los hombros del mayor siguiendo sus pasos, sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba con el contacto. Su paso era firme pero pausado, algo delicado como si tuviera una muñeca de porcelana entre los brazos, la miraba fijamente a los ojos haciendo que Matsumoto se sintiera cada vez mejor, se sentía protegida apoyada contra ese pecho firme, sintió algo que no había sentido jamás. Inconscientemente se acercó más a él y recostó su rostro en el hombro del albino sintiendo que éste la apretaba aún más hacia sí. Al levantar un poco la vista pudo ver a Halibel que la quemaba con la mirada, por alguna razón que desconocía la odiaba y no quería que se acercara a Ichimaru. Entonces acercó sus labios a su oído haciendo que Gin pegara un respingo.

- Ella tal vez siente algo por ti aún – comentó esperando la respuesta del ejecutivo, que en ese momento le daba un giro magistral propio de bailes de salón.

- Tal vez así sea, pero su oportunidad se esfumó hace tiempo – contestó para alegría de la pelinaranja que sonrió ante esto.

Entonces empezó a acariciar el pelo del hombre, no sabía por qué pero ese juego se estaba haciendo adictivo para ella, hacer enojar a esa mujer y sentir la fricción del cuerpo de su amigo, era un combo perfecto. Así es como en un momento perdió el control y posó sus labios de forma fugaz sobre los del albino viendo luego como la característica sonrisa de éste era sustituida por un sonrojo y una mueca de sorpresa.

Ichimaru no hizo más que abrazarla de nuevo y ella pudo ver claramente como Halibel se removía en su asiento con una mueca de desdén.

* * *

Ichigo había ido al aeropuerto a recoger a Inoue, con lo que no contó es con la presencia de Rukia, que se pegó a él como toda garrapata, argumentando que como no se trataba de algo de trabajo su deber era ir con él y corroborar que no hiciera nada en contra de los intereses de La Sociedad de Almas. Así es como ahora estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a su amiga junto a aquella mocosa que se metía dulces hasta por la nariz.

- Princesa, no es mi problema, pero no deberías comer tantos dulces – comentó mirando de reojo a la azabache que se encontraba quitándole la envoltura a un chicle.

- Exacto, no es tu problema idiota, ocúpate de encontrar a tu amiguita y no molestes. Además estos dulces son alucinantes, los amo – contestó con brillo en los ojos.

- Eres la persona más rara que conozco. Mira ahí viene – se dirigió hacia su amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo y tomando sus maletas.

La joven tenía el mismo color de pelo pero tenía la piel más pálida. Rukia notó el sonrojo de la muchacha al recibir el abrazo del idiota ese. "Qué demonios sucede con ella ¿Acaso le gusta?" se preguntó viendo llegar a su lado a la joven que le sonreía cálidamente.

- Prin… - se interrumpió al ver a Rukia enmarcar una ceja – ella es Kuchiki Rukia, es una socia por así decirlo, aunque ahora está pegada a mí como una garrapata así que llámala como quieras – culminó.

- Mucho gusto, Kuchiki-san – contestó ella estrechando su mano. "Se ve muy positiva, no me agrada", pensó Rukia al ver cómo le sonreía.

Los tres se dirigieron al auto, sentándose Rukia en la parte de atrás, escuchando la conversación sin intervenir en ella. En esos momentos pudo comprobar que todo cuanto Ichigo había dicho era verdad. La joven al parecer había estado buscando a las hermanas del cabeza de zanahoria pero volvía sin éxito.

- ¿Kurosaki-kun le ha causado muchos problemas? – preguntó la joven girándose para mirar a Rukia.

- Sí, es la persona más molesta que he conocido – contestó sacándole la lengua al pelinaranja que la observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

- No te hagas, tú eres la molesta, te comportas como si fueras una princesa malcriada – dijo Ichigo devolviéndole el favor.

- Tengo hambre, deberíamos parar para comer algo – Rukia simplemente lo ignoró hablando con Inoue que asentía.

- SÍ, yo también tengo hambre.

Se dirigieron así a un restaurante cercano y entraron ubicándose cerca de la gran ventana ante la cual se podía observar a los autos pasar. Rukia tomó asiento frente a Orihime e Ichigo que compartieron lugar. Comieron y charlaron al mismo tiempo, más bien Kurosaki Ichigo y Orihime Inoue hablaron; Rukia solo los observó, empezaba a molestarle esa mujer, no sabía por qué pero Ichigo era extrañamente amable con ella, le sacaba de las casillas. Simplemente se levantó dejando el dinero sobre la mesa bajo la mirada de ambos que dejaron de reír ante tal gesto.

- Voy a hacer una llamada – dijo yéndose del lugar.

Así como lo indicó, salió y llamó a su amigo. Ichigo salió tras ella y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos escuchando la conversación.

- Renji ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? No estoy muy lejos – culminó indicándole la dirección, Ichigo pensó que tal vez se sintió ignorada durante toda la noche.

- ¿Te vas? – le preguntó espantando a Rukia que se creyó sola en el lugar.

- Recordé que tengo algo que hacer – desvió la mirada hacia las calles algo desiertas abrazándose un poco a sí mismo, la oscuridad y el frío le daban algo de miedo desde la noche del asesinato de su madrastra.

- Esa es la típica frase que se utiliza para huir ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

- No todo gira en torno tuyo, idiota. Es solo que la noche y el frío no son la mejor combinación, odio a ambos. Además ya es bastante tarde.

- Y no tienes permiso de salir después de las doce – completó socarronamente.

- Cállate idiota – le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Ese Renji ¿Es tu novio?

- No, es mi amigo.

- Pero se comporta como si fuera tu novio – Ichigo se apoyó en un árbol esperando a que Orihime saliera pues la dejó pagando mientras él salía a hablar con Rukia.

- Claro que no, es solo un buen amigo, nada más. Es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, más o menos desde que vine a Japón – culminó para luego reprocharse. Por qué demonios le estaba dando explicaciones.

En ese momento Orihime salió medio corriendo buscando con la mirada a Kurosaki y a Rukia que se encontraban hablando, así que prefirió mantenerse por un poco más alejada.

- Él siente algo por ti ¿No te has dado cuenta? – expuso mirándola.

- Ya lo sé, pero no sucederá. Es la única persona a la que no puedo herir – contestó mirando al suelo.

En ese momento vieron a un automóvil que se detuvo frente a ellos y del negro vehículo vieron salir a un pelirrojo vestido con un fino traje del mismo color del Maserati que conducía.

- Sube, Rukia – ordenó al verla con el cabeza de zanahoria que le dirigió una sonrisa algo burlesca. Le abrió la puerta y dejó que la menor ingresara al interior del automóvil italiano, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta Ichigo se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

- Bien, ya que tu guardián llegó, creo que también nos iremos – fue hacia Orihime que se mantuvo todo el tiempo apartada.

- Hasta pronto, Kuchiki-san – se despidió moviendo la mano de forma amable.

Renji subió de nuevo al auto para poco tiempo después alejarse del lugar bajo la mirada del pelinaranja.

* * *

Mientras en la boda las cosas seguían raras, porque luego del beso Ichimaru solo desviaba su mirada pensando "Ella me besó". Él claramente estaba enamorado de Matsumoto pero nunca dejó que sus sentimientos tomaran parte en su vida diaria porque sabía que estaba mal, ella era hija de su jefe y de forma estúpida se había enamorado de ella en contra de toda la ética que él creía poseer. Ahora mismo se estaba debatiendo internamente preguntándose qué era lo que ella sentía. No podía evitar sentirse felíz por pensar que tal vez ella le correspondía, pero desechaba esos sentimientos al pensar en que ella aún quería a Hitsugaya.

Por su parte Matsumoto se encontraba intercambiando palabras con la recién casada que se alegró al ver a su hermano con novia nueva. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y quedó encantada por el espíritu tan vivaz de la joven.

En ese momento pudieron ver que Halibel se acercaba a Ichimaru y se lo llevaba aparte. Lisa siguió la dirección de la mirada de Matsumoto viendo al albino y la rubia perderse en los jardines del lugar.

- Tranquila, él no hará nada, te tiene a ti. Conozco a mi hermano, él no es capaz de engañar a nadie – tranquilizó, aunque para Matsumoto eso no fue muy creíble, estaba algo molesta, sabía que Gin aún sentía algo por ella.

- Por qué terminaron – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la ruta tomada por ambos.

- Ella lo engañó con su mejor amigo, Kaien – Matsumoto se sorprendió, Kaien siempre coqueteaba con ella, así que le encontró el sentido desde el principio.

- Kaien tiene ese mal hábito, quiere a todas las mujeres para él.

- Es cierto, desde ese entonces no han vuelto a hablar ¿Sabes? Al parecer Gin le iba a pedir matrimonio esa noche – Matsumoto abrió los ojos como platos.

Simplemente cayó, volviéndose hacia el otro lado, no quería ver hacia ellos, temía ver algo que no le gustara. En ese momento escuchó sonar su móvil, vio el número y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Toshiro en la pantalla.

- Qué sucede – preguntó para nada felíz. Del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó un suspiro.

- Así que vas en serio – dijo al fin.

- A qué te refieres.

- De verdad estás enojada – afirmó el joven heredero de La Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Pensaste que no lo estaba?

- Pensé que querías chantajearme al decirme que me dejarías o algo así.

- ¿Chantajearte? Tú solo lo aceptarías y ya. Siempre dices que no te importa, que incluso estarías agradecido si terminara con todo esto ¿No es así?

- Mira, Matsumoto. No es fácil para mí llamarte y decirte todo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero no quiero que me odies. Ya te lo expliqué, si es porque llevé a Hinamori al recital estás equivocada, ella estaba sola y yo… - fue interrumpido.

- No es por ella, no es por el maldito recital, es porque estoy cansada de esto – Matsumoto recordó la imagen de Gin yéndose con Halibel y eso hizo que su sangre hirviera – ve con ella, a mí no me importa – dijo eso más bien pensando en el mayor, cortó la llamada y se tocó el entrecejo.

En ese momento vio que Gin estaba parado tras ella escuchando todo.

- ¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – preguntó restándole importancia.

- Perdón, llegué y tú ya estaba… - se interrumpió por unos segundos - qué pasó.

- Estoy cansada de él, tal vez todo lo que sentía se esfumó, no lo sé – ya casi no quedaban personas alrededor, todos estaban bailando o afuera – dime ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó mirando a Halibel que en esos momentos hablaba con Kaien que simplemente la ignoraba.

- Sí, dijo que quería volver conmigo – dijo en un hilo de voz. Matsumoto sentía que quería matarlo por acceder a hablar con ella.

- ¿Lo harás?

- No, ella y yo terminamos porque me engañó… Con Kaien – argumentó viendo como Matsumoto se levantaba mirándolo – yo iba a pedirle matrimonio, pero los vi.

- En qué situación los viste – preguntó suspicaz sacando un sonrojo al mayor, que bajó la cabeza apenado.

- Eres algo joven para que te lo diga – contestó.

- Ya me contestaste – rió por lo bajo, era divertido molestar a Ichimaru aunque no le gustó que la tratara como una niña - ¿Me llevas a casa? Estoy algo cansada y mañana tengo que ir a visitar a mi madre temprano.

- Está bien – ambos caminaron hacia los novios y demás familiares del joven y se dirigieron a la salida.

Lisa había invitado a Matsumoto a comer y ella dijo que le avisaría cuando tuviera tiempo libre sin pensar realmente en hacerlo.

Se dirigieron al auto y emprendieron la marcha hasta que Matsumoto se volvió un poco viendo que Ichimaru la estaba observando.

- Por qué actuaste como mi novia – pregunto luego de un momento.

- Porque se veía divertido molestar a tu ex novia – contestó sonriendo. Ichimaru paró el auto y reclamó su entera atención.

- ¿También me besaste por eso?

Matsumoto bajó la cabeza no sabiendo qué responder, la verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hizo, simplemente así sucedió. Tal vez él le simpatizaba mucho, no lo sabía, estaba algo confundida.

- Te besé porque eso le molestaría a ella. Tu hermana me contó que te engañó con Kaien, no me sorprende, él siempre se comporta como si se fueran a acabar las mujeres en el mundo. Incluso conmigo, él quería que yo dejara a Hitsugaya y lo aceptara a él. Está loco.

Ichimaru sintió un vacío al escuchar sus razones pero también sintió rabia al saber que ese maldito se había acercado a ella, estaba celoso.

- Qué le dijiste – preguntó

- No hizo falta que le diga nada. Solo le di una bofetada, era toda la respuesta que necesitaba – culminó mirándolo. Ichimaru no pudo más que sentirse inmensamente felíz, Matsumoto no era como Halibel, ella no caería a los pies de Kaien, eso no pasaría.

Así fue como la estrechó entre sus brazos sintiendo su suave respiración en su cuello, no lo soportaba, en los últimos meses el amor que sentía por ella fue creciendo más y más, prueba de eso fue el beso que le dio, se acercó a ella y unió sus labios entrecerrando los ojos viendo como ella se entregaba poco a poco, sentía en su fuero interno algo que jamás sintió por alguien más.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno aquí está otro capítulo nuevo, aunque este estuvo más dedicado a Gin y Matsumoto de igual manera presenciamos las peleas de Rukia e Ichigo y pareció la persona que más odio en el anime, Inoeu... Lamento decir que estará muy presente.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos como siempre dentro de una semana.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**"Los que estorban en la lucha no son los más débiles, sino los que no tienen determinación". (Kuchiki Rukia)  
**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento! **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****Saya Christopher**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

_**Capítulo X - Abarai Renji**_

Se separaron luego de unos minutos, Matsumoto no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, es decir, ella tenía novio que aunque no se ocupaba de ella, aún así lo amaba.

Miró completamente sonrojada a Ichimaru que solo le sonreía.

― ¿Te arrepientes de haberme correspondido? – preguntó algo asustado.

― Es solo que yo tengo novio – contestó aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

― Lo entiendo, es solo que… llevo algo de tiempo… enamorado – Matsumoto abrió los ojos como platos – enamorado de ti – culminó.

La pelinaranja no respondió nada, solo bajó la cabeza, no sabía por qué pero sentía que el corazón se le saldría. Ichimaru la miró por unos segundos pero luego volvió el rostro hacia la carretera poniendo en marcha de nuevo el automóvil.

Todo el trayecto lo siguieron en silencio, pero algo estaba mal, Ichimaru ya no tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro ni la miraba, solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al edificio en el que vivía la joven, él se bajó del automóvil y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, ella bajó y lo observó, él solo miraba más allá de ella, es decir a las calles, a los transeúntes, nunca a ella. Luego de que bajara con su ayuda, hizo que la joven soltara su mano y volvió hacía el otro lado para subirse de nuevo al auto negro.

― Gin – gritó ella para llamar su atención, pero cuando la consiguió se quedó en blanco – B-Buenas noches – dijo al fin para ingresar al edificio sin volver a mirarlo.

* * *

Rukia y Renji habían llegado a la mansión Kuchiki luego de un largo trayecto. Rukia solo entró al salón, saludó a Kon que estaba dibujando y a su padre que estaba leyendo al parecer las críticas de los periódicos hacia ellos.

― Papá, déjalo por la paz, te enfermarás si prestas demasiada atención a los titulares – aconsejó sentándose próxima a él.

― ¿Crees que Senna los haya visto también? – preguntó aún sumido en su lectura.

― Creo más bien que el tío Aizen tiene algo que ver, no sé por qué pero tengo ese presentimiento.

― Llamemos a Kurosaki Ichigo – agarró el teléfono móvil y empezó a discar.

― P-Para qué… N-No creo que te conteste ahora de todas formas – Rukia tartamudeaba, luego rió nerviosa al ver que Renji la observaba.

― ¿Por qué no me contestaría?

― P-Porque t-tiene una c-cita.

― Le diré qué sucede – Renji se estaba cansando de lo que estaba viendo – Rukia estaba con Kurosaki Ichigo hasta hace unos minutos, él fue a buscar a una mujer al aeropuerto, al parecer nuestra querida Rukia estaba haciendo mal tercio así que me llamó para que la fuera a buscar ¿No es así? – giñó un ojo haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara más.

― Ya entiendo, seguramente es su novia – concluyó Byakuya observando de reojo a su hija – hiciste bien en irte Rukia, indudablemente estabas haciendo mal tercio – Rukia hizo una mueca mientras Renji reía por lo bajo – pero aún así lo llamaré, quiero que averigüe.

Así lo hizo, siendo atendido por un muy agitado Kurosaki Ichigo que hablaba como si le faltara el aliento.

― Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo sin saludar – necesito que averigües algo... por qué estás tan agitado, toma algo de aliento… quiero que averigües si Aizen tuvo que ver con los titulares de los periódicos y con la asistencia de la prensa en el recital de Senna… B-Bien… Adiós – cortó la llamada bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia y Renji – que raro, estaba algo agitado, casi sin respiración y escuché que una mujer lo llamaba, hum la juventud de hoy en día – comentó para sí, solo que la explicación tuvo efecto inmediato ya que Renji y Rukia pensaron en diversas razones pero ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, haciendo que por su lado Rukia se sonrojara aún más y Renji riera maliciosamente.

― B-Bien, me voy a dormir, a-adiós – dijo Rukia para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba escalando un árbol ¿Para qué? Para salvar al estúpido gato que estaba trepado en él sin poder bajarse. Inoue y él iban caminando por un parque luego de que ésta insistiera en ir a dar una caminata nocturna, encontraron a un gato en un árbol siendo atacado por un perro, Inoue por poco derrama lágrimas pidiéndole que ayudara al gato; luego de caerse tres veces llega a la parte más alta tratando de tomar al pequeño animal hasta que escucha su celular sonar, ve de quién se trata y contesta.

― Señor en estos momentos… este no es un buen momento, así que por favor hable rápido – pidió casi cayéndose del árbol, realmente agitado por el esfuerzo.

― ¡Kurosaki-_kun_! – gritó Inoue asustada pues Ichigo se balanceaba peligrosamente.

Una vez sus manos estuvieron libres pudo sostenerse al tronco apropiadamente, bajó al bendito gato y cayó de cara del árbol, para luego levantarse pesadamente.

― ¡Kurosaki-_kun_! ¿Te lastimaste? – Inoue corre hasta él y lo ayuda a levantarse.

― Vámonos, tengo algo que hacer – contesta yendo hacia el auto.

* * *

Ulquiorra se encontraba en esos momentos en su departamento, sentado en el sofá tomando una copa de vino, desde que la vio actuar tan impulsivamente el día anterior no pudo más que pensar en ella ¿Es que todavía le gustaba? Anteriormente hasta se enamoró de ella, es que fue un escape para la aburrida vida que llevaba, para las hipócritas presentaciones en sociedad y para las amistades que fingía frecuentar.

Todo eso dejó de molestarle con la conoció, si tan solo ella lo hubiera amado...

En esos momentos escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

― Ya voy – dice mientras deja la copa sobre la mesa y abre la puerta encontrando a cierto peliceleste tras ella.

― Ulquiorra – llama éste sin saludar entrando como si fuera su casa.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón principal. Grimmjow solo ocupó el lugar que Ulquiorra había tenido minutos atrás.

― ¿Quieres un trago? – ofrece sirviendo algo de vino ante la afirmación del recién llegado.

Se conocían hace 6 meses y aunque sus caracteres fueran tan distintos se llevaban bien.

Ulquiorra caminó hacia él con paso lento y le tendió la copa que le había servido minutos atrás, el peliceleste la tomó aún con la mirada gacha. Ulquiorra se sentó a su lado y lo observó por unos momentos.

― Qué pasó – preguntó al fin.

El otro sorbió un poco más de la copa y luego la depositó en la pequeña mesa de vidrio que tenía en frente.

― Es un hermoso lugar – expuso levantándose y yendo hasta el ventanal de vidrio que dejaba ver el movimiento de la ciudad que aún se mantenía constante a las 11 de la noche.

― Ajá – afirmó el azabache – pero no has venido para alagar mis gustos ¿No? – miró de reojo al joven que se mantenía parado.

― Es Senna, no creo que deba seguir trabajando tan de cerca con ella.

― Por qué. Eres su preferido, ella no aceptaría a nadie más – explicó sin mucho interés para dirigirse de nuevo al mini-bar a buscar otra copa de vino.

― Porque no creo que esté bien, trabaja con ella por favor – mira por primera vez al azabache que ante tal pedido decidió empezar una charla seria.

― Dime por qué y te ayudo.

Grimmjow dudó unos minutos pero luego decidió que sería mejor decirle todo.

― Senna... ella sigue enamorada de mí y... me besó – contestó desviando la mirada.

― ¿No será que tú también la quieres? – Grimmjow lo miró con algo de rabia, ese hombre era suspicaz, demasiado para su gusto.

― No voy a negar que me gusta, pero... eso no puede suceder.

― ¿Porque tú tienes miedo de que se entere de la verdad?

Grimmjow lo miró por unos minutos, ese hombre sabía todo.

― Sí – contestó al fin.

― Bien, pero yo no me responsabilizo del alboroto que causará, ya casi la puedo escuchar.

― Una cosa más, ella empieza a sospechar que todo lo que Aizen ha dicho es mentira, lo que le dijo esa mocosa hizo que se preguntara cosas... ¿Ella es la mujer de la que querías vengarte? - quería poner nervioso a Ulquiorra de alguna forma, y lo consiguió.

El azabache jugueteó con los dedos, tamborileando la mesada de madera.

― Te lo dije, ella es bastante desbocada... Probablemente nos cause algunos problemas – sonríe melancólicamente.

― ¿Ya no la amas? – Grimmjow observaba todas sus reacciones.

― Cuando no está cerca puedo decir con toda seguridad que no la amo, que hasta la odio pero cuando se para enfrente mío con esos ojos que hicieron que perdiera la cordura no puedo más que admitir que tal vez aún sienta algo por ella.

― ¿Harás lo que te pidió Aizen? ¿La conquistarás? – Grimmjow caminó hacia él para luego sentarse en una butaca frente al mini-bar pidiendo otra copa, Ulquiorra la tomó de sus manos y le sirvió otro poco de su vino Borgoña más añejo.

― Él me ordenó que lo haga pero no es tan fácil, ella no se dejará engañar... – tomó un sorbo del Martini que había preparado minutos atrás – además, como Kurotsuchi dijo, ella es una fiera, siempre lo ha sido y creo que siempre lo será.

― Qué es lo que tienen las hermanas Kuchiki que hacen que perdamos el control. Ambas son caprichosas, especialmente Senna ¿Entonces por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

― Porque que no puedas salir con ella la hace más apetecible ¿Me equivoco? – Ulquiorra le sonrió pícaramente, algo visto pocas veces pues siempre tenía esa cara de póker que deja a todos pensando si tiene sentimientos.

― Estás en lo cierto – Jeagerjaques tomó una aceituna y se la llevó a la boca riendo – No tienes una tarea fácil y más porque ella siempre está con el que sería su "Guardián" - dibujó las comillas con los dedos – el tipo del pelo escarlata y tatuajes en el rostro, nunca se separa de ella ¿Lo sabías?

― Cómo se llama – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

― Abarai Renji.

Ulquiorra tomó de un trago todo el licor que quedaba en la pequeña copa de Martini masticando desjuiciadamente la aceituna restante.

― Abarai Renji – repitió mirando al vacío – no me gusta que estés siempre con Rukia – expuso bajo la mirada de Grimmjow que no pudo más que sonreír por la escena de celos de su siempre inmutable amigo, que perdía el control al solo evocarla en su mente.

* * *

Aunque era domingo se podía ver a la mansión plagada de personas, decoradores, mucamas, meseros, algunos chef y otras personas que medio corrían para tener todo listo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia por su parte y porque odiaba esa clase de preparativos alocados, se dirigió al hospital para ver a Ukitake, que aún se encontraba hospitalizado.

Según su padre el albino había pedido hablar con ella, era curioso, desde el primer momento él la trató como a una hija más, aunque se haya comportado como una malcriada y muchas veces lo haya tratado mal, él aún así le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Llegó al hospital y como se esperaba el lugar estaba desierto, subió a la habitación 263 y ahí lo encontró, viendo televisión y comiendo algo que no parecía muy apetecible.

― Qué estás comiendo – preguntó con cara de asco.

― Que la apariencia no te engañe, Kuchiki. Se ve mal… y sabe peor – ambos rieron por el pequeño chiste del mayor.

Rukia fue y se sentó próxima al albino viéndolo con una sonrisa; si bien no era su padre lo veía como uno. El cuarto era amplio, todo inundado de un color blanco que llenaba de tranquilidad al paciente, era reconfortante, tenía un pequeño recibidor al frente con un pequeño sofá de color blanco y dos sillones del mismo color en el extremo y en el medio de éstos una mesita de vidrio.

― Espero que no estés muy engreído por este cuarto, ya veo que te tratan como un príncipe – río por el comentario, porque ese hombre ni siquiera parecía un adulto, era más parecido a un niño.

― Ya me faltaba alguien que me cuide, y las enfermeras lo hacen bastante bien – guiñó un ojo.

― Ya me lo imagino… Dime, por qué me llamaste – miró con suspicacia al mayor, pero nada delataba lo que en verdad deseaba.

― Solo quería hablar un poco contigo, ya sabes, hace mucho que no nos vemos… Además quería h-hablar sobre S-Senna – culminó algo nervioso, sabía que ese tema era tabú para ella.

― ¿S-Senna? Ella… ella es muy diferente a como la recuerdo ¿Sabes? Yo la recordaba más espontánea, vivaz, alegre, sobreprotectora; ahora solo parece una persona que vive una vida que no le corresponde, se ve perdida – Ukitake podía ver un deje de tristeza en esos orbes índigos.

― No te eches la culpa, Rukia. Sabes que no podías hacer nada, ambas son víctimas, no solo ella – trataba de reconfortarla, era la niña que Hisana tanto amó, debía protegerla a toda costa - ¿Sabes Rukia? Hisana siempre decía que tú eras tú peor enemigo ¿Sabes por qué?

― N-No – ese nombre aún lograba dejar un hueco en su corazón.

― Porque siempre te destruyes a ti misma echándote la culpa de todo, eres igual a Shiro en su momento… Dicen por ahí que los niños que enfrentan el divorcio de sus padres siempre se echan la culpa de su separación y de la posterior suerte de sus hermanos; eso fue lo que pasó con el pequeño Shiro, vio que Kon estaba algo triste y se echó la culpa… Lo mismo pasó contigo, a Hisana eso la destrozaba.

Rukia no podía evitarlo, todo su pasado volvía a sus ojos y esas escenas hacían que su pecho que comprimiera. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a derramar lágrimas.

― No llores, Rukia ¿Sabes? Nunca hemos hablado de esto, nunca te lo dije pero lo siento mucho… siento mucho que esa noche hayas salido sola con ella, siento mucho que se haya hecho tarde, siento mucho que Renji se haya retrasado en ir a recogerlas y que hayan tenido que caminar, siento mucho que se hayan acercado a ustedes a pedirles sus bolsos, s-siento mucho q-que Hisana haya forcejeado con el d-delincuente para defenderte y la hayas visto ensangrentada yéndose lentamente – no pudo evitar llorar también.

Rukia escondía el rostro entre las manos, no quería escucharlo, no quería recordar ese momento ni sus últimas palabras "_**Siempre serás mi hija, Rukia y aunque me vaya podrás contar conmigo, tú ya no estás sola. Vive hoy porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás y ya no habrá un mañana para ti. **_"

― Lo que quiero decirte es que ella querría que tú siguieras adelante, caminando. Hay muchas formas de hacer que tu relación con Senna mejore, todos sabemos que Aizen Sousuke se valió de mentiras para mantenerla a su lado como un gatito asustado. No te rindas, utiliza la misma dulzura que utilizó contigo Hisana para derretir su corazón, ella te necesita, así como tú la necesitas a ella – se acercó a Rukia y secó sus lágrimas que caían como torrentes.

En esos momentos escuchan un "Qué sucedió" en la habitación. Se vuelven a ver de quién se trataba y se trataba del médico que ahora los miraba algo sorprendido.

― ¡OH! Kurosaki-_san_, no se preocupe, solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos – excusó Ukitake secando sus lágrimas también.

Ichigo se acercó a la cama del enfermo y revisó sus signos vitales, el hombre estaba algo agitado. Fue un momento hacia la mesa de medicamentos, mirando solo de reojo a la azabache que seguía con la cabeza gacha, siendo acariciada como un gatito por el mayor, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

― Pues no recuerden demasiado, se ha alterado Ukitake-_san_, tendré que ponerle un tranquilizante para que duerma por un momento.

Se acercó al suero del hombre y adicionó el tranquilizante que llenaría en pocos minutos a sus dilatadas venas. El mayor solo le sonrió, había sido algo imprudente de su parte tocar esos temas, pero debía hacerlo.

Rukia había quedado callada y sin fuerzas para nada más, se quedó viendo como el mayor habría sus ojos con algo de dificultad para observar si aún seguía ahí.

― Pareces un niño, duérmete, no me iré – contestó riendo por lo bajo.

Ichigo por su parte solo los observaba, no podía creer que aquella mujer pudiera mostrarse cálida con alguien más que no fuera el fenómeno de los tatuajes faciales o el enano albino, hijo del enfermo.

― Solo me aseguraba – contestó cerrando totalmente sus ojos.

Por unos momentos permanecieron en silencio, definitivamente se había dormido. Rukia decidió apagar el televisor, así que fue valiente y levantó el rostro tomando el control remoto para terminar así con cualquier ruido inútil que pudiera despertar de nuevo al paciente.

En esos momentos siente que Ichigo recorre su rostro secando sus lágrimas, aún presentes aunque de forma escasa, con sus dedos. Éste se había acercado de forma silenciosa, sin que la azabache se percatara de lo cerca que se encontraba.

Sintió lo suave de su piel, lo delicada y tersa que ésta era y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no solo por el contacto, sino también porque él la viera llorar... Se sentía algo débil.

Se separó un poco de sus manos, con algo de temor, no a lo que él pensara o a que los vieran, más bien a lo que pasaba dentro suyo, su corazón danzaba al ritmo de los rápidos golpecitos que deba en su pecho.

― Q-Qué estás haciendo – dijo al fin quitando de su ensimismamiento al joven que ahora la observaba algo contrariado por lo que acababa de hacer.

― S-Solo quiero que dejes de echar tus mocos, princesa – la observó, ésta estaba haciendo un puchero y no pudo contener una risa – eres solo una mocosa, todos tus gestos son los de una pequeña niña malcriada.

― C-Cállate, idiota. No soy una niña, tengo 21 años – contestó levantándose de su sitio y encarándolo.

― Él parece quererte mucho, es curioso. – ahora su mirada era dirigida hacia el hombre dormido.

― Por qué – preguntó algo confundida.

― Porque eres una mocosa insoportable, no sé cómo es que siente cariño por ti - le dio un golpe en el hombro.

La Kuchiki solo se quedó observándolo, con su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.

― Jum, tienes agallas. Yo seré una mocosa pero al menos no contesto el teléfono cuando estoy "ocupado" – remarcó las comillas.

― Qué se supone que significa eso.

― Pues solo diré que ayer mi padre llamó a cierto cabeza de vegetal y éste le respondió algo agitado. Huumm – puso un dedo en la barbilla y miró hacia el techo como tratando de entender salgo - ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo?

Ichigo se puso tan rojo como un tomate por la insinuación de la chica.

― ¡¿Q-Qué?! Y-Yo no estaba h-haciendo nada, mocosa ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo cuando tu padre llamó? Estaba trepado en un árbol tratando de bajar a un maldito gato por petición de Inoue – explicó.

Rukia no pudo aguantarse, trataba de controlar su tono de voz pero era imposible, le salían lágrimas de los ojos de la risa contenida.

― Así que eso fue lo que estuvieron haciendo luego de que me fui, esa chica sí que es decidida – se burló.

Ichigo no podía dejarla ganar, debía molestarla y sabía exactamente cómo.

― ¿Estabas celosa? – se acercó a ella tocando sus cabellos.

― C-Claro que no – contestó con un notable sonrojo palmeando la mano del mayor.

― Está bien, te creeré... Esta vez – guiñó el ojo derecho – por cierto, dile a tu padre que Aizen definitivamente tiene que ver con los titulares de los periódicos... Obviamente no lo hizo él personalmente, lo hizo uno de los guardianes, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

― E-El tipo del que Senna está enamorada.

― El mismo.

Rukia paseo un momento aclarando su mente.

― Dime Ichigo, Ulquiorra Schiffer... Él ¿Es una de los guardianes? – lo miró a los ojos con duda.

― Sí, es uno de los principales accionistas. Lo conoces ¿No? – por un momento le molestó que Rukia pronunciara su nombre.

― Sí yo... en algún momento fue mi amigo – contestó.

― Él no parece quererte solo como a una amiga, cada vez que hablaba de ti veía algo de dolor en él, lo que era algo fascinaste porque el siempre es inexpresivo pero cuando se trata de ti cambia su semblante – Rukia lo miró sorprendida - ¿Tú y él tuvieron algo? – preguntó Ichigo enarcando una ceja.

Rukia desvió su mirada por un momento para luego volver a verlo, Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido.

― No tuvimos nada formal, él y yo tratamos por un tiempo cuando yo viajé a Alemania, pero luego nos separamos. Él estaba enamorado pero yo no quise nada con él.

― Lo viste de nuevo hace poco ¿Verdad?

― Sí, pero fue un encuentro raro, pienso que tal vez él siente algo por mí aún pero quiere odiarme.

― Pues él tiene la orden de enamorarte y parece querer cumplirla - expuso articulando cada palabra con delicadeza.

Pudo ver como cada músculo de su joven rostro se tensaba, no le gustó lo que veía porque significaba que ella tal vez sentía algo por el alemán aún. Frunció el ceño ¿Eso le molestaba?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Y bien? Apareció de nuevo Ulquiorra, mostrándose celoso y luego Ichigo que está empezando a notar que tal vez, solo tal vez le gusta Rukia. La historia de Rukia y su madrastra la narraré luego pues es algo extensa, probablemente haga un flash back o un capítulo aparte, no lo sé.

En fin gracias por leer siempre y dejar sus reviews, me hacen feliz.

**¿Reviews?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**"Crean y nuestras espadas no se romperan . Crean y nuestros corazones no cederan . aunque los caminos que tomemos sean diferentes nuestros corazones de hierro latiran como uno . Juren que incluso si la tierra se parte en dos , nosotros viviremos y volveremos aquí una vez más." (Abarai R.)**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_****Saya Christopher**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "**_**Bleach**_**"** no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

_**Capítulo XI - ¿Senna y Kurosaki Ichigo?**_

Se había dirigido como siempre a casa de su tío Aizen, que por alguna razón se encontraba desaparecido, fue pues a toda prisa, necesitaba que esfumara sus dudas, ellas crecían cada vez más en su interior y no la dejaban vivir en paz.

Llegó a la gran mansión, ingresó en ella sin que nadie se lo prohibiera y fue a buscar por sí misma al hombre que la había cuidado desde muy pequeña.

Al llegar lo encontró en su gran biblioteca, leyendo los titulares del día tomando una taza de humeante café. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos al verlo, que estuviera tan tranquilo solo significaba que no iba a verla porque simplemente no quería.

— Tío — llamó al entrar sin siquiera tocar.

El hombre simplemente se volvió a verla con los lentes de lectura que tenía puestos para luego volver la vista a las páginas del periódico que tenían entre las manos.

— Qué pasa, Senna. — preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

— Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber, qué demonios sucede. Hace tres días que no sé nada de ti ¿Te parece justo? — espetó molesta, aunque a su tío no le importó.

— Estoy dándote un descanso, Senna. Trabajaste mucho para ese recital así que pensé que lo mejor sería darte tiempo libre. — justificó caminando hacia ella dándola un beso en la frente para luego guiarla hacia el sillón más cercano al suyo.

— No me refiero a eso, tío. Me refiero a que has desaparecido totalmente, me dejaste sola todo este tiempo ¡Qué demonios estuviste haciendo!

— Ya basta, Senna. — le gritó, dejando asustada a la joven. — Senna, sé que he estado ausente pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer, tu recital fue un éxito pero sobre todo lo es que ahora todos atacan a tu padre. Senna sé un poco más paciente ¿Quieres? No te preocupes, estoy pensando en cosas que te beneficiarán mucho.

Volvió a sorber el café de la taza, volviendo la mirada de nuevo al periódico. Senna simplemente se hundió un poco en el sillón de cuero dejando de pensar por un momento en su tío para simplemente cerrar sus ojos.

Éste la observaba de reojo, Senna era la única persona por la cual podía llegar a sentir algo parecido al amor.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu padre, así que ve y compra ropa porque iremos, también elige a alguien como tu pareja. — dijo sacando del cajón del escritorio la invitación tendiéndosela a su sobrina que solo lo observó.

— Tío… mi papá… él me abandonó ¿Verdad? — preguntó viendo a su tío de frente.

Aizen como toda persona que se cree su propia mentira mantenía el semblante relajado, como quien confía en una verdad.

— Sabes que fue así Senna, creo que no deberías pensar mucho en eso, solo te harás daño. — dijo con voz dulce acariciando los cabellos de la joven.

Se levantó pues y salió de la mansión de Aizen con el sobre en la mano sin rumbo fijo, debía buscar ropa, zapatos, un bolso y decidir a quién llevaría, lastimosamente lo último era lo más problemático porque solo podía pensar en cierto peliceleste haciéndole compañía. Se dirigió así al auto, ya resguardada dentro discó y esperó escuchar la voz detrás de la línea pero eso no sucedió, volvió a tratar pero esta vez ni siquiera le dio el tono, fue dirigida directamente al buzón de voz. No se necesitaba ser adivina para saber que la estaba ignorando, así que decidió que jugaría su mismo juego... Ya se estaba cansando un poco de rogarle, llevaba un año enamorada y no había avance alguno. Decidió llamar a la persona que Grimmjow Jeagerjaques más odiaba. Discó y esperó, esta vez tuvo más suerte.

— Ichigo. — dijo sin saludar. — Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien pero quisiera pedirte algo, a cambio haré lo que quieras.

* * *

Matsumoto llevaba un tiempo sin hablar con nadie, no contestaba las llamadas de su padre e ignoraba igualmente a su madre, no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía, estaba confundida. Esa mañana llamó a Shiro siendo atendida de forma algo sorpresiva por el albino que ahora era algo más cálido aunque su voz denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía. Ella le pidió que viniera a su departamento, era momento de hablar seriamente.

Media hora después escuchó el timbre que indicaba su llegada. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándolo con ropa casual, algo bastante raro en él pues generalmente lo veía con el traje puesto.

— Pasa. — le dijo la pelinaranja dejando que éste ingresara.

El simplemente asintió y se adentro al departamento. Se sentó en el sofá siguiendo con la vista a su novia que iba a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres algo? — Le preguntó.

— Sí, un café estaría bien. — contestó de forma casi amigable.

Ésta fue y preparó las tazas de café estando de vuelta en 5 minutos. Le entregó su taza y se sentó a su lado.

Para cualquiera sería raro ver a unos novios tanto tiempo sin siquiera compartir un pequeño beso, pero para ellos lo contrario resultaba extraño. En el comienzo de su relación Hitsugaya se mostraba más dispuesto a cooperar haciendo a Matsumoto feliz con sus casi imperceptibles esfuerzos. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales Matsumoto siguió con una relación que aparentemente no le daba nada, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que en algún momento Hitsugaya empezara a cooperar de nuevo. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora ya no quería algo así luego de que concibiera de nuevo sentimientos tan cálidos en su pecho, no estaba dispuesta a volver a los gélidos brazos de Toshiro.

— Te llamé porque necesitaba hablar contigo de ciertas cosas. — Explicó mirándolo — No creo correcto que sigamos con nuestra relación. — dijo al fin.

Hitsugaya la miraba sorprendido, jamás pensó que de sus labios pudieran salir esas palabras, pero lo comprendió. No había sido el mejor novio, pero aunque todos creían lo contrario él de verdad quería a Matsumoto, es solo que sentía que no podía amarla.

— Sí tú estás bien con ello yo también. Solo quiero dejarte en claro algo. — su tono de voz hizo que sonara a una especie de amenaza que le sacó un respingo a Matsumoto, que fue tranquilizada por una caricia amable del joven. — No es que tú no me importes, de hecho siento algo de cariño por ti — hizo un gesto de contrariedad por admitirlo. — es solo que no quiero hacerte daño, siento que no te amo y no creo que tú me ames a mí... Creo que nos estamos haciendo daño al estar juntos por costumbre. Lo siento mucho, debí ser sincero desde el principio y no hacer que perdieras tu tiempo.

Matsumoto lo observó sorprendida.

— ¿Acaso estás en tu lecho de muerte? Tú jamás eres así de expresivo. — rió.

— Tú sí que tienes la costumbre de arruinarlo todo. — espetó el albino volviendo a su capa de hielo. - De todas formas hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre ¿Quisieras ir como mi pareja? Sin ningún compromiso, es solo que estoy acostumbrado a tu presencia en esos eventos a mi lado.

— ¿No irás con ella? — Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos grácilmente.

— C-Claro que no, ya te dije que no tengo nada con ella.

— Pero te gusta.

— Deja de ser molesta, te dije que no. — dijo con un sonrojo casi imperceptible en el rostro.

— Está bien, te ayudaré a ponerla celosa. — dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Toshiro iba a contradecirla pero decidió que lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

Por su parte Matsumoto se sentía un poco dolida por dejar atrás a su primer gran amor pero sabía que debía hacerlo, pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de pensar en cierto albino que se había metido en su mente luego de ese cálido beso, un beso lleno de algo que ella ignoraba qué era precisamente. Sabía que él iría con su padre así que intentaría un acercamiento. Sí, esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban ahora por su volátil cabeza, que había dejado totalmente de lado su antigua obsesión permitiéndole conocer una nueva sensación que nació en su interior sin que siquiera lo notara.

* * *

Fue a todas las tiendas que conocía en busca de ropa, estaba de tan mal humor que pensaba que no conseguiría nada, por fin decidió comprar unos zapatos negros muy altos y un vestido del mismo color muy por encima de las rodillas con finos encajes en el pecho que llegaban hasta el comienzo del cuello, como éste no tenía mangas le daba un toque de picardía sin dejar atrás la elegancia. En cuanto al bolso se decidió por uno negro de Gucci con una hebilla dorada al frente así como un colgante de cadenas del mismo color, era el bolso perfecto para el atuendo.

Otra vez trató de encontrar a Grimmjow pero su teléfono estaba apagado, así que decidió rendirse por el momento e ir a cambiarse así como peinarse y maquillarse pues la hora de la fiesta estaba cerca.

Su día no podía ir peor pues al salir de las tiendas encontró a un montón de periodistas acosándola, al parecer alguien en el centro comercial dio el aviso de que ella se encontraba ahí, como sea en esos momentos se encontraba rodeada por ellos, completamente desprotegida, solo con unas gafas de sol que creyó protegerían parte de su identidad, pero ahora no estaba tan segura pues era bombardeada por preguntas como "¿Es verdad que tu padre te abandonó?","¿Odias a tu hermana?"."¿Te afecta no estar con ellos?". Su cabeza le dolía por todas esas palabras y el estrés de no poder salir de ahí, agregaba más tensión el hecho de estar siendo observada por televisión nacional pues todo eso era transmitido en vivo por todos los canales.

En un momento sintió que alguien la toma del brazo y la dirige lejos de la multitud hacia el aparcamiento del centro comercial con la ayuda de un montón de guardias. Ella avanzaba automáticamente, cuando al fin reaccionó levantó la vista viendo a un pelinaranja vestido con una camisa negra que resaltaba su atractivo. Al ver que era alguien conocido se agarró a su brazo fuertemente, ella lo odiaba pero odiaba más a la multitud de reporteros que venían tras ella, le causaba terror incluso.

Ichigo la observó y la pegó más a él para que se sintiera protegida, metiéndola en su auto mientras los guardias se llevaban el de ella.

* * *

Se podía ver por todos los canales de televisión la imagen de la joven estrella Kuchiki Senna saliendo agarrada de la mano de un hombre de cabello naranja del centro comercial. La periodista decía claramente que ella estaba sola hasta que llegó el joven, él la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a su auto. Mostraban seguidamente cómo ella se abrazaba al brazo del hombre, dejando a entender que ellos tenían algo.

Se preguntaba quién era el misterioso hombre que parecía salir con la pianista, hasta que uno de los panelistas del programa de chismes dijo que era uno de los llamados Guardianes de la estrella, pero agregó que él era su favorito y que probablemente estaban enamorados.

Cierto peliceleste veía la nota muy molesto por ver a Senna con Kurosaki Ichigo y más al escuchar acerca de los rumores, sabía que eran mentira pero no podía evitar sentirse así luego de verla abrazarse a él.

Llamó a Ulquiorra para buscar algo de calma pero él le dio una noticia que le gustó aún menos.

— Grimmjow. — dijo éste al descolgar la llamada.

— ¿Estás viendo el noticiero?

— Sí, es una suerte que Kurosaki llegara, debió llamar a alguien para que la acompañara.

— De hecho me llamó a mí pero pensé que se trataba de una petición, ya sabes… al cumpleaños de su padre. — explicó dudoso y algo frustrado.

— Ella irá con Kurosaki Ichigo. — afirmó dejando en shock a Grimmjow.

— C-Cómo lo sabes.

— Él y yo estábamos juntos firmando unos papeles cuando él recibió una llamada, atendió y entendí que estaba hablando con ella. Luego dijo que debía irse.

— Ella le pidió que le acompañara al centro comercial y a la fiesta. — dijo pensativo arrugando la frente.

— Al parecer sí.

Antes de que Ulquiorra dijera algo más cortó la llamada y lanzó su móvil a una de las paredes de su casa, no podía creer que Senna invitara a la persona que él más odiaba.

* * *

Los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, saludaban a Kuchiki Byakuya y pasaban a los jardines que habían sido reacondicionados para la ocasión, habían mesas con manteles blancos en ellos con sillas que estaban arregladas de la misma forma, todo el lugar estaba protegido por una especie de techo transparente que dejaba ver las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo.

Rukia se encontraba un poco alejada de los invitados hablando con Renji, Llevaba un vestido rojo strapless y unos zapatos negros que la dejaban del mismo tamaño que el mayor aunque éste normalmente era mucho más alto.

— Te alcancé, Renji. — decía ésta tocando la cabeza del pelirrojo grácilmente.

— Cómo no me alcanzarías, tienes unos zancos puestos, Rukia.

En esos momentos vieron entrar a Aizen y cuatro hombres más, los cuales era Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra y Kurotsuchi, que saludaron al japonés y pasaron a los jardines mientras Aizen se quedaba a molestar con su estúpida sonrisa.

Al otro extremo del lugar se podía ver a Hinamori y su hermano charlando, sentados en la mesa que le correspondía junto a Kensei e Ichimaru Gin de Gotei 13.

Como ocurre en todo lugar con gente de alta sociedad éstas se juntas en pequeños grupos y empiezan una competencia de los mejores vestidos y más carismáticos entre las mujeres y los más exitosos y poderosos entre los hombres. Esta no era la excepción.

Las mujeres, la mayor parte de ellas de más de 40, hablaban de tal y cual persona que se divorció, que perdió su fortuna o que compró un reloj de tal marca; mientras los hombres del mismo rango de edad hablaban de tal o cual empresa ingresada al Japón recientemente además de política y deportes.

Es por esta razón que los más jóvenes iban hacia los de su misma edad buscando algún interés en común que hiciera la fiesta más llevadera.

En esos momentos llegaban al mismo tiempo dos parejas que acapararon la atención, por un lado Hitsugaya y Matsumoto que lucía realmente elegante con un vestido blanco marfil que llegaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas que contrasta hermosamente que sus cabellos de color naranja, ambos saludaron al mayor bajo la atenta mirada de cierto albino que veía a la mujer como un ángel vestida de esa forma y con los cabellos que le llegaban hasta la cintura con bucles.

Detrás de ellos venían Senna e Ichigo, la joven lucía realmente bella con el vestido negro y el cabello recogido, dejando expuesto su fino cuello; al lado Ichigo lucía igual de bien con un traje negro y una camisa de color morado con detalles en la parte de los botones en negro bajo el saco que le daba un aspecto más juvenil.

Esta pareja en especial causó revuelo por el hecho de haberlos visto en las noticias esa tarde, fueron sujetos de varias fotos de reporteros que estaban en la fiesta pues serían la noticia con la que la gente despertaría.

Al verlos llegar Grimmjow los miró algo contrariado al igual que Rukia que desvió la mirada sin responder a Renji que le estaba hablando.

Senna solo caminó del brazo del joven viendo de reojo como uno de sus Guardianes fingía hablar con el otro mientras la observaba molesto por verla con él.

Le causaba placer ver que el peliceleste no saludó a Ichigo cuando éste se acercó sino que solo afirmó con la cabeza sin dejarla de mirar, sabía que probablemente se estaba equivocando pero prefería tener la pequeña esperanza de que éste estuviera celoso. La compañía de Ichigo tampoco resultaba molesta porque en contra de todos sus pronósticos él intentó hacerla sentir cómoda.

Ambos compartieron la mesa con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, además de Kurotsuchi y Nnoitra. Aizen caminaba por ahí hablando con los más ancianos que parecían tenerle mucho respeto.

Ella por su parte tomó una copa de vino y charló con Kurosaki Ichigo riendo por lo rígidos que se veían esos hombres de alta sociedad, con una pose de mártir que solo les dejaba ver estúpidos.

Grimmjow por su parte trataba de charlar con Ulquiorra de forma estéril pues no podía centrar su atención en algo que no fuera la azabache, que ahora mismo lo ignoraba para hablar con el cabeza de zanahoria.

— Anoo, Señorita Senna ¿Podría darme un autógrafo? — pidió una pequeña niña acercándose a la joven. — S-Soy una fan suya. — continuó algo nerviosa.

Senna como toda artista le sonrió y cumplió sus deseos además de acceder a tomarse una foto con la pequeña.

— Su novio también podría salir en la foto. — dijo la mujer que sostenía la cámara dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

Éste se negó al principio, haciéndose hacia un lado pero Senna insistió así que se acercó a ella y a la niña y sonrió amablemente para la cámara.

Grimmjow sintió unos grandes deseos de alejarlo de ella, empezó a apretar de forma exagerada la mesa pero una mano en su hombro lo tranquilizó.

— Cálmate, tú dijiste que querías alejarte de ella. Además que venga con él no quiere decir que tengan algo. — tranquilizó Ulquiorra dificultosamente.

Por su parte Rukia veía fijamente a Ichigo y su hermana reír como si nada, no entendía que planeaba el pelinaranja pero sabía que lo hacía para alejar a Senna del peliceleste que parecía molesto por verlos juntos.

Rukia compartía la mesa con Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi que hablaban animadamente.

En la mesa más próxima se encontraba un albino mirando a la pareja del heredero de "La Sociedad de Almas" que hablaba con él y con los otros ocupantes animadamente, aunque le dedicaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Se decidió entonces a levantarse e ir a saludarlos junto a Kensei que desde hace unos minutos quería ir a verla pero se lo impedían las personas que requerían su atención.

Se levantaron pues ambos y caminaron hacia la mesa vecina. Kensei saludó con una reverencia al ex novio de su hija, aunque él aún creía que estaban juntos, y luego estrechó a la joven entre sus brazos haciendo bromas de una futura unión de empresas, cosa que no le causó mucha gracia a tres personas ahí presentes.

Por su parte Ichimaru Gin reverenció a todos y luego fijó su atención en el albino heredero que le sonrió algo amable, como buen hombre de negocios, cuando llegó a Matsumoto solo le sonrió, ella lo estudió por unos minutos para luego desviar su atención a su acompañante que seguía escuchando las ideas del líder de Gotei 13 sobre el compromiso.

— Papá, déjalo por la paz, no nos vamos a casar. — dijo ésta recibiendo un puchero del hombre que se mostraba como un niño cuando se trataba de su hija.

— Pero Rangi-_chan _yo solo confío en Toshiro como esposo para ti. Sería el ideal, además mis nietos serían hermosos. — el hombre hacía gestos constantes de manera grácil haciendo reír a Rukia y Urahara que los observaban.

— Serían hermosos sobre todo porque su madre es bella. — dijo Ichimaru recibiendo la afirmación del mayor.

Matsumoto solo bajó la mirada, desde lo ocurrido la última vez no podía siquiera cruzar miradas con él.

Aizen y Byakuya se encontraban fingiendo que se amaban entre toda esa gente, incluso compartían la misma mesa y se hacían chistes un poco malintencionados.

Eran las 11 de la noche y suponían que todos los invitados habían llegado, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver a alguien a quien no esperaban.

Lo vieron acercarse con una pequeña niña de cabello rosado y corto de la mano. El hombre llegó a la mesa y con su típica sonrisa se presentó ante aquellos que creyeron jamás volver a verlo. Sousuke abrió los ojos como platos mientras Byakuya mantenía la sorpresa en su interior sin exteriorizarla.

— K-Kenpachi. — llamó Aizen al ver a su hermano mirarlo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola queridos lectores, ya sé lo que están pensando pero no se preocupen, no surgirá ningún romance entre Ichigo y Senna, eso sería muy problemático kufufufufufufu... Qué piensan del final, apareció Kenpachi ¿Qué tantas locuras hará? Ni yo misma lo sé pero puedo asegurar que serán muchas.

Ok, sin más que decir, espero que dejen sus reviews y sigan apoyando como siempre.

.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_**Creemos que una flor en un precipicio es hermosa porque nos detenemos al borde de este, incapaces de seguir hacia el cielo como la audaz flor." (**_**Aizen Sousuke**_**).**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sus reviews son mi alimento, así que no me dejen morir de hambre…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "**_**Bleach**_**"** no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_**Capítulo XII-"Confusiones en la pista de baile".  
**_

— K-Kenpachi. — repitió Aizen viendo a su hermano esbozar esa tenebrosa sonrisa.

— Sí que ha pasado tiempo. — respondió éste acercándose a ambos dándoles unos golpes en la espalda a Byakuya que se mantenía serio.

El recién llegado avanzó bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que se preguntaban, en su gran mayoría, quién era ese hombre. Luego de que el momento pasara éste se sentó en la misma mesa que sus hermanos con la pequeña niña en su regazo.

— Qué haces aquí. — preguntó Aizen algo impactado aún.

— Vamos, Sousuke, deberías de mostrar más amor hacia tu hermano. Byakuya me envió la invitación y vine directamente desde Rusia para visitarlos ¿No te alegra? Por cierto ¿Qué tal está Senna? Me imagino que siempre viviendo en la mentira. — dijo cruzándose de piernas mientras la niña fue a jugar.

Aizen molesto por el comentario decidió salir de ahí, se separó de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos, mientras Byakuya esbozaba una graciosa sonrisa.

— Fuiste algo duro con él. — comentó el festejado.

— Tú también deberías serlo, le miente a tu hija hasta hacer que te odie, trata de ensuciar tu reputación y enviarte a la bancarrota, eso no es muy correcto que digamos. — explicó sin interés vigilando a su hija que lo saludaba con la mano.

— ¿Me estás defendiendo?

— Dejemos algo en claro, ambos me parecen jodidamente molestos pero tengo algo de conciencia y puedo ver fácilmente quién está equivocado.

Byakuya lo miraba con algo de simpatía, desde pequeños Kenpachi había sido así, peleonero e imparcial para con sus hermanos. Los tres tenían caracteres diferentes, Byakuya era más analítico; Sousuke más sociable y manipulador y Kenpachi más autodidacta.

— ¿Es la pequeña Yachiru? Está algo crecida.

— Tiene cinco años.

— No puedo creer que alguien como tú se encariñara con una niña que no es en realidad su hija.

— Es hija de Unohana, eso la hace mi hija. — contestó.

— Por cierto ¿Por qué no vino?

— Está investigando acerca de lo que me pediste que averiguara y como la niña jamás se me despega accedió a que viniera conmigo.

— ¿Las encontraron?

— No precisamente, pero encontramos a dos jóvenes que coinciden con la descripción que diste. Una tiene el pelo negro y la otra de color anaranjado, pero no recomiendo que hablemos ahora, porque Aizen no confía en que yo esté aquí.

La niña por su parte corría por ahí, llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatos cerrados de color negro que resaltaban su blanca piel, mientras en el pelo llevaba un listón, del mismo color que los zapatos. Fue hasta Ichigo que le había estado sonriendo desde que la vio dando vueltas. La niña pues se acercó a la mesa en donde todos los representantes de Hueco Mundo se encontraban, todos a excepción de Aizen por supuesto, que estaba muy ocupado ganando más adeptos para su marca.

La niña llegó hasta ellos y le sonrió a Ichigo que le dio golpecitos en la espalda, Senna solo le sonrió de forma amable, cosa que no hacía con nadie pero con niños era distinta, porque le gustaban mucho.

— Cómo te llamas. — preguntó el pelinaranja mientras los demás guardianes los miraban sin entender el gran alborozo hacia la niña.

— Yachiru, Yachiru Kusajishi. — dijo con una tierna vocecita que le recordaba a uno a una ardillita.

— ¿Quiénes son tus papis? — preguntó esta vez Senna.

— Mi mami no vino pero Ken-_chan _me trajo con él. — respondió con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Ichigo como si le conociera desde hace años.

— ¿Ken-_chan_ es tu papi?

— Es el esposo de mi mami. — afirmó. Ichigo y Senna se miraron pues no entendían a qué se refería la niña.

— Dime, en dónde está Ken-_chan_. — le preguntó Ichigo que al parecer se había ganado su cariño.

— Ahí. — contestó señalando hacia Byakuya y Kenpachi.

Senna abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su tío hablando con su padre, todos lo notaron y giraron el rostro hacia los hombres sin entender.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Ichigo se acercó a Senna hablándole en secreto.

— S-Sí, es mi tío, Zaraki Kenpachi, también accionista de la "Sociedad de Almas", pero no entiendo qué hace aquí.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pues ignoraban el hecho de que existiera otro hermano además de los dos magnates.

— Él y mi padre son hijos de la misma madre, mi tío Aizen es hijo de otra mujer, pero se criaron juntos desde los tres años; Kenpachi es mayor por dos años, le sigue mi papá y por último está mi tío que es el menor.

Ante tal dato todos quedaron estupefactos, pues ignoraban el dato. En esos momentos vieron acercarse a Aizen, al verlo la niña soltó a Ichigo y fue hacia su padre.

— Senna, se acercan las doce, debes cantar una pieza para Byakuya, nos dará puntos extras y te mostrarás como una hija que a pesar de todo quiere a su padre. — explicó aún de pie mirando a su sobrina.

— Tío, no estoy de humor para cantar, me duele la garganta. Kurotsuchi y yo estuvimos ensayando todo el día de ayer y creo que forcé demasiado mi voz. — el mayor asintió afirmando lo que decía la joven.

— No me importa si estás cansada o si te duele la garganta, debes hacerlo. — le increpó haciendo que Senna bajara la cabeza asustada.

Ichigo, al igual que Grimmjow, frunció el ceño pues vio como el rostro de Senna cambiaba a uno de dolor.

— Si no vas en cinco segundos al piano lo lamentarás. — dijo para luego alejarse.

Senna apretó los puños escondiendo sus ojos que se aguaban, su tío, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, siempre se mostraba paciente pero en algún momento explotaba, no sabía si trataba de ser paciente o si solo fingía que era lo que su madre hacía siempre para luego herirla.

Se levantó pues y se dispuso a ir hacia el pequeño escenario, pero una mano se lo impidió tomando su brazo.

— No tienes que ir si no quieres. — aconsejó Kurosaki viendo que nadie decía nada, solo la observaban.

— Te recuerdo que yo nunca hago lo que quiero. — dijo para luego irse.

Al verla en el pequeño escenario sentada tras el piano todos la observaron aplaudiendo fuertemente.

— Parece que tu hermana va a cantar. — dijo Renji acercándose a Rukia.

La joven acomodó el micrófono y empezó a tocar unas notas del piano mientras pensaba en qué tocar, al volver su rostro pudo ver a su padre observándola.

— Voy a cantar una canción para mi padre, quiero que la canten conmigo si la conocen. — dijo con la actitud de siempre, impenetrable.

Empezó pues con una pequeña introducción haciendo que el público le ofreciera atención inmediatamente y empezó a cantar angelicalmente.

"_You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time,  
Just thinking of your face,  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
You're the only one that i want,_

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

_I've been here before,_

_Every feeling, every word,_

_I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know if you never try,_

_To forget your past and simply be mine,"_

Al cantar no pudo evitar mirar hacia Grimmjow que la observaba, se preguntaba por qué él no la quería, por qué la alejaba, por qué la ignoraba. Y no solo ella pensaba en ese momento, pues Grimmjow no podía alejar sus ojos, encontrándose con sus orbes dorados, cayendo en ellos de nuevo para luego girarse a ver a Kurosaki que le sonreía como un padre protector. No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al verlo, porque que Senna estuviera con él le taladraba la cabeza y no podía imaginar más que ella lo haya decidido olvidar.

Por su parte Rukia pudo notar la mirada de cierto azabache perforándola, como queriendo llegar a ella, lo miró desafiadoramente pero solo consiguió una sonrisa dulce. "Maldito", pensó para luego girar el rostro de nuevo hacia su hermana.

"_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_

_Promise I'm worth it,_

_To hold in your arms,_

_So come on and give me a chance,_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_

_Until the end starts,_

_If I've been on your mind,_

_You hang on every word I say,_

_Lose yourself in time,_

_At the mention of my name,_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

_'Cause I've been here before,_

_Every feeling, every word,_

_I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know if you never try,_

_To forget your past and simply be mine,"_

En ese momento más jóvenes se animaron a cantar hasta que se empezó a escuchar la entonación de muchos, después de todo era una canción moderna que casi todos conocían. Cierta pelinaranja mantenía la mirada baja, siendo observada por su ex novio que notó que algo le pasaba. En esos momentos miró al frente y se encontró con Gin que indudablemente dirigía sus ojos hacia ellos inquisidoramente, le sonrió y abrazó a Rangiku que trató de alejarse en vano.

"_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_

_I promise I'm worth it, mmm,_

_To hold in your arms,_

_So come on and give me a chance,_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_

_Until the end starts,_

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,_

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,_

_Nobody's pefect,_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_

_Trust me I've learned it,_

_Nobody's pefect,_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_

_Trust me I've learned it,_

_Nobody's pefect,_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_

_Trust me I've learned it,_

_Nobody's pefect,_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_

_Trust me I've learned it,_

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_

_I promise I'm worth it,_

_To hold in your arms,_

_So come on and give me a chance,_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_

_Until the end starts,_

_Come on and give me a chance,_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_

_Until the end starts."_

Culminó recibiendo un fuerte aplauso de todos los presentes que pedían otra canción, se disculpó por no poder complacerlos y fue hacia los baños escapando de la multitud. Rukia la siguió sin que nadie se diera cuenta por el gran alboroto que estaban haciendo por la excelente interpretación y temple de la joven artista.

Senna no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida, fue hacia el sanitario luego de pedir referencias a una mucama. Fue hacia el lavado y tomo un poco de agua en sus manos para mojar su rostro, estaba tosiendo de forma estrepitosa cuando Rukia entró.

— ¿Senna? — llamó preocupada al ver el estado de su hermana.

— Qué haces aquí. — contestó viendo el rostro de Rukia por el reflejo en el espejo. Luego de un minuto se volvió hacia ella aún escondiendo la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo mal.

— Estoy bien. — contestó para luego salir del sanitario seguida por Rukia. En el pasillo encontró a Ichigo que venía por ella, Senna simplemente pasó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna. Rukia se quedó parada a su lado viendo como la menor se alejaba.

— Qué le pasa. — le preguntó aún sin alejar su vista de la recién desaparecida.

— Está enferma y Aizen aún así la obligó a cantar, le duele mucho la garganta, ha estado trabajando en exceso últimamente. — explicó mirándola de frente.

— ¿Ese maldito se atrevió a forzarla? Va a conocerme… — Rukia se disponía a ir a golpear a Aizen pero Ichigo la tomó del brazo.

— Tranquilízate, yo la cuidaré, créeme, Aizen la quiere pero la quiere de forma casi enferma, lo prometo, no me despegaré de ella.

Rukia quedó más tranquila al escuchar eso, se deshizo del agarre y fue a su lugar de vuelta, viendo aparecer a Ichigo luego de unos minutos. Las personas habían tomado parte de la pista de baile, y solo quedaban unos cuantos sentados, Renji invitó a Rukia a bailar, ésta accedió gustosa tomando su mano. Las canciones, como en toda fiesta de personas mayores, eran lentas, contándose entre ellas a los grandes clásicos, así que Renji tomó a la azabache entre sus brazos y la guió por la pista con movimientos simples pero encantadores, ella puso su mano derecha en el hombro del joven mientras su mano izquierda se entrelazaba con la de él. Renji la miraba fijamente, como esperando que ella dijera o hiciera alguna cosa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Rukia incómoda por el contacto visual.

— Nada, es solo que estás preciosa. — dijo mientras la seguía guiando.

Esa mañana Renji decidió que lo mejor sería decirle a Rukia acerca de sus sentimientos, sentía que el recientemente incluido en la Sociedad de Almas, Kurosaki Ichigo, se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y sentía grandes celos así como también una sensación de peligro que lo alarmaba.

— Rukia, hace tiempo he querido decirte algo. — empezó. — tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sabes que tenemos una estrecha relación de amigos, verás… yo siempre te he estado observando y… esto es difícil. — Rukia lo observaba sin entender, incluso seguían bailando pero más lento, Renji solo evitaba mirarla a los ojos. — Yo la verdad… yo…

— Renji me estás asustando. — dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

— He estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo. — culminó hablando con rapidez, Rukia aunque entendió lo que le dijo se mostró algo confundida. — yo no te pido… solo piénsalo ¿Si?

Rukia lo observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía qué decirle ni cómo reaccionar, en esos momentos fue salvada de tener que decir algo, pero no por la persona que más le agradaba.

— ¿Me dejas bailar con ella? — escuchó.

Renji la siguió observando y se sintió algo dolido por la expresión de la joven, así que soltó su mano y le cedió paso al recién llegado. Al verlo frente suyo Rukia no mostró ninguna expresión, solo miraba al piso. Luego de un momento y al verlo observándola reaccionó.

— Qué haces aquí. — espetó molesta.

— Pedí bailar contigo ¿Qué no escuchaste? — le respondió acercándolo a él violentamente, golpeando sus cuerpos. Pero ella no le dio el honor de hacer ninguna mueca de dolor, le sonrió sarcásticamente, recordando las palabras de Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Bailar conmigo es parte de tu plan para enamorarme? No va a resultar.

Ulquiorra la miró con sorpresa, claro, para cualquiera su rostro seguía igual pero para Rukia que lo conocía realmente bien, tuvo un pequeño cambio.

— Vaya, no sé cómo te enteraste de eso pero…

— No hay que ser adivino para saber que mi deplorable tío haría lo que fuera para arruinar a mi padre, incluso enviar a su perro faldero a tratar de enamorar a su sobrina, aunque no entiendo en qué lo beneficiaría.

— Que él me dé una orden no quiere decir que la cumpliré, yo solo hago lo que me dice Aizen cuando estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Y en esto estás de acuerdo? — le dedicó una sonrisa algo seductora.

— Si fueras tan fácil de enamorar lo habría hecho el año pasado ¿No crees? — esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. — pero la idea suena interesante.

Ichigo los observaba desde lejos, algo molesto por la actitud que podía observar en la mayor de las Kuchiki.

— Esa idiota, le advertí acerca de sus planes. — caminó hacia Renji que los miraba igual de molesto. — tú, el vago de ahí, deberías alejar a la idiota esa de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Q-Qué dijiste? Tú eres el vago... pero no entiendo qué hace con él. — desvió la mirada a ellos de vuelta.

— Aléjala. — en esos momentos vieron a Rukia abofetear a Ulquiorra alejándose, tuvieron suerte de que la mayor parte de los invitados estaban borrachos, porque tal acto causaría revuelo de lo contrario. — Olvídalo, se las arregló sola. — dijo Ichigo para luego ir hacia Senna de nuevo.

— Qué hacías hablando con el guardián de mi hermana. — preguntó jugando con los listones de Yachiru que estaba sentada en su regazo.

— Ese idiota estaba a punto de golpear a Ulquiorra, pero no fue necesario, tu hermana lo hizo por sí misma.

En esos momentos lo vieron llegar, su mejilla derecha estaba de color carmín por el impacto del golpe; Grimmjow se burló de él graciosamente por lo que acababan de presenciar.

— La tienes comiendo en tus manos. — burló.

— No ha cambiado nada. — señaló el alemán tomando asiento.

Senna lo observó por más tiempo, no se explicaba cómo es que seguía enamorado de ella a pesar de su mal trato, bueno sí se lo explicaba porque ella era igual de idiota. En esos momentos sus ojos se cruzaron con unos celestes, pero ella desvió la mirada hacia su acompañante.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — le preguntó.

El joven afirmó con la cabeza, dejaron a la niña con su padre y fueron a la pista de baile. Grimmjow los observaba atentamente.

— ¿Te molesta que esté con él? — preguntó Ulquiorra a su compañero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Senna pegó su cuerpo al de Ichigo siendo recibida por sus brazos, ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban a los ojos, hasta que el pelinaranja decidió empezar la plática.

— Senna ¿Te gusta el idiota de Grimmjow?

— No es idiota. — defendió para luego verse víctima de la sonrisa de Ichigo que la había descubierto.

— Entonces sí te gusta.

Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, haciendo que el peliceleste rechinara los dientes al observarlos desde su mesa.

— Sí me gusta, pero yo no le gusto a él.

— Por qué dices eso.

— Porque él me dijo que lo olvidara.

Ichigo se sintió mal por la joven, sabía en qué clase de mundo vivía y sabía que no era feliz, creía a Grimmjow la única razón para que Senna esbozara una sonrisa.

— Entonces deberías olvidarlo. — sentenció el pelinaranja. Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa por lo que había dicho su pareja de baile.

— No es tan fácil.

— Lo sería si te decidieras a dejarlo atrás, podrías encontrar a alguien mejor.

La joven levantó la vista y le sonrió, siguieron bailando pero en silencio haciendo que el interior de Grimmjow se encendiera en llamas por los celos que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Volvamos a las mesas en donde se veía a una pelinaranja sentada sola observando a su ex novio bailando con Hinamori, ahora mismo la imagen no causaba efecto alguno en ella.

— ¿No te molesta que tu novio saque a bailar a otra? — preguntó Gin sentándose a su lado.

— No me molesta porque él no es mi novio. — contestó sin apartar la vista de la pista de baile.

— No entiendo.

— Él y yo terminamos esta tarde. — confesó sintiendo cómo el albino posaba sus ojos sobre ella. — yo terminé con él. — suspiró

— Eso quiere decir que… — fue interrumpido.

— Eso no quiere decir que tú y yo podamos empezar algo, mira Gin, ni yo misma me entiendo ahora, no… no me presiones ¿Sí? — por primera vez se giró y el hombre pudo ver confusión en sus ojos, eso le dio una pequeña esperanza.

— Rangiku, vámonos. — Kensei apareció tras ellos, la joven se despidió y se fue. Gin se quedó en el lugar un poco más para luego despedirse e ir a su casa.

* * *

Senna salía de la pista de baile en ese momento dejando a Ichigo bailando con la pequeña Yachiru, fue hacia los baños de nuevo ignorando a las parejas que se encontró por el camino. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al límite de éstos en donde no se encontraba nadie. En esos momentos se sintió apresada, sujeta a la pared por unas fuertes manos que no dejaban que se alejara.

— G-Grimmjow. — pronunció algo asustada.

El joven se veía molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba retadoramente.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás saliendo con el idiota de Ichigo?

— Ese no es tu problema. — dijo tratando de liberarse pero le resultaba imposible, quería largarse, sentía su dulce aliento rozar su piel aumentando su necesidad de él.

Eso lo hizo molestarse aún más, la pegó más a la pared recibiendo un quejido de dolor de la joven.

— M-Me estás lastimando. — dijo mirando sus muñecas aún sujetas por el fuerte agarre del joven.

— ¿Sales con él?

— ¡Ese no es tu problema! — gritó. — me dijiste que te olvidara ¿No? Pues es lo que voy a hacer, voy a olvidarte.

Vio como Grimmjow hizo una mueca para luego sellar sus labios a los de la joven, profundizándolo aún más al agarrarla de la cintura.

**Notas de la Autora:**

****Ya sé lo que van a decir, tal vez la relación de Ichigo y Rukia está tardando un poco en dar frutos pero lo bueno viene más adelante, se los prometo. Díganme ¿Qué parejas les gustaría ver? Aún faltan ciertos personajes y la trama se pondrá muy dramática luego así que acepto sugerencias. Por cierto, la canción que cantó Senna es "One and Only" de Adele. Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews siempre, nos leemos la próxima semana :D.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**"Sigue con tus ideas, y no luches para tu propio beneficio...pero, te pido que luches por mí, y yo... lucharé por ti. Si te juegas la vida para proteger algo... yo me la jugaré también protegiéndolo." (Kurosaki I.)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****Saya Christopher****


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "**_**Bleach**_**"** no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

* * *

_**Capítulo XIII-"Una tarea difícil".**_

Ishida, Inoue y Sado se encontraban sentados, con el rostro sobre la mesa luciendo unas ojeras que denotaban una noche entera sin dormir.

Solo uno de ellos seguía con el trabajo, luego de 17 horas sin bajar los brazos y más de 10 tazas de café encima, ese era Ishida Uryuu que decía no tener tiempo para dormir.

Sado había llegado el día anterior a Japón y luego de buscarlo en el aeropuerto se dirigieron al apartamento del azabache para toda una noche en vela. Un folio tras otro, cuentas bancarias, documentación de casas y apartamentos, además de boletas de pago, vuelos internacionales, préstamos; debían ocuparse de todos esos datos con el fin de encontrar una pequeña pista del paradero de las Kurosaki.

Luego de esas 17 horas, después de hacer múltiples llamadas internacionales, ingresar a redes privadas en busca de información, averiguar identidades y encontrar miles de pasaportes descubrieron una verdad, esas niñas estaban tan escondidas como el monstruo del lago Ness. Incluso encontraron a personas que atestiguaban haberlas visto en tal o cual casa pero resultaban solo rumores.

Ishida se encontraba leyendo una vez más el informe traído por Sado, en busca de alguna pista pero no encontraba nada. Decidió llamar a su amigo para contarle acerca de sus pocos avances, mientras sus compañeros dormían sobre la mesa de la cocina. Caminó descalzo hasta el sofá y tomó el aparato tranquilamente para luego buscar el nombre del pelinaranja entre sus contactos. Recibió como saldo matutino el tono de la llamada para luego escuchar su voz.

— ¿Sí? — contestó el Kurosaki con voz cansina.

— Kurosaki.

— Oi, Ishida. Qué sucede ¿Ya llegó Sado?

— Sí lo pasamos a buscar ayer. Trajo mucha información pero... Es lo de siempre, pasamos horas buscando y no hemos encontrado nada, ha sido así desde el último año. Junté el reporte con el de Inoue, las han visto en muchos países pero... Es imposible encontrarlas a tiempo. — escuchó un pequeño suspiro del otro lado. — Lo siento, seguiremos buscando pase lo que pase.

— Gracias, Ishida. No te preocupes, ahora somos más incluso. Sin dudas las encontraremos. — luego de recibir esto como respuesta además de una que otra indicación cortaron.

Bajó el celular al escritorio y fue hacia su estante, miles y miles de carpetas reposaban ahí, todas ellas con datos de aquellos lugares en donde las habían visto: España, Italia, Australia, Alemania, Bélgica, Suecia, Noruega, Escocia, Inglaterra, Irlanda; pero nada, solamente tenían el testimonio de personas y las pistas halladas en los lugares en los cuales se hospedaron, pero siempre llegaban tarde, algo estaba fallando pero no sabía qué.

Sacó las carpetas y las acomodó en el suelo por orden de prioridad y fechas. Luego caminó hacia la ventana que estaba cubierta por la cortina, la abrió y sus ojos recibieron el daño del sol, luego de un par de parpadeos y de sobarse los párpados consecutivamente en busca de comodidad pudo al fin apreciar el nuevo día, un día más buscando, un día más para repasar los errores de la investigación, un día más para encontrarse con los inexplicables huecos, un día más para intentar hallar algo que Aizen quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra lográndolo exitosamente.

— Las encontraremos, Ishida-kun. — animó Inoue que entraba despabilándose al despacho.

El azabache la observó de reojo afirmando con la cabeza, para luego mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

— Por el bien de Kurosaki eso espero.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba de pie desde las 6 de la mañana, algo bastante estúpido para alguien que se durmió a las 4, bajó al comedor sin poder apreciar a otro ser viviente, así que fue a la cocina en busca de alguna cosa de pudiera comer. Al entrar encontró a la mujer regordeta que cabellos dorados que siempre les hacía el desayuno, Sophie. Al ver a Rukia le sonrió dejando de asear la mesada.

— Rukia-chan, deberás usar mucho maquillaje para esconder esas ojeras. Dime a quién se le ocurre despertar tan temprano. Cuántas otras dormiste ¿Tres? — increpó grácilmente tomando una taza, llenarla de café y pasársela a su jefa a un tiempo.

— Estuviste cerca, dormí 2 horas. — respondió soplando el contenido.

— No rendirá nada hoy, estará cansada y hasta de mal humor. Debería dormir un poco más.

— No puedo darme ese lujo, debo ir a la Universidad y de ahí pasar a La Sociedad de Almas.

En esos momentos vieron entrar a un niño de cabello marrón tratando inútilmente de deshacerse del sueño que lo acosaba. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y su bolso con sus libros en la espalda.

Al verlo llegar y sentarse al igual que su hermanastra en una de las butacas frente a la mesada, Sophie le sirvió un tazón de leche y le alcanzó el cereal, éste lo tomó aún con los ojos algo cerrados y volcó el contenido en la leche. Rukia sonreía al ver al niño, se notaba que estaba muy dormido, rió aún más por el gesto que hizo cuando Sophie le regañó por la cantidad de cereal que había vertido. La mayor acarició los mechones de cabello con comprensión.

— Come rápido, Kon. Seré yo quien te lleve hoy.

— ¿En serio? Debes bajar del auto y despedirme en las puertas de la Institución.

— Por qué. — preguntó extrañada.

— Porque mis amigos están enamorados de ti. Si te ven seré aún más popular.

Rukia le dio un zape para luego devolver la taza a Sophie e ir hacia el recibidor de la casa de nuevo. En contra de todo pronóstico se encontró con el pelirrojo bajando. Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente quitando un sonrojo a Rukia que bajó la mirada inmediatamente.

— Ohayo. — dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

— Ohayo. — contestó.

Con la intención de pasar a su lado dio un paso pero él la tomó del brazo en el momento.

— ¿Así va a ser desde ahora?

Rukia lo miró sin entender, pero al mirarlo fijamente pudo notar algo de tensión en sus facciones.

— Lo siento, Renji. No es que yo quiera hacerlo. Pero es natural, cuando alguien dice que le gustas se vuelve incómodo, sabes que no lo hago adrede.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? — Rukia lo miró con sorpresa asistiendo minutos después. — Ayer ¿Por qué golpeaste a Ulquiorra?

— ... — solo se pudo presenciar el silencio, Rukia creyó que a pesar de haberlo hecho en la pista de baile nadie lo había notado por la borrachera que traían encima.

— Él dijo algo que me molestó así que lo golpeé.

— ¿Te sigue gustado?

Rukia iba a ladearlo pero la detuvo con un fuerte agarre.

— Renji, no sigas por favor.

— El que calla otorga, Rukia. — se veía bastante molesto pero ella lo estaba aún más.

— No, el que calla simplemente no quiere contestar, déjalo de por la paz.

Justo en el momento en que iba a contestar escucharon un "¿Están peleando?" tras ellos así que guardaron silencio.

— No, Kon. Solo estamos hablando. Ve a cepillarte los dientes y despídete de papá, yo iré por mis cosas mientras. — pasó a su lado dejándolo varado en sus pensamientos.

Minutos después vio al niño y a ella partir.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana e Ichigo iba hacia la mansión en la que se hospedaba Senna. Al dejarla el día anterior la vio distinta y un poco decaída, pensó que tal vez algo le había sucedido mientras él se había alejado. Bajó pues del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, pudo ver, luego de tocar el timbre, como uno de los mayordomos se acercaba para abrirle la puerta, todo lo había observado gracias a la limpia imagen que le ofrecía el cristal de la puerta.

El hombre lo saludó respetuosamente y le invitó a pasar, como sabían que era uno de los guardianes no hicieron nada para prohibirle la entrada. Éste subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble macizo. Golpeó con los nudillos hasta escuchar un "Pase" apenas audible. Entró y fue recibido por la gran luminosidad del cuarte, pintado de un blanco que le daba un aire celestial, además de las cortinas del mismo color que parecía casi divinas. En la gran cama vio a la joven cantante acostada, acurrucada entre las sábanas rojas, que le daban un aire más pícaro a la alcoba. Al verlo llegar ésta se sentó en la cama, ofreciéndole asiento a su lado. Ichigo tomó asiento en el sillón blanco dispuesto a la derecha de la joven, tan cerca de la cama que si extendía los brazos podía tocarla.

La joven, y ahora lo notaba, estaba pálida y abrigada en exceso.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó levándose y poniendo una mano sobre su frente. — Senna, tienes mucha fiebre, es peor de lo que pensaba.

— Ya se me está pasando, el médico acaba de irse. No te preocupes. — Ichigo pudo notar que hablaba con dificultad.

— Abre la boca. — ordenó.

Senna hizo un puchero para luego cumplir con la demanda.

— Qué te dijo el médico.

— Que tengo las cuerdas vocales inflamadas y que debo guardar silencio o es probable que empeore.

— Muéstrame lo que te recetó — la joven le indicó un grupo enorme de medicamentos puestos en la mesita de luz.

Ichigo tomó cada uno de ellos leyendo el prospecto cuidadosamente.

— Harán efecto pero indudablemente debes callar.

— Tú eres cardiólogo. — dijo en tono socarrón.

— S-Sí pero he estudiado acerca de todas las enfermedades, la cardiología es solo una especialización. Soy un médico, sé de lo que hablo.

— Hai, Hai. — le acarició los cabellos de forma infantil.

— Como me dijiste que estabas enferma te traje esto. — le enseñó una bolsa de papel de la cual sacó unos recientes envueltos en aluminio. — Sopa de pollo caliente.

— Qué asco, no quiero. — se cruzó de brazos.

— No me importa si quieres o no mocosa, lo comerás.

Se levantó del lugar que estaba ocupando saliendo seguidamente de la habitación para luego volver con una cuchara en la mano.

Senna rodó los ojos, para luego tomar la cuchara y empezar a comer la sopa con gestos de desdén y algún que otro puchero.

— ¿Y bien? Qué me pedirás a cambio. — preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

— A cambio de qué ¿De la sopa?

— No te daría nada como pago por esta sopa, sabe de lo peor. Hablo del pago por ir al cumpleaños de mi padre conmigo. Qué quieres.

— E-Eso no es necesario, me gustó acompañarte. — negó frenéticamente con las manos.

— De todas formas te prometí hacer algo por ti.

Ichigo lo pensó por un segundo, era la oportunidad perfecta.

— Quiero que accedas a hablar con tu hermana y tu padre. — Al momento pudo ver cómo Senna fruncía el ceño.

— Por qué quieres eso. No lo haré.

— Mira Senna, sé que para ti es difícil pero deberías intentarlo ¿No te parece raro que luego de la separación tu padre simplemente se fuera? Es decir, tú misma has dicho que tienes más recuerdos felices con él que con tu madre. Además Aizen ha cambiado de domicilio mil veces, incluso a veces hacía que viajaras con Grimmjow de repente, sin ninguna razón ¿No has pensado que tal vez tu padre te estaba buscando y él simplemente te escondía para que él no te hallara?

— Lo dices porque lo odias y...

— ¿No te has preguntado por qué lo odio y por qué a pesar de eso trabajo para él? — Senna abrió los ojos de par en par pensando en que indudablemente, jamás se había hecho esas preguntas.

— Senna, hazlo una vez. Conoces la versión de Aizen, pero debes conocer también la de tu padre luego investigaremos quién dice la verdad ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Por qué me pides eso.

— Porque yo tenía una familia pero la perdí, no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo solo por no escuchar.

— Está bien, pero lo haré cuando esté mejor. — dijo luego de un soplido de contrariedad.

Ichigo le despeinó los cabellos para luego besarlos.

— Cómete la sopa por completo, mocosa.

* * *

Hitsugaya se encontraba en Gotei 13 firmando el contrato definitivo, habían indudablemente ganado una batalla importante contra Hueco Mundo. Luego de unos minutos Kensei fue en busca de alguna cosa para calmar la reciente ansiedad que sentía, la empresa liderada por Aizen los sofocaba con sus atenciones, más ahora que sabía de un posible arreglo comercial con La Sociedad de Almas. Pero Hueco Mundo había perdido el elemento sorpresa en el momento en que Kurosaki Ichigo se puso en su contra, éste trabajaba para la empresa pero lo hacía a medias e incluso a veces en su contra.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la sala de juntas solo Tôshiro y Gin con una gran tensión, uno de ellos miraba seriamente al otro mientras éste esbozaba una sonrisa algo tenebrosa.

— Dime, Gin ¿Te gusta Matsumoto? — preguntó el más joven sin percibir ningún cambio en el otro.

— Ambos sabemos que usted ya lo sabía, no me engaña.

— Es cierto, es muy probable que yo lo supiera pero también sé que tú ibas a casarte con otra ¿Estoy equivocado?

— No, no lo estás pero yo amaba a esa mujer, fue la única que logró que dejara de pensar en Matsumoto. —el empresario cano empezó a jugar con un papel que tenía cerca.

— Por qué la reemplazaste tan fácilmente. —inquirió.

— No la reemplacé, debía olvidarla por su bien y el mío. Ella te amó siempre y en esos momentos estaba más que hipnotizada contigo así que yo no podía llegar y simplemente decir "Te amo". Halibel y yo nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo y ella dijo que me quería, era la opción más válida, es solo que no pensé que la querría y que ella luego me engañaría… Tú y Matsumoto ya no están juntos ¿Verdad?

— No, lo nuestro se acabó.

— De todas formas necesito que la cuides, por favor. Ella dijo algo que no me gustó. Insinuó que Kaien le coqueteó una vez. Desearía que la cuidaras, tú lo conoces, no descansa hasta lograr lo que se propone.

Al escuchar el nombre de ese hombre Hitsugaya abrió los ojos de par en par, indudablemente ese tipo no era alguien en quien pudieras confiar.

— Cuentas conmigo, pero debes tratar de ganarte su corazón, porque yo no podré mantenerla bajo mi protección siempre, ella y yo ya no somos nada.

— Lo tendré en mente. —dijo Gin sonriendo Shiro en complicidad.

* * *

Aizen se encontraba bajando del auto en un restaurante lujoso. Fue hacia el recibidor y dio su nombre al encargado elegantemente. Éste, luego de unos minutos de buscarlo en la lista, lo dejó ingresar haciendo una reverencia.

El lugar estaba ambiental al estilo europeo del siglo XIX, con interesantes vasijas con interesantes dibujos de caballeros armados y vajillas de plata fina. El mesero lo guió hacia la sección para clientes especiales, lugar en el cual se tenían almuerzos o cenas de negocios de forma privada.

El hombre abrió dos grandes puertas blancas con detalles dorados dejándolo ingresar. Ahí, sentado en la mesa principal encontró a su moreno amigo esperándolo. Se acercó a él con mucha parsimonia para luego saludarlo.

— Sí que eres puntual. —dijo tomando asiento.

— Soy un simple peón en esta pieza de ajedrez, no sería profesional de mi parte llegar tarde.

— ¿Y bien? Qué noticias me traes. —preguntó luego de pedir las especialidad de la casa deshaciéndose del menú que aún tenía en la mano.

— Sado Yasutora volvió de Rusia con mucha información, pero sin encontrarlas, lo mismo sucedió con Orihime Inoue. El pobre de Ishida lee los expedientes todos los días tratando de encontrar su error.

— Fue una suerte que no las hallaran. Por eso te contacté, los tres son excelentes investigadores, la única forma de hacer que fallaran era la traición interna. De todas formas necesito que tengas cuidado porque si te descubren todo se volvería complicado, desde hace años he contado con tu ayuda pudiendo saber a tiempo a dónde se dirigían para esconder a esas niñas. -suspiró aspirando el humo del cigarrillo que acaba de prender. -. Mira, Kurosaki Ichigo es un rebelde y bocón pero aún así es necesario tenerlo en mi equipo. Es joven y brillante, tanto que ha logrado la fama con solo 23 años. Además puede convencer a cualquiera de hacer negocios conmigo, así que lo necesito más que a nadie. La única forma de mantenerlo controlado es con la vida de sus hermanas, así que no puedo permitir que descubra su paradero.

— Lo entiendo, Aizen-sama. No se preocupe, no dejaré que me descubran. Me he escondido en las sombras por mucho tiempo, además ellos no sospechan nada.

— Bien, que así se mantenga. Dime ¿Cuánto pides esta vez?

Pude ver cómo su sonrisa se ensanchaba, luego de saber cuán importantes eran esas niñas decidió que no las cuidaría por un costo tan bajo.

— Esta vez quiero más.

Aizen apago el cigarrillo con ayuda del cenicero hasta que de este ya no saliera el humo tóxico. Sonrió ante la osadía del moreno pero en cierta forma ya sabía que ocurriría.

- Me lo suponía, te enviaré el pago. Pero... recuerda que la avaricia puede ser mala.

* * *

En esos momentos Kuchiki Byakuya y Kenpachi se encontraban en el despacho del mayor. Luego de unos segundos Rukia ingresó cerrando a puerta con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Me llamó? —peguntó con respeto a su padre.

— Sí, siéntate ¿Ya llamaste a Kurosaki Ichigo?

— Lo hice hace mucho tiempo, pero aún no llega.

En esos momentos escucharon el azote de la puerta, viendo al pelinaranja ingresar mientras la secretaria trataba de impedírselo.

— Señor, no puede entrar así, debo anunciarlo. —explicó la mujer aún tomándolo del brazo.

— Está bien, yo lo llamé. Puedes irte. —la mujer hizo una reverencia para luego desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba con Senna, así que me tarde. —se sentó con parsimonia en uno de los lugares libres.

— ¿Senna? ¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Byakuya preocupado.

— Está bien, pero está enferma. Tiene las cuerdas vocales inflamadas por exceso de trabajo.

— Puedes atenderla ¿Verdad? Sé que eres cardiólogo, pero por favor cuida de su salud. —Rukia demostraba la misma preocupación que su padre.

Ichigo los observó detenidamente, lamentándose por la mentira de Aizen. Se preguntaba cómo es que Senna creía en sus mentiras al tener en frente a personas que la ambas y se preocupaban así por ella.

— No se preocupen, ya le di instrucciones y supervisé sus medicamentos. Estará bien. Por cierto, les tengo una buena noticia. Ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y accedió a hablar con ustedes luego de recuperarse.

Al escuchar aquello, Byakuran se levantó del asiento sorprendido. Rukia por su parte no cabía en sí misma por la felicidad que sentía la inundaba.

— ¿D-De verdad? Cómo lograste que accediera. —preguntó la joven.

— Fue una estupidez, ella me pidió que la acompañara a la fiesta en cambio de un favor, ni siquiera pensaba tomarlo en serio pero hoy insistió en que pidiera algo a cambio así que le pedí eso. Se quejó un poco pero al final accedió. —explicó riendo.

— Ichigo, sí que eres idiota ¿Por qué no le pediste que te ayudara a encontrar a tus hermanas? —espetó Rukia.

— Porque ustedes dijeron que me ayudarían a encontrarlas, no es necesario que busque más ayuda en ese caso ¿No crees? Además puedo notar que ustedes la quieren y que ella los necesita. Soy un guardián suyo, puedo notar que se siente sola y que guarda un gran odio en su interior por culpa de Aizen. Es mi pago por confiar en mí.

Byakuya y Rukia lo observaron sorprendidos, no cabía en su cabeza que existiera alguien como él en el mundo. La azabache no pudo evitar sonreírle, sentía un cálido sentimiento dentro de él. Fueron sacados de sus cavilaciones por la sonora risa de Kenpachi.

— Sí que eres ingenio, mocoso. Yo hubiera utilizado ese favor para encontrar a las personas que tanto te interesan pero... creo que no todos somos así.

— Te lo agradecemos, Kurosaki Ichigo. No dudes, definitivamente te ayudaremos. Es más la recompensa está cerca. Explícale, Kenpachi. —se giró hacia su hermano.

— No me digas qué hacer. De todas formas, mocoso, he estado averiguando y he encontrado algo... Tienes un equipo de investigación ¿No? Pues yo creo que alguien en ese equipo te está traicionando, está pasando el dato a Aizen para que mueva a tus hermanas del lugar. Es la única forma que encuentro para que siempre lleguen tarde. Así que lo que te voy a decir no quiero lo que comentes con nadie porque tirarías al tacho todo el esfuerzo de mi esposa. Hemos estado investigando y es probable que las hayamos encontrado.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo como una lágrima rebelde caía por su mejilla. Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo buscando, las encontraría.

**Notas de la Autora:**

****Solo quiero decirles que lamento cualquier error de escritura pues no tuve tiempo para hacer la corrección, de hecho no iba a publicar hoy, pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo. De verdad lo siento, tuve unos problemas graves...

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_**Cada vez que abandonamos un poco de nuestro orgullo, damos un paso más para convertirnos en bestias. Cada vez que acallamos los deseos de nuestro espíritu, damos un paso más para alejarnos de ser bestias." (Zaraki K.)**_

_****_**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

***Saya Christopher**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "**_**Bleach**_**"** no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

* * *

_**Capítulo XIV – "La persecución."**_

No pudo evitar sentir esa calidez en su interior al verlo derramar lágrimas por el recuerdo de sus hermanas. Se sintió realmente débil porque, aun teniendo a Senna a su lado, pensaba algunas veces en rendirse. Él por su parte había perdido todo contacto con sus hermanas y aún así seguía con la búsqueda.

— De verdad… estoy muy agradecido. —vieron sollozar a Ichigo mientras fregaba sus ojos tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que aún caían.

— Escucha, mocoso. No es seguro que sean tus hermanas, pero es muy probable que así sea, aún así no quiero darte falsas esperanzas así que no te emociones demasiado ¿Quieres? —Kenpachi se sentía algo cohibido al ver llorar a otras personas, más bien lo quitaba de sus cabales.

— Es cierto, Kurosaki Ichigo. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos pero no es seguro que las hallemos. —dijo Byakuran serio y con el tono frío que lo caracterizaba.

— Sé que no es seguro que sean ellas, pero es que me pone felíz que rápidamente usted y Rukia movieran a sus contactos para ayudarme, creí que lo harían pero no con tanto esfuerzo. Por eso se los agradezco, todo este tiempo he estado solo en su búsqueda, es la primera vez que siento que alguien más me apoya.

De nuevo ese molesto latir, de nuevo sentía que se le saldría del pecho el corazón por ver a semejante bobo actuando un niño, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que quería correr a abrazarlo? ¿Por qué quería abrir la boca y decirle que ella lo apoyaría? Todos esos sentimientos estúpidos pasaban por la cabeza de Kuchiki Rukia haciendo que la sangre fuera invocada en sus mejillas.

— Kia… Rukia. —volvió en sí luego de un momento siendo alarmada por la voz de su padre que ahora la observaba al igual que los demás hombres ahí presentes —. Acompaña a Kurosaki Ichigo a tomar algo de agua y llévalo luego a la oficina, estará bien ahí, necesita recuperar el ánimo.

La joven asintió con la cabeza para luego caminar hacia la puerta para mantenerla abierta, haciendo a Ichigo un gesto con el rostro para que la acompañara. Éste terminó de secarse las lágrimas para avanzar hacia el pasillo, seguido de cerca por la joven. Llegaron hasta la sala de juntas, ahí Rukia hizo que tomara asiento para dirigirse luego a las máquinas que se encontraban afuera del lugar antes mencionado. Tomó una botella pequeña de agua mineral así como una pajilla e ingresó de vuelta encontrando a Ichigo en la misma posición en que lo había encontrado. Forzó la tapa de la botella hasta lograr abrirla, haciendo ciertos gestos de esfuerzo en el acto que hicieron que Ichigo sonriera. Luego metió la pajilla en la botella y se la tendió para que la bebiera.

— Sí que eres debilucha, princesa. —burló.

— C-Claro que no lo soy, es solo que estaba cerrado de manera exageradamente fuerte, ni tú lo hubieras abierto con facilidad.

— Sí como no.

Sonrió aún más al ver el puchero hecho por la joven haciendo que ésta pegara un respingo al escuchar el sonido de su risa. Se dio una bofetada mental ¿Qué demonios le sucedió? Estaba actuando como una adolescente sin saber el por qué.

— De todas formas… supongo que debo agradecerte por ayudarnos a que Senna hable con nosotros. —esquivó su mirada —. Es hora de que le diga toda la verdad.

— No se lo digas de golpe, no discutas con ella porque no funcionará. Debes entender algo, así como tú crees que tu padre es inocente, ella cree que Aizen lo es. Dime ¿Qué harías tú si alguien te dijera que lo que dice tu padre es mentira?

— L-Lo dejaría sin descendencia. —ante esto Ichigo rió de manera sonora haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara de nuevo.

— Bien, lo mismo ocurre con ella, así que no fuerces la situación.

Todo eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ella no era precisamente una persona considerada, de hecho no tenía muy en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, se le salían las palabras sin que ella pudiera detenerlas así que ahora estaba algo asustada, no quería lastimar a Senna.

— ¿Me acompañarías entonces a hablar con ella? —preguntó.

— Olvida un pequeño detalle, joven heredera. Ella no sabe que yo trabajo para la Sociedad de Almas, incluso podría poner en riesgo todo lo que hemos conseguido.

— Es cierto… supongo que deberé controlarme.

Ichigo la observó por un tiempo y se sorprendió porque a pesar de ser mimada y engreída, Rukia tenía un rostro muy bello, muy aniñado que le daba una imagen inocente. Pudo como ella se alteró un poco al darse cuenta de que él la estaba observando.

— Q-Qué es lo que miras tanto. —inquirió.

— Nada, es solo que tienes un rostro muy bello. —eso hizo que sus mejillas se pintaran de color carmín —. Lástima que seas tan princesa.

— ¿Q-Qué? Llámame de nuevo así y me encargo de dejarte sin descendencia.

— Mi-ma-da.

Luego de decir esto corrió para luego ser asediado por Rukia que quería golpearlo por semejante adjetivo calificativo. Ambos corrieron por los pasillos de la Sociedad de Almas, siendo observados por Urahara y Yoruichi que simplemente sonrieron. Llegaron así hasta la oficina de Rukia, en donde Ichigo pretendió esconderse siendo fácilmente alcanzado, hasta que tuvo que terminar su carrera por patear que fuera su intensión una caja que se encontraba en el suelo. De ella salieron, por el fuerte impacto de la patada, unos dibujos muy graciosos de conejos, además de un hombre que tenía pelo negro. A Rukia casi le da un infarto al ver sus dibujos en manos del verdugo. Éste se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa muy parecida a la del The jocker1.

— ¿Estos dibujos son tuyos?

No pudo osar negar que Chappy fuera suyo, en cualquier momento encontraría el peluche y ese sería su fin.

— C-Cada quien tiene sus pasatiempos, el mío es dibujar ¿Ok? —explicó arrancándole las libretas de dibujos de las manos.

— Pues no lo haces muy bien. Dime ¿Éste se supone que es tu padre?

— E-Es un retrato de Otô-_sama_. No te burles. —tomó el dibujo y lo abrazó a su pecho.

Ahora mismo su vida pasaba ante sus ojos porque Ichigo estaba fisgoneando en la caja, en cualquier comento lo hallaría y… Ahí estaba, tomando a Chappy de una de sus regordetas patas, manteniéndolo colgado de cabeza.

— Dime por favor que no te pertenece, princesa. —estudiaba al peluche con sorna.

Rukia estaba a punto de explotar, tenía a su querido Chappy de cabeza, como si se tratara de un objeto. Al ver que Ichigo se dirigió a la ventana con el afán de lanzarlo observando sus reacciones no pudo más que abalanzarse hacia el pelinaranja.

— D-Dámelo. —trataba de alcanzar el peluche pero el pelinaranja lo tenía muy arriba para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

— ¿De verdad es tuyo? Porque conozco a una niña que necesita de un peluche. Oh, espera, esa eres tú. —rió de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando vio como los ojos de Rukia se aguaban.

— Dame a Chappy, por favor. —su voz sonaba entrecortada y por sus mejillas empezaron a caer lágrimas.

Ichigo bajó el brazo que aprisionaba a Chappy en lo alto, dándole el juguete a su dueña que la instante lo tomó entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, rozando su rostro por el rosado oso de felpa. Ichigo se sintió mal por jugarle semejante broma, pudo ver la desesperación por lo que pudiera pasarle al oso en el rostro de la joven, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para que ella se calmara.

— Lo siento, no sabía que fuera tan importante para ti.

Rukia sintió a su corazón bailando en su pecho, el contacto con el mayor había hecho que se tensara y que sudara en frío. Sin razón aparente se aferró a él, abrazándose a su torso, cerrando los brazos contra su espalda.

— É-Él fue un regalo de m-mi mamá, este es Chappy y S-Senna tiene uno igual que se llama Shirayuki, es de color blanco. No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Quieres?

— Lo siento no fue mi intención. —siguió acariciando su espalda hasta que se calmó —. ¿Me perdonas?

Rukia levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos raros ojos color avellana, se perdió en ellos sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando hasta que la distancia entre ellos era casi escasa, estaba aturdida por la forma en que él la observaba y por cómo acariciaba su espalda. Él por instinto la acercó más hasta que pegó un respingo que hizo que se alejara de ella al escuchar un grito.

— ¡Rukia! —llamó el pelirrojo azotando la puerta al entrar y verlos tan cerca.

Su mirada parecía encendida, entre las llamas más calientes del inframundo, miraba a Ichigo como si quisiera asesinarlo y su ira creció al ver los ojos rojos de Rukia. La tomó del brazo y la puso tras él, retando con la mirada a Ichigo que entendía muy poco de lo que pasaba.

— Qué demonios le hiciste. —espetó molesto. Ichigo lo miró confundido, no entendiendo la razón de semejante acto.

— Responde, qué le hiciste. —el pelirrojo se acercaba cada vez más, de manera peligrosa.

Rukia lo observaba sin entender el por qué de su actitud pero sabía que si no intervenía Ichigo saldría golpeado. Se puso en el medio para que ninguno pudiera atacar, para separarlos con los brazos extendidos, uno a cada lado.

— Tranquilízate, Renji. Él solo estaba jugando y ya sabes que no me gusta que toquen a Chappy, así que me puse con loca, no es su culpa. Ichigo. —dirigió su mirada hacia él, ganando su atención —. ¿Podrías salir por favor?

— Esperaré afuera. —dijo para luego marcharse.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada Rukia se volvió para mirar a Renji, indignada por su comportamiento. Claro, éste ya se había empezado a arrepentir por su forma de actuar ya que ahora veía el ceño fruncido en la menor.

— ¿Rukia?

— Cállate...

Renji empezó a retroceder por el aura asesina que la envolvía peligrosamente.

— Pero... —no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que la joven se le abalanzó tomándolo del lóbulo de la oreja, tirándolo con brusquedad haciendo que Renji sufriera.

— R-Rukia, duele.

— No me importa, no sé por qué pero cada vez que lo ves peleas con él. Dime ¿Acaso te hizo algo? —lo soltó del agarre enojada.

El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho reprobatoriamente mirando a su amiga.

— No me agrada, tampoco me agrada que pases tanto tiempo con él. Es decir, no sabemos cuándo puede traicionarnos.

— No lo hará.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

— Porque él ha arreglado una cita con Senna, él nos está ayudando. Además desde que se nos unió Hueco Mundo ha tenido menos facilidades para conseguir socios. Eres el único que no confía en él, Renji. De hecho empiezo a pensar que lo molestas por otra razón. Deja de hacerlo. —fue hacia la puerta para irse.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

Rukia no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía distinta, con la necesidad de defender a ese hombre y escuchar a Renji hablar mal de él no ayudaba. Volvió un poco el rostro para chocar miradas, de una manera casi sínica.

— Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. —espetó para luego irse dejando a Renji con los puños apretados y muy, muy enojado.

* * *

El clima era bastante frío, de hecho se podía ver el hielo en las calles. Ella iba vestida con un abrigo de piel blanco, muy grueso, y una especie de boina del mismo color. Iba avanzando por las calles con parsimonia, no sería bueno llamar la atención. Llevaba 1 hora persiguiendo a aquel hombre, sabía que éste se percató de su presencia pero no le importaba, porque iba preparada.

El hombre cruzó la calle de forma rápida, pasando con maestría entre los autos, era obvio que quería perderse de su vista. Para alcanzarlo de nuevo tomó un atajo pasando por un callejón tras otro, después de todo, Rusia y más aún Moscú, estaba lleno de éstos. Trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible, correr no era una opción, si lo hacía sufriría la misma suerte que los soldados de Napoleón luego del frente siberiano*, en pocas palabras sería congelada. Cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse de nuevo a las calles vio a aquel hombre entrar en un viejo edificio. Lo siguió con cautela, no sería factible utilizar la misma ruta que él pues podría ser una emboscada así que fue hacia la parte posterior de aquel viejo lugar y empezó subir por las escaleras de incendios. Medio arrastrada subió piso por piso, hasta lograr ver que éste avanzaba por los pasillos, esa cantidad de ventanas ahora le resultaban una bendición.

El hombre caminó con premura hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones, era hora de actuar, sacó del bolsillo de la gabardina blanca el comunicador y lo acercó a sus labios.

— Kyoraku, estoy en el quinto piso. Él ha entrado en una habitación de este edificio, ven rápido porque voy a entrar.

— Copiado, Unohana-san. —contestó un hombre del otro lado socarronamente.

— Por favor, no te distraigas con alguna mujer.

— Yo nunca hago eso.

La mujer sonrió y apagó el comunicador, para luego tratar de encontrar una ventana abierta. Cuando logró abrir una entró con todo el cuidado posible. Fue hacia la puerta en la que lo vio ingresar.

— Cuarto 108. —susurró para quitar un celular, sacarle una foto al número de habitación y enviárselo a su compañero.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta entre las manos y lo giró con mucha destreza sin permitirse hacer ruido alguno, la puerta cedió al instante permitiéndole entrar. Sacó una pistola de la gabardina y la cargó, caminó de puntillas en aquel recibidor de pisos de madera. Las paredes de aquel departamento mostraban el paso del tiempo en cada rincón, las paredes tenían moho y el empapelado que la adornaba estaba desgarrado. No había más que una vieja cocina al lado derecho, un baño del lado izquierdo y un pequeño sofá frente a una televisión que aparentemente completaban la sala. Se escondió tras un pilar para luego caminar de nuevo sigilosamente, en las paredes vio las fotos de tres niñas, una de cabello verde, y las otras de color negro y naranja respectivamente. Sacó las fotos que Kenpachi le había entregado y se sorprendió al ver que Eran ellas.

— No pensé que llegaría tan pronto, de hecho calculé el tiempo como para poder llevarme algunas cosas. —ante esa voz apagada se volvió con rapidez, amenazándolo con el arma sin un cambio aparente en su semblante.

El sofocante ambiente y las guerras de miradas no duraron mucho porque al momento ambos fijaron su atención en el fuerte golpe que azotaba a la puerta, escucharon un golpe y luego de un intervalo de tiempo otro que logró terminar con toda la resistencia, dejando a la puerta en el piso.

— Unohana, ya llegué. —Kyoraku entraba en esos momentos a escena con toda la torpeza que lo caracterizaba, entró corriendo pero detuvo el paso al ver esas miradas dirigiéndose a su persona.

— ¿Sabes? No tenías que derribar la puerta, con solo girar el picaporte bastaba. —el hombre con el aspecto de chivo habló.

— Kyoraku-san, de nuevo tendremos que pagar por sus destrozos. Al ver la aparente sonrisa de Unohana sintió su cuerpo entumecerse porque sabía que le esperaba un castigo, para su suerte ahora la atención recaía en otro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— Pensé que lo sabías, has estado huyendo de mi todo el día, Coyote.

— Huía por instinto de supervivencia, después de todo siempre hay personas que buscan matarme. Además que sepan mi apodo solo me hace temer más.

— Venimos como investigadores, no asesinos, claro que si te resistes tendremos que deshacernos de ti. —resultaba escalofriante escuchar aquello y ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del que lo dice —. Estamos buscándolas. —le mostró la foto de las niñas.

El hombre la tomó con algo de desconfianza para luego mirar a los ahí presentes.

—Huuuumm, no creí que nos encontrarían. Ese maldito de Aizen debió avisarme. —dijo luego de un largo suspiro.

— El maldito de Aizen no sabía que vendríamos. —bufó Kyoraku.

El hombre solo lo observó, sin un rastro de miedo ante las armas que amenazaban con desterrarlo del mundo de los vivos. Volvió la vista hacia la mujer de nuevo, tendiéndole la fotografía en el proceso.

— Siéntense, les explicaré todo.

Los tres caminaron hacia el sofá de tela pobremente decorada que estaba en la sala para escuchar atentamente el testimonio de aquel que parecía en esos momentos una pieza esencial en el rompecabezas.

* * *

Hinamori y su hermano Hisagi se encontraban en esos momentos en las instalaciones de Gotei 13, más precisamente en la cafetería. Por los acuerdos con La Sociedad de Almas ahora debían trabajar con esta empresa también compañera para el estudio de un nuevo producto. Les habían dicho que el líder había salido de viaje urgentemente pero que la hija de éste se haría cargo. Ciertamente eso fue hace como 10 minutos, pues llevaban sorbiendo café desde hace tiempo, esperándola.

Hisagi estaba impaciente, decidió aguardar solo un segundo más por respeto cuando vieron llegar a una pelinaranja que vestía un traje azul marino hacia la mesa que ellos ocupaban.

— Siento la tardanza, es que mi padre me llamó apurado para decirme que viniera, yo estaba algo alejada del lugar... Lo siento mucho, espero no haberlos hecho perder el tiempo. —hizo una reverencia y se sentó. Sonrió a Hinamori al verla tan interesada en su persona.

— Anoo, usted es novia de Shiro.

¿Shiro? ¿Tan rápido esa niña lo llamaba Shiro? A ella le tomó 1 año entero lograr tomarse ese derecho. Le causó bastante gracia la idea de que su ex novio estuviera tan enamorado de esa mocosa como para dejar que lo llamara así.

— No, no lo soy. Antes estábamos juntos pero ya no.

— Pero usted y él estuvieron juntos en la fiesta.

— Sí, pero por una estrecha relación de amistad, no hay nada más.

— Hinamori, no hemos venido a hablar de estos temas, sino de cosas más importantes. —reprendió Hisagi ya molesto.

La joven castaña hizo una reverencia, disculpándose con ambos.

— De todas formas aún no podemos empezar, falta... Shiro. —tanteó terreno.

— No me llames así.

Bingo, ahí estaba, ella lo vio acercarse así que juzgó divertido llamarlo de esa forma para que se molestara. El albino la reprendió con la mirada, para luego tirar de la silla que estaba a su lado y ocuparla.

—Sí que eres duro conmigo, Taichou.

— Tampoco me llames así.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?

— Bien, empecemos con lo que nos trajo aquí. —la ignoró para luego pasarles los folders con documentos que había traído —. Como saben La Sociedad de almas ha estado investigando sobre las células madre por 10 años, hemos logrado algunas cosas pero aún no encontramos el secreto tras ellas. Necesitaríamos que hagan anuncios para donaciones de cordón umbilical o también venta de óvulos, o préstamos para investigación; así como campañas de concientización sobre el tema, con mucha información para el público. Los estudios se seguirán haciendo en las instalaciones de La Sociedad de almas. —iba a seguir pero Hisagi lo interrumpió.

— No entiendo la parte de donación de cordón umbilical o venta de óvulos.

— La gente dona, vende o alquila pedazos del cordón umbilical de su bebé para los estudios de las células madre, en el caso de los óvulos se extraen de la mujer y se almacenan, pueden vivir por diez años, a esas mujeres se les da el beneficio de que la célula madre que sea desarrollada le pertenecerá, nosotros solo trataremos con el óvulo, es algo así como materia prima.

— Es una investigación prometedora, pero también es poco viable, podemos estar años gastando dinero sin lograr nada. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

— Yo no pensaría en los gastos del presente sino en el éxito del futuro. Para eso necesitamos de esas donaciones, hace mucho se descubrió que la célula madre está ligada al embrión o sea que se puede obtener de un feto. Todos sabemos que eso es ilegal, entonces hemos decidido estudiar todo aquello que hace que el feto desarrolle esas células, indudablemente la clave está en el útero, así que ya abrimos la investigación.

— ¿De qué forma? —preguntó Matsumoto muy interesada en el tema.

— Hemos llevado óvulos maduros al laboratorio además de pedazos de cordón umbilical, por ahora vamos bien, por eso quiero empezar la campaña.

— De todas formas no deja de ser poco sustentable, además necesitarías el óvulo de distintas mujeres para ver si las condiciones no varían. —Hisagi hacía acto de presencia con el pesimismo de siempre.

— De hecho, cualquiera de nosotras podría donar sus óvulos, de hecho estoy interesada en hacerlo. He hablado con Urahara-san y como tú bien lo has dicho los óvulos pueden estar congelados hasta por diez años, no perdemos nada. Además, debería pensar en grande, el descubrimiento ayudaría al tratamiento de Mal de Parkinson, Alzheimer, TOC y hasta puede que esquizofrenia. —Hitsugaya no pudo evitar sonreírle, indudablemente hacían un gran equipo.

* * *

Mientras éstos hechos ocurrían en Japón, en Rusia se respiraba tensión de la más pura.

— ¿Y bien? —volvió a presionar Kyoraku.

— Yo tenía una empresa, de hecho era el presidente y aunque no era grande estaba empezando a salir adelante. Aizen me aconsejó unirme a ellos para así extender la empresa y poder ver más ganancias. El hecho es que luego de un tiempo él se apropió totalmente de mi empresa y me dejó en la ruina. Entonces, cuando fui a reclamarle me dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí, le dije que no lo aceptaría pero me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi hija.

— Su hija es...

— La niña de la foto. La cosa es que me puso a cargo de dos jóvenes, cada vez que él decía debía moverme con premura. Es por eso que no entiendo cómo dieron conmigo sin que él lo sepa.

— Lo hemos logrado porque ya sabemos cuál es su fuente de información. Mira, si cooperas te ayudaremos, pero no podremos hacer nada si no lo haces. —explicó Unohana.

— Está bien, yo solo quiero que me ayuden a mantener a mi hija a salvo.

— Bien, por lo pronto Kyoraku quiero que lo lleves a un hotel, desde ahí buscaremos a las niñas. Nos guiarás ¿Verdad?

— Sí.

— Ve con él.

Unohana tomó el móvil y marcó con rapidez, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

— ¿Cariño? Ya las encontramos, iremos a buscarlas ahora, necesito que me envíes un jet privado pero que Aizen no se entere, debemos mantener las apariencias.

* * *

Por pedido del pelinaranja fueron a saludar a unos amigos de éste. Llegaron a una especie de departamento en el cual había folios y sobres por todas partes.

— Ishida, ella es Kuchiki Rukia.

— Es un placer. —saludo ésta.

— Lo mismo digo, Kuchiki-san.

La joven le hizo una reverencia haciendo lo mismo con Sado. Luego de unos minutos sus ojos se cruzaron con Orihime Inoue quién le sonreía amablemente.

— Buenos días, Kuchiki-san.

— Buenos días. —respondió fríamente.

Vio como la joven se sonrojó ante unas bromas de Ichigo, eso de alguna forma le empezaba a molestar pero ¿Por qué?

Fue tras Ichigo, ambos entraron a la oficina de éste, las paredes en ella eras de cristal así que lo único de privacidad que te ofrecía eran el hecho de que las voces no se escucharan desde afuera. El joven fue hacia el escritorio para sacar luego una especie de diario. De éste, Rukia lo observaba pensando ¿Qué le vio esa Inoue a este idiota? Es decir, es atractivo pero también es inmaduro, bobo, peleonero, molesto, burlón, en síntesis un pequeño niño.

— Tú le gustas. —dijo sin aguantarse más.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó levantando la cabeza.

— A Inoue.

El pelinaranja rió sonoramente al escuchar aquello, la idea era inconcebible.

— Claro que no, te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas.

— ¿Ah, sí? Observa. —se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un beso.

**Aclaraciones:**

1 _The joker_ o más conocido como el guasón es el archienemigo de Batman, tiene una sonrisa enorme, realmente exagerada en tamaño.

2 _El frente siberiano o El "tren siberiano"_ es un concepto meteorológico y que, entre los aficionados, hace referencia a las entradas de aire frío, invernal y continental de origen siberiano, que en muchas ocasiones genera olas de frío adversas en la Europa central y occidental. En el pasado terminó con innumerable soldados de Napoleón Bonaparte en su paso por Rusia, haciendo que éste tuviera que retirarse de aquel país rápidamente abandonando la guerra contra el Zar Alejandro I.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Llegó el momento que muchas esperaban y probablemente me querrán matar por terminar un capítulo así, pero mi musa inspiradora se fue en esos momentos kufufufufufu. Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y por seguir la historia cada semanas. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ¿Alguna petición en especial? ¿Algo que les gustaría que esta historia posea? Pueden pedir cualquier cosa. Matta ne :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Si me das alas, volaré por ti aunque toda la superficie de la tierra quede sumergida por las aguas. Si me das una espada, me alzaré por ti aunque toda la inmensidad del cielo te atraviese con su luz." (Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

****Saya Christopher****


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (-)

* * *

_Capítulo XV - "El compromiso que se avecina"  
_

Rukia tomó el rostro de Ichigo entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un beso provisorio, bueno eso pensó ella al principio, porque luego de que pasaran unos minutos no pudo alejarse del suave contacto, de esos calientes labios que la invitaban a seguir cerca, casi de forma atractiva la aprisionaban. Ichigo que no podía con lo que estaba ocurriendo recibía el beso con los ojos abiertos pero luego de sentir la danza atrayente de su compañera se perdió en ella, de forma voluntaria la acorraló contra el escritorio y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, explorando la dulzura de su boca, ese tan atrayente sabor umami del cual era poseedora Rukia.

Ella se fue alejando de a poco, despegando sus labios de los del pelinaranja que lo miraba sorprendido. La azabache lo observaba algo apenada pues sus intenciones en un principio no fueron esas, sino solo demostrar que no estaba equivocada, ahora sentía que le daría un infarto porque el corazón parecía a punto de salirle.

— ¿Q-Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ichigo llevándose los dedos a los labios.

— A-Ahí está tu amiga, mírala. —no podía esconderlo, eso fue estúpido de su parte y ahora no sabía cómo mirarlo. "¿Qué demonios me está pasado?", se preguntaba con el sonrojo en el rostro.

Ichigo le hizo caso, giró la cabeza encontrando a Inoue mirando al suelo, con los puños apretados. Aún así se negaba a ver la realidad, que ella estuviera enamorada de él… no podía ser cierto. Decidió ignorar a la muchacha para volverse de nuevo a su acompañante.

— Hagamos lo que teníamos que hacer. —indicó.

Se alejó de nuevo de Rukia yendo hacia los estantes de nuevo, quitando todos los documentos que tenían, rápidamente los puso sobre el escritorio contando con que la menor se sentaría en las sillas dispuestas al frente de éste, pero en contra de todo pronóstico ésta tomó los folders y los puso en el suelo, sentándose luego a hojearlos.

Ichigo rió ante esto, era una simple mocosa, se podía ver en su forma de caminar, de hablar, de actuar… "Pero no en su forma de besar", pensó para luego darse un golpe mental, buscando dejar atrás esos vergonzosos pensamientos. Igual que la azabache lo hizo él se sentó de igual forma, en posición de lotto para luego emprender su tarea.

Observaba de vez en cuando a la joven, ésta jugaba de forma graciosa con su cabello, de la misma forma en que lo hacía Senna, nuevamente rió. Rukia levantó la cabeza para luego espetar.

— ¡D-De qué te ríes!

— De nada, solo estoy observando que haces los mismos gestos que Senna, de hecho son muy parecidas.

— Hablando de eso ¿Aún está enamorada del peliceleste?

— Al parecer sí.

La joven suspiró siguiendo con su trabajo, hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención, ese nombre al lado de los demás podría ser una pista.

— ¿Quién es Kaname Tôsen? —preguntó sin despegar los ojos del documento.

— Es uno de nuestros investigadores ¿Por qué?

— Aquí dice que Aizen residió con tus hermanas en Estocolmo. Eso no es cierto, él jamás fue a Suecia, todo el tiempo estuvo en Francia.

Ichigo la miró extrañado, para luego posar de nuevo los ojos en los documentos que la joven tenía entre manos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Porque Renji lo ha estado siguiendo, al igual que Shinji que prácticamente se dedica a pasarnos información sobre él, por su trabajo supimos en dónde se encontraba Senna luego de muchos años, ellos jamás se movieron de Bourdeaux, pregúntaselo a Senna si quieres pero esto no es cierto.

Ichigo tomó el móvil entre las manos y discó con premura, Senna lo atendió al instante con la voz algo apagada.

— Ohayo, Senna. Quería preguntarte algo, todo el tiempo que vivieron en Bourdeaux ¿Aizen estaba contigo?... Entonces nunca salió de ese lugar… ¿Nunca fue a Estocolmo?... Bien, luego te lo explico… Sí, adiós. —cortó la llamada con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Jamás fue a Estocolmo, o sea que ese dato es falso.

— Ichigo… él podría ser el espía.

Ambos se miraron fijamente luego del gran descubrimiento hecho, era cierto, además de Ishida, Sado e Inoue, él era el único sabedor de los datos que tenían sobre sus hermanas.

— Es él. —afirmó con vehemencia.

Iba a salir de la oficina pero Rukia lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

— Espera, llamemos a mi padre, tal vez podamos sacar provecho de esto.

El pelinaranja asintió para luego volver a su lugar, indudablemente era un golpe fuerte para ellos el entender que debían desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra pero se lo devolverían a Aizen diez veces más fuerte.

* * *

Senna seguía igual de enferma pero su ánimo había mejorado ligeramente. No es por lo que se imaginan, porque ese idiota no venía desde hace tiempo, era por el hecho de que estaba en el primer puesto de la personas más populares en estos momentos. Tenía la revista con las encuestas en sus manos, casi temblaba de la emoción, pero rápidamente su semblante fue cambiado por uno de amargura.

En esos momentos vio ingresar a Ulquiorra a paso lento, contrastaba perfectamente con la pura habitación de Senna, del blanco más vistoso. Aquel hombre tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de color morado que resaltaba su nívea piel. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en la silla más cercana.

— ¿Qué hacer aquí? —increpó la menor.

El resopló, abriendo la carpeta que tenía en sus manos al igual que una pluma, se los pasó a Senna que lo miró confusa.

— Aizen quiere que firmes este contrato, es para una sesión de fotos que se hará el miércoles.

— No puedo. —respondió al instante —. No tan rápido, estoy enferma y no puedo salir de casa. Más importante ¿Por qué estás aquí? Grimmjow es el que se hace cargo de esto siempre.

— Él ya no se hará cargo, él y yo cambiamos puestos.

Los ojos de Senna se abrieron en grande al escuchar aquello ¿De verdad le desagradaba tanto estar cerca? Sus ojos se aguaron con rapidez, así que bajó la cabeza para que azabache no lo notara.

— Bien, entonces dile a mi tío que no puedo hacerlo.

Ulquiorra notó su voz más apagada, la observó en silencio por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente decidió que fingiría no haber notado nada, luego hablaría con Kurosaki para ver qué hacer.

— Me dijo que no aceptara un no como respuesta, que necesita que hagas esto.

En esos momentos escuchó un fuerte portazo que hizo que ambos giraran, la persona que entró era Kurotsuchi que parecía muy molesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ulquiorra? Ya le dije a Sosûke que Senna está enferma, por haberla hecho cantar en esa fiesta ahora está peor, es su culpa que haya enfermado por darle tanto trabajo. Dile que no dejaré que firme eso.

Ulquiorra suspiró de nuevo, nada de eso le interesaba, solo esa joven que estaba en otro punto de la ciudad ahora. Se levantó y fue hacia el mayor, antes de pasar a su lado se detuvo.

— Está bien, pero yo no me haré cargo de las consecuencias, sinceramente tampoco quiero que Senna acepte el contrato pero ya ves que nosotros no decidimos eso. —explicó.

— Su madre la dejó a mi cargo, yo puedo decidir qué es mejor para ella, y eso ahora es descansar así que dile que deje de explotarla porque bien podría pasarme al otro bando llevándome a la niña.

— Jum. —rió —. Pues cuando decidas hacerlo avísame, iré contigo. Todo esto me está degastando, creo que el único que sigue trabajando a gusto es Grimmjow, aunque ahora lo dudo. —ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice para que luego el alemán se fuera.

* * *

Vayamos pues a otro punto del mundo, en Rusia más precisamente. Allí se encuentra Coyote dando los datos pertinentes a Kyoraku que en estos momentos ya no se muestra tan arisco, todo lo contrario, está empezando a cooperar con energías. En esos momentos estaban preparando todo camino al lugar en el que estaban establecidas las niñas. El automóvil se movía un poco, las calles al parecer estaban algo descuidadas en ese punto de Moscú así que el chofer tenía que llevar a cabo varias maniobras para lograr avanzar. Llegaron pues a una zona residencial, las casas estaban una al lado de la otra, sin ninguna reja como impedimento para pasar pues ese lugar contaba con un extenso mecanismo de seguridad. Llegaron a una casa con la fachada de color blanco, las puertas estaban bien talladas, dándole un aire rústico pero aún así acogedor. Bajaron del auto rápidamente con Coyote precediéndolos.

— ¿Esta es la casa en donde viven? —preguntó Kyoraku al tiempo en que estudiaba el alrededor.

— Sí, las niñas deben de estar adentro.

Indudablemente, aquel hombre sacó sus llaves del bolsillo para luego avanzar hasta la puerta, colocar la llave en la cerradura y girarla, luego de un momento la puerta ya estaba abierta y ellos adentro.

El lugar contaba con un pequeño recibidor con muebles de caoba que tenían encima jarrones de flores, un pequeño escalón separaba a la puerta del pequeño pasillo en el cual podían dejar los zapatos para ingresar. Así lo hizo Coyote, se sacó los zapatos y avanzó por el estrecho pasillo. A la izquierda de éste había una escalera que al parecer subía al segundo piso. Siguieron derecho para llegar a la sala, que poseía unos sillones de cuero negro y una mesa de centro enana cuya base era de cristal, frente a este conjunto se encontraba la televisión y al costado la chimenea. Más allá, pasando el pequeño umbral, se veía el comedor, con una mesa de madera y sus respectivas sillas, además de unas vitrinas que resguardan vasijas. El hombre con la barba de chivo fue hacia el comedor para luego invitar a los presentes a tomar asiento.

— Yuzu, —llamó —, tenemos invitados. Quiero que vengas aquí luego. Voy a llamar a Karin y Lilynette también. Ven enseguida ¿Sí?

— Haaaai. —respondió una enérgica voz.

— Esperen aquí, iré a buscar a las demás. —les dijo Coyote para luego subir al segundo piso.

Mientras Unohana estudiaba cada detalle de ese domicilio, ciertamente Aizen las tenía bien cuidadas, además Starrk no las trataba mal como se podía ver, fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por la niña de cabello naranja que abrió la puerta corrediza de la cocina, ingresando minutos después con una bandeja de plata en manos. Con mucho cuidado portaba en ella tazas de fina porcelana de color rosado y una tetera del mismo material.

— Dobroye utro1. —les dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Unohana dejó su lugar en la mesa para ayudarla con lo que traía, ésta agradeció con una nueva reverencia para luego perderse tras la puerta, apareciendo de nuevo minutos después.

La niña les sirvió el té y les dio unas galletas, al parecer, recién horneadas para luego sentarse a hacerles compañía.

— Coyote Yavlyayutsya li oni druz´yami?2

— No hace falta que hables en ruso.

— ¿Son extrajeron? —pregunta.

— Sí, somos japoneses. —contestó Unohana viendo como un pequeño brillo se asomaba a sus ojos.

— Y-Ya veo ¿Y para qué vienen?

Ante la pregunta pudieron notar que la joven tal vez estaba asustada.

— Pues... -fue interrumpida por voces que bajaban.

Al momento vieron llegar a la niña de pelo verde claro y la de pelo negro.

— Ya te dije que no entres en mi cuarto sin tocar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me estuviera cambiando? Eso es de pervertidos. -rezongó la joven morena.

— Karin-_nee_ —llamó Yuzu en un reclamo, señalando con vehementes señas con la cabeza hacia los invitados.

La pequeña morena se sonrojo levemente para luego ocupar el lugar junto a su hermana. Lilynette, por su parte lo hizo al lado de su padre. El hombre suspiró para luego mirar a Unohana.

— Bien chicas, ellos son unos amigos de Japón. —las tres se tensaron al escuchar el nombre del país —. Y pues nos darán protección, ellos han venido porque trabajan para alguien bastante poderoso con quien su hermano —señaló a las hermanas Kurosaki —, tiene contacto. Él las ha estado buscado, ellos vienen a llevarnos de regreso.

Al instante la pelinaranja escondió su rostro entre sus manos comenzando a sollozar.

— Pero, Aizen...

— No te preocupes cariño. —habló Unohana con tono maternal —. Mi esposo es hermano de Aizen y la persona que está ayudando a Kurosaki-_san_ es mi cuñado, también hermano de Aizen. Nos esperan preparados, nada malo les pasará, se los prometo. Llegarán sanas y salvas y verán a su hermano de nuevo. En cuanto a usted, Coyote, mi cuñado dijo querer darle trabajo en La Sociedad de Almas, eso incluye también una vivienda.

Los ojos de esas personas se iluminaron al instante, especialmente los de las hermanas que no dejaban de llorar de alegría.

— Ahí estaremos, Ichi-_nii_.

* * *

Orihime Inoue iba al despacho de Ichigo para llevar unos papeles, cuando encontró aquella escena que tanto la entristeció. Se había dado cuenta de que tal vez Rukia sentía algo por Kurosaki pero quiso negar aquella idea porque al principio ella había sido amable, ahora ya no era así. En esos momentos se sentía contrariada, llevaba muchos años enamorada de su amigo y ahora éste, al parecer salía con otra.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió de su pequeño escondite en busca de algo de sosiego cuando chocó contra el cuerpo de Ishida que iba al lado opuesto.

— Inoue-_san_ —llamó el hombre de negro cabello al topársela en el pasillo.

La joven bajó la mirada con premura, que no viera su abatido rostro con aquellas lágrimas asomándose era su prioridad.

—I-Ishida-_kun_, —llamó—, creo que iré luego a buscar a Kurosaki-_kun_, está ocupado con Kuchiki-_san_ ahora, así que… —sin terminar la frase se alejó.

Uryuu fue hacia el despacho de su amigo, encontrando a ambos sentados en el piso, si solo estaban revisando documentos ¿Por qué la pelinaranja se había puesto así? No se lo explicaba, pero simplemente avanzó. Abrió la puerta y entró sin que los dos ahí presentes siquiera lo miraran.

— Kurosaki ¿Qué hacen? —al ver los papeles tirados por todos lados se asustó un poco.

— Ishida, ya sabemos quién nos traicionó.

El aludido abrió en grande los ojos, al fin tendría una noticia favorable luego de tanto tiempo de búsqueda.

— Quien podría estarlos embaucando. —corrigió Rukia.

— Como sea. —prosiguió el pelinaranja haciendo caso omiso a su compañera —. Es Kaname-_san_.

— ¿Q-Qué? E-Eso… no puede ser, —se sentó junto a los dos —, mi papá lo conoce desde hace mucho y me lo presentó por el hecho de ser confiable ¿Están seguros?

— No, no lo estamos, por eso dije posible ¿Qué nadie me escucha? —Preguntó Rukia con un gesto infantil de contrariedad —, pero lo investigaremos.

El joven se sentó a su lado y empezó a hojear documentos con aquellos dos locos ¿Cómo no lo habían notado antes? Todo era raro, los datos en su mayoría eran falsos.

* * *

Aizen lo había llamado a la oficina principal de Hueco Mundo de forma urgente, durante todo el trayecto su pregunta fue el por qué. Al estar conduciendo le llegó un mensaje de Ulquiorra, se detuvo en uno de los semáforos y allí lo leyó, decía textualmente que Senna estaba enferma, que se mostró dolida porque él no fuera a verla y que negó la posibilidad de hacer la campaña de fotos que indicó como urgente Sosûke, debía arreglar aquello con el jefe. Una vez en el aparcamiento del recinto bajó con parsimonia, para caminar hacia las puertas polarizadas. Estas se abrieron al instante dejándolo ingresar. Subió al ascensor y esperó a que este lo llevara a su destino.

Al verlo llegar los empleados hicieron reverencias unos tras otros de forma respetuosa, él les contestaba con una leve pues era europeo y no estaba acostumbrado a tal trato. Tocó a la puerta que correspondía a su jefe y esperó la autorización pertinente para ingresar, luego de unos momentos escuchó un animoso "Pase", así lo hizo y lo que encontró le dio mala espina.

— Él es señores de quién les estaba hablando, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. —señaló con presteza acercándose al francés que muy poco entendía de todo aquello.

Como toda persona refinada saludó con mucho carisma y elegancia para luego ocupar asiento en aquel sofá café en el que todos aquellos estaban. Es pertinente describir aquella escena para que ustedes, queridos lectores, puedan observar en su mente aquello que tanto intranquilizó a Jeagerjaques. En ese salón estaban un anciano corpulento de cabello blanco y una rara cicatriz en el ojo derecho, de tez algo moreno; al igual que una joven de esbelta apariencia de pelo color verde casi musgo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Aquel hombre lo observaba con una seriedad que espantaría a cualquiera mientras la joven, aunque no lo miraba con odio, si lo hacía con algo de desconfianza.

— ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?

— Pues primero debería presentártelos, este honorable hombre es Baraggan Louisenbairn y esta hermosa dama es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, su hija. Como sabrás son propietarios de Hollow, una empresa amiga.

Ante esta explicación Grimmjow sintió algo de miedo, sabía a lo que iban, ya le habían hablado de aquello un año atrás. Esa joven se había casado pero su esposo murió en el viaje de luna de miel, terminada la boda. Aizen había dicho en ese tiempo que una unión con aquella empresa ayudaría a Hueco Mundo, solo esperaba que no fuera por aquella estúpida razón.

— Encantado —respondió al fin—, pero aún no me explican qué hacemos aquí.

— Está muy apurado ¿No cree joven? —increpó Baraggan.

— No lo creo, es solo que parece una ocasión especial para que tantas personas importantes se encuentren aquí ¿No cree?

— Pues es importante, Grimmjow. Te dije hace años que ambas empresas pensaban en una unión, pues hoy estamos aquí para hacerla oficial, tú y Nelliel-_san_ se casarán.

Ante lo dicho por su jefe la palidez subió a su rostro, eso no podía ser cierto, él no quería casarse con alguien que no fuera… De pronto sintió el peso en sus hombros, cómo había pensado siquiera por un segundo casarse con esa niña que ignoraba que él fuera un monstruo, eso jamás ocurriría.

— Pues creo que ambos pondremos nuestro esfuerzo en esto ¿No, Nelliel-_chan_?

Los dos hombres mayores sonrieron orgullosos mientras la joven solo se dedicó a observarlo. En cambio, Grimmjow fingía tan bien que de verdad parecía como que lo estuviera disfrutando cuando en realidad sentía un gran pesar en el corazón.

* * *

Vayamos pues a La Sociedad de Almas en donde había un gran movimiento, hace unas horas Unohana había avisado que estaban saliendo de Rusia, eso les daba un poco de tiempo para que arreglaran lo pertinente a la estadía y la seguridad de las personas que llegarían. El personal corría por los pasillos de forma apresurada, más aún al escuchar las órdenes del jefe Kenpachi que caminaba haciendo su ronda con Yachiru recargada sobre su espalda.

— ¡Muévanse! —gritaba divertido haciendo a la niña reír.

En esos momentos entraron a toda prisa Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida al edificio, con miles de folders en mano. Al verlo ahí Rukia pegó un respingo.

— Oji-_san_. —saludó Rukia con una reverencia.

Kenpachi la observó como queriendo recordar de quién se trataba hasta que pareció recordarla.

— Oh, la menos molesta de mis dos sobrinas. —bajó a la niña al piso e igualó su tamaño. —ella es la menos molesta de tus primas, se llama Rukia.

— Pero yo ya conocí a Sen3 y me pareció muy buena, hasta jugó conmigo. Además Ichi estaba con ella y ambos bailaron conmigo en la fiesta ¿Verdad, Ichi?

Al ver que la niña lo miraba buscando una respuesta el aludido no entendió mucho de lo que pasaba.

— Cabeza de Zanahoria. —llamó Rukia.

— ¿Hum? —Se volvió hacia su interlocutora pero luego interceptó ese molesto sobrenombre—. Hey, no me tientes enana.

— ¿Enana? Tú dem… —calló al ver a Renji que los estaba observando con cara de pocos amigos—. Como sea, la niña te está hablando.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, ella llamó a un tal Ichi

A Rukia le bajó una gota por la sien ¿De verdad ese hombre era un médico? Era un idiota más bien.

— Se refiere a ti, idiota. Es solo que acortó su nombre.

— No te preocupes, Kuchiki-_san_. Él y yo ya tuvimos este problema, se debe a que es un poco retrasado, lastimosamente no se puede arreglar.

— Ustedes, desde cuando se juntan para molestarme ¡H-Hey! —llamó para luego correr tras ellos con el fin de alcanzarlos, pero éstos simplemente se alejaron rumbo a la oficina del dueño de La Sociedad de Almas.

Al entrar lo encontraron al teléfono, con Hitsugaya a su lado muy atento a lo que decía.

— ¿Con quién habla, Shiro?

El albino miró a los otros dos como estudiándolos y luego a su hermanastra de nuevo.

— Ya se enterarán. —respondió para quedarse en silencio.

En esos momentos Byakuya colgó la llamada y los miró con las manos entrelazadas, más precisamente miró a Ichigo.

— Kurosaki Ichigo, tus hermanas acaban de llegar, están en la sede de La Sociedad de Almas con Shinji, puedes ir a verlas.

La sorpresa fue palpable en los ojos de Kurosaki y en los de Uryuu, que luego de agradecer infinitamente salieron del despacho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hoy una importante victoria se sumaba para La Sociedad de Almas, hoy la guerra entre las más grandes empresas del Japón empezaba.

* * *

**LAS ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO ESTÁN AL FINAL.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Las hermanas de Ichigo han sido recuperadas ¿Qué les pareció? Es aquí en donde comienza el drama, ya no hay forma de que Aizen lo retenga más tiempo, a partir de ahora el juego está en proceso ¿Quién ganará? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y más aún a los que dejan un comentario, me hacen muy felíz. Ahora tengo dos preguntas para ustedes, primero ¿Les gustaría que la historia tenga Lemmon? y segundo ¿Qué pareja les gustaría para Inoue? Tengo dos en mente pero las votaciones están abiertas para que hagan sus apuestas. Nos leemos próximamente. Ja ne!

**Escenas del Próximo Capítulo:_ "El reencuentro"_**

— Y-Yuzu... K-Karin —llamó en un susurro el pelinaranja.

— ¿Qué pasó? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma, Senna.

— Senna... Yo me voy a casar con Nell.

— Vete, no tienes que decir nada, solo hazlo.

— Quisiera que su hija y usted vinieran a vivir conmigo y mis hermanas. Solo piénselo, es lo mejor. Estarían a salvo y no tendría que buscar un lugar en el cual vivir.

— No es para tanto, princesa. De todas formas también debo agradecerte a ti porque me has ayudado en todo este tiempo.

— Ella no es mi novia, Karin.

— ¿Entonces lo es Rukia-san?

— No, ahora trabajo para La Sociedad de Almas.

— Sí, porque yo… estoy enamorada de ti.

— No sé por qué pero Coyote no contesta el teléfono al igual que las niñas. Algo me huele mal, ve a ver qué sucede. Y hazlo ahora. —luego de decir esto colgó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**El rey galopa, liberándose de su sombra, batiendo su armadura, pateando los huesos, sorbiendo la carne ensangrentada, los chirridos incrementan, destrozando el corazón, camina solo hacia un lugar muy lejano." (Grimmjow J.)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los reviews pueden parecer algo simple, pero alimentan a mi imaginación, no lo olviden :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_

1 **Dobroye Utro** _significa Buenos días en ruso._

2 **Coyote Yavlyayutsya li oni druz´yami?** _Significa en ruso ¿Son amigos de Coyote?_

3 **Sen:** _Yachiru se refiere a Senna, lo ha acortado como hizo con el nombre de Ichigo, a quien llama Ichi._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

* * *

_**Capítulo XVI - "El reencuentro".  
**_

Ichigo subió al auto como un desquiciado, seguido por Ishida que estaba casi igual. Rukia se dispuso a correr tras ellos pero un fuerte agarre la detuvo.

— Déjalo ir.

La joven se volvió encontrándose con los ojos de su mejor amigo.

— Renji, él está conmocionado, algo malo podría...

— No le sucederá nada, el de pelo negro lo acompaña ¿No? Sube a mi auto, Rukia. Yo te llevaré hasta ahí.

Fueron pues hasta el aparcamiento. Ahí no solo se encontraron con la rápida salida de Ichigo sino también con la de su padre, Urahara, Hitsugaya y Kenpachi que subieron como unos dementes a sus respectivos autos para marcharse. Rukia y Renji los imitaron, para minutos después ir tras ellos en una larga caravana.

* * *

En la sede de La Sociedad de Almas las niñas se encontraban hablando entre ellas bajo la atenta mirada de Kyoraku, Unohana, Coyote y Shinji. Parecían más tranquilas que cuando llegaron. Ciertamente estaban desesperadas por ver a su hermano y apenas bajaron del jet se precipitaron adentro del edificio en su búsqueda. Unohana tuvo que reconfortarlas como pudo, mientras discaba a su cuñado.

Ahora mismo y luego de unos minutos estaban más tranquilas pues se sentían rodeadas de personas confiables, pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando se volvieran hacia la puerta con la urgencia de ver ingresar a alguien.

Esto ciertamente no tardó en suceder, porque escucharon un gran tumulto afuera. Todos dejaron sus lugares para ponerse de pie, las puertas se abrieron al azote y tras ella aparecieron dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos naranja y el otro de pelo negro.

— Y-Yuzu... K-Karin —llamó en un susurro el pelinaranja.

— ¡Ichi-nii! -ambas corrieron a su encuentro, lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado mientras de sus ojos descendían gruesas lágrimas.

A los pocos minutos el jefe de la corporación se encontró ahí, en compañía de su hermano, su hijastro y su primogénita. No pudo evitar dedicar una dulce sonrisa a la escena para luego pasar su atención a Starrk.

— Coyote, —llamó—, vamos a mi despacho, hay mucho de qué hablar.

El hombre lo siguió pero se detuvo en el umbral para observar a las tres niñas, una era su hija sanguínea pero las otras eran su familia adoptiva y las quería igualmente.

— No te preocupes, seguirán aquí cuando vuelvas. Están en buenas manos —tranquilizó Unohana.

Ichigo levantó la mirada y en esos ojos llorosos Starrk pudo ver toda la sinceridad de la cual no era testigo desde hace tiempo, podría irse en paz. Tranquilamente siguió los pasos del líder sin sentir un atisbo de culpabilidad.

Kenpachi fue hacia su esposa precedido de Yachiru que ya se le había abalanzado encima. Rukia no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, ella tenía una hermana pero ella no quería verla, tuvo una madrastra pero malgastó el tiempo de su compañía, ver esos cuadros la hacían sentir un poco vacía. Bueno, esos sentimientos se borraron en un instante, Ichigo dejó a sus hermanas por un segundo para abalanzarse hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —susurró a su oído mientras Rukia sentía que su corazón se paraba. Entonces el calor de un extraño sentimiento la invadió y recordó el abrazo en su oficina, su suave aroma y el beso así como, consecuentemente, el sabor a sus labios. Maldita sea ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

En un momento Ichigo se empezó a separar y ella se preguntó por qué, hasta que escuchó a dos personas aclararse la garganta.

— Jeh, creo que me excedí. —declaró el médico con un gesto infantil.

— Hmp. —se limitó a exponer Hitsugaya dejando la escena de lado para seguir a Byakuya minutos después

— ¿Tú crees? —bufó Renji en un susurro pero al verse presa de la mirada asesina de su amiga calló.

— Yuzu y Karin, ella es Kuchiki Rukia... Rukia ellas son Yuzu y Karin.

Las tres hicieron una reverencia para que la menor de las hermanas le pasara la mano, en un gesto bastante occidental de amistad. Rukia la tomó, después de todo estaba en cierta forma familiarizada con los modismos de esas regiones.

— Es un placer. Ahora ya no tendré que cuidar de su hermano —llevó una mano a su boca, como tapándola y dijo en un susurro—, es realmente molesto.

— Ni que lo digas, tiene sus mañas para todo. —alegó Karin.

— A veces es un poco inmaduro. —agregó Yuzu.

— También es un retrasado —gritó Ishida.

— ¿Por qué demonios me están atacando? Ustedes dos —señaló hacia las hermanas— deberían tratar mejor al hermano que no han visto desde hace tiempo.

Las niñas no contestaron, simplemente se abalanzaron de nuevo a sus brazos hasta que recordaron un dato importando.

— Oh, Ichi-nii —dijo Karin yendo hasta una de las ventanas en donde se encontraba la niña de pelo verde bastante claro—ella es Lilynette y es como nuestra hermana.

La joven hizo una reverencia con la cabeza mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Es un placer Lilynette. Me alegra saber que no estaban solas, que tenían al menos una amiga.

— No solo soy una amiga, ellas son mis hermanas y mi padre es su padre también.

Ichigo lo notó, la joven estaba contrariada por los sucesos. Indudablemente debía hablar con el otro hombre.

— No te preocupes, todo seguirá igual. Yo no pretendo quitártelas solo quiero que estén conmigo.

Luego decir esto le sonrió de forma dulce; la niña rápidamente se sonrojó por aquel gesto para luego decir un "Haz lo que quieras" y volver el rostro.

Ichigo y Rukia sonrieron para luego seguir a los que se habían marchado hacia la oficina del presidente, necesitaban respuestas a todas las dudas que tenían, indudablemente ese hombre las resolvería.

* * *

Grimmjow no entendía bien lo que acababa de suceder pero definitivamente era malo. Había aceptado su compromiso con esa joven a quien ya había conocido y ahora se sentía culpable, entonces recordó aquellas palabras "Senna está enferma... Está molesta porque no has ido a verla", entonces decidió, casi egoístamente, que era su único escape, la única forma de encontrar algo de tranquilidad dentro de todo eso.

Una vez en la casa de la menor, subió las escaleras con premura hasta llegar a la habitación. Para su sorpresa encontró la cama con las sábanas revueltas pero la enferma no se encontraba ahí, entonces fue al salón de música, corrió las dos grandes puertas y fue en ese instante que pudo escuchar esa angelical melodía saliendo del piano con la joven intérprete frente a él con la mirada vacía.

Se quedó unos minutos recostado por la pared más cercana a la puerta sin hacer ruido que delatara su presencia. Sabía que era egoísta y que estaba hiriendo a Senna así que eso debía terminar en ese instante, no la dejaría sufrir más por ese amor. Está claro que él también sentía algo por ella pero se negaba a admitir que estaba enamorado. La observó por un largo tiempo, sus dedos se deslizaban con una maestría y ternura únicas por el piano, sacando de éste el más precioso sonido, envidia del instrumento más celebrado del cielo.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Senna se viró. Al verlo ahí parado no pudo más que exaltarse y pararse a toda velocidad, torpemente haciendo que el banquillo sobre el cual estaba sentada anteriormente despidiera un chillido bastante gracioso.

— ¿Qué pasó? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma, Senna.

La joven no respondió, le sostuvo la mirada por unos largos segundos, haciendo que Jeagerjaques sintiera todo el poder del sufrimiento que en sus facciones se avistaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó luego de un minuto.

El joven dejó su lugar para caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba para pasar sus finos dedos por las pequeñas teclas del piano, haciendo que sonora de forma bastante simple.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí cómo puedes lograr con tanta facilidad que unas simples notas arranquen lágrimas hasta a la persona más arisca del mundo.

— No me respondiste...

Grimmjow se giró hacia ella, ésta seguía parada, con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños con mucha fuerza, casi dejando blancos sus dedos por la presión que ejercía.

Entonces decidió que era el momento, era mejor que lo supiera por él que por otro. Sabía que la lastimaría pero de verdad esperaba que pudiera olvidarse de la estúpida idea del amor que sentía por él. Simplemente no era el indicado, no era lo que ella necesitaba.

— Vine a... —se detuvo por un momento—. Senna siéntate por favor.

La joven se sentó con la mirada hacia la puerta, sentido contrario al que estaba ocupando Grimmjow.

— Aizen me llamó hoy y me presentó a unas personas ¿Recuerdas a Nelliel?

Al escuchar ese nombre la joven pianista se volvió totalmente hacia él, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas pero negándose dejarlas fluir.

— ¿Por qué te llamó a verla? —inquirió.

Grimmjow suspiró sonoramente, era el momento de la verdad.

— Senna... Yo me voy a casar con Nell.

Al momento Senna se quedó en shock, no articuló ninguna palabra, simplemente dejó que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. En el fondo sabía que si esa propuesta volvía a ser hecha Grimmjow sin pensarlo más veces la aceptaría.

— Ella te gusta ¿Verdad? —esbozó una fingida sonrisa.

— Ese no es el punto.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el punto? No te creo capaz de aceptar un matrimonio simplemente por conveniencia.

— No me desagrada.

Senna se puso de pie de nuevo y se dispuso a salir de ahí, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, pero antes de que moviera un dedo más Grimmjow lo impidió tomándola de la mano.

— Es hora de que me olvides. Yo no soy para ti.

— Es gracioso que tú lo digas. Ni siquiera me dejas elegir, ni siquiera me escuchas pero cuando estoy con otro... Grimmjow ¿Qué pasaría si yo empezara a salir con otro?

Entonces las imágenes de Senna e Ichigo vinieron a su mente, una y otra vez de forma sucesiva. No pudo evitar sentir cierta rabia pero era tiempo de dejar todo eso y avanzar.

— Te dejaría hacer tu vida como yo lo haré. Solo quiero que me olvides, que no te quedes con el simple recuerdo de un amor pasajero.

— No es un amor pasajero. —contradijo la joven aún con la mirada gacha y con un hilo de voz.

— Sí lo es.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo más se deshizo del agarre para ir hacia la puerta y abrirla a toda velocidad.

— Vete. —Dijo dándole paso—. Si eso es lo que quieres yo no te detendré, después de todo tú nunca me quisiste, mil veces me rechazaste y sé también que has tenido citas con ella y... —en un susurro agregó—, que han dormido juntos. Tienes razón, yo no soy la mujer para ti. Espero que seas feliz.

Al escuchar aquello de las citas Grimmjow abrió los ojos de par en par preguntándose cómo es que sabía sobre eso. Pero simplemente la obedeció.

Caminó hacia la puerta y levemente volvió la cabeza hacia ella, estudiándola una vez más.

— No quiero que me odies por esto, sigo siendo un aliado más para ti.

— No quiero que sientas que debes seguir cuidándome, eso no es necesario. Solo vete, yo ya no te buscaré. —hacía todo lo posible porque su voz no se viera afectada por sus sentimientos, pero se estaba haciendo difícil.

— Senna…

— Vete, no tienes que decir nada, solo hazlo.

Grimmjow asintió sabiendo que la mujer que le había jurado amor ahora trataría de dejarlo atrás, no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor adentro suyo por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después de todo era lo mejor. Luego de unos momentos de inmovilidad frente a la puerta, simplemente se marchó.

Así fue como Senna lo vio salir, para minutos después cerrar la puerta con dolor y pensar en la desdicha de que él se casara. Una vez cerrada la puerta dejó deslizar su espalda por ella, cayendo a suelo con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos con libre albedrío.

* * *

En esos momentos ni más ni menos que un interrogatorio tenía lugar. Starrk que había seguido a Byakuya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho pues las preguntas no tenían fin.

— Dice que Aizen prácticamente succionó su empresa. Siento decirle que le creo pero esa no es una razón suficientemente buena como para solapar un crimen de tal magnitud como lo es un secuestro.

— Papá —increpó Rukia. A veces de verdad sentía que ese hombre no era capaz de mostrar ni un poco de humanidad.

— Lo siento, Rukia. Pero es la verdad, no deja de ser un secuestro. Si Kurosaki Ichigo presenta...

— No presentaré cargos. —concluyó el susodicho por primera vez desde que empezó la sesión de preguntas.

Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia el joven. Rukia simplemente sonrió, sabía que aquel cabeza de zanahorias diría algo así.

— Él y yo tenemos historias bastante parecidas, entiendo qué clase de extorsión usa Aizen y créame que no es fácil zafarse de su control porque toma como armas lo que tú más quieres. Starrk esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, eso era cierto. Aizen tenía un talento innato y escalofriante de hacer que uno le tuviera miedo en su estado más puro.

— Lo siento, yo no quise llevarme a tus hermanas pero era una orden expresa de Aizen y si n lo hacía mi Lilynette podía terminar de la misma forma, alejada de mí. Pero juro que siempre las mantuve a salvo y...

— No se preocupe, sé que usted las ha cuidado. Unohana-san lo ha confirmado —la aludida asintió con la cabeza—, además se nota que mis hermanas sienten mucho cariño hacia usted y su hija, yo no podría alejarlos.

Ante lo dicho por el joven todos se quedaron callados. No sabían a lo que se refería y estaban expectantes por su decisión.

— Quisiera que su hija y usted vinieran a vivir conmigo y mis hermanas. Solo piénselo, es lo mejor. Estarían a salvo y no tendría que buscar un lugar en el cual vivir.

Nuevamente Byakuya y Rukia se preguntaba extasiados si esa clase de personas, con un sentido de la moralidad tan alto existían en el mundo actual. Nuevamente recibían como respuesta un rotundo sí al ver a Kurosaki Ichigo frente a ellos demostrándoles que aún existían.

— Gracias por la oferta, la verdad es tentadora. Pero yo no podría permanecer mucho tiempo con usted porque según dijo usted está en la misma situación. —objetó el hombre con la barba de chivo.

— Insisto, ambos estamos en la misma situación pero no solo en el mal sentido de la expresión, sino que también en el bueno. Ambos tenemos personas que proteger y esta vez ya no estaremos solos en esta guerra.

Coyote miró a las demás personas y no pudo evitar que su corazón rebozara de esa extraña sensación de una recién concebida esperanza. Todos le dedicaban una dulce sonrisa.

— Está bien. —decidió—. De todas formas me he encariñado con esas niñas.

Ichigo sonrió para luego salir acompañado de Rukia a dar a los presentes la noticia.

— Bien hecho, idiota. —dijo alentándolo la joven Kuchiki.

— No es para tanto, princesa. De todas formas también debo agradecerte a ti porque me has ayudado en todo este tiempo.

Rukia solo asintió. Ambos caminaron rumbo al salón en donde las niñas se encontraban. Ahí las vieron, abrazando a una joven de cabellos naranjas que le llegaban hasta la cintura.

Al escuchar el ruido de los pasos ésta se viró, encontrando a ambos parados.

— Kurosaki-kun —llamó algo tímida.

Por otra parte las hermanas Kurosaki la apretujaban en un fuerte abrazo.

— Orihime, hace tiempo no te veíamos. Dime ¿Ya eres novia de Ichi-nii?

— Karin... —llamó la atención Ichigo riendo con nervios.

— Ya veo que no.

Rukia no pudo evitar sentir cierta animadversión hacia esa idea, verlos a esos dos juntos sería una especie de crimen. Entonces interceptó la mirada de Inoue, ésta la observaba con algo de atención ¿A caso estaba esperando una réplica a lo que acababa de decir la niña?

— Ella no es mi novia, Karin.

— ¿Entonces lo es Rukia-san?

La azabache vio como su nuevo amigo se sonrojó notoriamente y se volteó a verla. Así también Orihime lo hizo pero con el ceño algo fruncido. Luego de un minuto Rukia reaccionó.

— ¿Q-Qué? No, él y yo... —iba a decir "no somos nada" pero la imagen de ese beso fue invocada a su mente.

Karin los estudió a los y luego a Orihime que miraba con odio a la azabache.

— Interesante —declaró para sí.

Segundos después y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más vergonzoso llegó Urahara hasta ellos.

— Esta sí que es una hermosa reunión. —expresó el hombre para luego sentarse uno de los asientos libres sonriendo como un niño ante la imagen de las más jóvenes.

— Estoy muy agradecido con usted. De verdad que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

— No digas eso, Kurosaki-san. Más bien debería preguntarse qué hará ahora porque cuando Aizen se entere de todo lo que hemos hecho pues... Créeme que no se quedará sentado a reír, vendrá a destruirte.

— Eso no me preocupa. —respondió con determinación.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaron los tres adultos al unísono.

— No, ahora trabajo para La Sociedad de Almas.

Rukia y Urahara, como también Inoue, lo observaron como si tuviera un mono en la cara. Acabada de decir algo que no creían poder oír.

— ¿Dejarás de trabajar para Aizen? —preguntó Rukia.

— Ese era el trato, ustedes me ayudaban a rescatar a estas enanas —tocó la cabeza de Yuzu que le sonrió—, y yo saboteaba a Aizen sin que él se diera cuenta. No pretenderán que vuelva a la boca del lobo ¿Verdad?

Urahara y Rukia se observaron para luego compartir una sonrisa cómplice. Sabían el grado de inteligencia de Ichigo y sabían también que sin él Hueco Mundo no podía hacer mucho.

— Pues Kuchiki-san se pondrá bastante feliz por la noticia que nos estás dando y me alegro mucho de que te unas a la familia, sobre todo porque sé que Aizen Sosûke que pondrá muy molesto. —expuso Urahara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Rukia simplemente lo observó por más tiempo, se sentía feliz de que se les uniera pero le preocupaba un detalle.

— Pero Senna…

— No te preocupes, Rukia. Ustedes hablarán y solucionarán todo. Además ahora puedo decirle la verdad, ahora que Yuzu y Karin están a salvo pues ya no le temo a nada. Ella estará con nosotros dentro de poco, no te preocupes.

La azabache simplemente asintió con una sonrisa para luego volver a las tres niñas.

— Vamos a la cafetería, me puedo suponer que tienen hambre. Si están conmigo los bocadillos son gratis. —bromeó.

Las niñas simplemente sonrieron, para luego seguirla. Inoue, una vez las chicas y Urahara —que se autoinvitó— se habían marchado se acercó sigilosamente hasta Ichigo para luego observarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Inoue?

La joven hipó, para luego de unos segundos recuperarse de la impresión. Ichigo, por su parte siguió con la mirada puesta en los que se marcharon.

— Kurosaki-kun… No sé como preguntar esto pero ¿Tú y Kuchiki-san tienen algo?

Ichigo recordó en esos momentos las palabras de Rukia ¿De verdad Orihime sentía algo por él? Siendo sincero, no era la primera vez que oía algo así de otra persona, a veces hasta se preguntaba si era el único ciego que no veía a la chica enamorada de él, era momento de confirmarlo.

— ¿Te molestaría si fuera así? —preguntó para luego virarse y mirarla directo a los ojos.

La joven se sintió embobada por el contacto visual y sin pensarlo muchas veces contestó en un hilo de voz.

— Sí, porque yo… estoy enamorada de ti.

* * *

Aizen llevaba unas horas llamando a Rusia, su sorpresa fue grande al no ser contestado ni en el teléfono perteneciente a la casa que habitaban los cautivos ni en el móvil de Coyote. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que aunque Starrk no se encontraran las jóvenes sí le atenderían.

Tomó pues el teléfono nuevamente y discó, esta vez con más suerte. Un hombre de voz bastante ronca contestó.

— Aizen-sama. —llamó.

— No sé por qué pero Coyote no contesta el teléfono al igual que las niñas. Algo me huele mal, ve a ver qué sucede. Y hazlo ahora. —luego de decir esto colgó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ese final dejó muchas cosas flotando pero... Al fin las hermanas de Ichigo volvieron, la pregunta es ¿Qué hará Aizen al enterarse de su partida? Puedo decirles que las cosas se pondrán feas. Perdonen si encuentran algún error de escritura, es solo que no pude evitar por cuestiones de tiempo. Bien, como siempre gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.

**Escenas del próximo capítulo: _"Las dudas sobre futuras relaciones amorosas"_**

— Solo inténtalo, Kurosaki-_kun_. No estoy pidiendo que te enamores de mí rápidamente. Yo puedo hacer que poco a poco sientas más aprecio. Claro que si tú y Kuchiki-_san_...

— Ustedes dos se besaron. —concluyó.

— Renji eso... ¿Podrías dejarme pensarlo más días?

— Es Abarai Renji y es… —iba a decir amigo ¿pero eso eran? — no sé qué es de Rukia —culminó yendo hacia las niñas.

— Ella solo estuvo aquí por un momento, solo estuvimos hablando... Solo eso.

— Vino para disculparse por lo que hizo con Kaien y decirme que ya no me buscará.

— ¿Sí? —su rostro se iluminó perversamente—. Kaien ¿Si quiero salir contigo? Claro... Bien… Nos vemos ahí... Bien. —luego de decir esas palabras cortó la llamada para observar triunfante a Gin a quien casi le daba una embolia al escuchar aquel nombre.

— Es bastante simple. Si sabe que estoy en La Sociedad de Almas no querrá entrar siquiera. Cuando llegue estaré ahí esperándola y la traeré hasta aquí.

— No quiero ir. Me dijiste que me darías tiempo ¿Por qué todos me mienten? —empezó forcejear con vehemencia mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— Senna, —llamó su padre—, me alegro infinitamente de verte.

— Sé que estás pensando que yo me desligué de ti y que te abandoné. También se que crees que elegí a Rukia por encima de ti, solo quiero decirte que es mentira. Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, te envié cartas de las cuales nunca más supe, llamé a tu mamá pero jamás me contestó. Te busqué como un loco por todos lados sin rendirme jamás.

— Quiero saber la verdad, quiero que me digan cuál es... De verdad quiero creer que no me abandonaste, que los recuerdos que tengo de ti cargándome en hombros no es solo un acto ensayado. Quisiera creer que de verdad me quieres —la joven empezó a derramar lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Si fuese lluvia ¿Podría conectar con el corazón de alguien, igual que la lluvia puede unir los eternamente separados cielo y tierra?" (Orihime Inoue)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review que alimente a mi musa inspiradora?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****Saya Christopher****_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach" **no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: -

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

**Capítulo XVII — "**_**Las dudas sobre futuras relaciones amorosas**_**".**

Ichigo la observó con detenimiento. Sabía que Inoue estaba esperando una respuesta pero él no sabía qué decir. Así que todos tenían razón, ella de verdad estaba enamorada.

— Inoue...

— Solo inténtalo, Kurosaki-_kun_. No estoy pidiendo que te enamores de mí rápidamente. Yo puedo hacer que poco a poco sientas más aprecio. Claro que si tú y Kuchiki-_san_...

— Ella y yo no tenemos nada.

Orihime cambió de postura en ese instante, en todo ese tiempo había tenido la cabeza gacha y las manos agarradas tímidamente. Ahora estaba sorprendida. Si no tienen nada entonces ¿Qué fue ese beso?

— Pero yo los vi besarse.

— Ese beso... —no sabía cómo explicar aquello, ciertamente no había sido un beso real pero no podía decirle por qué Rukia había hecho aquello—. Fue cosa del momento pero ella y yo no tenemos nada, de hecho no creo que ella sienta algo por mí.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me das una oportunidad?

Ichigo soltó un largo suspiro sin dejar de observarla.

— Déjame pensarlo ¿Sí? Mi cabeza está un poco revuelta en estos momentos así que...

— S-Sí. —dijo la joven para darle un beso en la mejilla y marchase casi corriendo.

Lo que ninguno se imaginó resulta ser que cierto pelirrojo lo escuchó todo y se dirigía en esos momentos en busca de Rukia ¿Se habían besado? Eso solo le confirmaba que algo había ahí, la Kuchiki no estaba siendo del todo sincera y eso lo sabía. Sentía unas horribles ganas de golpear a Kurosaki Ichigo, así que se movió con rapidez para no cometer una locura.

Llegó a la cafetería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, encontrando a cinco niños comiendo dulces en una de las mesas. Miró la escena divertido desde el umbral de la puerta. Yoruichi que iba saliendo con un vaso humeante de café se detuvo a su lado girándose a ver aquello.

— Es el cuarto plato de galletas que piden y ya se tomaron como tres vasos de malteada de chocolate. Quise llevarme a Kisuke pero me vio con ojos de psicópata, sé que cuando vuelva al laboratorio estará hiperactivo y que se quedará trabajando hasta las cuatro de la mañana sin notar el sueño pero —se encogió de hombros—, qué se le hace.

Seguidamente salió del lugar, al momento Renji caminó hacia ellos.

— Si siguen comiendo esa cantidad de dulces en la noche no podrán dormir —alegó.

— **¡Claro que no! Nuestro organismo está acostumbrado a esta cantidad de azúcar.** —contestaron los seis a la vez.

Entonces Renji se preguntó si aquellos de verdad eran humanos, él ya estaría retorciéndose en el piso producto de la ingesta excesiva de dulces. En cambio ellos estaban sonriendo como si solo hubieran tomado un vaso de agua. Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de ella para luego llevar a cabo su misión real.

— Rukia, debemos hablar.

Al escuchar eso la joven hizo un gesto de contrariedad por tener que dejar los dulces. Simplemente se paró con parsimonia y fue con el pelirrojo al otro lado del lugar, cerca del ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

— ¿No puedes esperar cinco segundo? Cuando terminemos de hablar yo mismo te compro los dulces. —al ver que tenía su atención prosiguió—. Te quiero preguntar algo ¿Por qué Orihime Inoue cree que tú e Ichigo tienen algo?

Al instante pudo ver que a la mención del tema Rukia se sonrojó de forma notable para luego desviar la mirada.

— P-Pues...

— Ustedes dos se besaron. —concluyó.

— Renji...

— No necesito una explicación, solo quería saber si tenían algo. No le hubiera perdonado que estuviera contigo y aún así aceptara a otra.

Rukia repitió la última parte en su cabeza "¿Aceptara a otra?", con mucha confusión miró de nuevo a su amigo.

— ¿Aceptar a otra?

— Sí, Inoue le dijo que estaba enamorada de él e Ichigo le dijo que lo pensaría. Pero si quieres mi opinión creo que le dirá que sí. Después de todo es bonita y según entiendo han sido amigos desde hace tiempo.

Rukia no contestó nada ¿Se había equivocado? Ella pensó que solo Inoue tenía interés en una posible relación, no que Ichigo también lo quería.

— Ya veo —contestó luego de unos minutos sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Tú tampoco me has dado la respuesta a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— En el cumpleaños de tu padre yo te pregunté si quería estar conmigo ¿Recuerdas?

— S-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Por alguna razón que desconocía ya no se sentía de tan buen humor como antes, de hecho hasta quería salir de ahí. No podía dejar de pensar en la respuesta de Ichigo a aquella pregunta. De hecho había olvidado la propuesta de Renji, es decir, ella lo quería pero no lo amaba y eso estaba más que claro.

— Renji eso... ¿Podrías dejarme pensarlo más días?

El pelirrojo no le contestó, solamente le besó la frente para luego abrazarse al pequeño cuerpo de su amiga. Ninguno de los dos notó que Ichigo e Ishida habían ingresado al lugar y que veían la escena atentamente.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Uryuu refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ese hombre, no se lo tragaba en lo más mínimo.

— Es Abarai Renji y es —iba a decir amigo ¿pero eso eran? — no sé qué es de Rukia —culminó yendo hacia las niñas.

* * *

Matsumoto iba camino al departamento de Gin. Su padre le había dicho explícitamente que había dejado unos documentos ahí para ella. Fue pues hasta el aparcamiento para luego bajar con parsimonia del auto.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ichimaru abriéndole la puerta del auto a Halibel. Ella se subió con premura sonriéndole para que luego él cerrara la puerta y la viera alejarse. Lo vio saludando con la mano a la persona que acababa de irse.

Rangiku se quedó parada mirándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sin apartar la vista de él. En un segundo el joven se viró con el fin de dirigirse al interior del edificio pero paró sus pasos al verla.

La joven se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido para caminar con rapidez hacia el edificio. Las puertas se abrieron dándole la bienvenida, con una reverencia saludó al portero para luego apretar el botón del ascensor esperando a que este bajara.

Gin que había corrido tras ella la vio parada esperando porque el artefacto se hiciera presente. Al momento las puertas se abrieron y ella ingresó con una elegancia y altanería muy poco comunes en ella.

— ¿Vas a entrar? —le preguntó secamente.

Él se despabiló para luego tomar lugar en el reducido interior del elevador. La miraba de reojo tratando de ver alguna reacción beneficiosa pero eso no pasó. La joven se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, tiesa y con los ojos cerrados.

— Mats... —calló al ver ingresar a más gente.

La joven se vio obligada a prácticamente pegarse a él. Estaba muy molesta ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera despedirla con semejante sonrisa en el rostro? Tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. Suspiró pesadamente, ganándose la atención del joven de nuevo.

Rápidamente el elevador se fue desocupando, hasta que llegaron al piso que le correspondía a él. Sin rechistar siquiera Gin abandonó el ascensor siguiéndola con sigilo. Ella caminó con premura hasta la puerta del recinto del albino, en donde se quedó parada esperando. Al notar que él simplemente la miraba y no hacía nada, se viró para, con un gesto de asesino serial, decir:

— ¿Qué no vas a abrir?

— S-Sí. —obedeció sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, claro que ésta era una nerviosa. Apenas abrió la puerta ella se aventuró al interior, estudiando cada cosa que encontraba.

No, no, estaba celosa, no le importaba que esa maldita mujer hubiera estado minutos antes aquí. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que él le sonriera de esa manera y se comportara tan caballerosamente con alguien que no se lo merecía. Indudablemente no estaba celosa. Caminó hacia el sofá blanco, en donde dejó su bolso para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

— Te esperaré aquí. Tras los documentos de mi padre, solo vine por eso.

Ichimaru la veía convertida en una fiera y no entendía la razón. Es decir, sabía que estaba furiosa por Halibel pero ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Sacudió la cabeza lanzando esos pensamientos al rincón más lejano y desolado de la habitación para luego caminar hacia su oficina y quitar del cajón del escritorio unas carpetas con la documentación. Fue de nuevo hacia ella y se sentó a su lado abriendo el material mostrando a la joven su contenido.

— Estos balances... —empezó a explicar pero ella le arrancó los papeles de las manos para levantarse de su lugar.

— Explícaselo a mi padre —sentenció para ir hacia la puerta pero se mantuvo estática al sentir el agarre en su brazo derecho.

— Ella solo estuvo aquí por un momento, solo estuvimos hablando... Solo eso.

Matsumoto se volvió lentamente para luego observarlo con toda la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

— ¿Para qué vino? —inquirió.

— Vino para disculparse por lo que hizo con Kaien y decirme que ya no me buscará.

Matsumoto lo observó con la mirada ya más pacífica pero aún seguía molesta. Él se acercó a ella para abrazarla, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, respirando su suave aroma. Matsumoto se mantuvo arisca al contacto al comienzo pero luego pasó sus brazos por su espalda para después pegarse a sus hombros y sentirlo cerca al aspirar su aroma. Abrió los ojos con vehemencia al darse cuenta de aquello, de nuevo el enojo se hizo presente y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Solo vino para eso? —preguntó molesta—. ¿No tuvieron alguna clase de contacto?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

— ¿En serio? Entonces por qué tienes perfume de mujer.

Ichimaru tomó su camisa entre sus manos y aspiró, era cierto de verdad tenía el olor a su perfume pero ¿Cómo Matsumoto lo captó tan rápido?

— Esto no es lo que piensas, ella se despidió con un abrazo ¿Cómo demonios supiste que no era mi perfume?

No podía decir que ella lo conocía perfectamente porque hubiera sido raro hacerlo pero tenía una respuesta.

— Trabajo con perfumes, soy casi una experta. Claro que me daría cuenta. Me suena más bien a que la estás perdonando.

— Claro que no, eso... —fue interrumpido por el timbre del celular de la joven.

Ésta se rebuscó en su bolso sin despegar la mirada del enemigo número uno del momento.

— ¿Sí? —su rostro se iluminó perversamente—. Kaien ¿Si quiero salir contigo? Claro... Bien… Nos vemos ahí... Bien. —luego de decir esas palabras cortó la llamada para observar triunfante a Gin a quien casi le daba una embolia al escuchar aquel nombre.

— ¿De verdad vas a salir con él? —preguntó dudoso y hasta molesto.

— Claro, no veo por qué no hacerlo. Solo piénsalo, lo estaría quitando de tu camino para dejarte terreno libre para que estés con Halibel. No necesitas agradecer, lo hago con gusto. —ironizó para dirigirse hacia la puerta, abrirla y salir con una sonrisa socarrona dejando a Gin que sentía que los celos lo volverían loco.

* * *

Volvamos a La Sociedad de Almas. La reunión en la cafetería se disolvió rápidamente. Ahora mismo todos se encontraban en el salón de juntas estudiando la situación.

— Kurosaki Ichigo, acabas de decir que desde ahora trabajarás para nosotros. —repitió Byakuya.

— Así es, desde hoy seré un empleado más. Las funciones que tenía en Hueco Mundo las llevaré a cabo aquí, por el bien de esta empresa.

— Estoy de acuerdo pero hay algo que me preocupa y esa es Senna.

— Eso se puede resolver ahora. —inmediatamente sacó el móvil para marcar con rapidez—. Hola, Senna ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Quisiera que vinieras a donde estoy, necesito revelarte algunas cosas ¿Vendrás?... Sí aquí te escucharé... —luego de darle la dirección cortó la llamada. Rukia y su padre se miraron algo sorprendidos, le había dado una dirección cercana.

— Esa no es la dirección ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Rukia.

— Es bastante simple. Si sabe que estoy en La Sociedad de Almas no querrá entrar siquiera. Cuando llegue estaré ahí esperándola y la traeré hasta aquí.

Rukia solo asintió, empezaba a sentir el nerviosismo de ver de nuevo a su hermana. Byakuya, aunque no lo demostrara estaba igual. Ichigo esperó a que pasaran diez minutos para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

— Ya vuelvo. Cuando esté aquí quiero solo se encuentren en este lugar Rukia y Byakuya. Senna no querrá hablar, lo sé bien. Además pueden quedarse Yuzu, Karin, Lilynette y Coyote. Los demás deben salir.

Luego de decir eso cerró la puerta tras él. Fue directo hasta el elevador, para luego ocuparlo y bajar. Salió del edificio y se dirigió al punto de encuentro. Esperó ahí, apoyado a un mural por unos minutos hasta que vio el auto de Senna estacionarse. De él bajó la joven con parsimonia. La pianista estaba vestida con un suéter de color negro cuello de tortuga, además de un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo del mismo color. Sus zapatos eran unas botas bastante altas del mismo color de su ropa.

Ichigo se sorprendió por el atuendo que llevaba, ella era vivaz y bastante coqueta, que llevara aquella vestimenta la hacía ver lúgubre. Su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete bastante elegante, sellaba el conjunto con unos lentes negros y un bolso del mismo color. Caminó hasta su amigo que le sonrió alegre de verlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No sé ni en dónde estamos —dijo la joven tomando su brazo.

Esa era la idea de llamarla a aquel lugar, ella no conocía la sede de La Sociedad de Almas así que tampoco los alrededores.

— Te llamé aquí porque tengo algo importante que mostrarte. Pero... —se acercó a ella y tocó su frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó confundida.

— Te ves muy pálida y me preocupé.

— No me pasa nada. Vámonos.

Ichigo sabía que estaba mintiendo pero simplemente lo dejó de lado por el momento. Caminaron con tranquilidad hasta que Senna se quedó estática. Ichigo sabía que al ver las marquesinas de La Sociedad de Almas querría huir y así sucedió, solo que él la abrazó en ese instante.

— No quiero ir. Me dijiste que me darías tiempo ¿Por qué todos me mienten? —empezó forcejear con vehemencia mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— Tranquilízate, Senna. Solo lo hago para ayudarte... —la apegó más a él haciendo que se calmara poco a poco—. Ssshhhh, tranquila.

La joven dejó forcejear para sollozar por un tiempo más en sus brazos. Todo en ese momento le parecía una entera traición y sabía que Ichigo no tenía la culpa, después de todo ella le había prometido hablar con su hermana y su padre pero aún así, en ese momento estaba demasiado débil. Odiaba todo aquello. Lentamente su respiración se hizo constante y normal, mientras solo escondió el rostro en el pecho de Ichigo.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Senna? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida y débil?

— No lo estoy —negó en un susurro.

— Lo estás y no puedes engañar a nadie. Sé que estás sufriendo por algo. Que te vistieras de esta forma lo comprueba. Además, los lentes pueden esconder los rastros de la tristeza y las lágrimas a los ojos de los demás, pero yo te conozco y por tu forma de actuar así como de hablar puedo entender y saber que has llorado y cuánto lo has hecho. Dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

Senna se quedó en silencio, conteniendo las lágrimas, tratando de ser fuerte con toda su alma.

— Él se va a casar... Siento que me quedé sola de nuevo.

Ichigo acarició su espalda de nuevo, tratando de calmarla y de pensar qué decir.

— Si entras ahí ya no te sentirás de esta forma jamás, porque tendrás a alguien que te diga que te ama y que te apoye todo el tiempo.

Senna levantó la cabeza para luego asentir obedientemente. Caminó junto al joven, tomándolo con fuerza del brazo, para entrar consecutivamente a La Sociedad de Almas. Las personas ahí presentes la miraron extrañadas, como queriendo saber quién era esa mujer de gran porte y belleza sin igual.

Caminaron hasta el elevador que se abrió dándoles la bienvenida con su particular chillido. Se montaron en él y esperaron a que los llevara al piso correspondiente. Senna miraba a Ichigo con sorpresa pues ingresó el número de un piso en específico. Se preguntaba si ya había estado ahí. Decidió no preguntarle, algo le decía que se enteraría en unos segundos.

Y así sucedió, al bajar del ascensor encontró a un grupo de personas caminando como si quisieran sacar un agujero al piso. En seguida reconoció a la pelinaranja amiga de Ichigo e Ishida, otros como Urahara y Yoruichi, además de Shinji la miraban con curiosidad pues era más bella de lo que se habían imaginado.

Por su parte Kenpachi, Kyoraku y Unohana la estudiaron con más detenimiento, sabían perfectamente quién era y qué hacía ahí.

— ¡Sen! —gritó Yachiru e iba a correr hasta ella pero su madre la detuvo del brazo. La niña la observó a los ojos como preguntando el por qué de la jalada pero su madre solo negó con la cabeza.

Por su parte Senna se acercó a ella y le acarició los rosados cabellos de forma maternal para luego hacer una reverencia a los demás por respeto. Todos ahí notaron que estaba temblando, incluso la niña que se abrazó a la joven aunque ésta fuera mucho más alta que ella. Sus ojos demostraron que sabía que algo la ponía triste.

— Está bien. —le explicó Senna separándose con cuidado del agarre de la niña y depositarla en los brazos de su madre.

Inmediatamente caminó hacia Ichigo para tomarlo del brazo de nuevo, para caminar hacia la oficina.

Abrieron la puerta y ahí Senna se encontró con la imagen que tanto temía. Su padre estaba sentado en la punta de la larga mesa y cuando la vio entrar se puso de pie con premura, con una mirada de preocupación dirigida exclusivamente a ella. La misma reacción tuvo Rukia, que tuvo que ignorar las ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

Senna entró y tomó asiento en la silla de la punta contraria luego de hacer una reverencia a Starrk y las niñas ahí presentes.

— Senna, —llamó su padre—, me alegro infinitamente de verte.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Se había prometido no gritar, quería por primera vez escuchar qué tenían que decir.

— Senna, te estarás preguntando por qué estás aquí y quienes son estas personas. Ellas dos —señaló a Yuzu y Karin—, son mis hermanas y ellos son Coyote Starrk y Lilynette Starrk.

La aludida se sorprendió al ver a las desaparecidas hermanas. Hace mucho tiempo había escuchado por Nnoitra que ambas estaban desaparecidas y que por más de que Ichigo las buscaba moviendo cielo y tierra simplemente no aparecían.

— Las encontraste. Me alegro mucho.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo siguió con el plan que había trazado.

— Tu padre y tu hermana tienen mucho que decir, es hora de que escuches con atención.

Apenas dijo esto, Byakuya saltó de su asiento y fue hacia su hija. Se arrodilló a su lado tomando su mano y la besó con ternura.

— Sé que estás pensando que yo me desligué de ti y que te abandoné. También sé que crees que elegí a Rukia por encima de ti, solo quiero decirte que es mentira. Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, te envié cartas de las cuales nunca más supe, llamé a tu mamá pero jamás me contestó. Te busqué como un loco por todos lados sin rendirme jamás.

Senna sentía ganas de gritar todo lo que guardaba en su pecho, de verdad quería recriminarle los años de abandono, en que jamás escuchó a su madre decir un te quiero, simplemente limitándose a un trato meramente profesional, como si no fuera su madre, sino su profesora. Tragó saliva de forma pesada, intentando no dejar caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

En un momento de desesperación Byakuya la abrazó sintiendo tiempo después lo débil que se sentía el cuerpo de su hija, pareciese que si la estrujabas con más fuerzas se rompería como una pieza de la porcelana más fina.

— Senna... —volvió a llamar.

— Quiero saber la verdad, quiero que me digan cuál es... De verdad quiero creer que no me abandonaste, que los recuerdos que tengo de ti cargándome en hombros no es solo un acto ensayado. Quisiera creer que de verdad me quieres —la joven empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Ichigo le sonrió a Rukia, eso solo indicaba que al fin tendrían la oportunidad de hablar y escuchar, era al fin hora de la verdad.

**Notas de la autora:**

La hora de la verdad ha llegado ¿Escuchará Senna a su padre y a su hermana? Lo sabremos pronto :P. A partir de ahora muchas locuras sucederán y los misterios pues se aclararán en su mayor parte, aún así ahora Aizen tendrá que soportar el castigo por sus mentiras y otras personas abrirán sus ojos a la realidad de forma inevitable. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen cada semana esta historia y que dejan su comentario apoyándome, de verdad me hacer feliz T3T ¿Parte favorita del capítulo? A mí me gustó el reencuentro entre Senna, Rukia y Byakuya :D. Bien, nos leemos próximamente.

En mi perfil de FF pondré un link para que puedan ver cómo luce Rukia en la historia. Lo pondré en la parte en la que hablo de esta historia, pásense sin quieren ver la imagen :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Así es, nosotros no tenemos destino. Solo aquellos devorados por la ignorancia y el miedo y que dan pasos en falso, pueden caer en el pantano al que llamamos destino." (Urahara Kisuke).**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer:** _**"Bleach"**_ no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_**Capítulo XVIII — "La verdad"  
**_

— Quiero saber la verdad, quiero que me digan cuál es... De verdad quiero creer que no me abandonaste, que los recuerdos que tengo de ti cargándome en hombros no es solo un acto ensayado. Quisiera creer que de verdad me quieres —la joven empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Ichigo le sonrió a Rukia, eso solo indicaba que al fin tendrían la oportunidad de hablar y escuchar, era al fin hora de la verdad.

La azabache, como si hubiera entendido realmente lo que esa mirada significaba caminó hacia su hermana y su padre. Al verla acercarse Senna desconfió pero al ver la mirada tranquilizadora de Ichigo simplemente se quedó quieta.

— Senna, hay muchas cosas que debes saber. No pretendemos herirte, solo queremos que de una vez por todas entiendas cuanto te queremos. —dijo la joven Kuchiki acariciando la mano de su hermana.

Byakuya caminó hacia una puerta alejada del salón para luego desaparecer por ellas, todos los presentes en el lugar lo miraron extrañados por aquel acto, mas después de unos segundos se respondieron el por qué de la acción. El hombre traía en sus manos interminables folders que dejó descansar en la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Senna.

— Aquí están las pruebas de que no he dejado de buscarte. Todos estos años estuve siguiéndote, pero solo hace unos meses te encontré.

Senna observó a su padre para luego bajar la vista a una de las carpetas que estaban frente a ella. La abrió torpemente por el temblor en sus manos e instantáneamente abrió los ojos vehementemente. En esas carpetas se encontró fotos suyas en Francia, algunas la mostraban ejecutando el piano, otras caminando con Grimmjow por la ciudad, otras almorzando, cenando, corriendo… También mostraban a su tío Aizen con distintas personas. Cada foto estaba pegada a una página y en el encabezado de cada una de ellas figuraba la fecha en que se hizo la investigación además de pequeñas notas como: _**"Se ha observado a un hombre joven en compañía de Kuchiki Senna, éste obedece al nombre de Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, de nacionalidad francesa. Este hombre se desempeña como un guardián, así como también empleado de Hueco Mundo…"**_. Luego, en otras hojas habían recibos de pago de investigadores, entonces se dio cuenta de que su padre llevaba buscándola desde que su madre se la llevó. Nuevamente gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

— Esto…

— Es toda la información que recaudamos de ti. Pero de alguna forma u otra cada vez que creíamos estar cerca de tu rastro desaparecías de nuevo inexplicablemente y… —Byakuya no siguió hablando, Senna se había lanzado a sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña y es que parecía que una luz de esperanza tocaba de nuevo a sus desilusionados ojos—. No llores, Senna. Deberías estar feliz —agregó acariciando sus cabellos.

— Lo estoy, porque todos estos años de verdad pensé que no me querían a su lado y ahora me doy cuenta de que… en realidad siempre me estuvieron buscando. Eso, eso explica mucho… —expuso alejándose y caminando por el lugar sumida en sí misma —. Ichigo ¿Recuerdas? Mi tío siempre le pedía a Grimmjow que me llevara lejos y cuidara de mí. Por alguna razón siempre me hacía desaparecer por lo menos por dos semanas.

El aludido fue hacia ella y tiernamente la tomó del brazo haciendo que ocupara el lugar de antes. Luego se colocó de cuclillas frente a la joven que lo estudiaba con interés.

— Senna, todos nosotros sabíamos la verdad… que tu padre te estaba buscando, todos lo sabíamos.

— ¿Q-Qué? N-No, él no pudo… —rápidamente calló dejando que las lágrimas mancharan su jovial rostro.

— Todos lo sabíamos, por eso él siempre te acompañaba, incluso se volvió tu sombra. Todos nosotros sabíamos que tu padre se movía con rapidez.

Senna levantó los brazos para golpear el pecho de Ichigo ya sin muchas fuerzas, solo logrando sollozar.

— M-Me mintieron, todos ustedes…

Ichigo la tomó de ambas muñecas para así evitar que lo golpeara de nuevo, la acercó a él y la abrazó dejando que su tristeza saliera por completo. Antes él creía a Senna una persona insoportable, una niña malcriada que quería tener a todos bajo sus pies por culpa de su tío y Grimmjow que tanto la consentían. Pero luego con el tiempo comprendió la razón de que la malcriaran a tal grado, esto se debía a que se sentían culpables de alguna forma. Nunca entendió hasta que le contaron el secreto mejor guardado de la empresa, entonces ya no la repudió, más bien sintió lástima por ella porque era la misma situación que estaban pasando sus hermanas.

— Yo lo sabía pero no podía decir nada… Senna, mis hermanas morirían si yo decía alguna cosa.

Senna se estremeció al escuchar aquello, ella sabía que Ichigo había movido mar y tierra por encontrarlas pero no sabía por qué aquellas niñas estaban perdidas. Las observó y solo consiguió una sonrisa de sus rostros, Starrk solo la estudiaba con detenimiento, pensando _"Esta es la gran Kuchiki Senna, el tesoro más grande de Aizen Sosûke"_.

— Ellas estaban cautivas, Senna. La persona que me las quitó fue Aizen. —vio como Senna empezaba a temblar y se preocupo mucho, sabía que algo más pasó, seguir así era peligroso—. Rukia, pide un vaso de agua, rápido.

Rukia asintió saliendo del lugar. Byakuya se acercó preocupado a la joven, sus manos estaban frías y estaba aún más blanca que antes.

— Tal vez debamos dejar esto aquí. —dijo Ichigo mirando a Byakuya que asintió.

— ¡NO! —gritó Senna temblando—. Y-Yo quiero saber…

Ambos hombres se miraron, para que luego Byakuya asintiera con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Pocos minutos después Rukia volvió con el vaso de agua. Se lo puso a Senna en las manos, pero éstas temblaban tanto que hacía que el agua se derramara del vaso, así que sostuvo sus manos con las suyas, en una señal de claro apoyo. La menor de las Kuchiki (léase Senna), le sonrió levemente para luego llevar el vaso hacia sus labios, sorbiendo una pequeña cantidad del líquido vital. Luego de unos segundos su respiración empezó a hacerse normal.

— Pueden continuar, ya estoy mejor. —indicó mirando al vacío.

— Pues… Tú sabes que mis padres eran dueños de Xcution ¿No? Pues ellos iban a firmar un acuerdo con la Sociedad de Almas pero antes de que lo hicieran Aizen contactó con ellos… La cosa es que días después mis padres pelearon porque mi padre quería firmar un contrato con Hueco Mundo por alguna razón que desconocíamos y mi madre no quería permitírselo. Días después mi padre firmó el contrato a espalda de mi madre y días después ambos murieron de forma sospechosa. Yo en ese entonces vivió en Inglaterra, acababa de terminar mi especialización, cuando volví para su funeral este ya había culminado. Sobre la mesa de nuestra antigua casa encontré una carta que decía que si no aceptaba trabajar para Hueco Mundo jamás volvería a ver a mis hermanas. Tiempo después el mismo Aizen me confesó su culpa en el hecho. Lo siento mucho, Senna.

La joven no contestó nada, simplemente miró al vacío para luego virarse hacia las hermanas de Ichigo.

— Lo siento, de verdad. Yo no lo sabía —dijo en un susurro.

Karin asintió con una sonrisa redimiéndola de toda culpa mientras Yuzu acarició su mano de forma familiar. De alguna forma se sentía mal por aquella mujer, se estaba enterando de todo eso y de la peor forma.

Senna por su parte paseó la vista por la habitación para luego caer en cuenta de que había dos personas más.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó al aire.

— Soy Coyote Starrk y ella es mi hija, Lilynette.

_"Coyote Starrk, Coyote Starrk, Starrk, Starrk… __¡Starrk!"_, se dijo Senna cayendo en cuenta de quienes eran.

— Ustedes son propietarios de Vasto Lord. —dijo recordando—. Su empresa cayó en bancarrota y mi tío…

— Disculpe si soy cruel pero su tío hizo que cayera en bancarrota y luego hizo que abandonara el país para cuidar de estas niñas en Rusia.

Nuevamente se llevaba una sorpresa. Le resultaba bastante molesto haber vivido todo ese tiempo bajo una mentira así de grande. Su tío, la única persona que no creyó capaz de traicionarla era el más grande mentiroso de todos. Luego recordó _"te envié cartas de las cuales nunca más supe"_.

— ¡Las cartas! —exclamó levantándose del asiento con una rapidez que asustó a más de uno.

— ¿Qué cartas? —preguntó Rukia.

— Acaban de decir que me enviaron cartas que yo jamás recibí, Aizen debe tenerlas aún. Iré a buscarlas. —declaró corriendo hacia la puerta pero al tomar el pomo sintió que su rodillas le temblaron y cayó arrodillada al suelo.

— **¡Senna!** —gritaron los tres corriendo hasta ella.

La joven se puso de pie con dificultad para luego sostenerse de una de las paredes.

— Me mareé eso es todo.

— No, no es todo. Estás increíblemente pálida. Ahora mismo irás a descansar. —sentenció Ichigo.

— ¿Qué? No… Voy a buscar las cartas.

— Senna, no te ves muy bien. Deberías ir a descansar. —apoyó Byakuya.

— No.

Los tres se miraron sin entender hasta que Ichigo tuvo una idea que le hizo sentir triste de alguna forma.

— No quieres ir a tu casa ¿Verdad?

Senna no respondió, solo se quedó parada con los puños apretados. Esa era la verdad, esa casa resultaba muy grande para ella, además de increíblemente fría. Estar ahí le hacía recordar lo duro que resultaba estar sola todo el tiempo. Además con lo ocurrido recientemente con Grimmjow no se sentía mejor, de hecho se sentía peor aún. De todas formas giró el pomo para luego salir.

Ichigo que la vio abandonando la sala la siguió. Los presentes en el pasillo se giraron con mucha curiosidad, llevaban ya un tiempo adentro y no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Cuando vieron salir a Senna siendo seguida por Ichigo pensaron que las cosas habían salido mal.

— Senna, hazle caso a Kurosaki Ichigo. —pidió su padre desde la puerta.

— Debo ir a buscarlas. —contestó ella para seguir con su camino.

No contó con que Ichigo iría hasta ella y la cargaría como una muñeca sobre sus hombros dejándola cabeza para abajo. Los ahí presentes vieron la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿¡Q-Qué demonios haces?! ¡Bájame! —le gritó Senna pataleando para Ichigo no la escuchó, siguió caminando —. Bájame —pidió con más amabilidad.

— ¿Irás a descansar?

La joven no iba a responder pero sentía que la sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y que tenía ganas de vomitar. Además los lentes de sol que aún llevaba puestos se le estaban deslizando.

— Está bien, iré a descansar pero no a mi casa. —sentenció.

Byakuya y Rukia sonrieron por lo dicho. Ambos caminaron hasta Senna que la estaba con los pies sobre tierra firme arreglándose la ropa.

— Sí que eres molesto. Tsk y te hacer llamar mi guardián.

— Senna, si no quieres volver a ese lugar puedes quedarte con nosotros, después de todo esa también es tu casa, eres mi hija.

La aludida miró a su hermana y padre ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado cómo era su casa? ¿Cómo sería vivir con ellos por solo un día y comer en la misma mesa? Siempre, incluso cuando era pequeña, comía sola pues su madre la evitaba a toda costa y su tío siempre trabajaba. En aquellos días se sentía realmente sola, se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa y comía en silencio con las sirvientas a su lado esperando alguna orden. De vez en cuando veía a su madre bajar de su cuarto y por un segundo concebía la idea de que tal vez ese sería el día en que compartirían la mesa pero ella simplemente iba hasta la cocina por algo de comer y subía de nuevo.

— ¿E-Es en serio? —preguntó dudando.

— Sí, yo te llevaré y me quedaré contigo. —Ofreció Rukia—. Después de todo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La menor de las Kuchiki miró a su hermana fijamente para luego asentir con la cabeza. Iban hacia el ascensor cuando todo se oscureció para Senna que se desplomó sonoramente en el piso.

— **¡Senna!** —gritaron todos al tiempo en que sentía que sus párpados se cerraban completamente y perdía la conciencia.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, para luego sobárselos con algo de pereza. Estos le ardían por los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose en una blanca habitación. Miró detalladamente pero al querer alejar su brazo un dolor punzante se lo impidió, se viró hacia ese lado y se encontró con una aguja clavada en él con el suero que recorría ahora sus venas. Minutos después escuchó un ruido, se giró hacia él y encontró a su hermana e Ichigo entrando. Ambos le sonrieron.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó aún sin acostumbrarse a esa cantidad de luz en sus ojos que le lagrimeaban de forma molesta.

— Te desmayaste y tuvimos que traerte al hospital. Es por falta de sueño y mala alimentación ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos días, Senna?

La joven solo hizo un puchero infantil para luego abrir los ojos enormemente encontrando a Shirayuki entre sus brazos.

— ¡Shirayuki! —Dijo abrazando al conejo—. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

— Fui hasta tu casa a empacar algunas cosas y me la encontré de casualidad, así que la traje. Además ayer lloriqueabas en sueño llamándola —culminó Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

La joven dijo un "Gracias" tímido para luego acostarse de nuevo en la cama, totalmente calmada.

— Espera ¿Ayer?

— Sí, ha pasado un día, has dormido un día entero lo que significa que no lo habías hecho en muchas horas.

Senna se encogió de hombros negándose a contestar a la pregunta no formulada, no se sentía con ganas de recordar un detalle así de triste, simplemente calló para luego girarse hacia la ventana y estudiar el paisaje.

— Senna… —llamó Rukia.

—Es porque se va a casar ¿Verdad? —continuó Ichigo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Ayer Ulquiorra me lo contó, lo llamé para que le avisara a Kurotsuchi que probablemente esté aquí en unas horas con su complejo de madre. Aún no llega porque está en Kioto. Pero, dime es por eso ¿No?

— Sí, él me dijo que lo olvidara. —contestó aún sin volverse a los que la estaban escuchando. Rukia e Ichigo se observaron para luego mirarla de nuevo.

— ¿Con quién se va a casar?

— Con Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

— Así que esa propuesta sigue en pie.

No dijo nada más, suspiró pesadamente para luego acercarse a la joven, acariciando su frente mientras apartaba los cabellos de ella. Rukia caminó hasta estos y estudió a su hermana tristemente, hasta sintió ganas de ir y golpear a aquel idiota que la estaba hiriendo de esa forma.

En ese momento y como si lo hubieran invocado llegó Kurotsuchi golpeando todo lo que estaba a su alcance y gritando a todas las enfermeras del lugar. Tras él venía una mujer de cabello negro.

— Mi Senna. —dijo al llegar hasta el cuarto que ocupaba la cantante—. ¿Qué te han hecho? Mi pequeña Diva, mataré al que te haya puesto dedo encima.

Volvió su rostro hacia los presentes y los observó como si fuera a saltarles encima en cualquier segundo.

— Mayuri-_sama_, en el reporte dice que se desmayó por falta de sueño y mala alimentación. Nadie la maltrató.

— Eso es lo que dice, Nemu pero uno puede asegurar cosas porque sí. Mírala se ve pálida y cansada. Ese maldito Aizen, y aún así quiere que hagas esa sesión de fotos. Está loco no lo dejaré.

— Kurotsuchi Mayuri. —llamó una voz desde la puerta.

Todos posaron su mirada en la persona que había llamado al hombre, se trataba de Kuchiki Byakuya que veía la escena serio. Al verlo Mayuri se volvió totalmente, con una rara sonrisa en el rostro.

— Aquí hay gato encerrado ¿Qué pasó?

Senna miró a Ichigo porque no sabía que contestar, éste solo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

— Hemos aclarado las cosas, pero te pediría que no se lo dijeras a Sosûke. —dijo el padre de las jóvenes entrando a la sala.

— ¿Y por qué haría eso?

— Simple, porque sé que amas a Senna más que a nadie y que quieres que sea feliz. Tú y yo sabemos que con Aizen y su ritmo de trabajo no lo será.

El mayor sonrió con sorna. Todo cuanto dijo era cierto, él amaba a Senna como a su propia hija y odiaba que Aizen tratara a su "Diva" como una herramienta.

— Está bien pero los otros guardianes vienen en camino. Si los ven aquí sospecharán.

— Los demás guardianes... —repitió Senna pero luego bajó la cabeza con tristeza. En su mente pensó "Claro que él no vendrá, él se va a casar así que tiene cosas más importantes que atender".

Rukia fue y se sentó al lado de su hermana, ocupando un pequeño espacio de la cama, con solo sonreírle hizo que Senna estuviera más tranquila.

— De todas formas —prosiguió Byakuya luego de ver que sus hijas estaban empezando a congeniar—, no voy a dejar a Senna en manos de Sosûke nunca más.

La tensión se hizo grande en el cuarto, ninguno se quería retirar pero sabía que por lo pronto lo mejor era no enfrentarse al propietario de Hueco Mundo.

— Yo puedo quedarme con Senna. Además Kurotsuchi no va a abandonarla ni dejará que Aizen se la lleve de aquí.

— Ciertamente. —corroboró el aludido.

— Bien, la dejaré a tu cuidado, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya fue hasta la cama que ocupaba su hija para decirle un "Volveré pronto" y dejar un cálido beso en su frente. Rukia siguió, la joven acarició el brazo de su hermana para luego sonreírle. Así ambos se retiraron quedando solamente tres en la sala.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya sabes la verdad? —preguntó Kurotsuchi luego de un largo silencio de aproximadamente cinco minutos.

— Tú también me mentiste.

— Senna, yo no tuve la culpa. Bueno en los primeros años de verdad creí lo que dijeron tu madre y Aizen pero luego de que me enteré de la verdad pues... No quise decirla porque sabía que sufrirías.

Senna no contestó, simplemente se quedó callada mirando al vacío. Luego unos minutos Ichigo se sentó a su lado y Senna empezó a jugar con sus manos, dándole golpes leves que hacían sonreír a Ichigo. Luego de todo lo ocurrido éste se había vuelto mu importante para ella, como un hermano más. Las risas entre ambos fueron interrumpidas por unas miradas muy intensas provenientes desde la puerta. Senna borró toda pista de aparente felicidad cuando vio de quién se trataba. Eran Ulquiorra, Nnoitra y Grimmjow. Este último miraba la escena con recelo. Inmediatamente la mirada de Senna se ensombreció.

— Mi Senna —llamó Nnoitra acercándose a ella casi imitando los anteriores movimientos de Mayuri que observaba todo en silencio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —increpó el peliceleste a Ichigo mirándolo con odio.

Él no contestó, simplemente se viró de nuevo hacia Senna. Grimmjow iba a ir a golpearlo pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo con parsimonia.

— Todos aquí somos sus guardianes así que tenemos igualdad de derechos. —explicó.

El peliceleste solo bufó para luego ingresar al cuarto. El silencio incómodo tuvo lugar al poco tiempo. Por una parte Grimmjow fulminaba a Ichigo con la mirada; Senna trataba de no verlo porque cada vez que lo hacía se sentía débil; Ulquiorra miraba por la ventana; Nnoitra acariciaba los cabellos de la joven y Mayuri los estudiaba a todos.

Al poco tiempo una enfermera entró para revisar a la enferma. Fue hacia el suero y anotó unos datos en su libreta, vio la zona con la aguja incrustada y fue hasta el mueble cerca a la cama para buscar una nueva cinta para ponérsela para evitar que la aguja se zafara. Luego de este procedimiento se fue.

Senna empezó a removerse ansiosa, ese ambiente terminaría con ella. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero todos le saltaron encima. Quedó media parada tomando control de su cuerpo con ayuda de la cama. Los miró a todos con algo de molestia.

— **¿Qué haces?** —preguntaron a la vez.

— Estoy cansada de estar acostada.

Iba a caminar sin hacer caso a las réplicas pero se quedó estática al girarse hacia la puerta del cuarto.

— Pues así seguirás —miraron hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Aizen, estudiándolos desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer:** _**"Bleach"**_ no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_**Capítulo XIX — "La borrachera que trajo la confesión con ella"**_

Senna frunció el ceño al ver a su tío en la puerta. Simplemente siguió con su cometido, tratando de caminar de la mejor manera posible pues sus piernas estaban bastante adormiladas. Una y otra vez se tambaleó pero antes de que cayera al suelo Ichigo la sostuvo.

— Senna, no debes estar parada aún.

— Quiero ir al baño. —dijo en un susurro solo audible para Ichigo.

Éste lanza una risita al aire para luego acompañarla hasta ahí pero Aizen detuvo a Senna del brazo, aparentemente para abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó violentamente. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por esta acción, incluso Aizen tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— No me toques. —increpó Senna con la mirada fija al suelo para luego ser llevada a su original destino por Ichigo.

El pelinaranja pudo observar, luego de dejarla dentro y esperar en la puerta, lo afectado que se mostraba Aizen, parecía que le resultaba imposible que su querida sobrina lo rechazara de esa manera. De un momento a otro levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Grimmjow.

— ¿Le dijiste que te casarás?

Al escuchar eso Kurotsuchi y Nnoitra comprendieron en cierta forma el estado de la joven. Sabían perfectamente que llevaba tiempo enamorada de Grimmjow, así que no pudieron evitar sentirse triste por ella.

— Sí, se lo dije. —respondió el aludido.

— Entonces es probable que esté molesta por eso conmigo.

Luego de quedar pensativo por unos segundo volvió a fijar s atención en Senna que en esos momentos salía del baño de nuevo.

La joven no dijo nada, solo caminó escoltada por Ichigo a su cama, corrió las sábanas y se acostó bajo ellas para luego volver hacia el lado que nadie ocupaba y mirar al vacío.

— Senna... —llamó Aizen pero no consiguió respuesta alguna, la vista de la joven seguía en el mismo punto de la habitación.

Se acercó hasta la cama pero cuando iba a tocar sus cabellos Kurotsuchi se interpuso.

— No lo hagas, déjala en paz por un segundo. Sea cual fuere la razón por la que actúa así, déjala pensar.

Aizen miró de nuevo hacia su sobrina, de hecho le dolía el pecho. Senna era la única persona por quién podía llegar a sentir algo de amor, de hecho la quería como si fuera su hija.

— Senna... Vamos, háblame. Estás molesta conmigo por lo del compromiso ¿Verdad? Lo siento Senna pero es la única salida... Tú y yo sabemos que puedes encontrar a otro hombre y...

— Todos y cada uno de ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran con su vida, no me interesa. —Su tono de voz sonó frio y cortante, todos se exaltaron al escucharla porque parecía sumamente ausente—. En cuanto a ese compromiso, espero que se lleve a cabo con la mayor rapidez posible y que te traiga muchas ganancias tío, después de todo eso es lo que más te importa.

Estaba molesta porque en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que la traición, en que se sentía miserable porque todos y cada uno de sus "seres queridos" la engañaban.

— Senna, esto no es culpa de tu tío. Yo acepté el compromiso, así que yo soy...

— ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA EL MALDITO COMPROMISO! Ese no es el punto, yo... —las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y rápidamente empezó a temblar como el día anterior.

— Senna, tranquilízate. Está bien... —Ichigo se mostraba preocupado porque al mirarlo Senna mostró desesperación en los ojos.

La enfermera entró rápidamente y se asustó al ver el estado de la joven. La doctora que había atendido a Senna no llegaba aún así que ella no podía hacer mucho.

— Soy su médico, póngale un tranquilizante en el suero. —pidió a la enfermera que asintió.

— D-Diles que se vayan, yo no los quiero aquí. Llámalos a ellos, con ellos me siento bien. —dijo sin mayor conocimiento de sus palabras Senna.

Ichigo simplemente afirmó con la cabeza para luego tranquilizarla acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

— Ella necesita descansar. Está bastante alterada así que por un tiempo se le restringirán las visitas. —explicó la enfermera para luego irse.

Una vez solos Aizen caminó hacia ella para observarla dormir.

— ¿A quiénes quería que llamaras? —le preguntó a Ichigo.

— No sé, nada de lo que dijo tuvo mucho sentido. Por ahora dejen de preguntarle cosas y eviten hablar de ese tema. No sé cuál es la razón de todo esto pero es cierto, ella necesita descansar y olvidarse del problema que la está afectando tanto.

Aizen no contestó, solo miró de nuevo al rostro de su sobrina. Ulquiorra estudiaba atentamente a Kurosaki y Kurotsuchi, sabía perfectamente que Senna les tenía gran cariño así que estaba seguro de que sabían la razón de su abatimiento pero simplemente decidió callar por ahora. Miró a su lado y vio a Grimmjow con el rostro entre las manos, sabía perfectamente que se sentía culpable por el episodio de Senna. No le dijo nada, solo posó una mano sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo.

— Creo que deberíamos salir y dejarla descansar. —dijo Kurosaki que fue el primero en ir hasta el umbral. Mayuri lo imitó apara los demás los siguieran luego. Grimmjow fue el último en quedar, se puso de pie y la observó por un tiempo, se acercó a sus labios y la besó para por un momento para luego decir al aire un "_Lo siento, ojalá no te hubieras encontrar conmigo jamás. Todo este sufrimiento no existiría para ti_". Luego se viró y fue hacia la puerta, dejando a Senna profundamente dormida.

Matsumoto sabía perfectamente que era una idiotez ir a ver a Kaien, sobre todo porque era un baboso, cada cinco segundo miraba su móvil pensando en cancelarle pero luego recordaba a Halibel y nuevamente sentía ganas de matarla a ella y a Gin por ser tan idiotas.

Así es como terminó ahí, sentada en un restaurante de noche, esperando a que ese idiota se dignara a aparecer. Encima de todo el desgraciado de Kaien se hacía el exquisito y aún no llegaba. Cuando iba a levantarse para ir al baño vio al idiota ese aparecer.

— Matsumoto, estás hermosa. —sentenció acercándose como quien acecha a su presa.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que tomar asiento de nuevo. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño para luego decir:

— Ni creas que vine para socializar contigo. —declaró.

— ¿Entonces?

— Seré clara contigo, vine solamente porque quiero causarle celos a alguien.

Kaien la estudio con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. El mozo se acercó y les dio el menú para preguntar luego qué querrían de tomar.

— Traiga el vino tinto más añejo que tenga. —pidió Kaien.

— Como ordene, Señor. —dijo el hombre para luego irse.

Matsumoto formó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sabía perfectamente que algo tramaba Kaien.

— Pides vino tinto porque a mí me gusta ¿No? No sé qué quieres lograr con una jugada así.

— ¿Quieres saber? Pues te diré, ambos queremos algo y en estas circunstancias nos conviene unirnos. Verás, Halibel y Gin saldrán hoy a un club nocturno para bailar y pues... Yo la quiero de vuelta.

En esos momentos el mozo volvió con la botella de vino, vertiendo su contenido en la copa de los ahí presentes que se estudiaban con la mirada sin prestarle real atención al hombre.

— ¿Ya han decidido qué pedirán?

— Yo quiero Escargots1-pidió Kaien dándole la carta de menú.

— Y yo Musaka2.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se fue, dejándolos solos. Kaien movió levemente el contenido de la copa para luego llevarla a su boca.

— No me digas que tu noche de aventura con ella resultó en amor.

— Claro que no, es solo que... Digamos que me gustó y no quisiera que nadie más la tuviera así ¿Está bien?

Matsumoto no contestó, simplemente se llevó la copa a los labios y sorbió delicadamente el líquido carmín.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Simple, quiero que tú y yo vayamos y les mostremos que podemos estar con alguien más. Piénsalo, yo la quito de tu camino y tú a él del mío.

— ¿Quién te dijo que quiero quitar a Halibel de mi camino?

— Matsumoto, no soy idiota. Sé que quieres darle celos a Gin y quién mejor para el trabajo que el hombre a quien más odia. —dijo enarcando una ceja.

La aludida afirmó para luego sonreír, silenciosamente llegaron a un acuerdo. Luego de esto planearon como lo harían a la vez en que comieron lo que habían ordenado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo supiste de sus planes?

— Halibel y yo nos acabábamos de despedir cuando ella fue a casa de tu noviecito. Luego le llamé para hacer una cita y escuché la voz de Gin tras ella. Me enojé mucho, así que luego te llamé a ti para planear algo. Hoy a la tarde me dice que no puede ir conmigo a ningún lado porque saldrá con Gin ¿No te parece una graciosa casualidad?

— ¿Cómo sabremos el nombre del local?

— Es fácil. Halibel solo va a uno en especial.

Ambos sonrieron para luego pedir la cuenta y marcharse. El camino lo hicieron casi en silencio, de verdad tenían ganas de molestar a aquellos dos incordios. Cuando llegaron a club pasaron de largo la larga fila para ir directo hacia los guardias.

— Sección V.I.P —le dijo Kaien para luego tenderle su identificación. Minutos después estaban dentro.

Kaien tomó su mano y por primera vez el contacto no le molestó, estaba demasiado metida en la misión.

— Vamos a la sección V.I.P, seguro los encontramos ahí.

Caminaron hacia unas puertas polarizadas que los separaron de las demás personas. Tras ellas había un ambiente totalmente diferente, las personas estaban sentadas en mesas bastante elegantes que estaban separadas unas de otras por un pequeño, aún así podías ver a los demás pero era probable que no muy bien. Más allá los encontraron, ambos estaban solos y charlando amenamente.

— Bingo ¿Lista? —preguntó Kaien volviéndose a verla.

— Como nunca.

Inmediatamente él pasó su brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Así de juntos caminaron hacia la mesa más próxima a ellos.

— ¿Ahora qué? —espetó ya ansiosa Matsumoto que trataba de parecer interesada en su pareja.

— Trata de no mirarlos, si se percatan de nuestra presencia lo sentiremos al instante.

Kaien empezó a dar un tema de conversación a la vez en que empezó a acariciar los brazos de Rangiku suavemente. En esos momentos sintió la asesina mirada de Gin que borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro por completo al verlos.

— Ya se dio cuenta. —Avisó Kaien—. No te vuelvas, actúa aún más cariñosa.

Sin rechistar lo hizo, se acercó más a él, casi rozando su piel con sus labios. Pidieron un trago tras otro, dispuesto a beber lo más posible por ganar esa guerra de celos, pues ahora no era solo Gin, también Halibel que sentía que estaba perdiendo.

Ambos miraron a aquellos dos con deleite, se veía la indignación en sus rostros.

— Vamos a bailar. —pidió Kaien para tomar de la mano a Rangiku y arrastrarla hasta la pista de baile.

Ya en medio de ella sus cuerpos conversaron al ritmo de la música. Gin que miraba la escena estaba furioso, no podía creer que nuevamente Kaien le quitara lo más preciado para él. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con Halibel, pero con Matsumoto no. Iba a levantarse pero la mano de Halibel lo detuvo.

— No hagas un espectáculo, solo están bailando. Déjalos.

Sí, podría parecer muy calmada pero se estaba muriendo por dentro. No, no le gustaba Kaien, más bien le molestaba que esa pelinaranja se ganara toda la atención.

Ichigo fue hasta su departamento para cambiarse, ese día había sido bastante pesado, sumarle el ataque de Senna solo lo coronaba. Al llegar entró con sigilo porque escuchó la televisión prendida. Al acercarse encontró a Starrk, Lilynette, Yuzu y Karin durmiendo en el sofá. El hombre estaba en el medio, Lilynette reposaba en su hombro derecho y Karin en el izquierdo. Yuzu por su parte estaba apoyada en la espalda de su hermana. El hombre tenía ambos brazos extendidos sobre Lilynette y Karin, como dos grandes alas protectoras que velaban sus sueños.

No pudo evitar sonreír por la escena. Caminó hacia la cocina en busca de alguna cosa que ingerir, al abrir la puerta se encontró con otra tierna imagen. Kuchiki Rukia dormía sobre la mesa del comedor. Miró hacia la cocina y sobre las hornallas encontró comida hecha con una nota pegada a la tapa que la aislaba del ambiente. En ella decía "Ichi-nii, Rukia-san ha cocinado para nosotros. Te hemos dejado algo para ti".

Así que esa mocosa sabía cocina. Fue hasta ella y casó el brazo derecho por debajo de sus pantorrillas, para llegar a la zona trasera de las rodillas. El brazo derecho lo pasó por su espalda para luego cargarla sin el menos esfuerzo. Aunque se removió por el movimiento, no despertó. Eran las doce de la noche, no podía dejar que se marchara a su casa así. Lo pensó por un segundo y la llevó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta con cuidado y la puso en la cama luego de correr las sábanas. La depositó con cuidado sobre el colchón para luego taparla. Se quedó estudiándola por un tiempo, pero luego recordó a qué había venido.

Se sacó la camisa para luego dejar que cayera al suelo. Iba a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones pero luego miró hacia su cama, Rukia parecía removerse entre las sábanas. Tomó ropa limpia del closet y la dejó al pie de la cama para luego ir hacia el baño.

Giró el grifo y se metió bajo la cascada de agua que caía. Sus naranjas cabellos se pegaron a su frente con rapidez dejando su mente en blanco. Minutos después terminó con la ducha. Cerró el grifo y tomó una toalla para enrollarla alrededor de su cintura, la otra la utilizó para secar sus cabellos.

Salió del baño para ir hacia su ropa. Miró una vez más a Rukia que parecía dormida y le sonrió. No sabía por qué pero cada vez le causaba más ternura. Tomó la ropa y fue de nuevo hacia el baño para vestirse. Minutos después salió con nueva indumentaria.

Se acercó al ventanal de su habitación que dejaba ver en gran medida la ciudad. Tomó su móvil de encima de la mesita de luz y lo estudió. Tenía un mensaje, era de Inoue "¿Cómo está Kuchiki-san? Es decir Senna-san". Rió por lo último, era cierto siempre llamaba a los demás por su apellido, luego recordó la confesión de amor que le había hecho. Lo admitía, Inoue era bella pero él no saldría con ella por el simple hecho de que le gustara un poco ¿Era así realmente? ¿Sólo le gustaba un poco? Miró su celular de nuevo para esta vez responder.

— Está bien, ahora está descansando. Inoue, mañana ¿Podemos hablar? —dijo en su cabeza a la vez que lo escribía.

Al instante recibió una respuesta afirmativa con el lugar de encuentro. Simplemente se despabiló para luego caminar hacia la puerta que abrió y cerró con parsimonia.

Luego de una larga sesión de baile se volvieron a sentar, bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Gin que ya no podía controlarse. Caminó hasta ellos y tomó del brazo a Matsumoto, ella se volvió a observarlo para luego forcejear levemente.

— Suéltame, Gin —mandó para luego sostenerse del pecho de Kaien que reía como un loco por la escena. Definitivamente ambos estaban...

— Estás borracha, no te dejaré con este tipo. A la primera oportunidad abusará de ti.

— ¡Cállate y suéltame!

Pero no lo hizo. La tomó en brazos y aunque pataleara y gritara no la dejó. Kaien no intervino, aunque observó la molestia en Halibel que fue ignorada por el albino.

Sigamos a la pareja que en esos momentos salía del club, siendo observados por los borrachos que bailaban como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Suéltame! —pidió de nuevo dándole golpes en el pecho.

El mayor no contestó, simplemente abrió la puerta del auto y la posicionó en el lado del acompañante para luego colocarle el cinturón de seguridad.

Fue hacia el lado del conductor y se subió con premura. De verdad que estaba enfadado por la actitud de Matsumoto. Arrancó el auto y en quince minutos estuvo frente al departamento de la aludida. La cargó como a un bebé sin que la pelinaranja rechistara en lo más mínimo, es más al verse tan cerca del rostro del albino hizo un puchero para luego apoyar el rostro en su pecho.

Caminó hacia la entrada que se abrió al apenas acercarse, ignoró al guardia del lugar para caminar hacia el ascensor. Es obvio que se ganó la mirada inquisidora de la recepcionista pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos. Subió al elevador y apretó el botón del décimo piso. Miró a Matsumoto que parecía dormida para luego resoplar en gesto de molestia.

Bajó cuando el elevador le indicó la llegada a su destino para luego caminar por los pasillos, al llegar a la puerta del departamento se detuvo por completo, necesitaba la llave.

— Matsumoto, la llave. —pidió.

Ella abrió los ojos y pareció estudiar lo que había a su alrededor para luego mirar a su acompañante sin entender palabra alguna de las salidas de su boca.

— ¿Llave? ¿Qué llave? —preguntó para luego reír sonoramente.

— Sí que estás borracha. Dame tu bolso.

— ¿Me estás asaltando? —Bromeó pero dejó de reír al ver lo serio que se encontraba Gin—. Está bien. —Luego de decir esto se rebuscó con torpeza en su bolso encontrando mil llaves en él—. No sé cual es…

Gin agarró las llaves pero no podía abrir la puerta con ella a cuestas, así que la puso en el piso con mucha delicadeza, para probar cuál de las llaves correspondía a la puerta. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la joven que se encontraba en el piso con el fin de que no se escapara. Una vez que la puerta cedió, tomó a Matsumoto en brazos e ingresó al recinto de la joven.

Una vez dentro caminó hacia su habitación, con delicadeza la dejó sobre la cama acostada para luego sentarse a su lado y observarla. Empezó a acariciar sus cabellos con amor para luego decir:

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú no saldrías con él.

— Es para que sientas lo molesto que es.

— Lo molesto que es qué. —preguntó confundido.

— Lo molesto que resulta ver a la persona que te gusta con alguien más.

Gin abrió los ojos de par en par. Si no se equivocaba Matsumoto acababa de delatar que él le gustaba.

— ¿Lo dices por mí?

— Eres un idiota… —prosiguió sin contestar a la pregunta— ella te engañó con tu mejor amigo y aún así sales con ella. Te lo merecías. Es más, te merecías que lo besara en frente tuyo por idiota.

Frunció el ceño al solo evocar esa imagen en su mente. Tomó el rostro de Matsumoto entre sus manos y la besó con delicadeza por un segundo para luego, sin alejarse completamente, mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Yo te gusto? —preguntó.

Matsumoto lo estudió para luego tratar de enderezarse pero él se lo impidió con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

— Sí… y si ella se te vuelve a acercar… no me culpen si cae repentinamente por las escaleras.

Rió por sus palabras, la pelinaranja frunció el ceño al notar que no era tomada en serio. Hizo fuerza y se levantó un poco para retarlo con la mirada.

— Estoy hablando en serio. —recriminó.

Gin no contestó, simplemente volvió a sonreír para luego besarla con vehemencia para luego abrazarla a su pecho con amor. Definitivamente no dejó de amarla, definitivamente no dejaría que esta vez se le escapara.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que probablemente esté retrasando un poco las cosas con el Ichiruki pero les prometo que luego solo habrá diversión, pero primero debo encargarme de estos chicuelos que no se animan a empezar una relación :P ¿Y bien? Matsumoto al fin admitió que le gusta Gin y Rukia se quedó a dormir en la ca-ca-cama de Ichigo… ¿Qué pasará luego con eso? Gyajajajajajaja ya lo verán. Sé que aquí todos sentimos desprecio por Orihime como pareja de Ichigo, la idea nos causa cólico pero no desesperen que esto tiene para rato y el Ichiruki estará muy presente. Como siempre gracias por leer y por sus palabras de ánimo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Envidiamos porque tenemos corazón, devoramos porque tenemos corazón, arrebatamos porque tenemos corazón, nos recreamos en la frivolidad porque tenemos corazón, menospreciamos porque tenemos corazón, montamos en cólera porque tenemos corazón. Todo lo que hay en ti se desborda, porque tienes corazón." (Ulquiorra Schiffer)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Saya Christopher—**_

1 **Escargots **_es un plato francés de caracoles de tierra cocidos._

2 **Musaka **_es la versión griega de la Lasagna._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer:** _**"Bleach"**_ no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

**Capítulo XX**

Un nuevo día se levantaba en Tokio, dejando que los rayos del sol despertaran a los aún durmientes ciudadanos. Rukia sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro. Trató de cerrar más los ojos para que la luz no le impidiera seguir durmiendo pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos pesadamente para luego sobárselos con parsimonia. Grande fue su sorpresa al estudiar en cuarto en el que estaba, miró por todos lados sin entender en dónde se encontraba. La habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de color crema, casi blanco. Las ventas estaban adornadas de cortinales color vino y blanco que dejaban que la luz ingresara levemente. Al lado de la ventana había una silla de diseño europeo antiguo y al lado de ésta había un mesa del mismo diseño con una lámpara sobre ella. Dejó la cama y se puso de pie notando que tenía la misma ropa de ayer. Caminó por la habitación, deteniéndose al lado de la silla en donde había una bolsa con una nota encima. Desdobló la nota y leyó.

"_**Enana:**_

_**Te quedaste dormida ayer en la cocina así que te traje a mi habitación. Antes de ir de nuevo hasta el hospital fui a tu casa. Ahí le pedí a una buena señorita llamada Sophie que preparara una muda de ropa para ti. Está dentro de la bolsa. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.**_

_**P.D: Gracias por cocinarles a mis hermanas ayer."**_

No pudo evitar sonreír luego de leer aquello, sí que era un idiota detallista. Luego de un segundo su sonrisa se borró al recordar algo que la dejó totalmente roja. No sabía si lo soñó o no pero a su mente fueron evocadas la imagen de Ichigo sin camisa y en toalla. Se llevó la mano a la cara, tratando de hacer pasar el sonrojo pero era imposible porque no pudo evitar decirse "Se veía atractivo". Se dio un golpe mental y fue corriendo hasta el baño.

Luego de ducharse con agua tan caliente que dejó su piel roja como un tomate tomó la toalla para de nueva cuenta eludir sus pensamientos. Fue hasta la habitación contigua y tomó sus prendas para luego vestirse a toda prisa.

Ese día debía ir a la universidad a presentar el guión de su tesis pero concluyó en que simplemente se lo daría a Urahara porque hoy no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera Senna.

Tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la sala del departamento. Escuchó el ruido de la televisión así que fue a la cocina. Allí se encontró a los cuatro habitantes nuevos con comida lista.

— Buenos días, Rukia-san ¿Quieres desayunar? —le preguntó Yuzu sirviendo en un plato los huevos revueltos.

— Se ve delicioso pero debo irme. Tenía que ir a dejar unos papeles pero creo que no lo haré. Gracias por todo y perdonen la intromisión.

Todos la vieron alejarse para que luego Karin sonriera pensando _"¿Qué no salió de la habitación de Ichi-nii? Interesante_".

Rukia por su parte fue hasta el aparcamiento para luego subir a su Bentley blanco. Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraba en las calles. Fue hasta La Sociedad de Almas y le dejó su proyecto a Kisuke pidiendo que lo revisara. Luego de ahí fue directamente hacia el hospital. Caminó hasta la sala que debía corresponder a Senna y cuando dobló en la esquina del pasillo se quedó de piedra pensando en correr de ahí, pero era demasiado tarde. Ahí estaban Ulquiorra, Aizen, ese hombre de pelo negro (Nnoitra) y el peliceleste. Ichigo, que estaba sirviéndose agua casi la tira al ver al Rukia. Al notar su expresión todos se giran, encontrando a la mayor de las Kuchiki ahí parada.

Ésta adoptó la actitud digna que portaba para enfrentar a personas que no le agradaban. Caminó a paso lento pero sumamente elegante hasta ellos.

— Pero si es mi sobrina. —Expresó Aizen interceptándola en su recorrido hacia la habitación—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rukia?

La joven le dedicó una mirada burlona a su tío para luego escupir con ponzoña:

— No se preocupe tío, no vine a verlo a usted sino a Senna.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa ¿Quieren hacerle más daño? Dime ¿Qué mentira inventarás ahora?

Rukia rió sonoramente como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la historia.

— No tío, decir mentiras es su trabajo no el mío. Así que no se preocupe, no le quitaré el mérito a todo el trabajo que ha hecho durante todos estos años envenenando la mente de Senna. —sonrió para ir hacia la puerta pero Aizen la detuvo agarrándola fuertemente del brazo. Ulquiorra e Ichigo casi se le abalanzan encima pero se contuvieron.

— Escúchame bien, mocosa. No dejaré que entres a verla. Yo decido quién la ve y quién no.

— Jah, lo siento tío pero usted no decide eso. Le daré un consejo, vaya a llamar a seguridad y trate de quitarme. Verá, yo soy su hermana ¿A quién le creerán? ¿A mí o a usted? Otra cosa... —se deshizo del agarre con un violento movimiento—. No se equivoque porque yo no voy a dejar que me amedrente porque sí. Usted puede tener la astucia de los Kuchiki pero créame que yo tengo el mal humor. No conviene un choque entre los dos ¿No cree, tío?

Luego de decir esto y ver que Aizen simplemente la miraba con odio ingresó al cuarto sin más miramientos, dejando a Ichigo y a Ulquiorra sonrientes.

Rukia entró a la habitación encontrado a Senna despierta. La aludida se giró para observar a la recién llegada.

— Rukia. —llamó.

La mayor de las Kuchiki no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó.

— Bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que vayas a casa de Aizen y busque s las cartas de papá.

Rukia abrió los ojos en grande por la petición, ir a casa de Aizen... Senna obviamente estaba pretendiendo que ella se metiera a escondidas.

— ¿Quieres que me meta a escondidas?

— Por favor, yo de verdad necesito saber. Envíale un mensaje a Ichigo y dile que vaya contigo. Si encontramos esas cartas... Yo ya he tomado una decisión.

Rukia la vio tan decidida que no pudo negarse. Tomó su móvil y escribió el mensaje que enviaría.

— Ya está ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó de nuevo con los ojos puestos sobre su hermana.

— Ya verás. Ahora vete y espéralo. Ichigo sabe en donde es, solo una cosa más. Pueden entrar sin que nadie los vea por el sótano, hay una ventanilla que está sellada, si quitan el sello podrán inmiscuirse sin que los vean al interior de la casa.

— Bien. —Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta—. Hazte de la dormida mientras me voy, asiente a todo lo que te digan porque peleé con Aizen al entrar y estará como león enjaulado.

Senna asintió para luego de despedirse con la mano, acomodarse entre las colchas de nuevo. Rukia tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para minutos después salir. Aizen levantó la mirada al verla.

— Más te vale que no la hayas alterado.

Rukia simplemente le sonrió para luego caminar hasta el final del pasillo y desaparecer, su revancha la tendría luego. Aizen entró a la habitación de Senna como alma que lleva el diablo, pero al encontrarla dormida sonrió sentándose a su lado.

— Voy a cambiarme y a trabajar. Luego vengo. —dijo Ichigo sin recibir respuesta de nadie.

En la recepción del hospital se encontró con Rukia que lo estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué es lo que traman ustedes dos?

— Senna quiere las cartas así que nos meteremos a la cueva del lobo con sigilo.

Al ver a Rukia sonreír con malicia Ichigo no pudo más que imitarla. Ambos subieron a sus respectivos autos, claro que precedidos por Ichigo que conocía el camino.

Una vez frente a la mansión rondaron la casa por unos segundos para luego estacionar un poco alejados de ella. Rukia tomó su celular que estaba omitiendo el molesto timbrecillo de llamada entrante y atendió.

— ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? —le preguntó Ichigo del otro lado.

— Senna dice que hay una ventanilla que lleva al sótano y que si le quitamos el sello podremos entrar.

— Es cierto pero cómo le quitamos el sello... —se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos—. Ya sé cómo, vamos. -luego de decir esto colgó.

Minutos después se encontraban en la parte trasera de la mansión. Cabe resaltar que solo la parte delantera contaba con guardias ya que la trasera tenía un cercado eléctrico que la protegía.

—Genial ¿Y ahora cómo pasamos la cerca? —preguntó Rukia estudiando el panorama.

— Podemos subirnos a ese roble ¿Ves? Su rama perfectamente pasa la cerca eléctrica. Al llegar al extremo saltas y listo.

— ¿Y listo? ¿Qué pasa si me rompo una pierna al saltar? La rama no se ve muy baja que digamos.

— ¿Tienes miedo princesa? —habló Ichigo con tono competidor.

— Jah, ya quisieras. Solo no me llores cuando te rompas la pierna.

Luego de decir eso fue hasta el roble y lo escaló con maestría. Era una suerte que llevara puestos un par de tenis. Se deslizó por la rama con mucho cuidado para llegar hasta al extremo. Al llegar el momento de saltar le entró el miedo, se viró hacia su compañero que esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. Al instante, incapaz de verse en ridículo, movió los labios diciendo "Nos vemos en el infierno" a su amigo y se tiró, cayendo perfectamente de pie.

Ichigo le sonrió para luego seguir el mismo procedimiento, claro que más veloz. Una vez dentro del jardín caminaron con sigilo hacia los arbustos para esconderse tras ellos.

— ¿En dónde está la ventanilla? —preguntó Rukia en un susurro.

— Más adelante, sígueme.

Así lo hizo Rukia para luego tener que arrastrarse por el césped para que no los vieran por las ventanas. Una vez llegaron a su objetivo observaron con cuidado a la ventanilla. Estaba sellada con una especie de pegamento.

— ¿Cómo vamos a abrir?

— Pues el pegamento se debilita con el calor pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo así que... —sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un destornillador.

— ¿En dónde demonios conseguiste eso? —preguntó Rukia entre risas.

— Un hombre siempre tiene uno.

Rukia lo observó seria para luego explotar de la risa por lo dicho por el joven. Éste lo ignoró con su orgullo lastimado. Empezó a aflojar las bisagras hasta que las sacó totalmente, ahora lo único que mantenía a la ventanilla en su lugar era el pegamento. Se sentó y con las piernas empezó a patear la ventanilla notando de inmediato que se aflojaba.

— ¡Se afloja! —comunicó.

— Que bien pero aún así haces mucho ruido.

Unas paladas más y la ventanilla cayó, el problema es que lo hizo ruidosamente y las personas de dentro empezaron a inquietarse, caminando a todos lados buscando la fuente de aquel ruido. Ichigo se lanzó por el agujero de la ventanilla sin importarle romperse la cabeza al caer. Rukia lo imitó, cerrando los ojos para luego lanzarse con todo el miedo encima. La cosa es que cayó sobre algo blando y no se lastimó en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Estoy viva! —celebró en un susurro.

— Claro si caíste encima mío. Bájate que hay que cerrar la ventanilla.

Rukia se quitó de encima al instante. Ichigo se levantó y fue hasta el hueco que habían dejado, tomó la rejilla de la pequeña ventana y ocupó una vieja silla para lograr colocarla de nuevo.

— Ven a acá princesa. —exigió para luego apretar a Rukia contra la pared, en un oscuro rincón de ese lugar. Arriba escucharon voces que preguntaban qué había sido eso.

Rukia por su parte estaba hipnotizada por la cercanía de Ichigo, su aliento caliente acariciaba su cuello. No pudo evitar recordar el beso y esa imagen que no sabía si era verdadera o una simple invención de su cabeza, la imagen de Ichigo semidesnudo. No pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera al rostro. Inconscientemente se iba acercando a los labios de Ichigo que parecía no notar aquello por estar muy atento a las personas alborotadas. Justo en el momento en que iba a besarlo él se alejó.

— Bien, princesa ahora hay que buscar.

Rukia se despabiló para luego darse un golpe mental ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ignoró sus pensamientos para de nueva cuenta caminar hacia el pelinaranja. Ya con un atisbo de luz que entraba de la ventanilla pudieron ver el lugar. Había grandes estantes con diversas cajas en ellos. Los estantes estaban distribuidos en filas, uno al lado del otro así como también uno detrás de otro dejando un pasillo accesible para la libre movilidad.

— Empezamos ahora. Busca lo más rápido posible, Rukia.

Ambos asintieron para ir hacia los estantes. Afortunadamente estos tenían etiquetas que decían de qué eran. En una caja decía **"**_**Juguetes de Senna**_**"**. Rukia no pudo evitar revisar esa caja. Ahí había un piano de juguete, unas pelotas un poco desinfladas, muñecas y un cuaderno de dibujos. Sonrió con añoranza para luego colocarlo todo en su lugar. Nuevamente repasó los estantes, encontró cajas que decían _**"cosas de la Universidad"**_, _**"Cosas de Soi Fong"**_ y _**"Álbumes familiares"**_, simplemente ignoró aquello no necesitaba ver cosas de su mamá ni cosas del pasado. Caminó más y encontró simples chucherías hasta que vio un libro que llamó su atención. Lo tomó y lo ojeó, era un libro de física. Sin darse cuenta echó al piso un papel, al percatarse se agachó para alzarlo. Lo estudió mejor y dio con algo bastante interesante, era una foto de Aizen y un hombre, dio la vuelta la foto y atrás de la imagen tenía escrito _**"Yo y Kaname Tôsen"**_.

— Ichigo. —llamó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

— Encontré una foto de Aizen y el tal Kaname. Indudablemente era él quien los estaba traicionando.

— ¡Qué! Déjame ver. —dijo desde algún punto—. ¿En dónde demonios estás?

Rukia rodó los ojos para luego seguir su voz, en segundos lo encontró.

— No eres bueno con los rastreos. Como sea, mira. —le tendió la foto.

— Yo y Kaname Tôsen. —Leyó en voz alta—. Ambos se veían bastante jóvenes aquí, seguro estaban en la universidad.

— De hecho lo encontré en un libro de física.

— Bien, sigamos. —dijo guardando la foto en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Rukia caminó tras él estudiando los estantes, hasta pensar en un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Sabes? Si yo fuera él y no quisiera que alguien encontrara algo que estoy escondiendo creo que lo metería en un cofre y éste lo escondería una especie de agujero. —expuso pensativa, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que decía.

— ¿Un hoyo como este? —dijo Ichigo de la nada.

Rukia fue hacia él. Estaba arrodillado con la cabeza bajo uno de los estantes. Ella lo imitó y definitivamente, ahí vio un hoyo de gran tamaño que parecía tapado con una tabla de madera.

— ¿Sacamos la tabla? —preguntó Ichigo mirándola.

— Obviamente.

Así lo hicieron, para que después Ichigo tratara de meter la mano sin éxito.

— El espacio es muy pequeño. —Luego decir eso estudió a Rukia—. Métete tú.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Estás loco? Qué pasa si encuentro algún cadáver, ni de broma.

— De las cartas depende que Senna vuelva a ustedes. —dijo con una disimulada sonrisa.

— Tsk, está bien.

Al instante se arrastró para entrar bajo el estante. Sacó la tabla y metió la mano con mucho cuidado. El hoyo ni era profundo así que al instante sus manos chocaron con un metal frío.

— Encontré algo.

Lo sacó con un poco de dificultad para que luego un tic hiciera presencia en su ojo derecho. Salió de abajo del estante con el objeto en sus manos.

— ¿Un cofre? Guau eso demuestra que te pareces a Aizen enana. —bromeó Ichigo.

— Cállate. —contestó Rukia para luego abrir el dichoso cofre.

En él había cientos de cartas acomodadas sigilosamente. Los ojos de ambos brillaron ante el descubrimiento. Se miraron y sonrieron. Ichigo tomó una para luego decir.

— Las encontramos.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes, festejando el hallazgo que hicieron, pero luego de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Se despabilaron y caminaron de nuevo hacia la ventana que minutos antes habían destrozado.

— ¿Cómo se supone que subamos? Además, ahora con el cofre se hará el doble de difícil. —expuso Rukia tratando de encontrar una forma de salir.

Ichigo estudió su alrededor hasta llegar a una conclusión, debían ser veloces y silenciosos para llevarlo a cabo y salir de ahí victoriosos.

— Sube a mis hombros, princesa. Luego de que subas lo haré yo, claro que con tu ayuda.

— Pero… —iba a replicar pero calló, era cierto, no había otra forma de salir de ahí.

Ichigo se arrodilló en el piso para que Rukia subiera a sus hombros. Claro que ésta tenía la idea de sentarse y lo iba a hacer pero él la detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces, Rukia? Tienes que pararte, no vas a alcanzar la ventana sentada.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

— No estoy insinuando nada, te estoy diciendo que eres muy enana. —dijo riendo.

Ella refunfuñó pero cumplió con su demanda a la larga. Subió a sus hombros apenas logrando equilibrarse con el cofre bajo un brazo. Ichigo se puso de pie, atajando los tobillos de la azabache con ambas manos.

— ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? La silla no va a aguantar nuestro peso. —se quejó con miedo al ver que Ichigo planeaba subir a la silla que había encontrado minutos después.

— Relájate. —tranquilizó este subiéndose sobre ella—. La silla es de metal puro, no se romperá.

Rukia respiró hondo para luego concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio. Minutos después estaba bastante cerca de la ventana. Estiró un poco el cuerpo y la abrió luego de buscar con la vista a alguien que pudiera verlos. Al ver que el caminó estaba libre, se estiró más dejando el cofre afuera para luego ella estirarse con ayuda de sus brazos y lograr subir, se arrastró hasta lograr quitar completamente el cuerpo.

— Ya salí. —avisó a su amigo.

— Bien, ahora necesito que me ayudes a subir. Toma mis brazos.

Rukia los tomó pero casi se le caen los brazos al suelo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra con las piernas para lograr subirlo.

— ¡Demonios, Ichigo! Sí que estás pesadito, hazme el favor de hacer dieta ¿Quieres? —reprendió ya con la mitad del cuerpo de Ichigo fuera de la ventanilla.

Él no respondió, solo rió como un niño metido en problemas. Una vez con el cuerpo afuera cerró de nuevo la ventanilla para correr junto con Rukia hacia el árbol que había usado para entrar anteriormente. Subieron a la rama sin muchos problemas y bajaron al otro lado cantando victoria. Habían conseguido la carta de triunfo.

Ya en el hospital corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ellos hasta recordar un detalle, probablemente Aizen y los demás guardianes aún se encontraban ahí. Fueron con más cuidado para no encontrar a nadie, solo Kurotsuchi que les sonrió, cosa rara en él, al verlos.

— ¿Qué traen ahí? —preguntó al ver el cofre.

— Ya verás. —contestó Ichigo para luego entrar al cuarto de Senna.

Esta estaba muy ansiosa. Esa mañana le había dado de alta y ahora ya estaba vestida. Al verlos ingresar casi corrió hacia ellos.

— Senna, no corras que aún estás débil. —reprendió Kurotsuchi.

Ella chasqueó la lengua para luego fijar su atención en los recién llegados. Éstos le tendieron el cofre sin decir más. Ella lo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos para luego abrirlo. En él encontró infinidad de cartas que tenían como Destinatario a Kuchiki Senna y como remitente a Kuchiki Byakuya. Ahí supo que todo lo que le había dicho su padre era verdad.

— Paguen la cuenta, yo necesito hacer algo.

Senna caminó hacia la puerta con el cofre bajo el brazo, tomó su bolso y fue hacia afuera. Rukia e Ichigo iban a ir tras ella pero el mayor los detuvo.

— Déjenla, ella debe enfrentar a Aizen. No deberían preocuparse. Kurosaki, tú más que nadie sabe que hay tres personas que no permitirán que Aizen le haga nada mal, tres personas además de ti y de mí, claro.

Sigamos a Senna que fue hacia su auto (En el cual la habían traído al hospital luego de que se desmayara ya que Ichigo había usado anteriormente el automóvil de Ishida) en el estacionamiento del hospital y lo condujo rápidamente hacia la oficina de Hueco Mundo en donde sabía estaría Aizen.

En unos minutos más llegó hasta ahí. Con paso ligero salió del auto para luego caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Se preguntarán ¿Cómo es que no estaba molesta con el carácter que generalmente demostraba? Esta vez es diferente porque ahora ya no se siente sola y en todo ese tiempo en el hospital pudo tomar una decisión. Era hora de poner las cosas claras, ya no aceptaría mentiras de su tío.

Caminó pues hacia las puertas que se abrieron al instante dejándola ingresar. La recepcionista del lugar, al verla entrar, se levantó de su lugar y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

— Buenos Días, Señorita Senna. —dijo la mujer recibiendo solo un saludo con la cabeza de parte de la recién llegada.

Senna caminó hasta el elevador para ir hacia la oficina principal. Había escuchado de su tío que ese día tendrían una junta, mejor aún porque todos los traidores estarían concentrados en un mismo punto.

Al llegar al piso que correspondía a la oficina caminó con premura. La secretaria de Ulquiorra la vio llegar y rápidamente caminó hacia ella.

— Senna-sama ¿Qué la trae por aquí? —Dijo la joven caminando tras ella pero al no recibir respuesta y ver que iba a entrar a la sala de juntas se desesperó por alcanzarla—. No puede entrar ahí, están en una junta muy importante.

La menor de las Kuchiki no la escuchó, simplemente ingresó abriendo las puertas como una tormenta. Todos los ahí presentes la observaron con sorpresa. Ahí se encontraban Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Aizen, con los lugares vacíos de Ichigo y Kurotsuchi.

— Aizen-sama, le dije que no podía ingresar pero no me hizo caso. —denunció la secretaria asustada.

— Vete. —ordenó Senna sin siquiera mirarla.

La secretaria totalmente asustada hizo una reverencia para luego salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

— Senna… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que… —Aizen se interrumpió al verla avanzar.

Senna los miró a todos los presentes con odio, incluso a Grimmjow que vio esa furia en sus ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió cohibido. Se viró hacia Aizen quedándose de pie frente a él.

— Tío, usted sí que sabe actuar. Bueno, creo que usted y mi madre hacen el complemento perfecto, al igual que todos ustedes, hipócritas. —escupió Senna.

— Senna de qué hablas. No puedes dirigirte a mí así, yo que te he cuidado todo este tiempo. —dijo Aizen con la voz dolida.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me has cuidado? ¿Y cómo lo has hecho, tío Sosûke? Sí, ya lo imagino… Escondiéndome éstas y mintiéndome —gritó abriendo el cofre para lanzarle las cartas a su tío que abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿En dónde…? —Aizen había perdido el control sobre su cerebro y había preguntado eso sin pensar, se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que diría "¿En dónde las encontraste?"

— ¿En dónde las encontré? No lo sé ¿En dónde las escondías? —increpó totalmente molesta.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Senna se enteró de la verdad ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Me encantó escribir sobre la súper misión suicida de Ichigo y Rukia, fue divertido. No sé si se dan cuenta de que Rukia está empezando a sentir algo por el cabeza de zanahoria kufufufufufu. Gracias por leer como siempre y dejar sus reviews :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Oh, todos soñamos que volamos por los cielos con los ojos abiertos." (Shiba Kūkaku"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Saya Christopher—**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer:** _**"Bleach"**_ no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_**Capítulo XXI —"Los sentimientos de Kuchiki Rukia"**_

Los ahí presentes no sabían qué hacer, veían a Senna tan molesta que era difícil de creer que todo el tiempo tuvieron razón al pensar en su posible reacción al conocer la verdad.

— No puedo creer que todo este tiempo me hayan mentido tan descaradamente. Yo te defendí tío ¿Cómo pudiste? Lo mismo ocurre con ustedes. —se giró hacia sus guardianes.

En realidad los demás le importaban poco, solo estaba así de dolida por Grimmjow, pensar que él la había traicionado de esa forma... No lo podía creer. Especialmente a él lo observaba furiosa y con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Sentía que los lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos así que decidió virarse.

— Senna, nosotros... —esta vez era Nnoitra el que trataba de explicarse.

— No me interesa lo que tengan que decir. —dijo con la mirada puesta al vacío y con la voz apagada—. No puedo creer que tan fácilmente me haya traicionado.

— ¡Ya basta Senna! Todo esto lo hice por tu bien, tu madre no quería que volvieras con tu padre.

— Tío, dime la verdad ¿Por qué odias a mi papá hasta el punto de ensuciar los buenos recuerdos de su hija con él? De verdad tío, tú no sabes cuánto me lastimaba pensar que mi papá me había abandonado. Tú no lo sabes, todo el tiempo me sentía sola, mi mamá parecía odiarme ¿Por qué me hizo es tío?

Era tarde, las lágrimas empezaban a caer pero trataba de mirar a otro punto de la habitación para que los ahí presentes no lo notaran.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo hice Senna? Porque tú eres la imagen de lo que yo fui. El hijo bastardo del Señor Kuchiki, aquel que tuvo con una oportunista y que tuvo forzosamente que aceptar como suyo. Aquel que no tenía derecho a pasar navidades con nadie ni recibir regalos. Aquel a quien sus hermanos dejaban de lado y humillaban cada vez que podían. Senna, Rukia y tu padre te dejaron de lado. Los únicos que han cuidado de ti hemos sido tu madre y yo. -Aizen se acercó tratando de acariciar su rostro pero Senna se alejó hacia la puerta.

— Tío, yo se bien lo que es ser ignorado, no saber lo que es pasar una navidad con personas a tu alrededor, también sé lo que es vivir con una persona por simple compromiso ¿Tú crees que yo la pasaba bien? En las navidades mientras todos seguramente estaban junto a sus familiares yo estaba encerrada en mi cuarto porque mi madre no quería verme. Tiene razón tío, no es divertido. Pero yo tuve la posibilidad de tener a mi papá y a mi hermana y me negaste la oportunidad. —lentamente fue hacia la puerta, ya no deseaba estar ahí y menos con esas miradas fijas en ella—. ¿Sabe tío? Yo de verdad lo quiero como si fuera mi padre pero yo no puedo confiar en una persona que me ha mentido por tanto tiempo. A partir de mañana ninguno de ustedes trabaja ya conmigo así que no se molesten en buscarme. Todos ustedes me mintieron así que yo... Ya no los quiero. —Dijo más bien dirigiéndose a Grimmjow—. Ya no necesitan estar cerca mío porque yo ahora tengo una familia y usted tiene no formará parte de ella.

— ¿Estás diciendo que volverás con tu padre? —preguntó Aizen con los ojos algo rojos.

— Estoy diciendo que nunca debí irme de su lado. —luego de decir esto salió de la sala.

Aizen por primera vez en su vida sentía a su pecho oprimido por un sentimiento que no comprendía. Estaba sorprendido, se preguntaba cómo había conseguido Senna ese cofre. Toda su mentira se había ido a pique y lo peor es que Senna volvería con su padre.

Grimmjow por su parte entendió las palabras que la joven le había dedicado a él en específico y no pudo más sentir que su corazón se partía. Ahora sí Senna terminó por odiarlo.

Bajo la mirada de todos los demás se levantó, para caminar hacia donde había ido Senna minutos atrás. Pudo alcanzarla frente al elevador, ésta al parecer estaba esperando que llegara. Corrió hasta ella.

— Senna, por favor permíteme que te explique, yo...

— ¿Qué tienes que explicarme? Grimmjow ahora mismo me da igual lo que quieras decirme y para ti debería ser lo mismo. Yo ya te dije que no me volvieras a hablar, ni a buscar. Entonces ¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que pueda llegar a pensar? Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada así que esto no tiene importancia. Dime ¿Qué diría Nell si supiera que corres atrás de otra? Ya no lo hagas, no deja una buena imagen para tu futura esposa. -expresó dándole golpes al hombro a Grimmjow como si le estuviera explicando alguna cosa a un niño.

Cuando acabó de decir aquello subió al elevador dejando a su guardián atrás.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron no pudo evitar sostenerse de la pared más cercana, derramando las lágrimas que se había guardado. Era increíble haber aguantado todo ese tiempo las ganas de llorar y el nudo en la garganta.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo caminó hacia la calle, subió a su auto y se dirigió a su antigua casa. En unas maletas puso toda su ropa y demás cosas para luego ir a la sala de música a despedirse de su piano. Luego de unos minutos más llevó el equipaje a su auto para luego dirigirse al único lugar que tenía ahora.

Caminó por los pasillos de La Sociedad de Almas para encontrarse con su padre que la miró sorprendido. Ella le sonrió alegremente para luego acercarse y abrazarlo.

— Ya llegué. —le dijo en tono infantil con el rostro escondido en su pecho.

— Bienvenida. —le respondió Byakuya con la sonrisa más grande que había esbozado en ese tiempo.

Rangiku estaba en su oficina en esos momentos, ya no tenía la resaca de antes pero sí confusos recuerdos.

—**Flashback—**

Despertó por la molesta luz que entraba por las ventanas. Abrió los ojos con pesadez para luego sobarse la cabeza pues sentía que ésta le explotaría en cualquier segundo. Luego de un momento... Tomó las sábanas de la cama en sus manos, las reconocía como suyas, más bien ese cuarto le pertenecía.

— ¿Cómo demonio llegué aquí? —dijo para sí.

Unos segundos después los recuerdos de ella y Kaien bailando asaltaron a su mente, dejándola asustada.

— No me digas que... —miró a la persona que descansaba a su lado, se viró asustada pero no encontró lo que temía. Más bien encontró una cabellera albina ¡¿Una cabellera albina?!

Se acercó al hombre para ver de quién se trataba y sí, era nada más y nada menos que Gin.

— No me digas que... —volvió a decir para levantar las sábanas que la envolvían encontrándose vestida con la ropa del día anterior.

Suspiró aliviada al percatarse aquello pero aún así... No sabía qué había hecho el día anterior. Gin empezó a removerse a su lado así que como la pantera rosa se levantó. Tomó su bolso y sus zapatos y se fue sin decir nada dejando solo una nota para decirle que cuando se fuera cerrara.

—**Fin del Flashback—**

Ahora mismo estaba más que confundida, especialmente por el hecho de que al verla llegar a la oficina Gin le sonrió de forma rara. Ella hizo una mueca de confusión para luego entrar como un rayo a su recinto sagrado sin salir en todo el día. Fue quitada de sus razonamientos cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —respondió con algo de miedo por pensar que podía ser Ichimaru.

— Ábreme, salsa golf. —dijeron del otro lado de la puerta.

Rangiku respiró aliviada para luego que luego un tic apareciera en su ojo derecho. Caminó con furia hacia la puerta abriéndola minutos después.

— ¿Salsa golf? No me tienes, cabeza de tiza. —retó al recién llegado.

Éste le sonrió con superioridad, tenían un trato bastante familia y eso se debía por todo el tiempo que fueron novios, aunque eran más amigos que novios. Ambos pasaron y Matsumoto ocupó de vuelta su lugar al frente del escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

— Nada, solo vine a visitarte. —Al ver la mirada incrédula de Matsumoto que había enarcado una ceja dejó las mentiras de lado—. Está bien, lo admito, necesito un favor.

Ya más interesada, su interlocutora cruzó ambas manos sobre el escritorio para mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Qué será?

— Verás Hinamori y yo vamos a salir a una cita hoy y quisiera que me dijeras algún restaurante de calidad al que pueda llevarla.

Matsumoto empezó a reír, golpeando el escritorio con las manos mientras lo hacía. Hitsugaya tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, le sorprendía lo rápido que esa mujer podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?! —increpó.

— E-Es que... —trató de hablar entre risas—, su hermano te matará si se entera de que saldrás con ella jajajajajaja~

Hitsugaya se levantó de su lugar para ir hacia la puerta de forma dramática.

— Gracias, ahora sé que jamás debo pedirte un favor.

— ¡Espera! Espera... Mira, ya me calme (coff coff) —dijo tosiendo y secándose las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro producto del exceso de risa—. Tengo varios restaurantes pero primero deberíamos saber qué clase de comidas le gusta.

— Le gusta la comida italiana.

— Entonces deberías llevarla a "Il nostro cielo", ahí hay toda la mejor comida italiana traída especialmente desde el país, además de diversos tragos exclusivos de la casa.

— Gracias. —iba a levantarse e irse pero Matsumoto lo detuvo con la mano.

— Aún no puedes irte, esto no te saldrá gratis.

— Contigo no se puede. —Contestó luego de un largo suspiro—. ¿Y bien? Qué quieres, habla.

— Nada muy grande, no te pongas así. Solo necesito que averigües algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó intrigado aunque quisiera negarlo.

— Ayer salí con Kaien. -pudo ver como su ex-novio abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión-. No te preocupe, no hicimos nada. Es más estuve solo unas horas con él y luego fuimos a bailar. Ahí encontramos a Gin y una mujer que resulta ser su ex. Verás, Gin me llegó al departamento luego y no sé qué paso. No te digo que tuvimos algo, es solo que ciertas imágenes y ciertas palabras asaltan a mi mente. Quiero que averigües de su boca qué pasó ayer. Quiero saberlo todo.

— ¿Crees que te acostaste con él? —preguntó serio.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡No! Es solo que... de repente recuerdo una confesión bastante vergonzosa.

— ¿Qué clase confesión?

— Es probable que le haya soltado que me molesta que esté con su ex y que me gusta.

Hitsugaya bufó para luego adoptar su actitud digna de nuevo. Fue caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Lo harás? —preguntó felíz.

— Hmp —asintió para luego desaparecer.

Rukia e Ichigo se habían separado luego de ver partir a Senna, de eso hacía ya una hora. Kurosaki Ichigo había dejado de lado la idea de acudir a la junta de Hueco Mundo, ahora mismo le daba igual lo que Aizen le dijera, sus hermanas estaban a salvo y Senna ya sabía la verdad, así que no había qué temer.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en un restorán cercano a La Sociedad de Almas esperando por Orihime Inoue. Habían pautado una reunión para ese día y ese era el momento. Había pedido una taza de café, en esos momentos la estaba degustando cuando la vio llegar.

— Kurosaki-kun —saludó la recién aparecida pelinaranja a su amigo—. Perdona el retraso.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza para luego pararse y caminar hacia la joven, retiró un poco la silla para que se sentara y luego la acercó de nuevo como todo un caballero.

— No tardaste nada, llegaste a tiempo. —dijo llamando al mesero.

El hombre llegó en breve a tomar la orden. Inoue se lo pensó por un segundo para luego decidirse.

— Quiero un cappuccino y un pedazo de torta de chocolate negro.

El mesero asintió para luego irse.

— Siempre te han gustado las tortas de chocolate. —comentó al aire.

— Kurosaki-kun ¿Lo has pensado? —preguntó seria.

— Inoue sé perfectamente que has dicho que estás enamorada de mí, pero... ¿Estás segura? Es decir, no conocemos desde hace años y tú y yo siempre hemos tenido una buena relación de amigos...

— Kurosaki-kun, todos estos años he estado enamorada, no era una buena relación de amigos, era una relación de un amigo cuya amiga está enamorada de él. Yo entiendo que tengas dudas. —dijo para luego callar ya que el mesero le traía su pedido.

— No es que tenga dudas. —continuó una vez que el joven se retiró—. Es solo que no quiero que te equivoques.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puede que aceptes?

Ichigo se dio un golpe mental. Quería a Inoue pero algo le decía que no la amaba y eso le molestaba. Era una buena chica y siempre estuvo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, era casi imposible no quererla pero amarla.

— No estoy diciendo eso. Estoy diciendo que yo te quiero pero no sé si te amo. -dijo masajeándose el entrecejo.

— Kurosaki-kun, no te sientas obligado, si no quieres está bien. Además pues...

— Inoue, no es que no quiera, es solo que no estoy seguro. Además tú has dicho que has estado enamorada de mí todos estos años ¿Qué pasaría si por estar pensando en mí todo este tiempo cerraste tu corazón a alguien más?

Inoue lo miró confundida tomando un trozo del pastel para llevarlo a su boca.

— No logro entender. —respondió.

— Inoue ¿De verdad nunca te diste cuenta del amor de alguien más hacia ti? —preguntó sugerente.

— Kurosaki-kun, otra vez, no te entiendo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, se lo decía por una razón. Siempre había sospechado que Ishida estaba enamorado de Inoue. Con todos era arisco menos con ella además cada vez que Inoue corría con una de sus tantas atenciones hacia él, Uryuu simplemente se iba, como si estuviera molesto por tener que presenciar una escena prohibida para él.

— Kurosaki-kun, nadie jamás me ha dicho que siente algo por mí. Además yo lo hubiera rechazado. —declaró sonrojada.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque yo te amo a ti.

Nuevamente se sintió incómodo por eso, pero vio en los ojos de la joven un brillo inaudito, algo totalmente distinto a lo habitual.

— Está bien. —respondió sin darse cuenta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Saldrás conmigo, Kurosaki-kun? Prometo que con el tiempo sentirás algo, ya verás.

Quiso darse un golpe en esos momentos ¿Por qué demonios había dicho que sí? Iba a desmentir aquello pero vio ese brillo de nuevo en los ojos de Inoue y no pudo. Hace mucho que no la veía con una sonrisa tan grande. Tal vez podía amarla, solo debía darle una oportunidad.

— Sí, vamos a intentarlo. Pero, Inoue... —llamó la atención de la joven— tómatelo con calma. Iremos despacio ¿Sí?

Ella asintió automáticamente con la misma sonrisa para luego correr la silla hasta él y darle un suave beso a los labios para luego separarse de nuevo e ir contenta hacia su lugar.

Ichigo, ante el inminente contacto con sus labios, cerró los ojos buscando sentir una sensación mágica y reconfortante pero lo único que le vino a la mente fue el rostro de cierta azabache sonriéndole y luego ese beso en la oficina ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué tuvo ese beso que hizo que su mundo quedara de cabezas que no tenía este?

— Inoue, vamos a La Sociedad de Almas, necesito ver si Senna ya está ahí.

La joven asintió con un casi imperceptible fruncir de ceño, para luego seguir a su novio. Como la cafetería quedaba solo a unos minutos de ahí llegaron rápido. Subieron al ascensor para más tarde bajar en las oficinas.

En esos momentos Senna y Rukia salían de una de ellas y al verlos a ambos se detuvieron.

— Senna ¿Qué tal te fue? —preguntó acercándose a ambos.

— Ni siquiera quiero recordar aquello.

— ¿Tan mal estuvo?

— Sí.

Iba a decir algo más pero vio que su hermana se tensó, la estudió y pudo ver una mueca. Se viró hacia Ichigo y vio a Inoue tomada de su mano, mirando desafiante a Rukia. Miró de nuevo a su hermana estudiándola, tenía el ceño fruncido. Se viró de nuevo hacia Inoue y vio una sonrisa burla ¿Acaso esa dos se estaban enfrentando en una especie de competencia?

— Ichigo ¿Ella es…? —preguntó Senna haciendo alusión a Inoue.

— Oh, Senna. Ya la conoces, ella es…

— Soy Orihime Inoue, novia de Kurosaki-kun. —contestó con una reverencia.

Senna miró a Rukia de reojo, viéndola con los ojos abiertos, como si hubiera escuchado la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

— Ya veo. Un placer. Rukia vámonos. —pidió Senna adelantándose.

Rukia los seguía observando, cambiando de punto con la mirada unas ocho veces. Luego de unos minutos despertó de su letargo y les sonrió.

— Me alegro por ustedes, hacen una hermosa pareja. —dijo para luego seguir a su hermana.

Ambas caminaron hacia la salida de la Sociedad de Almas sin decir nada. Subieron al auto de Senna para luego ponerse en marcha.

Senna estudiaba a su hermana de reojo, mientras manejaba se viraba con frecuencia. Rukia miraba por la ventana sin decir nada, pero sabía por la expresión de su rostro que algo le molestaba.

— ¿Te molesta que salgan juntos? —preguntó al fin Senna bastante suspicaz.

— ¿Q-Qué? C-Claro que no. Él y yo no tenemos nada así que por qué debería de molestarme. —rió nerviosamente.

— No sé dímelo tú, porque te ves bastante molesta.

Al no recibir respuesta miró de nuevo hacia la carretera, suspiró pesadamente para luego prender la radio del auto en una estación cualquiera. La verdad ninguna de las dos escuchaba la canción, estaban completamente sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Rukia no entendía cómo se había hecho novios de la noche a la mañana. Ichigo se comportaba con familiaridad cuando estaba con ella, incluso la abrazaba ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No es como si le gustara ¿No? No, no podía gustarle, es decir ella no era de esas personas que sentía algo al momento por otra ¿O sí? Recordó el beso que se habían dado y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para rememorar ese momento… "¿Me gusta?", se preguntó.

— ¡Me gusta! —confirmó en voz alta, abriendo los ojos violentamente.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Senna que la había escuchado.

No recibió respuesta, Rukia se mantuvo callada con los ojos igual de abiertos ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? Se maldecía por su gran estupidez ¿Eso significaba que quería algo con él? Ella que se negaba a sentir algo por los demás, que se alejaba de todo y de todos por miedo a fracasar ahora sentía como el pecho se le cerraba en un gran nudo.

— Dije que me gusta Ichigo. —contestó llevando la mano al pecho.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— No sé, solo sé que me gusta.

Senna calló por el momento, ya tenía la confesión que quería. Simplemente le sonrió a su hermana para luego guardar silencio.

Detuvo el auto frente a la mansión Kuchiki. Los empleados del lugar me mantuvieron expectantes a la llegada de la joven heredera. Una vez ahí, todos estaban afuera esperando por recibir a la nueva huésped por orden explícita del señor Kuchiki.

Vieron bajar a Rukia y luego a una joven muy parecida a ella. La joven fue hasta la maletera y bajó sus cosas. Rukia tomó una que otra maleta y Senna cargo otras, aún así quedaban como ocho más.

— Senna ¿Qué demonios traes aquí? —preguntó Rukia con cuatro maletas haciendo malabares para que no se le cayeran.

— Es mi ropa, aún queda mucha en casa. —contestó la aludida con cinco, caminando como siempre elegante.

Rukia se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Cómo demonios tenía tanta ropa? Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a los sirvientes acercarse para ayudarlas.

— Permítame, Rukia-sama —pidió el mayordomo tomando las maletas.

Rukia, ya libre, se giró a ver a Senna. La joven recibió la ayuda de otro mayordomo suyo. Vio como le agradecía y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa. No pudo evitar sentir felicidad, quién diría que la altiva Senna de hace un tiempo atrás, que la había tratado tan mal, era esta Senna que se comportaba de forma amable con los sirvientes. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó para luego escuchar el rugir de su estómago. Ambas sonrieron.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta. —contestó divertida.

Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta principal luego de quitar las cosas que faltaban. Rukia hizo una reverencia a Sophie y ésta se la contestó sonriente.

— Senna, ella es Sophie y es la cocinera. Te puedo decir que hace los mejores pasteles del mundo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Senna con los ojos brillosos.

— Es un placer, Senna-sama. Veo que hay otra amante de los dulces aquí.

— Sí. —contestaron ambas al unísono, demostrando que de verdad eran gemelas.

Aizen caminaba por la sala de juntas como un demente, sin hablar. Maldecía con su alma todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, preguntándose cómo es que Senna consiguió esas cartas, estaban escondidas y para entrar a su casa debías pasar por un riguroso control, además nadie entraba al sótano por orden expresa suya.

En esos momentos escuchó el sonar de su teléfono móvil. Lo tomó molesto porque no dejaba de sonar y contestó de mala gana.

— ¡¿Qué?! —contestó.

— Aizen-sama, le tengo malas noticias. —dijo el del otro lado de la línea.

— Habla de una maldita vez.

— Coyote y las niñas han desaparecido de la casa. Fui como usted ordenó y no encontré a nadie, fui hasta los armarios y no había una sola prenda. Se han ido.

Aizen apretó el móvil con fuerza como si lo fuera a romper. Una tras otra, todo lo que construyó con los años se estaba desmoronando.

— ¿Cómo dices? Yammy esa era tu responsabilidad, cuidar que no se fueran. Sabes que me las pagarás ¿Verdad? —dijo sin siquiera gritar, tenía una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

— S-Sí, Aizen-sama.

— Encuéntralos como sea. —ordenó para luego colgar.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sé perfectamente que querrán matarme por lo de Ichigo e Inoue pero es necesario ¿Nunca han pensando que Inoue hace que los demás sientan pena por ella, especialmente Ichigo? A mí siempre me ha parecido que sí, así que ya ven que hice que recurriera a eso. Ahora Rukia se ha dado cuenta de que Ichigo le gusta y Senna, como han visto, se comporta como una verdadera hermana con ella ¿Qué hará Senna? ¿Los ayudará? ¿Ichigo se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Rukia? Solo les adelanto que será gracioso kufufufufufu. Por otro lado Aizen ya sabe que las niñas y Starrk se fueron, ahora se armará la grande. Gracias por leer siempre y por sus reviews. Nos leemos próximamente :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**La eternidad es una falsa ilusión creada por el miedo al envejecimiento" (Baraggan Louisenbairn)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Saya Christopher—**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer:** _**"Bleach"**_ no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_**Capítulo XXII — "El pasado"**_

Tal y como lo dijo Rukia, Senna y ella fueron a comer, aunque no fue lo que imaginaba. Su humor había cambiado mucho en los últimos minutos, recordar que Ichigo había aceptado estar con Inoue y que ella se lo había echado en cara abiertamente no ayudaba.

Senna estudiaba a su hermana con parsimonia, después de todo podía entender de cierta forma lo que le sucedía.

— Rukia, no me gusta Inoue para él, tú eres mejor. —dijo Senna de la nada con el pastel en el tenedor camino a su boca.

— ¿Q-Qué dices? ¿Q-Quién dijo algo de eso? —preguntó nerviosa.

— Nadie solo lo supuse ¿Por qué otra razón estarías así?

Rukia trató de refutar pero no encontró nada convincente, así que solo calló. Senna se levantó, agradeció a Sophie que le brindó una sonrisa casi maternal y tomó a Rukia del brazo para llevársela.

La azabache no pudo hacer más que gruñir por lo bajo para luego callar sin remedio. Subieron las escaleras, más bien la Kuchiki menor empujo a Rukia hacia arriba. Llegaron a la habitación que le correspondía y Senna cerró la puerta tras. Se dirigió hacia sus maletas para empezar a descargar su contenido sobre la cama con el fin de ubicarla en las cómodas. Rukia la observaba en silencio, con miedo aún de que le preguntara alguna cosa que la pusiera nerviosa.

Senna empezó a doblar la ropa y acomodarla en los cajones, de forma ordenada, casi por color y estilo. Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír por este detalle.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De que organizas todo por color y estilo, sí que estás enferma. —burló aún en la cama, meciendo sus piernas como una niña pequeña.

Senna no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su tarea en silencio, ignorando a su hermana que ahora se tendía sobre las sábanas blancas. Abrió el vestidor y se dispuso a ordenar vestidos y demás cosas en él pero encontró adentro algo que la extraño. Se trataba de una pintura enorme. La tomó y la arrastró con cuidado hacia afuera, se notaba a simple vista que era una pintura fina.

— Rukia ¿Qué es esto?

Rukia volteó el rostro hacia su hermana, pero no diferenció que contenía el cuadro, así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta Senna para verlo. Una vez a su lado lo pudo estudiar, se trataba de una pintura de su padre, su madrastra, Hitsugaya, Kon y ella misma. Su madrastra estaba sentada en una silla antigua, una especie de trono, en su regazo cargaba a Kon que en esos momentos tenía unos tres años. Su padre estaba a su lado, parado con elegancia; Rukia se posicionaba en un banquillo frente a su padre (en esos momentos tenía 15 años) y Hitsugaya estaba sentado en otro banquillo igual al de su hermanastra al otro lado de su madre.

Rukia sonrió con algo de melancolía, tenía muchos recuerdos de esa mujer y de ese día en cuestión. En ese momento su padre y ella se habían casado recientemente, ese día se mudaron a la mansión Kuchiki. Ella estaba muy enojada por el hecho de que no quería nuevos hermanos y una nueva madre. Su padre había contratado a un pintón francés para el retrato, la cosa es que el hombre ordenó que todos se sentaran ahí para que él hiciera un bosquejo de los integrantes de la familia. El bosquejo tardó una hora en hacerse, causando una palpable irritación en el jefe de familia que alegaba tener cosas que hacer. Ese día Rukia se había encerrado en su cuarto, sin querer tener contacto con nadie y menos con los recién llegados. En la pintura se puede ver que está molesta, pues tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Su padre la había reprendido para que bajara amenazándola con no dejarla salir ni para ir al instituto si no lo hacía, así que no tuvo más remedio que cumplir con él.

— Es una pintura de mi madrastra, Hitsugaya y Kon, además de papá y yo. —respondió al fin.

— ¿Ella era la esposa de papá? Espera… Hitsugaya es el que tiene cabello de anciano y ¿Quién es Kon?

— Kon es el hermano menor de Hitsugaya y sí, ella es mi madrastra.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella? —preguntó Senna mirando de nuevo el retrato.

— Murió.

Senna se volvió al escuchar esas palabras porque notó la dificultad con la que Rukia lo dijo. La observó detenidamente viendo que tenía los ojos vidriosos, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Senna, pero después de unos minutos se lo pensó mejor—. Si te cuesta hablar de eso no hay problema, yo lo entiendo.

— También era tu madrastra, Senna. Creo que tienes derecho a saber. Te lo contaré todo. —dijo caminando hacia la cama. En ella se sentó, para luego palmear despacio el lugar a su lado. Senna entendió que quería que la acompañara, así que fue y se sentó.

— Esto fue lo que sucedió.

—**Flashback—**

Rukia y Hisana llevaban caminando por el centro comercial cerca de cuatro horas. Entraban a las tiendas de ropas y zapatos una y otra vez. La mayor tomaba las prendas y se las enseñaba a su hijastra que simplemente esquivaba su mirada y se dirigía hasta otro punto de la tienda, haciendo que su madrastra tuviera que sonreír en son de disculpa a la vendedora que trataba de atenderlas de la mejor manera posible.

— Perdone, es que está enojada conmigo. —explicó con una sonrisa.

Caminó hacia Rukia, con toda la paciencia que la caracterizaba. Ésta observaba las prendas sin real interés, solo como una excusa para alejarse de la mujer.

— ¿Te gustó algo?

— … —no respondió, simplemente caminó hacia el lado contrario.

Nuevamente Hisana caminó hacia ella, con la esperanza de que encontrara alguna prenda que llamara su atención, sabía que Rukia estaba más triste últimamente desde su llegada de Alemania pero no podía hacer nada por reconfortarla pues no tenía esa clase de trato amable.

— Rukia, deberíamos ir a la cafetería de ahí enfrente. Asumo que estarás cansada.

Nuevamente no recibió respuesta pero sí una acción positiva. La joven salió de lugar para dirigirse hacia el punto dicho por su madrastra. Hisana le sonrió para luego seguirle el paso. Se sentaron en una de las mesas libres que tenía vista hacia las demás tiendas. Hisana le sonreía, mientras Rukia solo evitaba el contacto visual.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar?

— Yo quiero un cappuccino espresso, por favor. —Pidió Hisana—. ¿Tú, Rukia?

— Quiero una malteada de frambuesa y un pastel de chocolate.

El hombre asintió y caminó dispuesto a cumplir con la orden. Nuevamente Hisana se veía en la difícil tarea de entablar una conversación con su hijastra, pero el silencio incómodo era más que palpable.

— Te gustan mucho los pasteles y las cosas dulces ¿Verdad? —dijo tratando de lograr agradarle a la joven pero no recibió respuesta. Después de un tiempo trató de nuevo—. Yo prefiero las cosas dulces, creo que tenemos diferencias interesantes y… —se interrumpió por la mirada de odio lanzada por Rukia.

— Entiende algo, que mi padre se halla casado contigo no quiere decir que yo seré parte de tu familia perfecta y feliz. Yo tengo solo una familia y en esa familia tú no tienes lugar, las únicas en ella son mi hermana y mi mamá, así que deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó en un murmuro.

— Tratar de ganarte mi confianza con estas salidas inservibles, tratar de quitarme algo más que un monosílabo. Entiéndelo bien y de una vez por todas, yo jamás voy a aceptarte, así que no me hablas hasta que esta tortura de paseo se termine.

Luego de decir esto calló por la presencia del mesero que traía la orden. Hisana no dijo nada más, simplemente calló durante el tiempo que duró su estadía en ese lugar.

Después de que ambas terminaran Rukia caminó hacia afuera. Hisana fue a pagar la cuenta y luego siguió a su hijastra en silencio. Tomó su bolso y de él sacó su móvil, buscó el nombre de Byakuya y lo llamó.

— Cariño, ya estamos esperando por el chofer. —informó—. Está bien, no te preocupes, llegaremos sanas y salvas. Sí, adiós. —Luego de decir eso colgó—. Rukia, parece que deberemos tomar un taxi porque tu padre necesitaba al chofer y si esperamos a que alguien venga a recogernos tardaremos más, así que deberemos caminar hasta la parada.

Luego se volvió para observarla y luego bufó, para luego caminar en silencio. Hisana la seguía de cerca esperando a que la más joven hablara, pero viendo que no sucedería dijo:

— Rukia, sé que tú crees que yo quiero tomar el lugar de tu madre y que quiero que mis hijos tomen el lugar de Senna-_chan_, pero no es así. Yo no puedo tomar un lugar que no me corresponde y aunque quisiera que fueras mi hija no puedes serlo porque yo no te guardé en mi vientre por nueve meses, ni a ti, ni a Senna. Tu padre y yo nos casamos porque nos enamoramos y en un principio él y yo acordamos que no viviría con ustedes porque tú aún estabas afectada por su separación de tu madre. Rukia, tienes que entender que yo no quiero quitarle su puesto a nadie, solo quiero que me aceptes y que dejes de pensar que yo solo trato de acercarme a ti como un favor a tu padre, eso no es cierto. —las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

Rukia se volvió para mandarla al diablo pero cuando la vio llorar no pudo decir nada. Se veía muy real el dolor que sentía, o era una excelente actriz o estaba diciendo la verdad, la cosa es que no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque todo cuanto dijo era cierto, ella de verdad creía que quería tomar el lugar de su mamá. Se acercó a su madrastra, mirándola desinteresadamente para decir:

— Yo de verdad pienso eso, pero debes entender que es difícil que tu madre se vaya y no vuelvas a saber de ella ni de tu hermana. Tienes que entender que cada vez que eres amable conmigo me planteo que mi madre no se acuerda de mi existencia y que cada vez que Kon se abraza a mí recuerdo que Senna está lejos. No es una agradable sensación.

— No pienses que tu madre se ha olvidado de ti, el divorcio es difícil para ambas partes ¿Sabes? Tal vez ella solo quiere evitar ver a tu padre pero siempre piensa en ti ¿No crees? Y no te preocupes por Senna, ella volverá a hacerte compañía en cualquier momento. Pero mientras, tus hermanastro y yo trataremos de hacer tu espera menos pesada ¿Sí? —la abrazó.

Rukia simplemente se dejó, pero no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas la delataran, ella de verdad quería volver a sentirse como antes de que todo lo del divorcio aconteciera.

— Pero qué tenemos aquí. Estas mujeres se ven bastante elegantes ¿No crees Kaito? —preguntó un hombre de muy mal aspecto a otro.

— Sí, se nota que tienen dinero. —respondió el otro.

Rukia y Hisana se tensaron al verlos, estaban frente a ellas cerrándoles cualquier ruta de escape. La mayor se interpuso ante ambos hombres y Rukia protegiendo a la última.

— Váyanse de aquí, estamos en un lugar público así que puedo gritar y vendrán en mi ayuda. Dejen sus juegos y váyanse. —increpó.

— Sí que tienes agallas mujer pero eso no te servirá. Dame tu bolso o le disparo. —dijo apuntando a Rukia.

— E-Está bien, toma. —Hisana lanzó su bolso hasta el hombre que se agachó para tomarlo.

— Muy bien, así me gusta, que cooperen. Pero esto les enseñará a no tener una boca tan grande. —el hombre tiró del gatillo, la bala salió disparada con destino a Rukia.

La joven azabache cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la espantó, frente a ella estaba su madrastra que en esos momentos caía al piso estrepitosamente, mientras aquellos hombres corrían de ahí.

— ¡H-Hisana! —gritó Rukia yendo a su ayuda.

— E-Estoy bien, s-solo es un rasguño. —dijo la mujer aunque sabía que la bala había llegado a un órgano vital.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —gritó sin recibir respuesta alguna—. Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia rápido.

— No, quédate conmigo por un rato más. —Hisana empezaba a ver borroso, sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando—. Rukia, sé que algo pasó en Alemania, algo que hace que estés triste. No malgastes tu vida así, sé que puedes ser feliz. Busca a tu hermana, perdona a tu mamá y goza de la vida al lado de tus padres y de tus hermanastros, goza con la presencia de la gente, no te aísles.

— Hisana… ¿Por qué estás…?

— El tiempo se acaba pero quiero que sepas algo. —tosió y de su boca salió sangre. Rukia no pudo evitar sollozar—. Siempre serás mi hija, Rukia y aunque me vaya podrás contar conmigo, tú ya no estás sola. Vive hoy porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás y ya no habrá un mañana para ti. —luego de decir esto cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir.

Rukia no lo podía creer, las lágrimas cayeron por todo su rostro pero ella no podía emitir ningún sonido de tristeza, tenía los ojos abiertos y sus manos estaban apretadas con las prendas de su madrastra entre ellas, negándose a dejarla irse.

—**Fin del Flashback—**

Senna miraba entristecida a su hermana porque ésta ahora derramaba abundantes lágrimas con solo evocar el recuerdo de ese día. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó.

— No deberías culparte, ella decidió protegerte. Además ella no te odiaba, a pesar de tus palabras ella te quería.

— Sí pero no tuve la oportunidad de decirle que le daba una oportunidad y de que viera que yo en verdad la quería.

— Sí, pero no hizo falta, porque ella lo sabía ¿No lo notas? Te dijo "Siempre serás mi hija, Rukia y aunque me vaya podrás contar conmigo, tú ya no estás sola. Vive hoy porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás y ya no habrá un mañana para ti.". Eso quiere decir que ella te está viendo y sabe que has seguido sus consejos y has cuidado de sus hijos. Te apuesto lo que quieras que ahora está feliz porque tú lo estás y porque nos hemos encontrado, no te culpes porque nadie lo hace, todos saben que ella dio su vida porque te quería y no puedes cambiar eso ¿Acaso te arrepientes del amor que ella te profesó?

— No, eso sería una bofetada para ella.

— Exacto, entonces deja de culparte porque lo único que logras es ensuciar el acto de bondad que llevó a cabo contigo. Es normal que decidiera protegerte, una madre hace lo que sea por sus hijos. Ella era más madre tuya que nuestra mamá, aunque su vientre no te haya cobijado. Me hubiera gustado conocerla ¿Sabes? Saldría de compras con ella. —bromeó Senna.

— Aún puedes conocerla, Senna ¿Quieres ver fotografías suyas y que te cuente una que otra historia? —ambas miraron hacia la puerta. En el umbral estaba Byakuya, apoyando en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡H-Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Eso es violación a la privacidad. —se quejó Senna haciendo un puchero.

— No te preocupes, solo escuché la última parte. —se defendió—. Como sea, ven y te muestro lo que quieras.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, para luego sonreírse y caminar hacia su padre perdiéndose por los pasillos luego de unos minutos.

Aizen llevaba horas investigando y no había una sola pista del paradero de esas niñas hasta esa mañana. Kurosaki Ichigo le había mandado un email diciendo que renunciaba a su trabajo en La Sociedad de Almas. Todo parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor, todo su esfuerzo resultaba infructífero, era increíble siquiera pensar en ello.

Tomó el teléfono por décima vez, esta vez para marcarle a Senna. Así lo hizo, esperando una respuesta del otro lado.

— ¿Senna se encuentra?... ¿Llevó todas sus cosas? A dónde... Maldita sea. —luego de decir eso cortó.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó a lo largo del salón. Así que había perdonado a su padre y a su hermana... Eso en definitiva no se quedaría así, no les regalaría a Senna tan fácilmente. Tomó su gabardina y se la puso para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

Los sirvientes le hicieron una reverencia al verlo pasar, con temor a alguna reprimenda que nunca llegó.

Salió al exterior de su casa, en la entrada lo esperaba la limusina con el chofer dentro, subió y tomó asiento cómodamente. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y espero a que le contestaran.

— Kaname, estoy yendo a atender nuestros negocios... Sí, te espero allí... Bien.

Luego de colgar dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Llevaba años haciendo negocios con el bajo mundo y nadie lo había descubierto jamás, pero no significaba que fuera intocable. Lo más prudente era mover su dinero a una cuenta en Suiza, resguardada en secreto y con otra identidad porque las cosas se ponían feas.

Llegó a un lugar de mala muerte, solo rodeado por edificios viejos y un ambiente pestilente. En la puerta del lugar estaba Tosen esperándolo. Una vez lo vio fuera del auto hizo una reverencia.

— Aizen-sama. Ha llegado más rápido de lo que creía. —dijo el hombre.

Aizen no contestó, simplemente siguió adelante cruzando los pasillos del interior del lugar siendo alumbrado solo por una tenue luz. Ese lugar estaba desierto porque guardaba infinidad de secretos. Lo ciertos es que ese lugar era una madriguera de narcotraficantes pero qué más da, después de todo él también lo era, solo que sabía guardar las apariencias.

— Bueno, Bueno... Miren a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es Aizen Sosûke. —dijo un hombre de pelo negro al verlo ingresar a la reducida sala.

Aizen no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió, para luego tomar asiento en un sofá, próximo a su interlocutor.

— Gracias por recibirme tan rápido Ginjô, espero no causar problemas ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el producto que me venderás hoy?

— No es molestia, después de todo yo te doy la mercancía y tú la examinas. Es una droga que hace que la piel se aclare, funcionaría para aquellas personas que quieran cambiar el color de su piel. Lastimosamente, y como es una mezcla de varias sustancias, aún no tiene nombre y no podemos comprobar que tenga algún efecto secundario. Por eso te lo daremos. —dijo Ginjô sonriendo.

Se paró de su lugar y fue hasta una pequeña nevera que estaba a un costado de la habitación, la abrió y de ahí sacó una sustancia en un frasco, ésta era de un color índigo bastante sospechoso. Caminó de nuevo hacia Aizen y la depositó en la pequeña mesa que estaba entre los sofás.

— ¿Esta es la sustancia? —preguntó tomando el frasco con mucho cuidado.

— Sí, creo que podría darnos mucho dinero ¿La probarás?

— Claro pero tal vez nos enfrentemos al mismo error que Lamarck1 y los del tercer Reich2. Generalmente el hombre no puede lograr un cambio permanente en el cuerpo. —explicó Aizen aún estudiando el frasco.

— No pero eso solo es aplicable si lo sometes a cambios externos. En cambio con cambios internos es diferente, podemos alterar la composición bioquímica con esta sustancia, entonces sí funcionaría. —ahora no solo él sonrió, sino también Aizen que ya se veía ahogado en dinero.

— Tosen. —llamó.

El moreno entró a la sala haciendo una reverencia a Ginjô, para luego caminar hacia su jefe. Éste le tendió el frasco dejándolo a su cargo.

— Hay que mantenerlo refrigerado ¿No?

— Así es, Aizen.

El aludido asintió mientras veía como Tosen lo guardaba sigilosamente en una conservadora pequeña para luego perderse por los pasillos.

— Aquí está la paga. Los resultados los tendrás pronto. —dijo levantándose y tendiendo un sobre con dinero a Ginjô. Este abrió el sobre y contó a grandes rasgos el dinero, una vez confirmada la cantidad lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Un placer como siempre. Que te vaya bien.

Aizen asintió para luego caminar triunfante hacia la puerta pero luego de unos segundos recordó algo más.

— Quisiera que buscaras datos sobre estas personas. —pidió para luego sacar de una agenda de bolsillo un papel para escribirle los nombres y deslizarlo sobre la mesa.

Ginjô lo observó intrigado para luego estirarse para tomar el papel, los desdobló y sonrió para sí al ver el nombre.

— Ese niño te está dando problemas. —afirmó.

— Solo quiero que los busques porque si me abandona perderé mucho dinero, además temo que se alíe con mi hermano.

— No te preocupes, los encontraré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Estaré esperando. —sonrió malicioso y luego desapareció.

Byakuya y las jóvenes tenían rato hablando mientras Senna estaba sentada al piano ejecutando una que otra pieza bajo la atenta mirada de su padre que estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea al lado de su hermana.

— ¿Cuántos años llevas tocando, Senna? —preguntó Rukia fascinada por el talento de su hermana.

— Desde los cuatro ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú siempre me molestabas porque querías jugar conmigo pero yo no podía por las prácticas. Por cierto, papá… Quisiera pedirte perdón.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido mirando a su hija que dejó de tocar.

— Por la canción que canté aquella vez en el recital. Sé que estuvo mal pero en esos momentos no estaba del mejor humor y yo…

— Lo sé, Senna. No te preocupes.

En esos momentos escucharon voces en los pasillos para luego ver a la fuente frente a ellos. Más bien a las fuentes. Rukia frunció el ceño y Senna los observó de igual manera. Ahí estaban frente a ellos Ichigo e Inoue tomados de la mano.

— Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Vienes a buscar la documentación de tus hermanas? —preguntó Byakuya sin apartar la mirada de la chimenea.

— Así es, luego me será imposible venir.

— Bien.

Byakuya se levantó yendo hacia su despacho, dejando a los cuatro restantes solos. Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar, Rukia lo miraba a ambos como si quisiera saltarles encima y arrancarles las manos para que pudieran tomarlas jamás. Senna solo estudiaba a los tres. Gracias a Kami su padre apareció minutos después con un folder, se lo pasó al cabeza de zanahoria y volvió a sentarse.

— Ahí está todo. Por cierto ¿Iban a algún lado? —preguntó. Tal vez Rukia pensaba que él no se daba cuenta pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por sabio.

— V-Vamos a una cita. —respondió Ichigo nervioso y más aún cuando Inoue le sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Rukia casi traga su lengua de la molestia y Senna no sabía qué hacer, si no decía algo ocurriría una masacre, en esos momentos de verdad maldecía a su papá. Pero Rukia no dijo nada, sorprendentemente se levantó del asiento y salió del lugar sin decir nada.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien sé que no hubo mucho IchiRuki, más bien solo al final pero necesitaba aclarar tanto la historia de Hisana como las malas andanzas de Aizen, todo esto es importante para el curso de la historia, espero lo comprendan y pues cada vez quiero matar más a Inoue y sé que ustedes también, pero les contaré un secreto, esto no es ni la décima parte de su molesta personalidad, solo esperen. Bien, me despido, gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews como siempre :D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Si el destino es una rueda, nosotros somos la arena que queda atrapada debajo de ella." (Kurosaki Ichigo)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Saya Christopher—**

1 **La teoría de Lamarck sobre la herencia de los caracteres adquiridos **_decía que por ej: la jirafa de tanto estirar su cuello para alcanzar las hojas de los árboles había logrado estirarlo hasta donde está hoy. Eso que logró en esta vida, se lo lograría heredar a sus hijos._

2 **El tercer Reich** _en Auschwitz, organizó experimentos genéticos en gemelos. Los gemelos eran dispuestos por edades y sexo y encerrados en barracas entre experimentos, los cuales variaban desde una inyección de diferentes químicos a los ojos de los gemelos para ver si podían cambiar los colores hasta literalmente coser a unos gemelos juntos para intentar crear siameses._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer:** _**"Bleach"**_ no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_** Capítulo XXIII — Ulquiorra y Rukia… ¿En una cita? **_

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea mil veces ¿Tanto le gustaba Kurosaki Ichigo que hasta le robaba el sueño? Sí, porque eran las 3 AM y no podía pegar el ojo, simplemente estaba acostado mirando al techo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Lo admitía, fue una estúpida al escapar solo a la simple mención de una cita entre Inoue y el maldito cabeza de zanahoria, pero ni ella misma se entendía, quería correr y golpear o ¿Besarlo? Por enésima vez se llevó la almohada a la cara buscando ahogarse en ese mismo instante, eso no podía estarle pasado.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Rukia bajaba ya vestida pero con unas ojeras que se le notaban a siete leguas y como no si no durmió absolutamente nada. Caminó lentamente bajando las escaleras, con el bolso en la mano caminando luego hacia el comer. Su padre estaba a la cabeza de la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras Kon parecía ¿Hacer su tarea desesperadamente en la mesa? Simplemente movió la cabeza en desaprobación y siguió. Hitsugaya estaba al lado derecho de Byakuya haciendo lo mismo que él, solo que en la sección de economía mientras el azabache tenía la atención en "Nacionales". Por otro lado Renji comía con la vista puesta en las frutas de su plato y Senna leía una revista interesada y comiendo cereal de chocolate, de verdad parecía una niña con el pijama de ositos de color rosa.

— Veo que todos estamos de pie. —afirmó Rukia tomando su lugar en la otra punta de la mesa.

— Ohayo, Rukia ¿Estás preparada para…? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASÓ EN LA CARA? —preguntó Renji asustándose por su aspecto y es que la piel de Rukia era tan pálida que las ojeras se veían el doble de oscuras, haciéndola lucir como una enferma terminal.

Al escuchar la expresión del pelirrojo todos los demás levantaron la vista para ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto. Todos terminaron con los ojos como platos por lo mal que se veía Rukia.

— Onee-chan ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Kon alarmado.

— Nada, dejen de ser tan dramáticos y terminen con su desayuno.

Todos asintieron para luego desviar la mirada, después de todo Rukia daba miedo cuando se enojaba y ellos no querían enfrentar su furia. Simplemente volvieron a sus asuntos, menos Senna que dio pequeños saltos con la silla hasta llegar a Rukia sin hacer mucho ruido.

— Dime la verdad ¿No dormiste? —preguntó en un susurro solo audible para su hermana gemela.

— No. —respondió ésta sirviéndose café, para luego soplar con el fin de enfriarlo ligeramente y beberlo.

Senna la observó de nuevo detenidamente, sabía que Rukia no estaba bien por lo del día anterior pero no podía intervenir, debía mantenerse callado por el bien de ambos idiotas.

— ¿Es por Ichigo? —preguntó luego de unos segundos casi causando que Rukia escupiera el café.

— ¡C-Claro que! —gritó llamando la atención de todos los de la mesa. Byakuya volvió a subir el periódico impidiendo la visión de su rostro que ahora poseía una curiosa sonrisa, sabía cuál era el tema que estaban tratando sus hijas—. Mira Senna, déjalo por la paz ¿Quieres? Él no me gusta es solo que…

— Sí te gusta pero no lo quieres admitir ¿Por qué eres así?

Rukia suspiró para luego llevar el vaso a sus labios de nuevo. Levantó la vista y se vio sujeta a la atenta mirada de Renji, era cierto, aún no le daba su respuesta. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar por el insomnio y había tomado una decisión. No quería lastimar a su amigo con su indecisión así que debía decirle lo que sentía, lo haría esa misma tarde.

— Bueno yo me voy. Renji, —el joven la observó atento—, quiero hablar contigo hoy así que te estaré esperando en La Sociedad de Almas.

— Está bien.

— ¡Que te vaya bien, Rukia! —se despidió Senna con la mano siguiendo con su desayuno hasta que su hermana la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por el comedor.

— ¡Ni lo pienses, tú vienes conmigo! —dijo llevándose a Senna que limpiaba el piso con su pijama de ositos.

Matsumoto llevaba tiempo sin hablar con Gin, desde la última vez que se despertó con él a su lado ha estado evitándolo. Si bien Hitsugaya le había dicho que no ocurrió nada entre los dos y que él negó rotundamente haberse acostado con ella, algo le daba mala espina y hacía que prácticamente entrara en pánico cada vez que lo veía. Ahora mismo caminaba a zancadas buscando a su padre para entregarle ciertas gráficas correspondientes a una investigación, llegó hasta el escritorio de Riruka y esperó a que esta colgara la llamada mientras hacía un tamborileo rítmico con sus tacones como apresurándola a que terminara de una vez.

— ¿Desea algo? —preguntó la del pelo escarlata con un tic nervoso en el ojo izquierdo por la actitud adoptada por la heredera del Gotei 13.

— Sí, quiero hablar con mi padre.

Esa maldita parecía estar burlándose de ella, esbozó una sonrisa retadora para luego tomar de nuevo el teléfono y esperar a que atendieran del otro lado de la línea.

— Kensei-sama, su hija quiere hablar con usted ¿La dejo pasar?... Bien. —Luego de decir esto cortó la llamada mirando a Rangiku con la sonrisa de antes—. No puedes pasar, tu padre está en una junta importante pero me dijo que enviaría a Gin para que le entregaras esos datos.

Maldita sea, así que por eso estaba sonriendo, esa necesariamente sabía algo y ella se lo quitaría sea como sea.

— No te comportes tan orgullosa conmigo, Riruka. Sabes perfectamente que si quiero me ocupo de ti, así que ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes? —increpó golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio de la secretaria pegándose a su rostro.

Ella suspiró pesadamente, era cierto quería hacer enojar a Matsumoto pero no quería traicionar a su amigo Gin, después de todo él con toda la confianza le contó lo acontecido, se veía hasta enamorado.

— Está bien, Matsumoto. No te enojes, es solo que Gin me contó que tú sentiste celos por verlo con Halibel y de verdad me alegro de que empieces a sentir algo por él; después de todo Gin es muy tierno y te ama…

— ¿Celos? ¿Quién demonios le dijo que yo sentí celos? —preguntó molesta por el comentario.

— Oh, oh… ¿No lo sabías? Pensé que tú le dijiste a Hitsugaya Tôshiro que estabas celosa de Halibel, él fue quien le contó a Gin. Debe decir que está tan felíz que anda revoloteando cual mariposa, pero… No me digas que no era verdad y que solo estaba jugando con Gin.

Maldito Tôshiro, pensó Matsumoto rechinando los dientes como una fiera, cómo se le ocurría decirle que estaba celosa ¿Esa era su idea de ayudar? Más bien la hundió con todo y la vergüenza que anteriormente creyó sentir… Ese maldito se las pagaría.

— Yo no dije eso, solo quise saber lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche, pero ese maldito tergiversó todo. Lo voy a matar. —contestó caminando furiosa hacia el lado contrario hasta que chocó contra el cuerpo de alguien.

— ¿Quién demonios es el que quiere morir en mis manos? Mira ¿Por qué mejor no te pierdes en lo más recóndito del inf… —no culminó porque levantó la vista y se encontró con un muy sonriente Ichimaru que no decía nada, solo escuchaba los insultos.

— Veo que estamos de malas.

— ¿Q-Qué demonios haces aquí? Espera… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?

— Jujum —sonrió—, acabo de llegar ¿Qué no viste que venía desde mi oficina? Bueno, si lo hubieras hecho no me hubieras chocado.

Rangiku no contestó, simplemente cayó recordando las escenas de la última vez que hablaron, era realmente vergonzoso para ella entablar una conversación con él.

— Tengo que ver los gráficos que tienes para tu padre. —dijo después de un tiempo para romper con el silencio.

— N-No, se los daré luego a él.

Pero no funcionó porque ahora estaba siendo arrastrada hasta la oficina del albino, éste la empujó adentro para luego cerrar la puerta tras él.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que…? —nuevamente dejó la oración colgando porque al ver los ojos carmín de Gin se quedó embelesada en esos rubíes. No pudo más que bajar la cabeza, cómo le molestaba esa situación y la sensación que despertaba todo aquello en su interior. Ahora Ichimaru ya no portaba su sonrisa, se había quedado serio observándola.

— Matsumoto, yo… No pasó nada entre nosotros esa noche, es solo que tú… bueno tú no quisiste que me fuera y me rogaste que me quedara. La cosa es que después de unos minutos yo también me quedé dormido. Siento haberte asustado. —explicó acercándose a ella que simplemente retrocedía.

— Dime algo, es que no recuerdo muy bien lo ocurrido y tengo imágenes que me confunden ¿Dije algo raro?

Ichimaru se deprimió un poco al pensar que no recordaba lo ocurrido entre ellos ni lo que había dicho. Incluso ahora empezaba a dudar de sus palabras ¿Y si en verdad no sentía lo que le había dicho?

— Bueno…

— Por Kami-sama ¡¿Qué dije?! —temía enormemente que esas palabras que hacían eco en su mente fueran realidad.

— Tranquilízate ¿Por qué te afecta tanto decir algo equivocado? —se sentía frustrado por escuchar eso, él de verdad quería creer que le gustaba y que había sentido celos al verlo con otra—. Voy a ir al grano porque siento que me estoy asfixiando. Tú dijiste que yo te gustaba aquella vez ¿Es verdad?

Matsumoto se quedó en blanco, así que había sido verdad. No lo podía creer, quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo aquello. Miró a Gin detenidamente mientras se alejaba de él. Se veía nervioso, como afectado por algo, tal vez ella lo estaba lastimando pero no sabía lo que sentía ¿Y si las cosas terminaban de nuevo como con Hitsugaya?

— Dime qué más dije. —exigió mirándolo a los ojos.

— Que saliste con Kaien para darme celos y para que supiera lo que se siente ver a la persona que te gusta con otra persona.

Definitivamente quiso darse un golpe mental al escuchar todo aquello. Sonaba como todo lo que ella recordaba. Se maldijo y se maldijo mil veces, pero ya no podía cambiar nada.

— Mira Gin, lo que dijo Hitsugaya es una vil exageración de su excéntrica cabeza albina, yo no estaba celosa, así que…

— Entonces lo que dijiste resultó ser una mentira. —bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

Matsumoto sintió que su corazón empezó a latir rápido, como si le estuviera pidiendo que avanzara hasta Gin y lo abrazara para decirle cuánto le gustaba realmente. Esperen… ¿Le gustaba?

— No fue una mentira… pero tampoco es verdad… ya no sé. —dijo con frustración revolviéndose los cabellos.

— Dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó acercándose a ella hasta no dejarle escapatoria posible, pues tras la pelinaranja se encontraba el escritorio, impidiendo una huída rápida.

— Yo… estoy confundida.

— Entonces no es una mentira, lo que dijiste es verdad. Yo te gusto y no quieres verme con otra verdad. —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios.

Matsumoto al principio se sorprendió pero luego no pudo evitar contestar al estímulo, llevó sus brazos al cuello e Gin, apegando ambos cuerpo de forma lenta aceptando el acceso de Ichimaru a su boca, profundizando el beso a la que estaba sujeta en esos momentos. Estaba sorprendida pero finalmente lo admitía, él le gustaba.

Ese no era su día en lo más mínimo, las clases de química orgánica le parecían una verdadera tortura en esos momentos cuando toda su vida fue como una bella canción el escuchar acerca de átomos de carbonos y enlaces dobles o triples. Ahora simplemente no veía la hora de salir de ese lugar. Y como si la hubieran escuchado el fin de la jornada había llegado. Cada uno de los estudiantes se desligó de su silla para guardar sus cosas en los bolsos.

Rukia fu una de esas personas, tomó los grandes tomos de manual del ingeniero química y los portó en las manos pues sería imposible guardarlos en su bolso. Caminó hasta la salida y en la puerta se encontró a una persona a la que no esperaba ver. Trató de dejarla atrás, pero cuando eres un incordio aunque estés en un costado siempre terminas siendo un obstáculo. Ulquiorra siguió a Rukia con paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos esperando a que ella dijera algo.

Como lo supuso, eso ocurrió minutos después, la azabache se volvió como una tormenta y lo observó de forma casi amenazante.

— ¿Vas a dejar de seguirme?

Ulquiorra solo la siguió observando. Los alumnos se habían parado a ver a aquellos dos raros que se retaban, preguntándose qué hacían ahí.

— Rukia estás llamando la atención, claro que por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no es bueno que vean a la hija de Kuchiki Byakuya perdiendo la paciencia de forma tan vehemente. Además contrasta con mi verdadero objetivo.

Rukia solo rodó los ojos para luego caminar hacia él, tomarlo del brazo haciendo malabares con los libros para jalarlo violentamente hacia afuera. Ulquiorra solo la siguió callado, después de todo hablar no era su especialidad.

— Te sostengo los libros si quieres. —ofreció.

— Cállate.

Caminaron cruzando todo el campus hasta el aparcamiento de la institución en donde Rukia paró el paso para volverse hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero hablar de un tema importante.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que el líder de Hueco Mundo venga a buscarme?

— ¿Quién dijo que yo era el líder?

— Es cierto, ya sabemos la identidad y el cargo de todos ustedes... Pero ve al punto ahora mismo.

Ulquiorra suspiró, no sabía cómo es que podía lidiar con aquella mujer, bueno no era tan difícil de entender, después de todo fue su primer y único amor.

— Es sobre Senna.

Eso captó de inmediato la atención de Rukia que lo observó al instante.

— No vamos a hablar aquí. Necesito que me acompañes a otro lugar. Más vale que valga la pena.

Ambos fueron hacia sus autos y subieron. Ulquiorra simplemente siguió el trayecto que seguía Rukia, aunque no sabía realmente a dónde se dirigían.

Luego de unos minutos estaban en la cafetería cercana a La Sociedad de Almas. Ambos dejaron las llaves a cargo del jefe de mozos que se las dio a dos guardias que aparcaron los automóviles en el estacionamiento.

Ulquiorra seguía a Rukia sin decir más hasta que los guiaron a una mesa libre.

— Kuchiki-sama ¿Qué desean ordenar usted y su amigo?

— Yo solo quiero un cappuccino y... —giró el rostro hacia Ulquiorra como diciendo "Ordena de una maldita vez".

- Lo mismo que la señorita.

El joven se fue rápidamente dejando a ambos solos. Los habitantes de la mesa se observaron. Rukia ya cansada cruzó las piernas y lo observó con el rostro entre las manos.

— Habla de una vez.

— Bueno... Sé que Senna y tú ahora se llevan bien y que ella sabe la verdad oculta tras todo lo que Aizen le ha dicho. Bueno, como sea... ¿Conoces a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?

— El tipo del cabello celeste... Sí ¿Qué con eso?

— Pues Senna y él... Bueno, Senna está enamorada de él y ahora Grimmjow se casará.

— Dime algo que no sepa, mira esto se vuelve aburrido. —dio Rukia haciendo ademán de levantarse.

— ¿No puedes aguardar un segundo? Tengo un punto. -calló al recibir el cappuccino, tomó un sorbo y continuó—. Es cierto que él se casará y que le dijo a Senna que lo olvidara pero hay una razón.

— ¿Qué es un idiota que no se merece a mi hermana? —burló.

— Grimmjow la ama, pero él sabía la verdad al igual que todos nosotros y se echa la culpa por no haberle dicho la verdad. Todo este tiempo supo que Senna lo amaba así como él lo hacía pero no se creía merecedor de la dicha de tener una relación con ella, así que se negó a esa posibilidad, así es como llegamos a este momento en el que está a punto de encadenarse a una persona que no ama.

— No entiendo por qué me dices esto ¿Él te envió a comprar mi apoyo para ganarse a mi hermana?

Ulquiorra nuevamente suspiró, removiéndose con nerviosismo en la silla. Luego la observó de nueva cuenta.

— No, él me mataría si sabe que estoy diciendo esto. Lo que sucede es que estoy cansado de escucharlo lloriquear por Senna. Créeme que cargar con su borrachera no es fácil.

— ¿Es tan patético como para emborracharse por algo así? —burló riéndose con sorna.

— ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

Eso la tomó desprevenida y Ulquiorra sonrió encantado. Sí había sentido algo parecido al amor, pero lo arruinó y luego se maldijo por ello ¿Eso sentía el peliceleste?

— Dime el plan.

— ¡Guau! Jamás pensé que accederías de buenas a primeras ¿Fue por la pregunta que te hice?

— No presiones ¿Quieres? Apenas puedo creer que acceda a algo tan estúpido como llevar a cabo un plan para juntar a dos personas pero aún así lo haré. Ahora dime.

— Mira, he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor sería que los juntáramos de alguna forma. Ya sabes dejarlos solos sin que puedan escapar.

— Eso suena bastante indecente. —dijo Rukia riendo.

Ulquiorra sintió que su corazón se estremecía. Ese escena era el mismo que el de hace un año y la sonrisa de Rukia era la misma pero sabía que algo había cambiado en ella. Aún así y con ese cambio se sentía perdido frente a ella, todo su autocontrol volaba lejos.

— No estoy diciendo que deba terminar en algo como eso, solo digo que tendrán tiempo para hablar si están solos.

— No sé, esto puede ser difícil y Senna puede llegar a disgustarse. —dijo dándole el último sorbo a su café.

— ¿Te estás acobardando ahora?

— No es eso, no quiero que Senna sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho... Quiero saber del plan primero y luego darte mi respuesta.

Ulquiorra suspiró cansado, pensó haber logrado un avance pero ya veía que no. Llamó con un movimiento de manos al mesero para pedirle la cuenta y la observó de nuevo.

— Está bien. Te tendré al tanto de lo que idee.

El mozo vino y les dejó un sobre negro. Ulquiorra lo abrió para luego buscar en su billetera la cantidad requerida.

— E-Espera ¿Qué haces? Yo pago lo mío, no me emparejes contigo. —Rukia tomó el sobre y leyó la cantidad para luego buscar en su bolso.

— ¿No puedes dejar por esta vez que yo te invite? —pidió Ulquiorra con la cara que usaba en Alemania para hacer que Rukia pasara tiempo con él. Ella simplemente asintió rendida.

— Por cierto... Nunca te dije esto pero perdona mi actitud contigo hace un año... Ese no era un buen momento para mí y por alguna razón todo lo que toco lo destruyo, no quería que fuera así contigo... Aunque resultó lo contrario de lo que quería. —era la primera vez que se disculpaba y para ella no resultaba sencillo pero decidió tragarse el orgullo—. No deseo que me odies porque haga lo que haga tú eres importante para Senna, independientemente de nuestros problemas.

— ¿Sabes? —Se detuvo por unos minutos aclarándose la garganta—. Debiste detenerte en que no quieres que te odie, lo otro estuvo demás.

— Eres un... —iba a refutar pero vio entrar a dos incordios que en ese momento no quería ver—. ¡Demonios!

— ¡Qué! —preguntó Ulquiorra mirando hacia todos lados.

— No hagas eso, mira hacia aquí ¡Maldita sea, esto solo me pasa a mí! No voltees, vamos a pararnos y salir de aquí, deja el dinero en el sobre y vámonos.

El azabache asintió sin entender realmente qué demonios sucedía. Rukia, por su parte, estaba pensando hacerse una limpia porque parecía que el mundo la odiaba. De todos los lugares Ichigo y Orihime tenía que ir ahí. Tomó a Ulquiorra del brazo, "simulando" (en su loca cabeza) que era otra persona. Caminaron sigilosamente hasta que...

— ¿Kuchiki-san?

"Malditos sean Orihime Inoue y su ojo biónico" maldijo mientras miraba a Ulquiorra casi rogándole, claro que no lo admitiría jamás. Casi le da un infarto cuando el muy idiota se vuelve enfrentándolos y tomándole de la mano. Ella observó sus manos entrelazadas para luego volverse (sin darse cuenta) a reclamar, hasta que enfrentó la mirada inquisitiva de Ichigo y recordó la razón de su desdicha. Era mejor actuar con elegancia, eso fue lo que le quiso decir Ulquiorra.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? —preguntó como si nada.

Rukia los miró esperando respuesta y sabía que Inoue estaba igual de confundida, esperaba que Ichigo dijera algo pero lo único que hacía era estudiar las manos entrelazadas de ambos azabaches y luego a Rukia.

— Kurosaki-kun... —llamó ganándose la atención del aludido que salía de su ensoñación.

— Vinimos por algo de comer, después debo volver... ¿Ustedes qué hacen juntos? Q-Quiero decir aquí... Aquí. -repitió nervioso.

— Estábamos en una cita. Fui a recoger a Rukia a la Universidad y luego vinimos para acá, ya saben... A hablar -contestó Ulquiorra recibiendo un imperceptible codazo de su compañera.

— Ya veo, hacen una hermosa pareja. —Esta vez fue Inoue que, aunque sin malicia, usó la situación a su favor—. Ya sé, ya que los cuatro estamos aquí ¿Por qué no compartimos una mesa?

— Ya nos íbamos respondieron al unísono.

Ichigo no dejaba de observarla con el ceño fruncido y eso la ponía nerviosa. Dejó de observarlo cuando escuchó su móvil sonar. Lo sacó de su bolso para luego comprobar que era un mensaje. Éste decía "Su torpestad1, la estoy esperando en su oficina". Una gota bajó por su sien y un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

— Olvidé que tenía que hacer algo, así que debemos irnos. —Le dijo a Ulquiorra que solo asintió con la cabeza—. Que disfruten. —dijo con sorna aunque los presentes no lo notaran para luego salir del lugar en compañía del alemán, bajo la atenta mirada de cierto pelinaranja que maldecía por lo bajo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ahora si cumplí con mi palabra y puse más IchiRuki aunque Ulquiorra hizo su tarea también. Inoue va a todos lados con Ichigo, casi parece una garrapata molesta. Díganme ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… estoy segura de que tienen una pregunta y es ¿Qué le contestará Rukia a Renji?, pues lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer siempre y por dejar sus comentarios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Si esta mellado, no se puede confiar en él; si su dueño no puede controlarlo, lo dañará, si, el orgullo es como una espada" (Zangetsu)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Saya Christopher—**

1 Con torpestad Renji hace referencia a la palabra torpe unidad a majestad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer:** _**"Bleach"**_ no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_**Capítulo XXIV — "Te hundiré"**_

Rukia corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, la situación había sido muy incómoda y no podía dejar de pensar en la cara que puso Ichigo cuando la vio con Ulquiorra "_¿Estará molesto porque estaba con él?_", se preguntó pero luego se dio un golpe mental, "_Sí, como no. Él solo tiene ojos para su maldita novia con ojo biónico_". Llegó con estos pensamientos hasta su oficina en donde Renji estaba sentado sonriendo al ver un cuaderno. Esperen…

— ¿Ese es mi cuaderno de dibujos? Por qué demonios todos se sienten con el derecho de agarrarlo. —reclamó tomando el cuaderno, pegándolo a su pecho.

— Es que son dibujos muy graciosos. —rió.

Rukia solo calló y fue a sentarse a su escritorio. Una vez ahí observó a su amigo que simplemente le sonreía de forma forzosa.

— ¿Por qué sonríes de forma forzosa? No te haré nada malo.

Renji solo asintió. La verdad era que ya sabía por qué lo había llamado ahí. Negar el hecho de que Rukia lo veía como un simple hermano sería estúpido, pero la verdad era que él ha estado enamorado desde hace tiempo de ella y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que pensaba en una pequeña posibilidad de que lo quisiera.

— Dime por qué me llamaste aquí. —preguntó luego de un tiempo.

— Renji… tú me preguntaste si yo quisiera estar contigo de esa forma ¿No? Pues quería darte mi respuesta.

— Está bien. —respondió ansioso.

— No sé cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado y no sé cuán idiota soy para no haberme dado cuenta pero eso no importa. El punto es que… tú y yo hemos sido como hermanos desde que tú llegaste a mi casa, me ayudaste a superar algo de la soledad que sentía, llevamos exactamente 10 años conociéndonos y el mismo tiempo siendo inseparables, pero precisamente por eso y por el hecho de que añoraré la relación que tenemos ahora y cómo nos vemos a los ojos del otro tengo que decirte que… no… sé que puede parecer duro, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que estar contigo de esa forma sería un error. Tú y yo nos amamos, Renji, pero no de esa forma. Nos amamos como dos hermanos que se molestan constantemente y que comparten secretos… quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo.

Renji le sonrió, él se esperaba esa respuesta y era totalmente consciente de que lo que Rukia decía era acertado, ellos se amaban pero no de esa forma y bajo esos términos… hace mucho tiempo tomó la decisión de olvidarla y seguir adelante, mucho antes de irse a estudiar y ahora estaba más que seguro de que era la decisión correcta. La debía olvidar y seguir siendo un hermano para ella.

— Está bien, yo ya lo sabía. Además tú necesitas a alguien que te siga el ritmo, eres una niña y dibujas muy mal, necesitas a alguien con el corazón suficiente como para burlarse de tus garabatos, yo no puedo. —bufó viendo como Rukia hacía un puchero.

— Claro que no dibujo mal, de hecho lo hago bien.

Ambos se pararon y se abrazaron para luego caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina. Rukia abrió la puerta riendo por las idioteces que le decía Renji cuando vio a alguien conocido.

— Ohayo, Hinamori —saludó haciendo una reverencia.

— Ohayo ¿Me podrías decir cuál es la oficina de Shiro?

Rukia y Renji se observaron enarcando una ceja "_¿Shiro? ¿Lo llama Shiro?_" se dijeron con solo la mirada olvidándose de la joven que los observaba confundida.

— Sí, te llevo. —dijo Rukia acompañándola seguido por Renji que ya sabía lo que tramaba.

Caminaron subiendo una escaleras hasta que llegaron hasta la puerta que tenía grabado el nombre del joven en ella. Hinamori golpeó la puerta con los nudillos mientras Renji y Rukia simularon irse hacia las escaleras para bajar, cuando en realidad se escondieron tras un pilar. "Pase", se escuchó del otro lado. Hinamori cerró la puerta tras ella, Rukia y Renji aprovecharon el momento para pegarse a ella como una garrapata para escuchar lo que sucedía adentro.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Urahara que pasaba llevando un guardapolvos blanco en compañía de Yoruichi y Shinji.

— **Shhhh** —respondieron las garrapatas al unísono.

Urahara se encogió de hombros e imitó a los dos, sacando una gota a Yoruichi y Shinji que minutos después "por presión social" hicieron lo mismo.

Describiré pues lo que ocurría del otro lado de la puerta. Hinamori se encontraba parada cerca de ella, con el bolso en las manos mirando tímidamente al peliblanco que estaba tras el escritorio.

— Shiro, ayer la pasé muy bien. La comida estuvo excelente. —dijo tímidamente.

Hitsugaya le sonrió pensando _"Bueno, por lo menos para algo sirve Matsumoto. Al menos sabe de buenos restaurantes"_. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la observó mejor, se veía nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? —preguntó.

— E-Estoy bien así.

Él se levantó caminando hacia ella, ya que no se quería sentar él se pararía para hacerle compañía. Mientras los espías pensaban _"Bien hecho, Hinamori. Gracias a ti ahora podremos escuchar mejor"_. Hitsugaya se apoyo en el escritorio mirándola atentamente.

— Pensé que nos veríamos en la tarde. —dijo el hombre.

— S-Sí, pero… quería darte mi respuesta.

Toshiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era cierto. Ayer él le había dado a entender que quería que fuera su novia, no esperó respuesta en ese momento porque pensó que ella querría tiempo para pensar.

— Ayer preguntaste qué sentía por ti y s-si… pues si quería estar contigo… ya sabes. Yo quería responderte ayer pero dijiste que lo hiciera hoy…

— Lo hice porque generalmente las mujeres dicen necesitar tiempo para esas cosas. —respondió tan serio como siempre.

Rukia pensaba del otro lado que solo Hinamori le estaría hablando así al ver su semblante serio, otra ya habría escapado sin más.

— Yo no necesito pensar porque ya tengo mi respuesta. Y-Yo… acepto.

Por primera vez Hitsugaya sonrió complacido por escuchar algo tan trivial, pensó que esos sentimientos eran efímeros pero resultaban tan duraderos como algo jamás experimentado por él. Por alguna razón desde el primer momento ella le había gustado, había llamado su atención porque era distinta a Matsumoto y a otras… Única para él.

— Está bien. —respondió él caminando hacia ella despacio.

Hinamori había bajado la mirada ocultando el sonrojo en su rostro pero Toshiro lo levantó con el dedo índice en el mentón para mirarla a los ojos. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios, sellándolos en un tierno beso que duró solo unos segundos, luego de los cuales se separaron y él le tomó una mano.

— ¿Sabes? Es hora de almorzar ¿Me acompañas?

Ella simplemente asintió y le sonrió. Del otro lado los que anteriormente estaban escuchando la conversación casi gritan por la confesión y lo que supusieron fue un beso. Pero al escuchar que saldrían a almorzar corrieron con toda la rapidez del mundo lejos de la puerta para ir hacia el rincón más lejano, claro que aún así era sospechoso un grupo tan grande de personas con las mejillas sonrojadas. Hitsugaya y Hinamori salieron al poco tiempo, claro que al albino no se le escapó que aquellos estuvieran reunidos.

— Oh, ya veo Urahara… Espero que esta vez el experimento funcione. —decía Rukia mientras Renji simulaba hablar con los demás.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen en esa esquina? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Toshiro.

— Nada, solo hablamos de estos experimentos. —respondió como si nada Urahara sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacen en los laboratorios?

— Porque el aire acondicionado está averiado y lo están arreglando. No te imaginas el calor que hacía ahí adentro. —respondió Rukia soplándose con la mano igual que los demás que se veían el doble de nerviosos.

— Raros… —expresó al fin Toshiro caminando hacia las escaleras en compañía de Hinamori, claro mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando inquisitivamente.

Senna tuvo que ir a su casa a recoger lo que faltaba. Decidió no dejar nada más y simplemente cerrarla para volver a ocuparla cuando todos sus problemas se resolvieran de una u otra forma. Ahora mismo esa casa le traía malos recuerdos, pensar que estuvo viviendo engañada la hacía sentirse totalmente estúpida. Caminó hasta su cuarto que ya no tenía casi nada adornándolo, solo las sábanas en la cama. Caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín en el cual solía sentarse.

En ese jardín fue en donde por primera vez Grimmjow le contestó un beso, en ese momento pensó que de verdad él podría corresponder esos sentimientos que ella guardaba desde hace un año. Movió su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de ella. Caminó de nuevo hacia las cómodas y empezó a quitar las cosas que aún no se llevaba como las ropas que había adquirido en Francia y partituras viejas, esas cosas no quería dejarlas.

Dispuso unas cajas de cartón para meter todo con cuidado, empacando para llevárselas cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Levantó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Era nada más y nada menos que Grimmjow que entró sin mirar a su alrededor pero luego de que levantó la cabeza la vio ahí y pegó un respingo.

Senna no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su tarea sin prestarle mucha atención, claro que sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de dejar su pecho.

— Senna… —dijo él aún parado en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin levantar la cabeza, envolviendo algunas cosas y guardándolas al instante.

— Vine porque tu tío me envió… ¿Estás bien?

— Mejor que nunca. —respondió fríamente.

Grimmjow tragó saliva con dificultad, sabía que después de decir la verdad lo odiaría como a nadie. Aún así le dolía, se repetía mil veces que debía olvidarla, que se casaría y que ese compromiso no tenía remedio, no podía echarse para atrás, pero cada vez que veía a Senna sentía que su corazón se comprimía y que quería abrazarla y decirle que lo perdonara, que la amaba con toda su alma y que no la dejaría escapar, que la amaría eternamente.

Simplemente la siguió observando sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, ella se mostraba tan distante que lo confundía.

— Me alegro… Escucha… él quiere hablar contigo, ya sabes… para decirte la verdad.

— Yo ya sé la verdad, no necesito que me mienta más, estoy bien como estoy ahora. Al fin tengo la oportunidad de pertenecer a una familia, con él eso no era posible… más bien ustedes lo hicieron imposible. —Senna aún no lo miraba, sabía que si levantaba la cabeza y observaba sin ojos flaquearía, para comportarse como una estúpida minutos después.

Tomó las cajas que ya había empacado, las amontonó y las levantó con dificultad. En un momento estuvo a punto de dejarlas caer porque estaba muy pesadas para ella pero en el momento Grimmjow las tomó, quedando frente a frente con Senna que al momento bajó la mirada, sentía que poco a poco empezaba a temblar de forma nerviosa.

— Yo las llevo. —ofreció Grimmjow.

Ella solo asintió dedicándole un frio _"Déjalas al lado del auto, yo las subo luego"_ para minutos después salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo. Caminó abrazada a sí mismo hasta la sala de música en donde estaba su piano. Se sentó frente a él y empezó a tocar notas sin sentido alguno. Así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que sintió su presencia de nuevo en ese lugar.

— ¿Te llevarás el piano? —preguntó Grimmjow desde la puerta.

— No… en la casa de mi padre hay otro… así que éste lo dejaré aquí.

— Me alegro.

Senna giró confundida por sus palabras, lo observó detenidamente para luego ponerse de pie.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque si está aquí podré venir de vez en cuando y simplemente verlo… Me recordará a ti. —contestó para luego darse un golpe mental por haberlo hecho.

Senna sintió el escozor en sus ojos y prefirió retirarse rápidamente antes de comportarse como una patética frente a él. Tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las tendió al peliceleste que las tomó confundido.

— Cierra cuando te vayas. Dile al mayordomo que cubra los muebles, que yo ya no volveré… Que vengan a limpiar de vez en cuando. Adiós. —después de decir esto corrió hacia la salida.

Grimmjow estudió las llaves para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana, ahí estaba Senna subiendo las cajas al auto para luego mirar hacia atrás por un segundo y luego marcharse.

Aizen iba por los pasillos de La Sociedad de Almas con el porte más elegante que poseía, necesitaba hablar con su querido hermano, después de todo no dejaría que le robaran a Senna así como así.

Caminó para adentrarse a la empresa pero fue interceptado por la recepcionista que lo miraba extrañada de que alguien quisiera pasar directamente sin preguntar por una persona en específico primero.

— Señor ¿Busca a alguien?

Se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de Aizen, que de forma muy caballerosa y con un tinte occidental hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— Sí, dama, en efecto busco a alguien. —contestó con una sonrisa seductora—. Busco a Kuchiki Byakuya.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, ese hombre estaba pidiendo hablar nada más y nada menos que con el presidente de la compañía. Pero por alguna razón algo no le permitía burlarse del pedido o sonreír siquiera. Simplemente se quedó seria. Y es que cada uno de los empleados le tenía algo de miedo al presidente, tenía un porte único, la elegancia que destilaba era enorme pero sobre todo lo era lo demandante de su carácter. Cada vez que los saludaba al llegar lo hacía con un leve movimiento con la cabeza, mas no con alguna palabra de saludo como los demás.

— ¿Tiene cita con Kuchiki-_sama_? —preguntó buscando en el registro de su computadora algún dato que le indicara quién era ese hombre frente a ella.

— No te molestes en buscar porque no tengo una cita programada.

— Lo siento mucho pero entonces no puedo dejar que lo vea. —contestó estudiando al recién llegado.

— No me entiende, yo no necesito tener una cita. Yo soy Aizen Sosûke, antes llamada Kuchiki Sosûke.

La joven casi se atragante con el café que estaba sorbiendo en esos momentos, rápidamente tomó el teléfono y llamó a la secretaria de presidencia para confirmarlo.

— Lisa, un hombre está aquí buscando al presidente. Se llama Aizen Sosûke. —dijo escuchando luego "¿Qué? Déjalo pasar ahora mismo Cirucci".

La mujer de pelo lavanda colgó para luego mirar casi con terror al castaño que le seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Ya puedo pasar?

— A-Adelante por favor. —indicó la joven señalando con las manos el lugar por el cual debía avanzar.

Aizen hizo una nueva reverencia para caminar hacia los elevadores, había perdido valiosos minutos en eso. Una vez adentro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando que el artefacto avanzara rápido.

Se preguntarán ustedes la historia del por qué Aizen tenía un apellido diferente. La respuesta es bastante simple, luego de que los padres de los tres hermanos Kuchiki muriera se leyó su testamento, una semana de después de que el hecho acaeciera. La cosa es que Kuchiki Ginrei había dejado el 50% de su fortuna a Byakuya, proclamándolo presidente de La Sociedad de Almas (que en esos momentos era una pequeña empresa que después cerraron cuando fueron a vivir a Francia pero que fue reabierta cuando volvieron solo él y Rukia); Kenpachi recibió el 35% por ser el segundo hijo y Aizen recibió solo el 15%. La repartición le pareció injusta tan a Kenpachi como a Aizen que cambiaron sus apellidos en una rabieta y se alejaron de la familia al poco tiempo pero por razones diferentes. La molestia de Kenpachi se debía a que él no quería que le dijeran qué hacer y resultaba que ahora era el segundo al mando, por eso cambio su apellido al de su madre y la de Byakuya, Zaraki Aoi. Pero años después se casó con Unohana y ésta le hizo ver que no había necesidad de estar a los pies de su hermano, que podía llevar su parte de la empresa. Así es como cuando Byakuya pensó en reabrir la empresa él se presentó a ayudar dejando bien en claro que él no aceptaría órdenes. Las cosas no sucedieron así para Aizen, que cegado por la rabia, cambió su apellido al de su madre, Aizen Akanaha, jurando jamás perdonar que su padre lo quisiera tan poco como para dejarle solo el 15% de su fortuna. Claro el 15% no era una miseria, de hecho podía vivir sin trabajar el resto de su vida pero a él solo le importaba el atropello a su orgullo. Así es como nació la enemistad con sus demás hermanos y con La Sociedad de Almas.

Una vez el elevador se detuvo Aizen bajó con la misma elegancia de siempre. Esta vez caminó hacia el escritorio de Lisa.

— Buenos días. Desearía que le dijera a mi hermano que estoy aquí.

La joven asintió para tomar el teléfono y decírselo a su jefe. Mientras Aizen caminó por el recibidor, mirando a las personas que pasaban. Se sorprendió al ver a Senna e Ichigo bajar del ascensor. Ambos se quedaron de piedra, más aún Ichigo. Senna recuperó la compostura y altivamente caminó sin detenerse.

— ¿No vas a saludarme, mi Senna?

Ella se giró hacia con él con los ojos impregnados del más puro desprecio, cosa que hizo estremecer el corazón de Aizen, aunque él no lo admitiera.

— Yo no saludo a personas a quienes no conozco. —respondió para luego irse de ahí seguido de Ichigo que sonrió una vez que sus fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo.

— Señor, puede pasa. —respondió Lisa.

Aizen hizo una reverencia para luego caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera golpear para ingresar ésta se abrió dejando ver a Byakuya que se mostraba serio. Aizen pasó por su lado y se sentó en uno de los sofás más próximos.

— Me alegra verte, hermano. —dijo estirándose.

— Ve al grano, Sosûke.

Kuchiki caminó hasta la máquina de café. Sirvió en dos tazas su contenido y tendió una de ellas a su medio hermano para sentarse segundos después junto a él.

— No sabía que Ichigo después de dejarme viniera directamente aquí. Me imagino que tu ayudaste a desaparecer a sus hermanas ¿No?

— Él vino porque así lo quiso, yo no iba a negarle mi ayuda. Además me parece increíble que hicieras lo que has hecho, quitarles a sus hermanas para que trabajara para ti. Aizen ¿Tanto me odias?

— La respuesta es más que obvia. No me gusta ser dramático pero ya que estás clamando por saber la verdad te lo diré de una vez por todas. Te odio y te destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga. Tú siempre has tenido todo y yo nada. Pero en un momento me encontré con alguien que te odiaba aún más que yo. —dijo en un susurro para luego empezar a reír.

— Soi Fong. —afirmo Byakuya igual de serio.

— Así es. No sentí remordimiento en lo más mínimo al alejar a Senna de ti porque ella se merecía una persona que la amara, ese iba a ser yo no tú. Su madre la alejó de ti porque no quería que la preciosa Diva se ensuciara cerca de ti.

— Sin embargo la dejó con un loco de remate.

— Loco o no ella es mi hija. —dijo Aizen cruzando las piernas.

— No, no es tu hija. Es mía y no dejaré que te acerques a ella de ahora en más. Escúchame bien, Aizen. Hay muchas personas que darían todo por hundirte porque has arruinado sus vidas pero yo jamás pensé en levantar un dedo siquiera en tu contra, siempre traté de pensar que tú nos odiabas a Kenpachi y a mí porque nuestro padre hizo una gran diferencia entre nosotros. Jamás me ha importado el dinero, de hecho pensé muchas veces igualar las partes, quise hacerlo con Kenpachi pero se negó. Contigo no era diferente hasta que me di cuenta de todo lo que hacías en mi contra y que te llevaras a mi hija... Que la dejaras vivir en la soledad y la agonía... No te lo puedo perdonar.

Aizen se levantó de su asiento y caminó a zancadas por la habitación, realmente odiaba ese edificio porque le recordaba a su padre... Sus recuerdos lo torturaban.

— Yo no necesito tu perdón porque todo lo que he hecho ha sido por una razón, que tú no la entiendas no es mi problema. Senna ha pasado por lo mismo que yo, ella sabe lo que significa que amen más a su hermana que a ella y tenía la esperanza de que ella terminara lo que yo empecé.

— Eso no pasará porque yo no soy igual a ti.

Los dos se volvieron al escuchar eso. Senna estaba parada en la puerta con los puños apretados, Lisa y Rukia peleaban porque una quería alejarlas de la oficina mientras la otra lo impedía, e Ichigo que observaba la escena.

Aizen caminó hasta Senna hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. Empezó a acariciar sus cabellos pero la joven lo alejó.

— Yo no iba a terminar lo que empezaste porque en primer lugar yo no sé lo que es odiar a un hermano... Yo en realidad jamás sentí odio por Rukia ni por mi papá... Solo tristeza porque pensé que no me querían. Tú tío te aprovechaste de mi confusión para meterme cosas en la cabeza, pero yo los amo.

— ¿Y a mí no me amas? —preguntó Aizen con los ojos brillosos.

Byakuya se sorprendió al igual que los demás porque el terrible Aizen Sosûke parecía tener un punto débil y ese punto era Senna ¿Podría ser que de verdad la quería como a su propia hija? Vieron sus ojos brillosos y el tono de su voz que denotaba duda y tristeza como una prueba.

— Lastimosamente también lo amo, tío. —respondió Senna llorando—. Si usted se arrepintiera yo lo perdonaría.

— No. Porque arrepentirme sería negar que las cosas que he hecho hayan sido por una causa justa. Eso jamás.

— Solo te diré algo, Aizen. No dejaré que sigas haciendo daño. Sé muchas cosas de ti y no tardaré en hundirte. —amenazó Byakuya

— Lo estaré esperando. —respondió el castaño para luego irse mirando a Senna mientras se alejaba.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, en este capítulo se explicó por qué Sosûke y Kenpachi tienen otros apellidos, o sea por qué no son portadores del apellido Kuchiki. También se explica por qué Aizen quiso hundir a Byakuya y por qué Kenpachi se alejó. Ahora Hitsugaya y Hinamori están juntos, las personas se van uniendo y para el próximo capítulo les tengo una sorpresa kufufufufu. Por cierto, perdonen si hay algún error de escritura, es que ya no tengo tiempo de editar porque estoy estudiando mucho. Estos capítulos los he escrito antes de empezar mis responsabilidades, así que perdonen por favor.

Gracias como siempre a las personas que leen y que dejan un comentario, me hacen muy felíz :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**¿Sabes por qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero? ¡Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él!" (Kurosaki Ichigo)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Saya Christopher—**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach"** no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_**Capítulo XXV**_

Pasaron ya dos semanas desde que Aizen había descubierto, no solo que Senna ya había perdonado definitivamente a su padre y que no pretendía volver, sino también desde que descubrió que ahora Ichigo estaba con ellos.

Se preguntarán cómo están las cosas en estos momentos… Las cosas han cambiado bastante, por un lado tenemos a Rukia que ahora ya había confirmado que le gustaba Ichigo y no solo un poco sino mucho, cada vez que lo veía con Inoue explotaba de celos y salía del lugar rápidamente, eso ya se había vuelto raro para Ichigo que no entendía la razón de dicho comportamiento. Senna por su parte estaba más triste que nunca porque ahora en todos los medios de comunicación lo único que se escuchaba era el tema del compromiso de su ex guardián Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. No solo eso, permanentemente pasaban fotos de "los enamorados" comiendo un restaurante, bailando en un club nocturno, paseando por el zoológico… era para volverse locos.

Cada vez que veía una noticia del esas apagaba el televisor y subía sin muchas ganas a la planta alta, estaba cansada del tema.

Rukia veía a su hermana más triste pero ahora tenía muchos problemas en la cabeza, bueno todos sus problemas se reducían a un nombre en específico. Aún así, no podía pasarse la vida lamentándose por lo que no tenía, así que desde hoy sería fuerte y afrontaría todos los problemas. Sí eso fue lo que dijo antes de salir de su casa, al verse al espejo pensó: _"Debo seguir caminando, no me importa que estén juntos y que coman pan frente a los hambrientos (haciendo referencia a las veces en que se besaban frente a ella). Esta vez lo olvidaré"_.

Con esos pensamientos salió pero ahora solo quería correr de nuevo porque ahí estaban, apenas bajaba del elevador, la maldita de Orihime Inoue colgándose del cuello de Kurosaki Ichigo. _"Ojalá lo ahorque sin querer y muera de inmediato"_, pensó para luego volverse de nuevo y caminar como si nada, saludando solo con una reverencia a ambos para ir hacia su oficina.

Entró en ella y se sentó en su silla rotatoria para mirar hacia la ventana y perderse en sus pensamientos. Bueno, eso solo funcionó por unos segundos porque fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por el vibrar de su celular. Lo tomó del escritorio y vio un mensaje que decía _**"No me has contestado, Rukia. El tiempo se nos acaba. Quedan semanas para que Grimmjow se case. US"**_.

¿US? ¿Quién demonios era "US"? Decidió llamar de una vez al número para sacarse las dudas, rápidamente una voz conocida le contestó.

— ¿Crees que nos regalan el tiempo? —increpó el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Ulquiorra?

— Quién más, no sería US de Unidad Social ¿Verdad? Por cierto ¿Cómo está Senna?

— No muy bien, de hecho cada vez que escucha noticias sobre ellos apaga el televisor y va a su cuarto para no salir en horas ¿Él?

— No está mejor, quiere aparentar ser felíz con la situación pero sé que no es así. Se ha rendido porque Senna le trató fríamente la última vez. Él piensa que se ganó su odio.

Rukia se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, sabía que su hermana estaba dolida pero aún así, no sabía qué era lo correcto en ese caso. Sabía que Senna lo amaba pero él le había mentido, igual no sabía sus motivos para hacerlo pero eso propició que su hermana estuviera tanto tiempo alejada.

— Está bien, deberíamos vernos de nuevo para cuadrar los detalles. —respondió luego de un momento.

— ¿Es una cita?

— Llámalo como quieras, no me importa.

— ¡Guau! En otras circunstancias me hubieras gritado ¿Qué te pasa?

— Solo fija un punto de encuentro ¿Quieres?

— Bien, nos vemos en "Les Champs-Élysées" a las 21;00 hrs.

— Bien, adiós. —luego de decir esto colgó.

No era mala idea después de todo tratar de ayudar en algo a su hermana. De todas formas, el plan funcionara o no, debían hablar claramente para que pudieran continuar con su vida. En esos momentos escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su oficina.

— Adelante. —indicó yendo hacia los estantes de libros para tomar uno y empezar a desarrollar ideas nuevas para los recientes experimentos.

Ichigo entró y la encontró enfrente de los estantes de libros tomando unos cuantos. Nuevamente la duda se instauró en su mente ¿Por qué le rehuía? Su relación había mejorado con el tiempo, o eso creía. Pero ahora cada vez que lo veía salía corriendo. Se preguntaba si le molestaba algo sobre Inoue o si era solo sobre él.

Rukia se volvió para ver quién había ingreso y por qué no había hablado aún, quedándose estática por la sonrisa que le dirigió Ichigo.

— Hola. —saludó él tratando de terminar con la tensión.

Rukia tragó saliva. _"Dios, no lo había notado, pero se ve muy bien con esa camisa morada"_. Se dio un golpe mental para luego sacudir la cabeza y volver en sí, caminó hacia su escritorio dejando los libros sobre él.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó fríamente sentándose de nuevo en la silla que había ocupado minutos antes.

— Sí, recuerdas que debemos hacer los prototipos de experimentos futuros ¿Verdad? Pensé que tal vez podríamos reunirnos hoy luego de salir de aquí y terminar con el trabajo.

Rukia iba a asentir pero luego llegó a su cabeza el compromiso que adoptó para esa noche. No pudo evitar hacer alborozo en su fuero interno por la idea que se le había cruzado. No es como si él se pusiera celoso, ni siquiera se fijaba en ella, pero sabía que le molestaría.

— Lo siento, hoy tengo una cita. —contestó aguantándose las ganas de gritar. Lo estudió detenidamente buscando la expresión que deseaba.

— Oh ¿Con quién? —preguntó sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz.

— Con Ulquiorra —fingió estar desinteresada en el tema—, me invitó a cenar.

Lo observó de reojo. Ichigo por alguna razón apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño con vehemencia. No entendía qué era esa opresión en su pecho, solo sabía que le molestaba.

— Te llevas muy bien con él ¿No crees?

— Sí, la verdad ya hemos olvidado todo y estamos tratando más. —le sonrió como diciendo "Espero que surja algo entre nosotros".

Instintivamente él rodó los ojos para luego decir un "Está bien, será en otra ocasión" y salir azotando la puerta dejando a Rukia cantando victoria.

Szayel Aporro Granz estaba como siempre en el laboratorio experimentando con una nueva sustancia traída por el mismo Aizen Sosûke. Llevaban ya dos semanas experimentando con la misma, pero los sujetos a la prueba no podían aguantar sus efectos, unos estaban ciegos, otros presentaban cáncer o tumores malignos, ninguno respondía de forma positivo, ninguno menos un joven al que habían traído recientemente. Ginjô, que se dedicaba a trata de personas, les había "regalado" un nuevo conejillo de indias. Ahora mismo lo tenía sobre la mesa de experimentos inyectando nuevamente la sustancia en la hipodermis, habían probado con inyectarlo en las distintas capas de la piel pero los cambios más profundos se habían producido con la inyección en la última y más profunda capa.

El sujeto estaba dormido, al menos tenían algo de pena con él, después de todo se trataba de a Wonderweiss Margera, un niño autista que fue abandonado por sus padres hace mucho tiempo, vivía solo en las calles. Era al único a quién no sometían a un dolor físico indescriptible, después de todo hasta ellos sentía lástima por él.

Resultaba ser el único que respondía bien al tratamiento, de hecho su piel se había vuelto muy pálida gracias al producto y aún no presentaba efectos secundarios.

Granz se encontraba inyectando en distintas partes del brazo y estómago cuando entró a la sala Aaroniero Arrueirei acompañado del jefe, Aizen Sosûke que venía a comprobar la validez del experimento.

— Granz, el jefe quiere ver los avances. —increpó Aaroniero.

Granz dejó el experimento por un momento para caminar hasta ellos y hacer una reverencia a Aizen que mantenía la mirada fija en el joven tendido sobre la mesa de operaciones.

— El niño es el único que responde a la sustancia, como puede ver su piel se ha vuelto más pálida y no ha presentado efectos secundarios. Aún estamos investigando cuáles son los medios para que el experimento funcione, o sea qué es lo que tiene él que los demás no poseen.

— Entiendo, sigan con los experimentos por favor. Necesito que descubran esos factores pronto.

El hombre de pelo rosado asintió con algo de miedo para recibir una sonrisa de Aizen que en esos casos optaba por la amabilidad para conseguir sus objetivos con mayor rapidez.

— Confío en que lo conseguirán pronto. —dijo para luego salir de la sala.

Granz caminó hacia la mesa y continuó con su labor más animado. Después de todos los experimentos estaban marchando a la perfección, pronto podrían tener una nueva franquicia.

Eran las 20:30 hrs en esos momentos cuando Rukia salió rumbo al aparcamiento de La Sociedad de Almas lista para ir a su casa, después de todo solo quedaba media hora para la cita con Ulquiorra y debía tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Caminó sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, buscando en su bolso la llave de su auto.

— ¿Ya te vas a la cita?

Se volvió y encontró a Ichigo caminando en la misma dirección que ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono de voz del cabeza de zanahoria.

— Sí, nos citamos a las 21 hrs así que debo apurar el paso. —luego de decir esto se viró de nuevo caminando con más prisa hacia su auto.

Para su sorpresa estaba aparcado al lado del de Ichigo así que ambos compartieron miradas antes de partir, claro que uno de ellos algo enojado y la otra persona, casi tocando el cielo con las manos.

Rukia llegó a su casa rápidamente encontrando a Senna en el sillón de su cuarto viendo una película, tapada con una frazada hasta la cabeza y comiendo palomitas de maíz con ganas. Entró con su ropa puesta pero quería pedirle un bolso pues no tenía uno que combinara con el modelo que llevaba.

Al verla entrar Senna no pudo evitar sonreír, sí que estaba hermosa, solo quisiera que se pasara frente a Ichigo vestida así. Rukia llevaba una falda blanca que casi alcanzaba el color crema que acariciaba sus muslos con un vuelo que le daba un aspecto sumamente fresco y elegante; una camisa de algodón mangas tres cuartos de color negro que iba metida en la falda y un cinturón metálico pequeño de color dorado.

— ¿A quién vas a conquistar? —preguntó Senna que estaba sentada de cuclillas sobre el sofá mirando hacia su hermana con una sonrisa infantil.

— A nadie, solo… saldré a comer con unos amigos ¿Me prestas un bolso que funcione con esta ropa?

— Sí como no, saldrás a comer con un hombre al cual quieres conquistar, no me engañas. —Contestó poniéndose de pie para ir hasta el vestidor y buscar entre sus bolsos uno que funcionara y lo encontró en el momento, uno de color negro de cuero con detalles en dorado y tiras cortas para tomarlo con las manos—. Ten, ve y conquístalo.

Rukia recibió el bolso que le tendió su hermana luego de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona por lo que acababa de decir. Guardó sus cosas en él y caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

— ¡Te espero a las 12 de la noche como máximo, señorita! —gritó viendo a su hermana alejarse.

En unos minutos Rukia estuvo en "Les Champs-Élysées" a las 21:10 hrs. Dio las llaves de su auto a uno de los mozos e ingresó al local sin más, caminó a paso lento buscando a su acompañante, hasta que al fin lo encontró sentado ya en una de las mesas charlando con una joven que estaba parada frente a él. Se dirigió hasta ellos sonriendo.

— Lo siento estoy acompañado. —dijo Ulquiorra sin darle mucha importancia.

— Pero nadie está aquí con usted, además es muy atractivo ¿Se lo han dicho? —contestó la joven que seguía insistiendo.

— Ella no tarda en llegar.

— Ella ya llegó. —comentó Rukia al estar frente a los dos. La joven la estudió con la mirada, bufó y se alejó—. Vaya, no sabía que tenías la habilidad de conquistar de esa forma. —se sentó con ayuda de Ulquiorra que se había puesto de pie para correrle la silla.

— Te tardaste —miró su reloj—, 10 minutos ¿Te estás haciendo la interesante?

Rukia solo bufó para luego ordenar lo que comerían esa noche. Ambos estaban ya comiendo cuando Ulquiorra empezó a hablar.

— He pensado mucho en el plan pero creo que lo mejor sería recluirlos en un lugar del cual no puedan escapar. Tú llevas a Senna y yo a Grimmjow, los abandonamos ahí apenas se presenta la oportunidad y los dejamos un buen tiempo.

— Suena bien pero ¿Qué lugar sería ese?

— No sé, pero debe estar alejado de cualquier fuente de comunicación, porque si escapan ya no tendremos otra oportunidad. Por cierto, hoy me llamó Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Le dijiste que saldrías conmigo?

A Rukia se le erizó la piel al solo escuchar su nombre, así que su plan había tenido efecto. Bueno, no es como si pudiera gozar mucho por ello, después de todo no se explicaba el por qué de esa forma de actuar.

Ulquiorra la estuvo observando todo ese tiempo detenidamente, algo le decía que esos dos tenían algo.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Rukia haciéndose la desinteresada.

— Solo me preguntó que tramaba al invitarte a salir. Le dije que no era su problema y por qué se interesaba tanto en ti. Me dijo que no lo hacía, que él tenía una novia y que no insinuara cosas raras.

Y Rukia cayó de cabeza al piso luego de subir al cielo. Exactamente, eso le hizo recordar que Ichigo tenía novia y que no le importaba lo que ella hiciera, que solo preguntaba por amabilidad. Se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo estuvo felíz por algo inexistente.

Nuevamente Ulquiorra notó el cambio en Rukia, después de todo era una de las pocas personas que la conocían bien.

— Ustedes dos tienen algo ¿Verdad?

— ¿Q-Qué? No… —Rukia miró hacia otro punto para que no la descubriera.

— Cuéntame. —pidió Ulquiorra con una sonrisa poco habitual en él.

—…—

— Vamos, cuéntame. Como en esa semana que estuviste en Alemania.

— Está bien.

Ichigo estaba acostado en el sofá de la casa de Inoue con ella abrazándolo, ambos estaban viendo una película tapados con una manta. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio mientras él la abrazaba, ambos sin decir palabra alguna, ella por estar concentrada en la película y él… por pensar en la cita de Rukia.

Se había reunido en la casa de la pelinaranja de improviso, él no tenía trabajo que hacer y ella tampoco, así que decidieron hacer algo. No lo harían en su departamento porque sus hermanas y Coyote tendrían noche de cine, así que lo hicieron en casa de Inoue.

Pero por alguna razón desde que llegó solo pensaba en la azabache. No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo pero por alguna razón le molestaba que estuviera con Ulquiorra. Él había querido conquistarla por orden de Aizen, ¿Qué pasaría si lo lograba? No… Rukia no era idiota, sabía cómo cuidarse y sabía de los planes de Schiffer así que nada malo le ocurriría. Entonces si sabía eso ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto. No podía ni consigo mismo.

— Kurosaki-_kun_.

—…—

— Kurosaki-_kun_. —esta vez Inoue levantó un poco la cabeza.

— Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Sucede algo? De repente tu agarre se volvió un poco… vehemente. —respondió con el sonrojo pintando sus facciones.

— No… es solo que… ¿Sabes? Ulquiorra invitó a salir a Rukia hoy ¿Crees que planee algo?

Al instante Inoue frunció el ceño _"¿Por qué demonios está pensando en ella cuando está conmigo?"_ se preguntó para luego responderle.

— No lo creo, Kurosaki-_kun_. De todas formas tú le dijiste sobre los planes que él tenía y ella ya está bastante grande como para cuidarse sola, como te dije antes… estará bien.

Ichigo solo cayó, ahora lo recordaba, era la segunda vez en la noche que le hacía la misma pregunta a Inoue ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Eso no podía ser normal.

.

.

.

.

.

_Muchas copas de vino después_

.

.

.

.

— Eso es lo que sucede. —hipó Rukia con la décima copa de vino en la mano—. ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de que me gusta? Peor aún… por qué me gusta si tiene novia.

Ulquiorra no sabía qué hacer, le contó toda la historia. Realmente resultaba gracioso ver a Rukia tomada y más contando datos de su vida. Quién diría que la gran Kuchiki Rukia que lo había rechazado un año atrás estaría sufriendo por amor. Él lo oía y no lo creía.

— ¿Tú quieres estar con él? —preguntó Ulquiorra que tenía en manos la tercera copa de vino. Aún era un ser pensante.

— No… no quiero… quiero que la deje y que se fije en mí… pero esa maldita se aparece cada vez que estoy a solas con él y cada vez que cruzamos miradas lo besa. La odio con mi alma. —contestó desparramándose sobre la mesa.

— Creo que ya bebiste suficiente.

Ulquiorra trató de quitarle la copa de las manos pero no funcionó. Rukia forcejeó y cantó victoria dándole otro trago.

— Déjame, mamá… Tú me querías Ulquiorra… entonces dime… ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengo yo?

— No lo sé, Rukia.

— Es bonita… eso es cierto, lo conoce desde hace tiempo y yo llevó… —empezó a contar con los dedos— seis meses de conocerlo… pero… ¿Por qué me enamoré de él?

— Espera… ¿Te enamoraste de él? —lo admitía, eso tocó su orgullo.

— Síp… bueno no sé… solo quiero que termine con ella. Ya verás… cuando él vuelva a mí yo ya no estaré disponible… cuando él vuelva yo seré quien abrace a otra persona… Él será quien sufra por ver cómo beso a otro y cómo lo ignoro a él… Ya verás. —lo señaló con el dedo índice.

— Entonces necesitas poner un alto, es decir… decirte a ti misma que dejarás de amarlo, que llegaron al final y que ya no quieres nada con él, que lo dejarás atrás y que encontrarás a otro.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso? —preguntó interesada.

— ¿Cuál es la única forma de que no des vuelta atrás luego?

Rukia lo pensó bien, la única forma de dejarlo totalmente atrás resultaba confesar que estaba enamorada y decirle abiertamente que lo olvidaría, que no sufriría por él y que con el tiempo lo dejaría a un lado.

— Ya sé… —dijo tomando su móvil.

Ulquiorra la miraba extrañado, no sabía qué pretendía. Rukia tomó su móvil y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos. Hizo la llamada.

— _Su crédito es insuficiente para completar esta llamada, por favor recargue… _—luego de escuchar aquello colgó desilusionada pero minutos después sus ojos se iluminaron de vuelta.

— Ulquiorra… préstame tu celular.

Él la observó desconfiadamente pero a la larga sacó de su bolsillo el móvil y se lo entregó. Rukia buscó entre los contactos del joven y ahí lo encontró. Llamó pues y espero a que le contestaran.

— Demonios, la contestadora… no importa… le dejaré un mensaje.

Ulquiorra vio un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, sabía que algo malo sucedería así que trato de tomar su móvil de vuelta, pero aunque estaba borracha Rukia era audaz.

— Hola Ichigo…

— OH, NO RUKIA DAME EL TELÉFONO. —trató de quitárselo pero fue en vano.

— Soy Rukia… solo quiero decirte que… todo está bien, si tú quieres estar con Orihime adelante… a mí no me importa porque… yo voy a olvidarte… olvidar que estoy enamorada de ti… olvidar que me molesta que la beses… nada de eso importa porque te dejaré de amar… lo juro… antes de que lo pienses me verás con otro y yo… te voy a olvidar, podrás casarte con ella si quieres y a mí no me importará ¿Sabes por qué?... porque te olvidaré y eso… en palabras de Ulquiorra… quiere decir poner un alto ¡SAYONARA! —dijo por último y colgó.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Jah, nuevamente recibiré amenazas de muerte por terminar un capítulo así pero es que ¡ME ENCANTA! Llegó el momento que todos esperaban, Rukia se volvió loca y el pobre de Ulquiorra no sabía qué hacer para detenerla, bueno… eso le pasa por abrir la boca. Díganme si este capítulo no tuvo de todo, a mí me encantó… me reí al escribirlo. Ya verán lo que sucede en el próximo ¿Qué pasará con ese mensaje? ¿Alguien lo habrá escuchado? Ya lo sabrán…

Gracias por leer siempre y ya saben… Si quieren dejar alguna amenaza como: "Saya, temeeeeee ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar un capítulo así? ¡SACRILEGIO!" pues adelante kufufufufu. Nos leemos la próxima semana ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Nos provoca un enorme pavor todo aquello que no comprendemos, respetamos con reverencia todo lo que no podemos explicar." (Kuchiki Rukia)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Saya Christopher—**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach"** no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Lemon al final del capítulo. Se sugiere discreción con el escrito. Si no gustas de este tipo de lectura te sugiero que leas solo hasta cierta parte. Queda bajo su responsabilidad terminar de leer el capítulo._

_**Capítulo XXVI — "Consecuencias de la confesión"**_

Un nuevo día se levanta en Tokio, la luz del sol alumbra a sus habitantes que van a cumplir con sus distintas responsabilidad. Claro que hay unos pocos que aún disfrutan de la compañía de su cama, a las ocho de la mañana retando a la sociedad a defender el hecho de que deberían estar ya en movimiento. A estas personas probablemente los llamen vagos, mantenidos, buenos para nada o simplemente… personas con resaca.

Kuchiki Rukia, futura heredera de La Sociedad de Almas está ahora acostada en sus sábanas con un horrible dolor de cabeza que no la deja descansar. Una y otra vez trata de abrir sus ojos pero la luz la ciega totalmente haciendo que sus orbes lagrimeen. No se explica cómo llegó a su casa, solo sabe que tiene puesta la pijama y que está en su habitación.

Por décima vez abre los ojos para luego sobárselos con ayuda de las manos, rápidamente se acostumbra a la luz (aunque le provoca dolor de cabeza). Se sienta en la cama con el rostro entre las manos, siente que tiene el cráneo partido en dos. Se levanta con desgano de la cama y camina lentamente hacia la ventana, fija la vista en el estacionamiento, sí… ahí está su auto pero no cree haber sido tan irresponsable como para conducirlo en esas condiciones. Otra vez se sacude los cabellos con confusión.

— ¿Ya despertaste?

Se volvió y encontró a su hermana entrando al cuarto con una bandeja que tenía una taza encima. Senna se acercó lentamente a ella y le ofreció la taza de café caliente y dos pastillas que ni siquiera sabía qué eran. Rukia las tomó con la mano y se las llevó a la boca sin rechistar, tomó la taza de café y sorbió un buen trago, luego de eso volvió a masajear su sien. Todo le daba vueltas, era horrible, se sentía en "The hangover" con la confusión de no saber lo que sucedió ayer. Se sentó pues en un sillón cercano a la ventana con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho, tomando el café con parsimonia.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó luego de un rato.

— Ulquiorra te trajo. Me llamó a las 12 de la noche y me dijo que estabas borracha, que él te traería de vuelta pero que no sabía qué hacer con tu auto. Así que salí de puntillas de pie de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomé un taxi y fui al restaurante a retirarlo. Cuando llegué Ulquiorra ya estaba esperando contigo dormida en el asiento del copiloto ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a eso?

— No lo sé, solo recuerdo que Ulquiorra y yo estábamos hablando y… empecé a contarle que me gustaba Ichigo, como consecuencia tomé como si estuviera a punto de morir de sed ¡Qué vergüenza! —se fregó el rostro con las manos.

— No te preocupes Rukia. Ulquiorra estaba normal, no dijo nada. Bueno, debes levantarte. Papá dijo que te esperaba en la empresa porque tenía algo importante que comunicar. —Senna se paró y fue hacia la puerta para minutos después desaparecer de la vista de la azabache.

Ella se puso de pie para minutos después entrar al baño, debía quitarse la resaca de encima porque ese sería un largo día.

Llegó a La Sociedad de Almas a las 9 de la mañana, después de todo hoy estaba tan lenta como una tortuga. Entró a las instalaciones recibiendo una reverencia de parte de los empleados. Caminó con rapidez, después de todo su padre la mataría si llegaba tarde a la reunión. En cinco minutos se encontró en la sala de juntas, ingresó y tomó asiento sin mirar a nadie. Claro que siento la pesada mirada de cierto pelinaranja sobre ella, pero no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba drama por ahora, era suficiente con su dolor de cabeza.

Unos cinco minutos después la junta comenzó. Se encontraban ahí Shinji, Kenpachi, Unohana, Yoruichi, Urahara, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Coyote, Renji, Kyôraku, Tessai, Komamura (que era uno de los accionistas) y obviamente Rukia.

— Bueno, todos han sido reunidos aquí por una razón de suma importancia —empezó a decir Byakuya que los estudiaba a todos—. Hemos hecho un descubrimiento muy grande, algo que ni yo mismo me esperaba, pero no seré yo quien se los explique. Por favor ingrese, Kûkaku-_san._

En esos momentos vieron ingresar a la sala a una mujer del pelo de color casi gris, caminaba con parsimonia pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada retadora. Kûkaku Shiba estaba al servicio de La Sociedad de Almas desde hace años y era una de las mejores investigadoras y espías del mundo. Caracterizada por no temerle a nada y a nadie, era capaz de soportar las situaciones más espantosas y adversas. Era por eso que todos solicitaban sus servicios, no tenía miedo de ingresar al bajo mundo si era necesario, de hecho contaba con el favor de grandes mafiosos.

La mujer caminó hasta llegar a una especie de podio en donde dejó unas carpetas que traía en las manos. Tras ella pudieron observar la proyección de ciertos datos.

— Llevamos años investigando a Kuchiki Sosûke, o como mejor lo conocen, Aizen Sosûke. Diez años llevamos en este proceso, me he infiltrado mil veces a Hueco Mundo y he salido sin resultado alguno. Ahora, después de muchos años he encontrado lo que necesitábamos para hundir a Aizen Sosûke. —todos se miraron esperanzados—. Me he infiltrado al bajo mundo y he tenido una larga conversación con una familia de la mafia francesa, ellos me han revelado cierto datos que los dejará con la boca abierta. Aizen Sosûke, como ya lo sospechábamos, hace negocios con narcotraficantes y con delincuentes. De hecho, tiene una red secreta de trata de personas. Claro, él no se ocupa de los secuestros pero compra a las personas como conejillos de indias para ciertos experimentos. Estos daños los tengo desde hace tiempo pero necesitaba pruebas así que esa familia de la mafia me llevó a ellas. Estas personas tienen una gran pelea con Los Fullbringer, un grupo de delincuentes que se ocupa de la trata de personas y de la producción de sustancias nocivas. La cuestión está en que esta gente hizo hace unas semanas un acuerdo con Aizen, él se encargaría de comprobar si esta sustancia se podría usar para cosas como cambiar el color de piel de las personas o llevar a cabo otro cambio físico, una utopía ya perseguida por los nazis. Y aquí están las pruebas que necesitábamos, con ayuda de ellos y con su protección pude sacar estas fotos. —en la proyección se podía ver a Aizen bajando de una limusina para ingresar a un edificio de mala muerte, luego a un hombre y Aizen charlando (aunque era una toma algo alejada pues se tomó desde una ventana), en otra se veía a Tôsen saliendo con un maletín y a Aizen estrechar las manos de ese hombre para minutos después abandonar el lugar—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron para luego afirmar con la cabeza. Rukia se puso de pie y llamó la atención de su padre.

— Padre, ese es Kaname Tôsen… es el hombre que suponíamos era el espía de Aizen. —dijo.

— Así es, Rukia. Tú e Ichigo tenían razón.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Komamura por primera vez.

— Hay que actuar con cautela porque todo lo que hemos conseguido en estos años se puede esfumar. —comentó Unohana.

Byakuya los observaba a todos con las manos entrelazadas, él ya había pensado lo que haría, de hecho ya lo estaba poniendo en marcha mientras todos ellos dudaban. Dirigió su mirada a Shiba que sonrió afirmando con la cabeza. Ahora ya no veían los datos en la proyección, sino a un hombre.

— ¿A escuchado todo agente? —le preguntó Aizen al hombre que parecía estar en comunicación directa.

— Sí, nosotros hemos descubierto su madriguera. Ahora solo necesitamos encabezar el proceso pero puede que dure aún un tiempo. Como le he dicho no podemos fallar, con hombres como estos en cualquier momento puedes esperar algo raro. Solo tengo una duda, ustedes han responsabilizado a Aizen como el líder de esta organización, pero ¿Qué hay de Hueco Mundo?

— Si me permite intervenir, —Ichigo se puso de pie—, yo era parte de Hueco Mundo pero no sabía acerca de nada de esto. Nosotros solo trabajábamos con el teatro y con Senna que era nuestra estrella, no interveníamos en esos temas, ninguno de nosotros. Cumplíamos de vez en cuando con firma de contratos con otras empresas para producción de medicamentos y otras cosas pero ustedes mismo podrán confirmar que todos los productos de Hueco Mundo son legales. —alegó Ichigo.

— Nosotros hemos investigado eso también y al parecer Hueco Mundo está limpio. Lo único sucio es su líder, al parecer los accionistas no tienen parte en esto. —Renji lo corroboró a pesar suyo, porque por sobre todas las cosas odiaba a Ichigo y a Ulquiorra. Aún así sería injusto inculparlos.

— Creo que deberíamos charlar con ellos, conozco a Mayuri Kurotsuchi hace años y a Ulquiorra… Rukia tú lo conoces bien, luego están ese Nnoitra y Grimmjow a quienes Senna conoce perfectamente. Deberíamos contarles como están las cosas, puede que sean inocentes. —comentó Urahara.

— Sí, creo que eso es lo correcto pero se hará en el juzgado. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Aizen sepa que estamos tras él y termine con las pruebas. —dijo el agente.

— Bien, todo se hará en poco tiempo. Solo espero que todo termine bien. Bien, la junta se terminó. Pueden irse y recuerden tener cuidado. —aconsejó Byakuya que masajeaba su ceño mientras veía salir a sus empleados y aliados.

Rukia fue una de las primeras en partir, debía pensar qué hacer con Senna, después de todo ella y Ulquiorra llegaron a un acuerdo. Cuando llegó a su oficina cerró la puerta lista para tomar su celular pero alguien pedía ingreso desde afuera. Resopló y luego dijo "Pase".

Tras la puerta apareció Ichigo más serio de lo normal. Rukia no pudo evitar tensarse al verlo aunque no sabía bien el por qué. Ichigo fue hasta ella y tomó asiento frente a la joven que lo estudiaba.

— ¿Qué tal tu cita ayer? —preguntó él estudiándola.

— Bien, excelente. —lo admitía quiso picarlo con algo de celos.

— Me alegro ¿Crees que tu noviecito lo sepa? Ya sabes… lo de Aizen.

— No es mi novio y no… no creo que lo sepa. De todas formas la mejor idea sería hablar con ellos.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Ichigo no entendía por qué pero le molestaba que Rukia demostrara esa confianza hacia el alemán además de que se moría de ganas de saber qué había pasado en cita del día anterior.

— ¿Viniste a eso? —preguntó Rukia que aunque quería esconder su furia no podía. Cada vez que veía a Ichigo recordaba sus sentimientos y que él tenía novia.

— No, quería decirte que deberíamos reunirnos hoy en mi oficina a terminar lo de los experimentos ¿Qué te parece? Vamos después de salir de aquí, ordenamos comida y trabajamos.

— ¿No se molestará tu novia? Eso parece una cita. —bromeó.

— Si no se enoja tu novio, ella tampoco. —Ichigo se sorprendió por el tono que había imprimido en la oración. Simplemente se paró y fue hacia la puerta para salir momentos después.

Rukia maldijo por dentro para luego tomar su celular y marcar. Hoy tendría que pasar horas junto a un hombre al que amaba sin que él lo supiera.

— ¿Hola? —le contestaron del otro lado.

— Ulquiorra.

— Jah, cómo te sientes borracha. —bromeó el alemán.

— Nada bien. Te llamaba para decirte que ya sé en donde podemos enviar a Senna y el peliceleste ese, te paso los datos luego… Por cierto… gracias por traerme ayer.

— Casi me vuelves loco, no te imaginas todo lo que hiciste.

— ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Rukia asustada.

— Rukia, llamaste a la oficina de Ichigo y le confesaste que lo amabas. Le dijiste que lo olvidarías y declaraste que estabas celosa de Inoue.

— ¡QUÉ!

El corazón de Rukia empezó a bombear sangre a un ritmo desquiciante ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió hacer eso? Ahora qué haría, cómo miraría a la cara a Ichigo… Esperen un minutos, Ichigo ya estuvo con ella.

— Ichigo estuvo aquí… ¿CÓMO ME PERMITISTE HACER ESO? Espera… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? —su cabeza daba vueltas sin sentido.

— Mira, Ichigo no visita mucho su oficina… De hecho pocas veces va porque se pasa el día en su consultorio. Tal vez aún no lo oye… de todas formas en algún momento lo hará.

— Maldita sea… Espera, hoy debemos ir a su oficina a terminar algunas cosas para unos experimentos. Puedo aprovechar y borrar el mensaje.

— Bien, dime como termina todo. Tus problemas son bastante graciosos Rukia.

— Cállate… Por cierto, gracias. —luego de decir esto colgó.

Llegó la hora pautada por Ichigo, él ya estaba esperando en el estacionamiento de La Sociedad de Almas cuando vio bajar a Rukia. La joven se tensó al verlo, debía distraerlo y borrar ese mensaje sea como sea. Una vez de frente, Ichigo simplemente subió a su auto haciendo una seña a Rukia para que lo siguiera durante todo el trayecto.

Luego de media hora llegaron a un edificio bastante grande, ingresaron al estacionamiento luego de que Ichigo hablara con el guardia y bajaron luego de aparcar. Segundos después caminaron hacia el elevador sin decir más. Ichigo no sabía ni por qué parecía estar enojado, solo sabía que ver a Rukia le recordaba que tal vez ella estaba saliendo con Ulquiorra y la molestia se hacía presente en su pecho.

Llegaron hasta el lugar. Ichigo abrió la puerta con ayuda de sus llaves y en un segundo estuvieron adentro. El lugar era enorme, tenía las paredes pintadas de rojo y blanco además de muebles de color negro.

— Yo me pasaba mucho tiempo aquí antes, así que este lugar tiene todas las comodidades, tanto baño como cocina.

Y Rukia no lo dudaba porque la oficina principal estaba separada del área de recibimiento por supuestas paredes de cristal. El área de recibimiento tenía sofás de color negro y una mesa de centro de cristal, estaban dirigidas hacia una pantalla plana. Más allá había una larga mesa que Rukia supuso era para trabajar. Además habían dos puertas cerradas que la azabache supuso eran los baños y la cocina.

— Siéntate en la mesa, iré a pedir algo de comer. —dijo Ichigo dispuesto a ir hacia el despacho para tomar el teléfono.

— ¡E-Espera! Quiero entrar al baño.

— Es ahí. —señaló para seguir con su camino.

— ¡E-Espera!... a que yo salga del baño, no quiero comer lo que tú pidas. Pareces de esos hombres que tienen mal gusto para ordenar comida.

Ichigo rodó los ojos para luego de sonreír, asentir con la cabeza. Rukia fue al baño rápidamente. Se miró en el espejo de medio cuerpo que ahí había ¿Qué tanta mala suerte tenía? Se mojó el rostro con un poco del agua del grifo para luego tomar fuerzas. Necesitaba ser rápida para borrar ese mensaje, ahora mismo lo único que podía hacer era rezar.

Salió luego de unos minutos y vio a Ichigo en el despacho discando. _"¡Demonios!"_, pensó para luego correr hasta él como una tormenta.

— ¡Q-Qué haces! —increpó al llegar hasta él.

— Tengo un mensaje de Ulquiorra, lo iba a escuchar. Tranquila, te estaba esperando para pedir la comida. Solo aguarda unos segundos ¿Quieres? —volvió su atención al teléfono empezando a discar de nuevo.

Rukia sintió que le caía el peso de la situación encima. Corrió hasta él dispuesta a empujarlo de ser posible.

— ¡ESPERA! —gritó corriendo pero antes de que lo empujara, Ichigo se puso de espaldas. Estaba tan desesperada que se subió a ella tratando de alejarlo del teléfono. Pero fue muy tarde.

— _Jueves 25 de junio, 23:30 PM_. —Pronunció la contestadora para que Rukia entrara en crisis rápidamente, seguía colgada de la espalda de Ichigo, pero ahora consciente de su ruina—. _Hola Ichigo…Soy Rukia… solo quiero decirte que… todo está bien, si tú quieres estar con Orihime adelante… a mí no me importa porque… yo voy a olvidarte… olvidar que estoy enamorada de ti… olvidar que me molesta que la beses… nada de eso importa porque te dejaré de amar… lo juro… antes de que lo pienses me verás con otro y yo… te voy a olvidar, podrás casarte con ella si quieres y a mí no me importará ¿Sabes por qué?... porque te olvidaré y eso… en palabras de Ulquiorra… quiere decir poner un alto ¡SAYONARA!_

Rukia abrió los ojos en grande, sí estaba acabada. Se bajó de la espalda de Ichigo y se viró para no tener que verlo. Se dispuso a una retirada rápida pero Ichigo, que aún miraba hacia el teléfono, la tomó del brazo evitando que se fuera.

— Tú… ¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó.

Rukia no respondió, juraba que quería morir, no importaba que fuera una muerte dolorosa y violenta… si la salvaba de este momento sería más que bienvenida.

— Contéstame… por favor.

Rukia lo observó detenidamente. Ichigo estaba tan serio que asustaba y en su tono de voz se notaba el nerviosismo.

— No lo tomes como algo demasiado grande ¿Quieres?

— Pero estás enamorada de mi ¿No? —preguntó virándose hacia ella por primera vez.

— Sí pero… lo dije ¿No? Te voy a olvidar.

Ichigo sentía que su corazón se le saldría ¿Por qué sentía eso? Esa calidez en su pecho tan impropia en él. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma… No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y observarla detenidamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y se perdieron al instante en un lago de sentimientos sumamente profundos.

— ¿Tan malo soy que necesitas olvidarme? —Ichigo lo dijo sin pensar ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

Rukia no entendía, veía la mirada de Ichigo tan atrayente que sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas con una velocidad vertiginosa.

— Te recuerdo que tienes novia… y que tú la quieres. Esto no es nada, yo puedo olvidarte y…

Ichigo juntó sus labios en un beso. No sabía por qué pero no quería escuchar que Rukia dijera que lo olvidaría, no quería pensar en ella con otro y menos con Ulquiorra. La tomó de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo. Sus besos empezaron a ser más apasionados, suavemente tiró del labio inferior de Rukia, ésta abrió un poco la boca permitiendo el acceso a ella.

Su corazón latía desbocado y estaba perdiendo la conciencia con cada segundo que pasaba. Llevó sus brazos al cuello de Ichigo acercándose sin dejar un espacio libre entre los dos. Sintió con él empezó a acariciar su espalda de forma dulce. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando sus manos se adentraron a su camisa, dejando que el pelinaranja acariciara la piel de su espalda con ambas manos.

Separaron sus labios totalmente rojos por el contacto apasionado. Ichigo besó su rostro para luego bajar a su cuello. Ella jaló suavemente de la camisa del mayor, sacándola del pantalón, metió sus manos por abajo sintiendo su marcado torso rendirse ante sus caricias.

Ichigo dejó su espalda para empezar a desabotonar su camisa lentamente dejando ver su nívea piel expuesta a sus besos. Rukia no pudo evitar cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho porque tuvo algo de miedo al ver su ropa interior expuesta, pero miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos de Ichigo que tenía un brillo… no, no era solo lujuria, era una especie de amor. Él le sonrió para besar sus labios de nuevo haciendo que Rukia olvidara la vergüenza por completo. Nuevamente llevó sus manos al pecho de Ichigo, desabotonando su camisa para sentir su piel. Él hizo lo mismo, bajó sus manos por su cuello, sus pechos y su abdomen, separando sus labios para llevarlos al pecho de Rukia. Ambos caminaron en reversa hacia el sofá más cercano pero no se acostaron en él. Ichigo empezó a acariciar su vientre de forma tierna para luego desabotonar el pantalón de la joven.

Ella se detuvo por un momento para luego hacer lo mismo, claro que con el sonrojo pintando sus facciones. Ichigo acarició sus muslos para luego bajar su pantalón definitivamente dejando al descubierto la blanca anatomía de Rukia.

Ella se sentó en el sofá por decisión propia, invitando con sus movimientos a que Ichigo así lo hiciera también. Poco a poco se acercó a ella, como acechándola. Le sonrió y luego llevó sus manos al sostén, dejándola sin el encubrimiento que le brindaba la tela. Rukia quiso voltearse pero él le acarició el rostro con los dedos para luego besar sus labios. Entonces bajó sus manos hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente escuchando un suave gemido de parte de Rukia.

La azabache empezó a tocar el pecho del mayor descendiendo suavemente las llegan al comienzo de los pantalones. Dejó de besarlo y lo miró a los ojos. Ichigo comprendió que le daba vergüenza así que él mismo desabotonó el pantalón para luego bajárselos. Rukia lo observaba a los ojos buscando ganar algo de confianza. Él por su parte quería ser un soporte para ella e ir lo más lento posible para que ella no se asustara. La acostó sobre el sofá y besó sus labios para luego llevar sus manos a la intimidad de Rukia tocándola sobre la tela de la ropa íntima. Nuevamente un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de la mayor de las Kuchiki.

Ichigo besó su cuello de nuevo para luego dejar libre su hombría. Terminó de despojar a Rukia de la última prenda que le quedaba para empezar a acariciarla con los dedos.

Rukia se tensó al sentir el suave contacto de Ichigo, arqueó la espalda al sentir cómo la acariciaba. Bajó la mirada hacia él y pudo ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo expuesto. Se sonrojó notablemente para luego besarlo.

Ichigo besó sus labios para luego bajar a sus pechos para distraerla. Con delicadeza tomó las piernas de Rukia por detrás de las rodillas para abrirlas suavemente, posándose entre ellas. En un suave movimiento ingresó, a paso lento sintiendo como lentamente ella se desgarraba.

Rukia sintió algo de dolor, llevó sus manos a la espalda de Ichigo, abrazándose a él. En un segundo sus ojos se encontraron, estudiándose fijamente. Él le sonrió para luego quedarse quieto. Luego de un segundo y al ver que el gesto de dolor de Rukia había desaparecido empezó a moverle lentamente emitiendo un ronco pero bajo gemido.

— I-Ichigo. —dijo ella sintiéndolo completamente.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos así como la confianza entre ellos aumento. Ichigo besó sus labios nuevamente, perdiéndose en la sensación de tener a Rukia entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Acarició sus piernas con delicadeza, respirando con mayor dificultad. Nunca había sentido esto con nadie, sentía que los sentimientos negativos que tenía hace 24 horas al saber que ella saldría con otro se fuera lejos. Ahora solo la sentía a ella, dejándose embriagar por el sabor de su piel y por el olor de su cuerpo. Una vez más, el movimiento se hizo más frenético. Los suspiros y los gemidos se hicieron parte de esa habitación, al igual que el mutuo sentimiento, las miradas encontradas, los besos y las caricias.

— R-Rukia… lo siento… ya no… puedo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo llevó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir otro gemido. Luego de unos minutos más sintió algo caliente dentro de sí. Ichigo la abrazó por la cintura, para luego besar su frente con amor, luego de apartar los cabellos que se pegaron a ella por el sudor. Salió de ella con cuidado para luego tomar la camisa que antes tuvo puesta y envolverla en ella. La besó en los labios, atrayéndolo hacia él para luego abrazarla, dejando que el aroma de sus cabellos lo hiciera estremecer.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ahí estuvo lo que todas esperaban, sé que puse que "si no gustas de este tipo de lectura lee solo hasta cierta parte" pero estoy segura de que todas terminaron de leer el capítulo ¡Pervertidillas! Kufufufufu. Es el primer lemon que escribo así que espero que no me haya salido mal. Fue difícil porque tenía que buscar que mostrara el lado sentimental y que no estuviera grotesco. Díganme qué les pareció. Todo se está resolviendo y las cosas están tomando su curso, pero aún tendrán que enfrentar problemas para estar juntos. En el próximo capítulo muchas cosas pasarán. Bien, ya saben, dejen sus comentarios sobre el lemon (estoy muy nerviosa con respecto a él) y díganme si les gustó el capítulo.

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Da igual cuántas veces te levantes, un pájaro que no puede volar no es más que la cena de alguien." (Kira Izuru)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Saya Christopher—**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia ha vivido hasta ahora una historia bastante trágica, ha perdido a numerosos seres queridos y se ha visto privada de la compañía de su hermana Senna. Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarla pero ella no estará sola, estará acompañada de sus mayores enemigos. Kuchiki Rukia luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra éstos enemigos de su familia pero también luchará contra su propio corazón ¿Ganará la partida?

**Disclaimer: "Bleach"** no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo; solo soy poseedora de esta historia alternativa.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogos: —

Flashbacks: **Título en negrita**

Pensamientos: _"pensamiento"_

Parte de algún escrito en particular: _**"Escrito"**_

Cambio de escena: Raya divisoria (_)

_**Capítulo XXVII — "El día después"**_

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente, removiéndose de forma suave al despertar, se sentía tan bien, despertar sin que nadie te recuerde que tienes que ir a trabajar o a la Universidad. _"¿Qué demonios?_", se dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de alguien, esta persona la estaba abrazando. Levantó la cabeza con temor encontrándose con un muy dormido Ichigo que tenía una mano en su cintura y para terminarla de amolar no tenía ropa puesta. Entonces recordó lo sucedido ayer, las imágenes vinieron a su cabeza… así como también las caricias y los besos. Se maldijo en silencio para luego tomar de la muñeca el brazo de Ichigo que la mantenía aferrada a él y lo movió con suavidad. Se levantó sigilosamente para darse cuenta de que ella estaba igual, solo tenía la camisa que el hombre portaba ayer. Se dio otro golpe mental para empezar a tomar su ropa desperdigada por todas partes.

¿Qué demonios estuvo pensando cuando se entregó a él? Entonces recordó en primer lugar la sensación de desesperación al saber su secreto ya no tan secreto y luego esos ojos en los cuales creyó ver algo de amor. Tomó su ropa interior y se la puso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego tomó el pantalón sin hacer ruido. Observaba a Ichigo para ver alguna reacción, pero de verdad que tenía el sueño pesado. No pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con los ojos hasta que nuevamente se reprendió. Tomó la camisa que antes la protegía de la desnudez para usarla como manta. En un movimiento maestro la puso sobre el pelinaranja que no sintió diferencia alguna. Entonces un sonido la distrajo, pudo escuchar el celular de Ichigo sonar en el despacho. Fue corriendo hasta él viendo que tenía un mensaje. No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que abrirlo porque quien lo enviaba era nada más y nada menos que Orihime Inoue. Hubiera sido mejor no meter la narices en donde no debía porque el mensaje decía "_Kurosaki-kun, no olvides nuestra cita de hoy en la noche. Tengo una sorpresa para ti"_. Sí, eso la devolvió a la cruda realidad, dejó el móvil tal y como estaba con el mensaje abierto y fue a tomar su bolso pero antes de irse no pudo evitar mirar atrás. Ichigo se veía tan bello cuando dormía… pero lo que hicieron estuvo mal, ella no pensó en las consecuencias, aún así y aunque quería hacerlo, por algo de sentido moral, no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a él. Salió del lugar sin hacer ruido y subió a su auto desapareciendo minutos después.

Ichigo abrió los ojos estirando sus brazos para desentumecer sus cansados miembros. Luego, al sentirse ligero de ropas recordó lo sucedido el día anterior. Se fregó el rostro con las manos con algo de frustración para luego buscar con la mirada a la joven Kuchiki. Al no encontrarla a simple vista decidió vestirse primero para luego continuar con su búsqueda. Tomó su pantalón y se lo puso, para luego caminar hacia la cocina al tiempo en que se colocaba la camisa.

— ¿Rukia? —llamó al entrar pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Chasqueó la lengua para luego volver al punto de partida, fue a los baños y tampoco la encontró, lo mismo hizo en el despacho. Unos minutos después entendió al notar la ausencia de su bolso que se había ido. Tomó haciendo en la silla giratoria que estaba frente al escritorio y ahí se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Se preguntó mil veces por qué era tan idiota y por qué hizo eso el día de ayer. Él tenía novia y Rukia estaba enamorada de él, sentía que se había aprovechado de la situación totalmente y eso le molestaba. Sacudió sus cabellos con desesperación, notando minutos después su celular sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó entre las manos y al tocar una de las teclas súbitamente se iluminó, mostrando un mensaje.

— "_Kurosaki-kun, no olvides nuestra cita de hoy en la noche. Tengo una sorpresa para ti"_. —Leyó en voz alta—. Maldita sea, no me digas que lo leyó. Soy tan idiota.

Después de la reprimenda tomó todas sus cosas y bajó con rapidez hacia las escaleras, no sabía cómo pero debía arreglar todo.

Rukia llegó a su casa y directamente subió a su habitación sin contestar al saludo del mayordomo que le abrió la puerta. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella, lanzó el bolso a su cama y entró al baño inmediatamente. Se desvistió y caminó hacia la regadera. Una vez en ella giró el grifo dejando que el agua la lavara de la culpa. Mil veces golpeó los azulejos de la ducha y otras mil se sintió culpable ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él tenía novia, sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos, sin embargo ella fue y destruyo la poca seguridad que aún tenía. Ese día tenía que verlo ¿Cómo haría para aparentar que nada había sucedido? Masajeó su corta cabellera con fuerza, como queriendo quitar los pensamientos de su cabeza. Nada de eso resolvería el problema, obligatoriamente debía hacer frente a sus erradas decisiones.

Tomó la bata de baño y se envolvió en ella para luego cepillarse los dientes y mirarse en el espejo. Ese día debía ser la más digna Kuchiki, llevar su máscara de frialdad pegada, como el recurso más grande que tenía. Se dijo, se juró que no volvería a caer. Es cierto, no podía ser tan estúpida como para hacerlo dos veces… De su cuenta corría que no ocurriera de nuevo, era por esas razones que evitaba al amor, ahora estaba segura que nuevamente lo haría.

Salió del baño encontrando a Senna sentaba sobre la cama. Solo se miraron, Rukia desde el umbral y su hermana desde su suave colchón. Rukia caminó hacia el vestidor, temiendo escuchar algo que no quería oír, no necesitaba que otras personas le dijeran que era estúpida, ella ya lo sabía. Se vistió de negro, ese día quería mostrar sobriedad y seriedad, ya no mostraría su verdadera personalidad con facilidad, ahora volvería a ser la de antes. Salió del vestidor totalmente arreglada pero totalmente seria.

Senna notó anoche que su hermana no había llegado a dormir y estuvo mirando por la ventana muy preocupada de que algo le hubiera sucedido. No sabía a quién llamar así que recurrió a la única persona aún confiable en cierto modo para ella. Se trataba de Ulquiorra, ella pensó que tal vez habían salido de nuevo pero no fue así. El joven alemán le dijo que Rukia había salido con Ichigo. Con el pasar de las horas el saber ese dato hizo que se preocupara aunque ni ella misma sabía la razón. Senna lo conocía, lo sabía incapaz de hacerle daño adrede a su hermana pero por algún motivo estaba inquieta. Llámenlo conexión entre gemelas o como quieran pero toda la noche estuvo viendo por la ventana esperando a que su hermana llegara.

Ese momento, como ya sabemos, ocurrió al día siguiente. Al escuchar al mayordomo decir "Kuchiki-sama" se dio cuenta de que su hermana había llegado. Abrió la puerta de su habitación pero vio a Rukia ingresar a la suya sumamente seria. Ahora, luego de ingresar a ella pudo confirmar que algo había sucedido y que la joven no quería hablar de ello. Decidió callar y apoyar en silencio. Cuando vio a su hermana afuera del vestidor avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó para luego sonreírle y salir a prepararse también.

Rukia no dijo nada, tampoco se movió centímetro alguno, solo sonrió como agradecimiento. Ella sabía que Senna la entendía y que no la juzgaría, por eso se sintió feliz dentro de toda la confusa situación.

Todos llegaron al lugar pautado a la hora requerida. Ese día se llevaría a cabo una entrevista con los miembros de Hueco Mundo y todos los integrantes de La Sociedad de Almas estaban ahí, incluso Senna que se veía presa del miedo. Llegaron pues al salón de auditorías y ocuparon un lugar entre los reservados para el público en un juicio. Senna ocupó un lugar a su lado al igual que Renji. Minutos después vio caminar a Ulquiorra por el pasillo para ir directamente al que sería el banquillo de los acusados (aunque en ese momento no se usaba como tal, ya que esto era una audiencia no un juicio). Al poco tiempo llegaron Nnoitra, Kurotsuchi y Grimmjow.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver ingresar a Ichigo, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo pero luego ella misma cortó el contacto dejándolo confundido. Él se sentó en el mismo banco, mirando de reojo a Rukia que notaba al pelinaranja.

Una vez todos estuvieron colocados en sus puestos y el investigador estuvo listo comenzaron con el interrogatorio. El primero en pasar fue Ulquiorra.

— Ulquiorra Schiffer, hijo del ministro de relaciones exteriores en Alemania. Tengo entendido que ingresó a Hueco Mundo hace un año y medio, también que se desempeña como el líder ¿Eso es cierto?

— Así es.

— Tengo una pregunta, según sabemos Aizen es líder de Hueco Mundo, el mayor accionista ¿Cómo es que usted es proclamado como tal al mismo tiempo?

— Es una táctica de mercado. Aizen no es la persona más diplomática, esto puede hacer el trato con él difícil. Es cierto que él es el dueño y accionista mayoritario de Hueco Mundo pero yo actúo como líder porque puedo tratar mejor con grandes y pequeñas empresas. Además el fuerte del señor Aizen está en los experimentos. —contestó sin titubear.

— Entiendo. Ahora, señor Schiffer… Usted tenía una vida hecha en Alemania, varias empresas peleaban porque usted las asesorara ¿Por qué razón eligió a Hueco Mundo? En ese tiempo aún no había la más mínima posibilidad de que usted obtuviera algo de ella ¿Por qué?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, todos esperaban la respuesta a la pregunta. Si uno se ponía a pensar podía descubrir a simple vista lo que investigador estaba pensando, pero Ulquiorra daría la última respuesta.

— Me arriesgué porque Aizen Sosûke me garantizó volver a ver a alguien a quien yo perdí. —contestó bajando la cabeza.

— ¿El señor secuestró a alguien importante para usted? —preguntó el investigador sin entender.

— No, él tiene un lazo sanguíneo con la persona a la que yo deseaba ver. Él me contactó y me ofreció hacerme llegar a Japón con fama y dinero… él me ofreció una oportunidad que yo ya había considerado como perdida. Él me ofreció ver a Kuchiki Rukia otra vez.

Dos cabezas casi explotan en esos momentos. Ichigo y Renji miraron con odio al azabache, pero Ichigo… él vio algo que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, vio a Rukia sonreírle dulcemente a Schiffer, vio a él contestando a la sonrisa.

— ¿Para qué la buscaba?

— Si me permite, Señor investigador, eso es privado. —alegó Rukia siendo observada por su padre.

— Aún así tengo que preguntar. Lo siento señorita Kuchiki.

— Yo la buscaba porque ella y yo nos conocimos en Alemania, cuando mi padre y el Señor Kuchiki tuvieron un trato de negocios. Ella y yo convivimos por el tiempo que duró su estadía en mi país, yo siempre tuve deseos de volver a verla… porque yo estaba enamorado de ella. —contestó mirando a Rukia.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua con molestia ¿Cómo demonios se convirtió eso en un programa de confesiones íntimas? Lo peor era sentir eso en su interior y no poder contestarse a qué se debía. Sentía que se estaba ahogando, que la sonrisa de Rukia hacia que el aire escapara de sus pulmones, que quería golpear a Ulquiorra ahí mismo ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

— Bien, entiendo. Puede volver a su lugar.

Así fueron pasando respondiendo a distintas preguntas hasta que el investigador creyó necesario decir lo que los llevó ahí de una vez por todas.

— Bien, se preguntarán por qué hemos hecho esa cantidad de preguntas. La razón por la que han respondido a esta cantidad de preguntas es que hemos estamos investigando a su líder, Aizen Sosûke y hemos hallado cosas graves. Hemos estado juzgando todo este tiempo su grado de responsabilidad en el hecho. Necesito que sean sinceros porque esto podría acortar su condena.

— ¿Condena? —gritaron al unísono.

— Aizen Sosûke es responsable de experimentos en personas, además de secuestro y extorsión.

Todos pudieron notar la palidez en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, se veían hasta desesperados.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Ulquiorra tomando el mando como buen líder.

— Señor Schiffer, estoy hablando de que Aizen Sosûke tiene otra empresa además de Hueco Mundo con la cual se dedica al crimen. Ya sabemos la identidad de los socios y ustedes no parecen estar entre ellos por lo que no podemos inculparlos de nada. Ahora que ustedes están aquí se está llevando a cabo el allanamiento de sus residencias por una orden fiscal, pero lo estamos haciendo secretamente para que su líder no lo descubra.

— No encontrarán nada porque jamás hicimos nada ilegal. —defendió Ulquiorra tranquilo.

— Miren, como investigador debo pensar que tienen su cuota de culpa pero como espectador en esta sala puedo ver que no sabían nada. Si colaboran los dejaré libre durante la investigación, de lo contrario los tendré que encerrar.

— Ninguno de nosotros sabía de algo de esto. Soy el líder de Hueco Mundo y puedo decirle, al menos en la defensa de los demás accionista, que están limpios.

— ¿Se está sacrificando por ellos, Schiffer-san? —preguntó el investigador algo burlón.

— Estoy diciendo que los acompañaré a las instalaciones de Hueco Mundo para que continúen con su investigación, pero ellos deben estar libres. —aseguró Schiffer.

— Bien, no sé preocupe. Todos ustedes están libres, no son sospechosos. Solo necesito su colaboración ¿Entienden?

Todos asintieron para que luego el investigador y los espectadores se levantaran de sus lugares caminando hacia las puertas.

Ulquiorra caminó con el investigador pero se detuvo al lado de Rukia.

— Necesito hablar con ella un momento por favor. —pidió al investigador.

El hombre suspiró para luego asentir con la cabeza y apartarse lentamente.

— Rukia. —Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo y la apartó de los demás—. Debes seguir con el plan, yo estaré ocupado pero le diré a Grimmjow que vaya al lugar, tú encárgate de Senna ¿Quieres?

— ¿Estás loco? Por ahora deberíamos olvidar el tema. Al menos hasta que se resuelva todo ¿Sí?

— No... Él se casará pronto. Si eso sucede ¿Podrás ver a Senna triste todo el tiempo?

Rukia paseó su mirada hasta encontrar a su hermana, podía notarla nerviosa por la presencia de Grimmjow en ese lugar. No podría perdonarse fallarle.

— Está bien. Ya sabes la hora. Ella estará ahí puntualmente.

Luego de la plática ambos asintieron para que Ulquiorra saliera de la sala escoltado por el investigador. Rukia sintió la mirada de Ichigo, así que sin aguantarlo más salió del lugar para subir a su auto minutos después y desaparecer.

Manejó en silencio, de verdad que todas las veces que se quedaba así pensaba en Ichigo, en la sensación de tenerlo junto a ella, la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel, la sensación de sus besos... Cuando finalmente sentía que volvía a tener un corazón entero recordaba el mensaje de Inoue ¿Cuál era la sorpresa? ¿Cenarían juntos y después compartirían caricias? Se dio un golpe mental para luego continuar con la atención puesta en la autopista.

Llegó a La Sociedad de Almas, aparcando al instante. Para su mala suerte Ichigo también estaba ahí, apoyado sobre su automóvil con los brazos cruzados soobre el brazo. Ella activó la alarma para luego caminar hacia el elevador sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¡Rukia! —llamó él sin que ella siquiera se girara.

Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Ichigo corrió hasta ella pero caminó viendo su espalda.

— ¡Kuchiki-sama! -saludó la recepcionista haciendo una reverencia.

Rukia se la devolvió para dirigirse al elevador. Una vez frente a él, Ichigo la alcanzó.

— Debemos hablar. —dijo.

Ella no contestó, se quedó mirando al vacío para luego escuchar el chillido del ascensor.

Subió a él al igual que Ichigo que la observaba atentamente.

— Por favor, necesitamos hablar de lo de ayer.

Rukia resopló con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Lo miró a los ojos dejando ver solo frialdad en ellos.

— Está bien, pero no aquí.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar a otro punto. Sabía que Rukia debía estar molesta, pero debían hablar. "¿Qué le diré cuando esté solo con ella", sí en esos momentos la duda lo asaltó pero luego recordó la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Nuevamente la confusión estaba presente ¿Acaso a él también le gustaba?

Sacudió la cabeza para luego bajar tras Rukia del ascensor, ambos en silencio, ambos pensando en el mismo hecho pero con distintos sentimientos asaltando su corazón. Debían enfrentar la situación y debían hacerlo cuanto antes.

Rukia entró a su oficina lanzando su bolso al sofá más cercano, se sentó frente al escritorio y observó a Ichigo atentamente.

El aludido se quedó de pie, tragando saliva con dificultad. Ahora se veía tan fría y distante, en cambio hace unas horas se levantaba luego de dormir entre sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar la sonrisa que le había mostrado a Ulquiorra ese día, cómo le molestaba todo aquello.

— Debemos hablar de lo que sucedió ayer. —dijo al fin.

— Olvídalo, Ichigo. Tú y yo sabemos que fue un error estúpido, tú tienes novia y yo…

— Tú tienes a Ulquiorra. —contestó él.

— No sé por qué tienes esa obsesión con él pero ya basta. La razón principal de que quiera que lo olvides es que tienes novia. Fui estúpida al dejar ese mensaje de voz, estaba borracha así que ya olvídalo. Tú no me quieres ¿O sí?

Ichigo se quedó callado, eso hizo que Rukia se diera un golpe mental y que el dolor se instalara en su pecho, era obvio que no la amaba ¿Cómo lo haría? Llevaban 6 meses conociéndose, no es como si se pudiera enamorar de buenas a primeras.

— ¿Ves? Olvídalo. —contestó Rukia al silencio de Ichigo que ahora la miraba con tristeza.

— Yo no dije que no te quería… es solo que estoy confundido. —admitió.

Y es que él sabía perfectamente que no amaba a Inoue, pero lo que lo traía en el centro de la confusión era Rukia. No sabía qué sentía por ella y por qué le molestaba tanto que estuviera con otro.

— No hace falta que lo digas, no lo negaste ni dijiste que sí. Esa es la respuesta que yo esperaba. No soy una niña, no voy a echarme a llorar simplemente porque tú no sientes nada por mí ¿Sabes? Desde el principio yo sabía que tú tenías una novia y no me sorprende que Inoue tenga ese título, después de todo la conoces desde hace años. Olvídalo, yo también lo haré.

— ¿Lo harás? ¿Con ayuda de quién? —eso salió de su boca sin que se diera cuenta y se asustó un poco al ver el rostro de Rukia.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— Vas a correr hacia Ulquiorra ¿No es así? —no sabía por qué pero estaba levantando la voz.

— Jum, puede ser. Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que deseas y yo no estaré esperando hasta que lo descubras, si amas a Inoue pues sigue con ella y si no lo haces busca a quien amar. Yo ya no quiero estar esperando por algo que no llegará. No quiero pelear contigo porque nos llevamos bien, solo espero que lo olvides. Ahora quiero pedirte que te vayas por favor, necesito hacer algo… En cuanto a Ulquiorra… —se masajeó la sien con las manos—, él y yo no tenemos nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué te habló en privado hoy?

— Porque estamos tramando ayudar a Senna y el idiota de cabello celeste, estamos planeando algo. —contestó.

Ichigo se sintió como el más grande idiota del mundo. Sí, lo admitía, había estado celoso de Ulquiorra por un momento, ahora parecía que la luz había vuelto a su vida.

— Lo siento, te dejo sola. —luego de indicar esto salió dejando a Rukia sumida en sus pensamientos.

Rukia y Senna subieron al automóvil de la mayor de las Kuchiki. Le había dicho a su hermana que debía ir a buscar algo a la casa de retiro de los Kuchiki, así que ahí estaban, viajando por la carretera. Llevaban dos horas en el automóvil y Senna ya estaba empezando a dormirse. Una vez que llegaron al lugar la joven no pudo dejar de asombrarse. Ese lugar era inmenso, con las que parecían praderas verdes en las cuales pastaban ovejas, había perros de todas razas correteando por ahí así como magníficos corceles. Un empleado del lugar había la cerca a Rukia cuando esta llegó, le hizo una reverencia para que la joven dirigiera su auto a lo largo de la propiedad llegando hasta una gran casa de aspecto rústico pero extremadamente elegante.

— ¿Qué es este lugar, Onee-chan? —preguntó Senna maravillada.

— Es una propiedad adquirida por nuestro padre como un regalo a mamá, solo que nunca se lo pudo dar.

— ¡Guau! Bajaron del automóvil para luego ingresar a la casa. Senna correteó por todas partes, dejando a Rukia con la sirvienta.

— ¿Ya llegó?

— Sí, señorita. Está en el despacho de arriba.

— Bien, cuando yo me vaya quiero que todos ustedes hagan lo mismo ¿Dejaron la comida preparada?

— Todo está listo. —contestó la sirvienta bajo para que Senna no la oyera.

— Bien, solo el capataz puede quedarse. Los habitantes de esta casa se irán. Ella y ese hombre deben quedarse solos. Yo les avisaré cuando pueden retirarse… no pueden dejarlos salir de aquí bajo ningún pretexto. Iré a hablar con el hombre para advertirle, mientras tú observa a Senna. —la joven asintió para que Rukia caminara hacia afuera.

En la entrada se encontraba el capataz con las riendas de una hermosa yegua blanca en sus manos. Cuando vio a Rukia acercándose le hizo una reverencia.

— Shunsuke-san, necesito pedirle un favor. Sabe que por causas de fuerza mayor mi hermana debe quedarse aquí junto al hombre que la cuida. La cosa es que ella es un poco caprichosa así que quería pedirle que bajo ningún motivo deje que se salgan.

— Así lo haré, Rukia-sama. Solo déjelo en mis manos.

— Bien, si se presenta algún problema no dude en llamarme.

El hombre asintió gustoso. Rukia volvió a entrar para esta vez llamar la atención de Senna, mientras la sirvienta se alejaba con el fin de salir definitivamente del lugar.

— Senna, te traje aquí por una razón, —confesó Rukia llamando la atención de su gemela que se quedó estática—, la razón es que papá está muy preocupado de que Aizen pueda hacerte alguna cosa mala y yo estoy de acuerdo. Nadie más conoce este lugar así que es un escondite secreto, tiene todas las comodidades y los lujos. Lastimosamente los sirvientes tampoco podrán quedarse por órdenes de papá porque tiene miedo de que la información se infiltre.

— ¿Tan grave es? —preguntó asustada.

— Sí Senna, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar en las próximas horas. Todo está dispuesto para tu estadía, además no estarás sola… alguien vino a cuidarte. Solo te diré que tengas paciencia, yo volveré en cuanto pueda. —Rukia caminó hacia la puerta para irse.

Senna salió corriendo tras ella viendo cómo los demás empleados se retiraban también del lugar.

— ¿Todo esto es necesario? —preguntó Senna de nuevo.

— Lo es, compréndelo. Queremos cuidarte, no estarás sola… se queda Shunsuke-san contigo por cualquier cosa ¿Entiendes?

El hombre saludó con la cabeza luego de hacer una reverencia; Senna le contestó intranquila. Rukia ya subió a su cuarto y se disponía a irse.

— ¿Quién es la persona que se queda conmigo? —le preguntó a su hermana que le habló desde dentro del auto.

— Está adentro. Ve a ver.

Senna se despidió con la mano y corrió al encuentro de esa persona. Mientras Rukia y los demás ya se habían ido de la gran casa, dejando a esos dos solos. La pianista buscó por la planta baja pero no encontró a nadie más. Entonces subió las escaleras con rumbo al segundo piso. Abrió puerta tras puerta sin encontrar nada hasta que llegó a la que parecía una biblioteca. Vio una cabellera conocida, esa persona estaba mirando por la ventana sin percatarse de su presencia. Senna conmocionada lo observó para luego decir:

— Grimmjow. —llamando la atención del joven que se giró quedando asombrado.

**Notas de la autora:**

Se están aclarando las cosas pero aún falta para que Rukia e Ichigo descubran que tienen que estar juntos… esta historia se está terminando, faltan a lo mucho 4 capítulos pero en esos capítulos pasará de todo. No se preocupen, Ichigo se dará cuenta de que en realidad quiere a nuestro Ruki-chan y Senna tendrá que ser fuerte para que sus sentimientos lleguen a Grimmjow. Les pido perdón por cualquier error de escritura y también si me retraso en actualizar la próxima vez, ahora se me hace difícil escribir porque estoy estudiando mucho. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Yo digo que el corazón se encuentra justo aquí. Cuando nos conocimos se hizo un lazo entre nosotros. Nuestro corazón no esta dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando pensamos en algo, o nos preocupamos por alguien, ahí es donde nuestros corazones están. Si fueras la única persona en el mundo entero, entonces tu corazón no estaría en ninguna parte"**__**(Kaien Shiba)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Saya Christopher—**_


End file.
